A Forked Road
by This guy doesnt have a clue
Summary: The war is over, death eaters still walk free... to protect the ones his loves Harry leaves with his son to start a new life away from England. In Forks lives will change, destines will be altered and friendships tested. Possibly Harry/Paul or Harry/Sam
1. Chapter 1: Protection

A forked road

Chapter 1: Protection

A twenty year old Harry James Potter was sat on the edge of the bed he had occupied for the last three months, he had been in a medically induced coma while his body recuperated from the last battle with Voldemort. Poppy Pomfrey had been telling him about his friends visiting him, though she had been adamant that the press and the ministry not be allowed to come into the infirmary. Harry after all wasn't some exhibit for people to look in on, like you would a piece of art you would view at an art gallery.

"Daddy." he heard a familiar a voice yell as he came racing down the hospital wing. They hadn't allowed Matthew to visit him while he had been in the coma, they didn't want to upset him. They also didn't know the answer to any of the questions, that would likely come when he had seen his dad in that state.

Just after the start of his third year, Harry had become intimate with Cedric Diggory the result of which had been the birth of Matthew. In Harry's fourth year, Harry had been devastated by the death of his then fiance. They were went to be soul bonded the summer after his fourth year, when it would have been legal for them to be so. Harry had done a remarkable job with the soon to be six year old boy, Sirius and Remus while they had been alive that is had helped him. Sirius had died in the ministry of magic just twelve months after Cedric had died, the hammer blow this had dealt to Harry had nearly broken him.

Remus had been killed in a battle just outside Newcastle just weeks before the end of the war, the man who had been more like a father to him in the last few years had fought to his last breath. His sacrifice had save sixty children, one of whom was his godson Matthew. The man had been kissed by a dementor, what was left of him had died an hour later from shock. Harry had taken this as a blessing, he would have done it himself if his friend had not died.

"Hey buddy." Harry said to him as he bent to catch the boy swinging him up into the air.

"I missed you dad." Matthew said to him.

"I missed you to, now where is that kiss." Harry said to him Matthew bent forward pressing his lips to Harry's cheek. "Much more like it." Harry said to him as he placed Matthew back on the floor and looked at his friends and the headmaster.

"Harry you look ready to get out of here." Hermione said to him.

"I am definitely ready to get out of here." Harry said to her she laughed. "I think I spent enough time on my back the last three months, to last me a life time." Harry said to them Albus chuckled at this Harry's green eyes travelled to him. "Headmaster." Harry said to him.

"Harry I think you can manage to call me Albus now don't you?" he asked Harry smiled at the man.

"I think I may be able to manage that you old codger." Harry said to him Albus chuckled as he was hugged by Harry. "Has everything been set up like I asked for it to be?" Harry asked him Albus nodded his head.

"Yes Harry it has, your family home in the town is ready for you." Albus said to him.

"Harry what are you talking about, your be staying at the Burrow." Hermione said to him.

"Poppy could you take Matthew to your office for a moment I need to speak to Ron and Hermione alone." Harry said to her she nodded.

"Matthew I have some new colouring books for you to try, you can take them with you." Poppy said to him.

"This is for you Harry." Albus said to him passing an old boot which he placed on the bed beside him.

"Thank you for everything Albus, I hope to see you again some time." Harry said to him with a smile on his face.

"As do I Harry." Albus said to him before leaving the room.

"Harry what are you talking about?" Ron demanded.

"I'm leaving today with Matthew." Harry said to him. "And I don't intend to return." Harry said to him.

"What why?" Hermione screeched.

"It is far from save for me or Matthew here any more." Harry said to her.

"We can protect you, the order…" Ron started Harry shook his head.

"That is not the life I wish to lead, a life in a bubble without contact with real people is not a life worth leading Ron." Harry said to him with a smile. "Remus and I always planned on leaving after the war was over, we had planned to use an old family home." Harry said to them.

"But Matthew he will miss his family." Hermione said to Harry.

"I know that Hermione, but my job is to keep him save, I can't do that here in England." Harry said to her she smiled sadly but understood what he was trying to say.

"Your write though." Ron said to him.

"No." Harry said to him. "I can't afford for them to be able to track me." Harry said to him. "After I leave today you won't hear from me again." Harry said to him Ron looked angry. "You are my best friends and I love you all, but I am trying to protect you both to, if you know where we are they can use you to get to me." Harry said to them.

"Harry…" Hermione started.

"Please do not try to find me or Matthew." Harry said to them.

"But…" Ron started.

"I don't have time the portkey leaves in two minutes." Harry said to them. "Their was so much I wanted to tell you, so much I wanted to share. So much we were going to do together, I'm sorry that can't happen now." Harry said. "MATTHEW TIME TO GO." Harry called out to them.

"What if there is an emergency?" Hermione asked.

"Then you can get to me through Albus." Harry said to her. "Your find letters for each of you at the burrow." Harry said as Matthew came up to him. "Buddy you need to say good bye to aunt Mione and Uncle Ron." Harry said to him.

"Bye." Matthew said to them he hugged them both briefly.

"Take care Harry." Poppy said to him.

"I plan to, thank you for your services and your friendship." Harry said to her she smiled. "Here buddy you need to take a hold of this." Harry said to Matthew who did as he was told.

A moment later they were gone in a puff of magic, Hermione who had been holding back for Matthew's sake let out a sob. Her best friend had left, he was cryptic about why he was leaving but she understood, what she was feeling was grieve for the loss of her best friend. Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulders drawing her into a hug.

"I don't understand." Ron said to him.

"This was the only thing he could do to protect you all, from the death eaters who may try to use you to get to him." Poppy said to them. "He spent a long time considering what he would do when the war was over, he always hoped that he would be able to stay with you all. The ministries lax attitude to death eaters and their crimes, it was the last straw, he knew that he would not be save so long as people like Lucius Malfoy were still roaming free." Poppy said to them.

Hptwhptw

Ron and Hermione rushed to their room in the burrow, they found a couple of envelopes on the bed addressed to them and Hedwig sat on her perch she hooted mournfully as Hermione stroked her breast feathers. Nipping her finger affectionately.

"I guess he wasn't kidding about security, he left you to girl." Hermione said the owl bobbed its head and hooted once more.

Hermione took her letter opening it to read she smiled at the messy script that was Harry's handwriting.

_Dear Hermione_

_I am so very sorry that I left the way I did, your know what I mean by now. _

_You should know that I spent a lot of time trying to make sure that this was my best option. As much as I love you all, my priority as it has always been is to keep my family safe. To keep Matthew safe from death eaters. The ministry let them walk free without a trial in some cases Hermione, its this pureblood crap once again. I can't protect you or him while I still live in England. _

_So I left, I was going to leave with Remus but well you know what happened their as well as I do._

_I have closed my accounts in the UK branch of Gringotts and the money has been moved to a safer location close to my new home. I have left one final gift for you all, call it my last hurray. Something I have made sure that none of you can return to me so ha. _

_I leave you each ten million galleons to make with what ever the hell you like. _

_My only request is that you take care of, and give a home to Hedwig. It pains me greatly to not take her with me, she has been my faithful companion for nine years now, I hope that she will be of service to you both for many years to come. Maybe now you can get rid of that mangy cat you call Crookshanks now, or at least let him chase the gnomes in the burrows back garden. _

_I love you both and am forever yours_

_Harry_

Ron meanwhile read his

_Hey Mate_

_I won't say I love you, we are to manly for that right. _

_I am going to miss the fun we have together more than anything else, you were my first friend and my true best friend. But don't tell Hermione that she'll hunt me down and kill me, that woman scares me more than your mother._

_Quite the feat I think you will agree. _

_I have one job for you to do now, only one I hope you can do it. _

_Keep your family save and your head down, if they start making me out to be the bad guy I want you to ignore it. Your job now is to keep that beautiful woman happy and safe, it is all that should matter. You and Hermione belong together, so stop being a prideful idiot and ask her out already. _

_In this life and the next I love and I will miss you._

_Your friend always _

_Harry_

Ron looked up from his letter to look at Hermione who was smiling as she passed him her letter, he read it and couldn't help but smile. He had never been in it for the money, he was friends with Harry because of Harry nothing else. The road to such a strong friendship was a bumpy one and it hadn't always been a happy one.

His friends generosity would mean that they could start a life together, that they could mend the Burrow which was in dire need of renovations. Buy their own house, have the weddings they always dreamed off. Ron would have been angry under most circumstances if Harry had done this, but he knew this was Harry's way of saying he was sorry for leaving and that he wanted them to be happy.

"He really is gone." Hermione said to him.

"I guess he is." Ron said to her.

"I wish he was still here, I wish to kill him for that comment about best friends." Hermione said to Ron who laughed.

"He wanted to write things that would mean the most to the both of you." Arthur said to them from the doorway. "He came last night while you were both in bed sleeping, I was up when he came. He asked me to leave them on the bed for you, while you were at Hogwarts." Arthur said to him. "He said I would understand after you got home why he didn't want me to wake you last night." Arthur said to them. "I realise now, that he was attempting to say goodbye." Arthur said to him.

"Every where he goes, he leaves this gigantic hole in peoples lives." Hermione said to him.

"Yes he does." Arthur said to her. "But its because of who he is, that we love him so much, and it is why we will miss him so much." Arthur said to him. "He had to do what was right for him and Mattie and now we must honour his wishes." Arthur told them. "No matter how much it pains us to do so." he added.

Hptwhptw

Harry woke up for the first time in the new house, to the laughter of his son as he bounced up and down on Harry's own bed. Harry groaned as he rolled over opening his eyes to look blearily at the alarm clock. It was just after eight in the morning, the first full day they had in Forks. When they had arrived the day before it had been the middle of the evening.

"Matt what are you doing?" Harry grumbled as he looked at his son.

"Waking you up daddy." Matthew said to him.

"Couldn't you have just shook me awake instead." Harry said to him. "That would have been a much nicer way to wake up." Harry said to him.

"Not as fun though." Matthew said as Harry pulled him down on to the bed.

"Oh I will give you fun you little sod." Harry said to him as he attacked his sides mercilessly, Matthew dissolved into laughter as he tried to push Harry's hand's away from him, "Will you be waking me up like this again baby boy?" Harry asked silvery blue eyes looked up into his green eyes as he shook his head. "I can't hear you." Harry said t him.

"No daddy." Matthew growled out as he laughed.

"I didn't think so." Harry said to him as he stopped his attack. "Good morning to you to baby boy." Harry said to him. "Now since I didn't buy any food last night, why don't we get showered and dressed, then we can go look for a place to eat in town." Harry said to him Matthew.

"No shower." Matthew growled.

Harry knew his son was going through the he hated baths stage of his life, he tried to stiffle his laughter as he looked at the pout on his sons face.

"Matthew Cedric Potter you will be taking that shower now move your tush." Harry said to him Matthew glared at him. "You stink baby." Harry said to him.

"I do not." Matthew growled out.

"You really do." Harry said to him. "Come on I will help you." Harry said to him Matthew sighed.

"Fine." Matthew said to him.

Hptwhptw

They stepped into the diner they had selected from a whole choice of two, it looked cleaner than the other which was always a good thing he thought. They took a seat in the end booth, Harry facing the door so he could see who was coming in and out. Matthew was already looking over his menu which had been left with them by a young waiter.

"I want an English breakfast daddy." Matthew said to him.

"You can have something from the kids menu Matt, you won't eat the portions they serve here for adults." Harry said looking at him.

"Okay, nuggets then." Matthew said to him.

"Nuggets it is." Harry said to him.

"Are you ready to order?" Seth asked well according to his name tag it was his name.

"Yes the nuggets meal from the kids menu, and I will have the full English." Harry said to him.

"How would you like your eggs?" the boy asked.

"Scrambled will do just fine thank you." Harry said to him.

"Coming right up." Seth said to him the door opened to the diner as he was walking back to the counter to give their order to the chef and to get their drinks for them. Harry watched as more natives or what he assumed were native American's enter. They all looked young and all were enormous, even there waiter was big. What was this the bigfoot convention for the state of Washington.

"Daddy what are you looking at?" Matthew demanded tapping his arm.

"Sorry buddy, I was just looking at the people who were just coming into the café." Harry said to him Matthew's head swivelled to look at them.

"Their huge like uncle Hagrid." Matthew said to him causing Harry to laugh.

"Yes they are… though I think their a little smaller than him, he bumps his head when ever he walks through doors." Harry said Matthew giggled.

He knew that in the coming days his soon would begin to miss the people that they had left behind, but he knew what he was doing was the right thing for them both. Even if it hurt them both to do what they were, starting again in a completely foreign land was not easy for any one.

"The one with the dark eyes is staring at you." Matthew said to him.

"They all have dark eyes." Harry said to him but he had noticed it as well… one of them was definitely watching him. Their food soon arrived and Harry watched his son tuck into the food as if he was a starving man. "Slow down Matthew, your not in a race." Harry said to him Matthew did a little. "Hey slow down." Harry said to him. "Would you like some ketchup to go with that?" Harry asked Matthew.

"Yes please." Matthew said to him.

Harry squeezed some of the ketchup on the plate for him before doing likewise on his own plate.

"When are we going to see aunt Mione and uncle Ron?" Matthew asked him.

"We aren't buddy." Harry said to him Matthew stopped eating to look at him angrily. "We moved here for a fresh start, your aunt and uncle love you very much but we have to keep them save for now. Maybe in a few years when it is safe we will visit them." Harry said to him as their was no one near by to hear him say it.

"Is it because of the death munchers?" Matthew asked.

"Yeap that is it." Harry said Matthew nodded.

"Can we write to them?" Matthew asked.

"No buddy, if we did that they might be able to find us or they may try to hurt your aunt and uncle." Harry said to him Matthew sighed sadly. "We'll make new friends here buddy, your starting school next week that's something to look forward to isn't it?" Harry asked him.

"Not really school sucks." Matthew said to him Harry raised an eye brow at this.

"Did your uncle Ron teach you that saying?" Harry asked Matthew nodded. "I'll hang him up by his thumbs later for that." Harry said to him. "That language from you mister is not acceptable." Harry said to Matthew who blushed. "You know if I hear you use that word again it's the soap treatment right." Harry said to him Matthew nodded. "Good." Harry said to him.

"I'm sorry daddy." Matthew said to him.

"Apology accepted, would you like a sausage?" Harry asked Matthew grinned.

"Yes please." Matthew said to him_. _


	2. Chapter 2: House Warming Guests

Chapter 2: House warming guests

They'd been home for maybe a half hour when the doorbell rang that evening, they had spent the day buying things for the house. Such things as toiletries and food were high on the list, Harry had also purchased from a dealership on the internet in a local café. When he took the rental back to Seattle next week he would go and pay for said purchase while Matthew was at school. Harry growled he had finally managed to get Matthew down for a nap before dinner as the boy was absolutely exhausted, he had been lying to Harry about the port key lag he had been feeling. Now his son was crashed out on the sofa in the lounge.

Harry padded across the hallway and opened the door, several women and men were standing in the door way pale faces and bodies, why his next door neighbours did or what ever the hell they were have to be Vampires. Why couldn't he move into a normal town with normal people for once in his life?

"Can I help you?" Harry asked.

"Albus asked me to check in on you." the blond man said to him. "I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." Carlisle introduced them.

"Albus Dumbledore sent Vampires to greet me." Harry said to him Carlisle nodded. "I'm sure that man is as demented about magical races, as Hagrid is about magical creatures." Harry said to Carlisle who laughed.

"He said you might say something along those lines." Carlisle admitted.

"I'll kill him later or send him a howler." Harry said to them they laughed. "Come on in; be quiet as you pass the living room. Matthew just dropped of." Harry said to them.

"Matthew?" Jasper asked.

"My son." Harry said to him the man nodded. "Wake him and I will burn you alive." Harry said to the big guy.

"Protective much." Emmett said to him Harry smiled as they headed into the kitchen.

"You try getting back to sleep, when you fail come and tell me how sorry you are." Harry said to him as he sat at the island. "So what can I do for you?" Harry asked them politely.

"I like to cook, so we brought some stuff over that I cooked earlier today." Esme said to him. "I didn't know whether you would have had the time to go and shop yet." Esme admitted.

"We went today, but thank you for the food. This saves me having to cook for another couple of days yet." Harry said to her she smiled. "I am sure your food will be good." Harry said to her she smiled at this.

"I like to cook, though I don't get much chance to cook for people." Esme told him.

"I guess not, I imagine that people are usually on your menu." Harry said to her.

"We do not actually drink Human blood." Carlisle said to him. "We are animal feeders." Carlisle told him.

"Ah thus why he sent you here." Harry said to them.

"Yes that is why he asked us to check in on you." Carlisle said to him. "Some friendly faces." Carlisle added.

"Maybe I'll just send him a thank you note." Harry said to them they laughed.

"You're younger than I thought you would be." Esme said to him.

"I think I am among the older looking, here at least." Harry said to her causing Esme to laugh. "Maybe not in actual age however." Harry said to them.

"On that last count, you would be correct." Carlisle said to him. "Emmett is the youngest among us, he was born in 1939. Just after the outset of world war two." Carlisle explained to Harry.

"That would explain the greying hair… his positively ancient." Harry said Emmett glowered at him when he said this. "Nearly seventy years old, you don't look a day over fifty." Harry said to him with a smile.

"Thank you I think." Emmett said to him.

"Daddy I am thirsty." he heard from the door way Harry sighed. "Who are you?" Matthew asked Emmett.

"I'm Emmett and this is my family, we live a couple of houses down from you." Emmett said to him Matthew glowered at him as Harry opened the fridge, he soon had a glass of milk in his hand which he passed to his son.

"Back in the living or up to your bedroom buddy." Harry said to him. "I'll come and check up on you in a little while." Harry said to him Matthew nodded before leaving the room. "He gets ratty when he is tired, port key lag is a killer don't you know." Harry said to them.

"Actually we don't, we were muggles when we were alive." Alice said to him.

"Well you're not missing much." Harry said to her. "Port key is a horrible way to travel." Harry said to them they laughed.

"Why did you not take a plane?" Carlisle asked him.

"To easily traced." Harry told them. "I wanted to make sure, that no one could track us. The only way to do that was an unregistered port key. Something that is highly illegal but under the circumstances, it was the best option for us." Harry informed them.

"Well we should leave you to it." Carlisle said to him.

"Drop by any time." Harry said to them.

"Count on it." Emmett said to him.

Hptwhptw

Harry had finally sat down for the evening, the fire place was alight a fire burning in it. It wasn't particularly cold in Washington not at this time of year anyway, so the heat was contained. It was just enough to keep the room warm. Generating heat that went through out the house, he didn't really feel the need for a central heating bill. Not when he could heat the place up the way he was doing.

Harry's attention was caught by a sudden noise from outside the living room window, getting up to look out side he was a little surprised to find three people, one of whom he recognised from the diner standing on his front doorstep. They rang the doorbell before he left the living room; he folded the page in his book before closing it. Opening the front door he smiled at them, "I'm sorry but I don't think I ordered take out, from the diner you work in Seth." Harry said to the boy who laughed showing two rows of white teeth.

"Actually we came to talk to you about the leeches that you had visit you earlier." one of the others said to him. "I am Sam Ulley, the alpha of La Push reservations shape shifter pack." Sam said to him with a smile extending his hand Harry took it shaking the hand lightly.

"Please come in." Harry said to them.

"I don't think it wise for you to have them around the little boy you have living with you." Sam said to him.

"I don't think that is any of your business." Harry said to him. "From what I know of Vampires and yes I know what they are, vegetarians such as them hold only medium risk to Humans. Even then usually only when they are provoked or they haven't feed in weeks." Harry said to him.

"How do you know this?" Seth asked.

"I am not just a pretty face." Harry said to him. "I would really think twice about raising your voice in my home Sam, unlike you I have no issue with cursing you up one side and down the other. If you should wake my son, you will be wishing for death when I am done with you." Harry said to them they all nodded.

"That little boy with you was your son?" Seth asked.

"That surprising is it, that I the great Harry Potter has a son?" Harry asked him Seth simply nodded.

"Seth doesn't read the papers." the other one said. "I'm Jacob." Jacob explained.

"Nice to meet you all." Harry said to them. "You don't need to worry about me with the Vampires, they were asked to keep an eye on me. We have a mutual friend apparently, they were just checking to see whether or not we needed anything. They also brought us some food, not knowing whether or not I had had time to go out and buy provisions." Harry said to them.

"They cook?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"Esme does yes." Harry said to him.

"Which one would that be the pixie?" Sam asked.

"You mean Alice." Harry said to him. "No Esme is Carlisle's wife, the mother in the coven I guess you could say." Harry said to them.

"That family is weird." Seth said.

"That is because they are not a family Seth, they are a coven pretending to be a family." Harry said to him. "But I guess you could see the relationships they have with each other, as being that of a family. They do seem to be very close to each other." Harry said to them.

"They are, according to Bella anyway." Jacob said to him.

"Bella?" Harry asked.

"A muggle who is besotted with Edward." Sam said to him.

"That always ends well, you do know there are laws against that right." Harry said to him.

"Yes but we are trying to prevent that from happening." Jacob said to him.

"Good luck with that." Harry said to them.

"You don't think we can succeed?" Sam asked.

"I think that if she wants to be a Vampire, your going to have a hard time stopping it." Harry said to him.

"There is a treaty preventing it." Jacob said to him.

"A world wide treaty or just one covering the town?" Harry asked Jacob's mouth formed an o as he understood what that meant. "A town wide treaty, that means they can do it in Seattle and their would be nothing that you could do to stop it." Harry said to him. "If you did you would break your own treaty." Harry told him.

"We won't allow it." Sam snapped.

"Dude you won't have any choice but to accept it." Harry said to him Sam growled at this. "You may not like the truth, but there you are anyway." Harry said to them they nodded.

"You're okay with that happening then?" Seth asked.

"Of course I am not okay with that happening, I don't know of any one who would be okay with that happening." Harry said to them. "It just is not something you are going to be able to prevent, if that is what she wants to happen that is." Harry said to them.

"I hate it when people make sense, especially when its for the bad guys." Sam said Harry chuckled and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Get used to it Sam." Harry said to him the others laughed. "I am rarely wrong about these things honest." Harry said to him sweetly the others looked dubiously at him. "Okay well maybe not never, but mostly always right." Harry said to them they still didn't believe him. "Okay so I had a sidekick who knew what she was doing." Harry said to them they all laughed.

"That sounds more plausible." Sam said to him.

"Well was that all you guys came over for?" Harry asked them.

"Kind of." Seth said quietly blushing.

"Seth you should just tell him." Sam said to him exasperatedly.

"Tell me what exactly." Harry demanded.

"Um well you see." Seth said to him Harry crossed his arms eyes focusing on the boy entirely. "Ikindofimprintedonyourson." Seth said quickly Harry blinked not understanding a word of what the boy had just said to him.

"You want to talk a bit slower, so I can understand what you just said." Harry asked.

"You could go easy on him." Jacob said to him.

"I could but I won't." Harry said to him with a smile Jacob snickered. "I hear son at the end there." Harry said to him.

"I imprinted on your son." Seth said calmly though he was shaking.

"Okay then, well come back in thirteen years and we can talk." Harry said to him the others laughed.

"Hey." Seth grumbled. "I can be his friend, we can hang out." Seth said to him.

"And what would you know about hanging out with a five year old child?" Harry asked.

"They like ice cream." Seth said to him.

"Well that's one thing you know he will like." Harry said to him.

"It is a start isn't it." Seth said quietly.

"If you want to be in my sons life then yes it is." Harry said to him Harry closed the gap between them so he could place his hands on the younger mans shoulders. "But that boy has been through a hell of a lot, so if that boy gets hurt through your actions or your temper. Not even your pack is going to be able to safe you from what I will do to you." Harry said to him Seth nodded numbly. "We have an understanding yes?" Harry said to him.

"Yes we do." Seth said to him.

"Good." Harry said to him stepping back from the man. "Any one else here want to drop another humdinger." Harry asked them.

"No." the other two said to him.

"Good, tomorrow night I am having a house warming party. You will have to co mingle with the Cullen's so if your not able to control yourselves don't come." Harry said to them. "That said you and your pack are more than welcome." Harry said to them.

"What kind of dress code?" Seth asked.

"Casual Seth, in other words where something on your back please. The whole eight pack thing is very distracting." Harry said to them they laughed. "Now guys I am tired and I wish to sleep, before the terror wakes up at six in the morning. At which time he will wake me up." Harry said to them. "I don't have a house number yet, the people are coming on Wednesday to sort that out so just drop by." Harry said to them. "I'll show you guys out on my way upstairs." Harry said to them.

"Thank you for being understanding with Seth." Sam said quietly as the other boys left the room.

"What else was I meant to do or say?" Harry asked him Sam nodded his head. "Fight it and hurt them both or go with it, and kill Seth if he hurts my baby." Harry said to him Sam smiled at this.

"He can't, I mean if he loses control he could… but the happiness of your son is all that matters to him." Sam said to him. "Our imprints change our entire world and our perspective of it." Sam said to him.

"But you can hurt them if you lose control." Harry said Sam looked pained at this and nodded his head. "It happened to you." Harry said Sam nodded.

"I lost control for just a moment, Emily my imprint was standing to close to me at the time." Sam said to him. "She will carry the scars on her face for the rest of her life." Sam said.

"Your living with that punishment even now." Harry said Sam nodded. "It gets better." Harry said to him. "It doesn't feel that way right now, but it will." Harry said to him.

"How can you be sure?" Sam asked.

"That my dear man is a story for another night." Harry said to him Sam smiled.

Hptwhptw

Harry spent most of the next day getting the house ready for the party, he had food cooking in the magically enlarged cooker. Matthew was helping currently by licking out the chocolate mix in the bowl. Harry was putting together the last touches to the huge cake he had been baking all day. It was a four layer cake. It wasn't four high. It was one whole cake with four differently layers on the inside. One chocolate, one orange, on vanilla and one strawberry. All held together by honey, this was be a taste of heaven that would go straight to your hips which was the plan.

"How's that cleaning the bowl going?" Harry asked as he leaned over Matthew running his finger around the bowl before placing it in his mouth. "Um not doing a very good job baby, you want some help?" Harry asked.

"No way this is mine." Matthew growled Harry laughed.

"Right you are Matt." Harry said to him. "Some of the boys from the café are coming over tonight." Harry said to him.

"The dark ones?" Matthew asked.

"That's the ones." Harry said to him. "They are what we call Native American's, they are the original inhabitants of this country, before the Europeans came here." Harry said to him Matthew smiled. "They are part of the Quillette tribe." Harry said to him. "Your going to like Seth, Sam and Jacob." Harry said to him.

"Okay." Matthew said to him.

Harry had decided to let Seth work out what he was going to tell Matthew, he didn't think he could really explain everything amply to his son. He would sit down with Matthew afterwards and they would talk. At the moment all Harry knew was that his baby was going to have a best friend for the next ten years of his life at the very least.

He could live with that, Seth seemed to be a nice enough kid, maybe a little wet behind the ears. What did he really expect, he had looked up shape shifters in the hope of finding out that he was mistaken about imprints. It wasn't something that he liked, he didn't like the idea of his son being irrevocably linked to someone at five years of age. He knew that Seth would turn out to be a nice guy, someone who would love Matthew without question. It just made him feel a little uncomfortable.

"Are the pale ones coming to?" Matthew asked.

"Yes the Cullen's are coming." Harry said. "Your going to have to remember their names you know, pale ones and dark ones is all well and good." Harry said to him Matthew giggled.

"Okay." Matthew said to him.

"Right when your done with that bowl, I want you to go shower." Harry said to him.

"Ah dad." Matthew groaned.

"Shower and I may let you use my aftershave." Harry said to him.

"Okay." Matthew said putting the bowl on the island and jumping of his step. Harry didn't think he had seen him running that fast with a smile on his face in a while.

Harry hadn't been getting any questions from his son, as to why Ron or Hermione hadn't been around recently. They usually saw them daily, though they had only been in Forks a couple of days. He had thought that his son would miss them almost immediately. Smiling as he put the cake aside to rest. He had just enough time to shower and get ready himself.

Hptwhptw

Everybody had arrived, the Cullen's were helping themselves to blood pops which Harry had purchased for them. They couldn't eat the other food, that said the looks on their faces said it all. The pops were doing the trick. Harry entered the living room with a glass of red wine in his hand, to find Seth and Matthew on the sofa playing some board game.

"Is that wise?" Carlisle asked looking at what Harry was watching Harry chuckled.

"Carlisle he could no more deliberately hurt Matthew in that form, as he could in his other form." Harry said to him Carlisle's eye widened. "Yes he imprinted on Matt, they do seem to be getting on don't they." Harry said to him Carlisle chuckled.

"Yes they do." Carlisle said to him. "I didn't think that we could get on with them for an evening… it is quite surprising." Carlisle said to him.

"I may have cast a calming ward on the house, to keep tempers from flaring to badly." Harry said to him. "Nothing to actually manipulate the emotions of the people in the house, just something to keep people from blowing up… help keep the atmosphere light." Harry explained.

"I think it was a good idea." Carlisle said to him. "Someone has been watching you for a while now." Carlisle said to him.

"I had noticed." Harry said to him. "He is quite cute." Harry said to him Carlisle snorted.

"Harry what are these things?" Sam asked holding a blood pop up.

"You didn't try to eat one of those did you?" Harry asked him.

"Yes they are disgusting." Sam said to him as Harry and Carlisle burst out laughing.

Harry grabbed at his sides as he bent over laughing hard, people were now watching him curiously. Finally having control over his laughter he straightened up to look at the confused dark haired man, Harry wore a smirk on his face when he finally found himself able to speak.

"Sam I brought them for the Vampires in the room." Harry said to him. "They are called blood pops." Harry said to him Sam's face darkened as some of the others laughed.

"JACOB YOU ARE DEAD." Sam roared Harry giggled at the ep coming from said boy.

"Oh dear that charm may not hold." Carlisle said to Harry.

"If you two are going to fight take it outside." Harry said to them. "I like my house in one piece." Harry said.

A little while later Harry was sat with Emmett and Edward as they played monopoly with Matthew, the others were all floating about the house. Music playing loudly, Paul had decided to join them, Harry was playing the banker in this case. He was really enjoying himself, while he watched Seth and Matthew carefully.

"So Harry what do you plan to do while you're here?" Edward asked.

"I thought that I would go to college, get some formal muggle qualification." Harry said to him. "My magical qualifications would be more than enough to get me into a muggle university." Harry said to him. "Otherwise it would be some job at a café or something." Harry admitted.

"Well if you need help with that you only need to ask." Carlisle said to him.

"I work in a café." Seth said to him.

"Yes but you are also still in school, I am not nor have I been for some time." Harry said to him the others laughed.

"Matthew put that back in Seth's pile of money." Harry said to his son. "If your going to cheat, you should try harder not to get noticed when your doing it." Harry said to him Matthew giggled. "He may be a kid Seth, but he has marauders for grandparents… you should be careful round him." Harry said Matthew continued to giggle.

"Hey no cheating, that's not fair." Seth said to Matthew who smiled sweetly at him Harry turned to Edward.

"He is owned." Harry whispered in Edward's ear, knowing all to well that Seth would be able to hear what he had said Paul chuckled. Seth glared at him playfully but Harry could tell that the boy was absolutely besotted by his son, he would walk right into hell for Matthew and that truly scared him. That kind of devotion terrified him and thrilled him all in one swift moment.

"Maybe." Seth said with a smile.

"Just remember his five." Harry said to him. "So what do you do Paul?" Harry asked him.

"I work for Jake's dad, I run his garage for him." Paul explained.

"You like it?" Harry asked.

"Its okay, I like cars more than I like the job." Paul admitted Harry laughed.

"Yes I guess cars are the best form of entertainment when you're a mechanic." Harry said to him. "I actually have to go to Seattle next week to pick up a car of my own, the rental won't do forever." Harry said to them. "The rental is basically a bucket of rust any way, so I don't see why I should keep it for very much longer." Harry added.

"It did look pretty bad." Seth said to him.

"It drives as bad as it looks." Harry said to him Seth laughed. "Seth you really do have to watch him." Harry said to Seth who looked down to find a couple of his cards were now sat next to Matthews. "I keep telling you he does like to cheat, he is very good at it by the way." Harry said to him Matthew was laughing as he handed them back.

"He is going to take advantage of Seth's soft side." Paul said.

"Yes owned." Harry said to them.

**AUTHORTS NOTE: **Hey guys, I hope you like chapter 2 of this story, I am working on chapter 24 of life is a roller coaster and I expect it to be up no later than Saturday. I decided to give it a little break while I got the first couple of chapters of this up, hope you all don't mind. Anyway review this please, and leave the flames at home.


	3. Chapter 3: Baby Steps

Chapter 3: Tentative first steps

Harry had agreed to allow Seth to take Matthew to the beach in La Push, Emily had said to him that they would be supervised so nothing bad would happen they hoped. Harry who had been dealing with his son for the last three weeks without a break, was rather pleased to have a few hours of piece and quiet. As much as he loved his son the peace and quiet were beautiful, like music to his ears. Harry had a day planned painting Matthew's room.

"It is just me you and the damn room paint brush, so don't let me down." Harry spoke to the pain brush.

If someone had been looking in on him, they might have thought that he was a bit loose in the head. Harry was dressing in a pair of dungarees and topless for beneath them. He didn't want to destroy any good clothes while he did this job.

"Harry are you home?" he heard from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm in Matt's room Paul." Harry called down the stairs.

Harry had observed that the man liked to spend time around him, he didn't mind, he had heard that Paul had a bit of a temper. However all he had seen of the mans attitude was positive, how his eyes seemed to light up when he was round Harry. It wasn't lost on Harry that this happened, in fact he liked that it happened. Paul was an attractive guy, hell if he wasn't so damn tall he would be absolutely perfect.

Paul stepped into the room a minute or so later, he found Harry painting using stencils.

"Your decorating Matt's room?" Paul asked.

"Yes I am, would you mind getting your hands dirty. I could use a helping hand." Harry said to Paul. He pointed at the spare brushes. "The clouds are white, the rest of the sky blue obviously." Harry said to him Paul snickered.

"Are you expecting more help?" Paul asked.

"Well Alice and Emmett did get roped into this." Harry told Paul with a smile.

"Well I guess that makes four off us then." Paul said to him as he picked up a paint brush. "Does Matthew know your doing this?" Paul asked.

"No, this is going to be a surprise for him when he comes back." Harry said to him. "So we have to be done by seven tonight, Sue is entertaining him and Seth for dinner tonight." Harry said to him. "It is the first time since I got here, that I have an entire day without Matthew to keep me company." Harry admitted. Paul smiled, though he didn't have kids yet. He imagined that he could have used a break, if he was in Harry's position.

"Do you miss your family?" Paul asked him.

"Every day." Harry said to him honestly. "That said I know that this is the safest place, for me to be and as far from them as humanly possible. Which means that I keep them and Matthew safe, from people who would wish to harm him." Harry explained to Paul as he heard the front door open and close. "That would be Emmett and Alice." Harry said to him.

"It smells like them." Paul admitted Harry chuckled.

"I bet you like that you can smell them, before you can see them. An early warning system that comes in handy I imagine." Harry inquired Paul gave him a small smile.

"My ears are burning, it must mean that the two of you are talking about us." Alice said to them as they entered the bedroom. "You did some of the work already." Alice said to Harry who nodded.

"Paul hasn't been much help, he has been distracting me since he got here." Harry told them Alice snickered.

"Hey I just got here." Paul said defensively.

"He is kind of cute when he says things like that." Alice admitted.

"Lanky mangy wolf." Harry said with a mischievous smile on his face. "His bark is worse than his bite though." Harry informed Alice while Paul was looking more and more affronted. Harry slapped him on the shoulder, "Back to work, if you do a good job I'll make you a hearty lunch." Harry said to Paul. Paul thought about it for a moment before taking up his brush again and going back to work.

"I'm holding you to that Potter." Paul said to him.

"You have set everything up." Emmett said to Harry who nodded.

"Yes I had time, Matt and Seth have been gone for about an hour." Harry informed them. "Alice if you'd start on the stencilled stuff, Emmett start on the sky." Harry said to them. "We will hopefully meet somewhere in the middle." Harry said to them.

Hptwhptw

Harry and Paul left the Vampires to it so they could take some lunch, the Vampires had insisted on being able to continue the project alone. Harry suspected that Alice was probably trying to get the two of them together, match makers generally annoyed the hell out of him. If things were going to happen, then they would happen naturally or not at all, no amount of matchmaking would change that.

"Are you okay with Italian?" Harry asked Paul as he took some pasta that he had cooked the night before. He had made enough for lunch and dinner, "You like meatballs right?" Harry asked Paul with a smile.

"Love them." Paul said to him. "I like the canned ones." Paul added.

"Well these are home made, so they will taste better." Harry said to him with a smile. "I like to make my own stuff, it makes me feel like I have put more effort and love into the meal." Harry explained to Paul with a smile.

"How long have you been able to cook?" Paul asked.

"Since I was old enough to reach the stove." Harry said with a shrug. "I did not have a very happy childhood." Harry said to him. "Can you cook?" Harry asked.

"I live on take away at home." Paul said to him causing Harry to laugh.

"We have to change that." Harry said to him. "You can not keep eating just take aways, that's a disgusting way to eat." Harry said to him as he started heating the stuff up using magic. Paul watched him amused by the whole thing. His mother had said the same thing to him, the last time that he had visited his parents.

"You're beginning to sound like my mother." Paul told Harry with a smile.

"Well I guess there are worse people that I could sound like." Harry informed him as he pulled out two plates. "It is a good thing they don't eat food like ours, I don't think I could feed all of us on what I cooked." Harry explained to Paul with a grin.

"What are they getting out of this day?" Paul asked.

"They already have it, an unlimited supply of blood pops." Harry said to him.

"Non Human blood I hope?" Paul asked him.

"Yes, otter and bear I think." Harry said scratching his chin where a certain amount of stubble was growing. "Yes that is right and maybe some mountain lion is in there to." Harry told him. "They love the taste of the blood pops anyway." Harry said with a shrug. "Best way to keep the Vamps from getting all fangy with you." Harry told him their was an indignant screech from upstairs that made them giggle.

"I think Alice heard that." Paul said to Harry with a big smile on his face.

Harry opened the fridge again retrieving a bottle of wine, and accio'd a couple of glasses when they were sat at the table.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Mr. Potter?" Paul asked him with a raised eye brow.

"Lord I hope not, you better not be, that much of a light weight." Harry said to Paul who smiled as Harry poured two glasses out. "It may be a bit richer than you're used to." Harry said to him Paul made a face at the suggestion. When he took a sip of the drink he gasped, it was just about the best drink he had ever tasted.

"What the hell is this?" Paul asked Harry.

"You like it I take it?" he asked in return.

"Yes." Paul said to him.

"It is from a vineyard in Alaska, the grapes freeze on the vine before they are picked." Harry said to him.

"Okay I am guessing this isn't something I would be able to afford." Paul said to him.

"It would probably be a week's wages to you." Harry admitted.

"You keep this in your fridge?" Paul asked.

"I must admit that I have been keeping it in the fridge, in the hope that you would come around some time for dinner." Harry said to him. A blush was creeping across his cheeks, at that very moment in time. "I ordered it on the vineyard's website about a week ago." Harry said to him. "It is a five year old vintage, not the most expensive they sell." Harry said to him.

"You spent that kind of money on me." Paul said to him.

"Well on both of us." Harry told Paul who smiled. "But yes I spent quite a bit of money on you today." Harry said to him. Taking a sip of the drink and sighing happily. "I must admit that this is damn good wine." Harry said to Paul

"It's better than anything I have ever had before." Paul admitted.

They spent the rest of lunch talking amicably, laughing and joking. Paul could admit that Harry was easy on the eyes, if a little too old for his age. Paul like the rest of the pack knew of the story, off one Harry James Potter. It was unlikely that any body in the magical world didn't know who Harry Potter was. The difference between most people and him was that he got to know the real Harry Potter. The person behind the myths and legends, that made up the boy who lived.

Paul had seen first hand for instance, how Harry managed to be a father to Matthew at a young age. Even though the wizarding world, seemed to think that Harry would be incapable of doing so as a school boy himself. He and the pack had learned how good a parent Harry was, the way he handled the situation with Matthew and Seth. The setting of ground rules with Seth, to make sure that the boy knew what was acceptable and what was not. Not that he needed to set ground rules, not really. He knew that Seth would never do anything that would either hurt Matthew, nor would he risk being banned from being allowed to see Matthew.

They'd been done with lunch for about an hour when Emmett entered the kitchen; the two of them were clearing up at this point. He looked confused, "It took you guys two hours to eat lunch?" Emmett asked them. "I can't remember it taking that long when I was Human." Emmett said with a confused look on his face.

"We were talking." Harry said to him with a growl.

"While me and Alice were working on Matt's bedroom." Emmett said to him.

"If you had been missing us, you would have come down before now." Harry said to him. "Go back upstairs Emmett we will be up shortly." Harry informed him Emmett grinned.

"Why do I think that the two of you are going to be doing more than talking?" Emmett said before turning and leaving them to it.

"I could kill him for you." Paul informed Harry.

"No. That would just piss Rosalie of; trust me when I say you don't want to do that." Harry said to him.

"I could take her." Paul said to him with a confidant smile on his lips.

"You wish." Harry said to him.

Paul was so fast that Harry didn't know what had happened until he was pinned against the wall; Harry stared into dark brown eyes which were smouldering.

"You doubt me Potter?" Paul asked with a small smile on his face.

"Yes, I think you would lose in a fight with Rosalie, over the death of Emmett anyway." Harry told him. Paul smirked as he pressed his lips to Harry's in a red hot kiss; Harry wrapped his arms around the man's neck as he deepened the kiss. Allowing the man to explore his mouth, Harry smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his legs around Paul's waist so the bigger man fully supported them.

"Hey you two, not that it isn't hot watching the two of you making out… your presence is being missed upstairs." Sam said from the door way. "Move your asses." Sam added Harry giggled as he pulled himself free of Paul.

"You think us making out is hot." Harry said to him as he adjusted his pants. "You don't happen to be bi do you?" Harry asked him.

"I am." Sam admitted.

"You've never had sex with another guy have you?" Harry asked.

"No I haven't nor will I, I have Emily now." Sam told him.

"Oh man I feel for you." Harry said to him. "You have no idea what you're missing; get Emily to introduce you to your prostate. It's your best friend." Harry said to him.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam asked them as they walked out of the kitchen. "Hey answer me." Sam said.

"Google it boss." Paul said cheekily.

Hptwhptw

By eight o'clock that night the room was complete and all but Emmett and Paul had left the house, soon enough they heard a car pulling up in the drive way. Harry opened the door to Seth and Matthew, the latter of which rushed into his arms to hug his father.

"That bad huh?" Harry asked the boy.

"No way it was the best time ever." Matthew said to his father. "Seth let me cheat." Matthew said to his father who rolled his eyes and cuffed Seth about the head.

"I couldn't help it, he turned those baby blues on me and I caved." Seth said blushing furiously.

"Don't worry Seth; you're not the first that has happened to. Nor will you be the last." Harry explained. "I am trying to get him out of that habit, so don't encourage him." Harry told him.

"I'll try." Seth told Harry who nodded.

"Come on little man, Paul and some friends have been helping me do something for you." Harry said to Matthew. "Something that Seth knows nothing about." Harry said to him.

"You worried I would tell him?" Seth asked Harry.

"I was worried that you wouldn't be able to stop yourself sure." Harry said to Seth with a smile.

When they came to the bedroom Harry covered his sons eyes before opening the door, Seth's sharp intake of breath said what he thought about what had been done to the room's interior and bed. Harry and Paul smiled as they stepped into the room.

"You ready baby boy?" Harry asked Matthew.

"Yes." Matthew growled.

Harry smiled as he removed his hands on his sons eyes, Harry smiled as his son yelled happily. He smiled as the boy went around the room checking what had been done, the paintings and murals on the wall of the planes and clouds. Birds that had been done by Alice free hand for Matthew, a lot of care and attention went into the creating of the room. The bed had changed into a small double bed rather than a single one. There was a small oak desk for Matthew to do his home work on.

"Thank you." Matthew said to him.

"Your welcome." Harry said to him. "You have to thank a lot of people for this though." Harry informed him. "Okay baby boy it's late, I want you to go wash your hands and face, brush your teeth and then we'll get you into your Jim jams." Harry informed him. Matthew groaned as he walked out of the room, once he was in his bathroom Harry turned to Seth. "How was he?" Harry asked Seth.

"He was good; he ate everything put in front of him so you don't need to worry about him being hungry." Seth said to him. "Mom loved having a kid around the house again, someone she could mother to her hearts content. Yet still hand him back at the end of the night." Seth said Harry. Who smiled at the memories of someone else who had been the same with him in many ways?

"That sounds familiar." Harry said to him. "I am going to set up a room for you down the hall, if you want to stay the night with him. That is where you will be sleeping." Harry informed Seth who smiled. "I thought it would be handy for you to have a place to stay up here as well." Harry admitted to Seth.

"Thanks, you know he is five right. I am not going to…" Seth started.

"It is so important for your future, that you do not finish that sentence." Harry said to him with a smile.

"Daddy can Seth read me a bedtime story?" Matthew asked him.

"I think he can manage that." Harry said as he helped his son into his bed clothes, he then stood up. "Choose your book." Harry said to him. "He is allowed one book, when your done turn the night light on turn of the main one, and bring the door to. Don't shut it though." Harry said to Seth who took it all in while Matthew climbed into the bed Harry walked over and tucked him in. "I love you Mattie… sleep tight." Harry whispered as he kissed the boy on the head.

"Night dad." Matthew said.

"Join me for a night cap?" Harry asked Paul.

"Sure." Paul said to him.


	4. Chapter 4: A Taste of Home

Chapter 4: A taste of home

That first month without Harry and Matthew in their lives, was the hardest month of their lives to date. Through all that they had faced together with Harry, all the events that they had lived through. He wasn't there any more; he had dropped of the face of the world. Hermione had school to keep her mind of her missing friend, Ron didn't even that. He couldn't join the auror corps until the beginning of the next year. So all he had for company most of the day was his own thoughts.

At first he had been so angry with Harry, but true to what Harry had said. With in two weeks the media in the UK had turned its back on him; to them his best friend was a coward at best. At worse he was being dibbed as the next dark lord, the ministry which was once again listening to the likes of Malfoy were doing nothing to quash these rumours. In fact Ron was sure that they were encouraging the prophet to print the crap that it was coming out with these days. Ron was seriously considering not entering the auror force; he wanted to run far away from this country. To get away from the lies that was being spewed about his best friend.

"Ron lunch is ready." His mother called to him from the kitchen.

Hptwhptw

Albus Dumbledore was not at all pleased when Cornelius Fudge barged into his office, it was after school hours and he was about to turn in for the night when he and Delores Umbridge stormed into his office through the floo network.

"What an unpleasant surprise." Albus said to them. He dropped the pre tense of pleasantries that was usually present in their conversations. "What can I do for you Cornelius at this late hour?" Albus asked the man. Ignoring Umbridge completely, he didn't plan to acknowledge the woman's presence unless it was absolutely necessary.

"I have come to get the traitor Harry Potter's location from you." Cornelius said to him. Albus chuckled as he looked at the man.

"Even if I was inclined to tell you where he was, which I am. I don't know where he is, and I don't know how to find him." Albus said to the weasel of a man.

"He would not go anywhere without his mentor knowing where he was." Umbridge snarled. "Now where are the disgusting little halfblood and his evil little spawn?" Umbridge snapped at him. Albus looked at him with the up most loathing in his eyes, as he turned his attention back to Fudge he waved a dismissive hand in the woman's direction.

"He is far gone Delores." Albus said to her. "What would you do to him even if you knew where he was?" Albus asked them.

"He will stand trial for the murder of Tom Riddle; since we all know he is guilty he would be given the kiss. That bastard of a child would have its magic bound and passed on to Potters only living relatives." Umbridge said nastily. "Then his family accounts and property would belong to the ministry." she said smoothly.

"So this is about money." Albus said to her.

"Yes Albus that is exactly what this is about." Fudge said. He had just started sucking on a lemon drop from the bowl which caused Albus to laugh. Fudge looked absolutely livid. "What did you do to me?" Fudge snarled.

"That particular candy, is laced with truth serum, all of my staff knows not to take it. I usually get the students to have one right before I ask them, why they did what they did." Albus said to him. "Are you working with Lucius Malfoy?" Albus said to stunning Umbridge.

"It was his idea, pureblood pride according to him." Fudge said to him. "End this now Dumbledore." Fudge snarled at him.

"I will in a moment." Albus said to him. "Are you a death eater Cornelius?" Albus asked.

"Yes." Fudge said. His face was turning redder by the second.

"When did you become a death eater Fudge?" Albus asked.

"In the first war." Fudge said to him.

"Stupefy." Albus cast the spell with such a coldness in his voice it scared Cornelius Fudge.

Albus walked to his floo network calling Amelia Bones and Severus Snape to his office, then sat back and waited for them to arrive. He knew that it would be impossible to find Harry now, but he also knew that when Harry did send word. He could tell the boy… no that wasn't right the man that it was safe for him and Matthew to come home.

"Albus why is Cornelius on the floor of your office?" Amelia asked as she came through the fire. "I know why Delores is, I am guessing you couldn't get her to shut up." Amelia said to him.

"That was part of the reason yes." Albus admitted as Severus came through the fire.

"Albus you wanted to see me?" Severus said to him. He took in the sight of a stunned Fudge and Umbridge and rightfully concluded that it was about them. "What did he try and do this time?" Severus asked him.

"He was demanding that I tell him where Harry Potter was." Albus said to them. "He had plans to arrest him for the murder of Voldemort." Albus said to them.

"I knew he was behind the smear campaign against Harry Potter, why would he want to arrest him for Voldemort's death?" she asked Albus who made an ugly face. "Oh god please tell me he isn't one of them?" she asked though from his look. She already knew the answer to that question bending down she ripped the sleeve of his left arm open and gasped. "What do you need me to do?" Amelia asked him.

"I need you to work with Severus; he will give you the names of all active death eaters. That was let free by Fudge and his cronies." Albus said to her she nodded. "I am going to enact emergency protocols, to assume the ministers role, until such time as it is safe to elect a new minister. We need to weed out all of his corruption; no one is safe from the death eaters while the current senior administration is in charge." Albus said to her.

"Meaning me as well." Amelia said to him.

"You let this go on under your nose, when the truth comes out, the public will be after your head." Albus said to her. "You need to work out an exit strategy for yourself, one that will cause the least amount of embarrassment for you and your family." Albus said to her she sighed. "You have my word that I have no wish to hold the position for more time than is absolutely necessary Amelia." Albus said to her. Amelia chuckled at this.

"If any one is the best person to bring this country, past the Fudge era of Government you are Albus." Amelia said to him. "It is time you stepped up to the plate; this country needs you to lead it now Albus. Anybody one else would just run the risk of being a Fudge replacement." she told him as she walked to the floo. "Severus can I ask for your assistance in getting this scumbag and his mistress to ministry cells?" Amelia asked.

"Of course, good night Albus." Severus said to him. "I'll give you that list tonight." Severus said to the woman.

Hptwhptw

_**SENIOR MINISTRY OFFICIALS ARRESTED, CORNELIUS FUDGE CONFIRMED DEATH EATER. LUCIUS MALFOY AMONG TWENTY SIX RELEASED DEATHEATERS REARRESTED BY THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC.**_

_Earlier this morning in a press conference new interim minister of magic Albus Dumbledore, told the shocked and outraged public about Cornelius Fudge and Delores Umbridge's plans to destroy the boy who lived. In the same press conference, he spoke of how both were arrested for being death eaters in the past wars with him who must not be named. Four other senior officials of the Fudge Administration were also arrested for being death eaters. _

_Among those arrested in the early hours of this morning, were Lucius Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe Senior and Gregory Goyle Senior. People who had used the imperious curse as an excuse to be exonerated by the Fudge administration. Now we know it to be a scheme by death eaters to stay free. Also arrested was Draco Malfoy heir to the Malfoy fortune. Among the boys crimes were rape and murder of muggle born potential first years. Last year there was a spate of murders, murders that were dubbed the work of a serial kill by muggles who found the bodies. These killings of which their were ten, Draco Malfoy has confessed to the killings. It is expected that the Malfoy heir will be sentence to the veil of death for his crimes. _

Hermione was ecstatic this was great news; it meant that Harry and Matthew could come home. It was about lunch when Albus dropped by to speak to them, the whole family. It had been a whirled wind last twenty four hours for the man who had just been named minister of magic. At least he was interim minister of magic.

"Professor it is so good to see you." Molly said to him. "I mean minister." Molly said to him.

"Thank you Molly but you should just call me Albus." Albus said to him.

"This means that Harry can come home doesn't it." Hermione said to him.

"That may be harder than you imagine to accomplish." Albus said to her.

"Of course it will be easy." Molly said to him.

"Harry asked for a port key to Los Angles." Albus said to her.

"So we just go there and search." Molly said to him.

"It is a huge city Molly; I seriously doubt Harry stayed there." Albus said to her. "Finding Harry at this point would be next to impossible; Harry is gone until such time as he feels it's safe for them to come back." Albus told them. "I know that this isn't the news that you wanted to hear, but there it is." Albus said to them.

"But Albus the boy belongs here with us." Molly said to him.

"Molly, Harry hasn't been a boy for a long time. He stopped being a boy when he became a father; he stepped up to the plate." Albus said to him. "It is not my place, nor is it yours for that matter. To tell Harry where to live and how to raise Matthew, if he comes home it will be his decision. For now we have to respect his wishes, none of you are to try and contact him." Albus said to them.

"But the danger has passed." Molly snapped.

"Only a fool believes that Harry is going to come back here, not for a long time." Albus said to her. "It pains me to know that Molly, but he has made his wishes clear to all of us." Albus said to her she sighed knowing that she was beaten.

"Your saying we have to respect his wishes?" Hermione said to him.

"Yes Hermione, you are his best friends. He left to protect you all as well as his own son, he made that sacrifice for you, and he chose loneliness and security over fear and friends." Albus said to them. "Don't sully that choice, by trying to contact him." Albus said to them.

"He said we can get to him through you." Ron said to him.

"You can." Albus said to him.

"So you know how to get hold of him." Hermione said to him Albus nodded his head.

"Yes I do." Albus said to her. "But no I won't tell you." Albus said to them.

"Is he well?" Molly asked.

"I haven't been in contact with him since he left." Albus said to them.

"But you know how he is doing." Hermione said to him.

"Yes I know how he is doing." Albus said to her. "Before you ask, you should know that it will only hurt you knowing." Albus said to them.

"Please just tell us." Hermione said to him.

"He has moved on and he is happy for the first time in a long time." Albus said to them. "Now ask me why I won't ask him to come back to us." Albus said to them.

"He has a boyfriend?" Ron asked.

"He has a boyfriend and has made new friends." Albus said to them. "He has started to put the tragedy off Cedric's death behind him." Albus said to them. "We don't have the right to ask him to come home from that." Albus said to them. "I believe he will one day walk the shores of this country again. It just won't be for a while." Albus informed them.

"So we just have to be patient." Ron asked incredulously.

"I suggest that you get on with your lives." Albus said to them. "Harry is gone and you need to finish that chapter of your lives and move on. He wouldn't want himself to be the reason you hold back in your lives. He didn't leave so you could live in obscurity and fear. He gave up his own happiness with you, so you could be free of that fear." Albus said to them. "And to do anything else than honour that last act of heroism, would be a greater tragedy than any that Harry suffered." Albus said to them he patted Hermione on the shoulder as he walked to the door.

Hptwhptw

_La Push Reservation_

_About the Same time_

Word had gotten to them about Fudge. Harry was sat between Paul's legs sat flush against him. They were watching Seth playing fetch in his wolf form with Matthew, "Do you think that if he tried, he could be even more of a goof ball?" Harry asked Paul pointing at the two of them.

"Who Matthew or Seth?" Paul asked.

"Seth." Harry said to him. "Seriously letting a five year old, treat him like a dog and have him play fetch." Harry said to Paul who laughed. Seth looked over at him glaring, causing Matthew's next through to hit him right on the nose. The yelp that came from Seth made Harry and Paul role up with laughter. "My son is mated to a goof." Harry said to him.

"And yet you love them both anyway." Paul said to him.

"How you doing with the prospect, of being a future father in law to Seth?" Harry asked Paul with a smile on his face.

"Yeah that I haven't got used to yet." Paul said to Harry. Who smiled as he turned to look at the other man? "Are you thinking of going back home?" Paul asked nervously.

"No." Harry said simply.

"Why the hell not?" Paul asked shocked.

"Because I left that country for a reason." Harry said to him. "And my home is where ever you and Seth are." Harry informed him Paul smiled a bit at this. "If I chose to up sticks and go home, I would hurt you and Seth because I know you have responsibilities here." Harry said to him. "You wouldn't be able to come back with us, and I'd hurt Matthew if I did that as well." Harry told Paul.

"So you choose your new friends over your old ones?" Paul asked Harry.

"No, I just choose my sons happiness and well being over them. My own well being is just an after thought." Harry said to him.

"It shouldn't be." Paul said agitated.

"I haven't loved any one or slept with any one, since Cedric, Matthew's dad." Harry said to him.

"But you love me." Paul said.

"I'm getting there; Cedric was the love of my life. I miss him every day, I'd be mad not to. We were going to get married; I was engaged to him before he died." Harry said to Paul. "Something like that, no matter how much I like you or am falling for you. I can't forget Cedric; he gave me Matthew my beautiful baby boy." Harry informed Paul.

"I guess I have a lot to live up to." Paul said to Harry who smiled and placed a hand to the mans face.

"You're doing just fine." Harry said to Paul. "You don't need to live up to anyone, just be yourself." Harry told Paul. "Just don't be an ass that Jacob said you can be." Harry added Paul growled. "You're incredibly hot when you're annoyed." Harry told him Paul laughed a little.

"I love you Harry." Paul told him with a smile pressing his lips to Harry's for a moment.

"I know." Harry said to him. "I'm just not sure I can return that sentiment so soon." Harry said to him Paul smiled and gave a nod.

"I can wait." Paul told him causing Harry to laugh.

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **__Okay well that was chapter 4 for your all like I promised. No they will not be going to England, I doubt that they will in this story. Sorry guys, this is about Harry and his new life, not Harry and his new life plus some of his old life thrown in for fun. Thank you all for your reviews, with the exception of two they have all been positive. _

_And to the three guys from Aruba who have read this story… hi from England. _


	5. Chapter 5: Familial Talks

Chapter 5: Familial Talks

With Matthew in school down at the reservation, as it allowed him to be around other magical kids and also allowed Seth's mom Sue to pick him up when needed. Even allowed Seth to pick him up, Harry had chosen to do some part time courses, as it was the middle of the year it would have been impossible to catch up the work. Even if they accepted that late an admission which he was sure they didn't. He had already gotten his application in for the following school year.

He was a little antsy about leaving Matthew alone even if he knew the people in the reservation. Paul had reassured him as had Sue and so had Seth, but he was so used to war and protecting his son from anything and everything that was involved in the war. Harry had driven down to Seattle after dropping Matthew off at Sue's, there had been a few tears shed by the little boy when he realised his dad wasn't staying with him today. Though when he realised Seth was there, he had gone straight to his imprinted mated for a cuddle. Thus Harry had become the villain of the day by leaving.

It had amused Harry and Sue no end the way that Seth had become the hero, Harry had kissed Matthew's forehead before leaving the house that morning. Orientation for the students who would be doing a half year, was taking all day. By lunch Harry was utterly bored, he was going out of his mind with boredom actually.

The guy next to him had been keeping him entertained with games of noughts and crosses; it was about the only thing of worth that the lecturer had been talking about since they came in to the auditorium that morning. Harry groaned hoping this day would end sooner rather than later, in a fire ball would be preferable to.

"Mr. Potter do you have something to ask?" the lecturer asked… what his name was again… Neil, Nicholas. They had been told to call him by his first name, if only he could remember what it was. "Well?" he prompted.

"No Neil and technically if your addressing me by title, its Lord Potter not Mr. Potter." Harry said with a smile causing a few around him to chuckle.

"Well its Nick and you should pay attention." Nick said.

"Remembering your name would be a good start." Harry said to Nick who nodded.

"Yes it would be." Nick said to him. "Now back to what I was saying, before Lord Potter rudely interrupted me." Nick said with a smile at Harry who dipped his head in embarrassment. "How many of you are planning to attend here next fall, as a full time student?" Nick asked most of the younger half of the class held their hands up.

"Well this is a good way to get you all introduced to college life." Nick said. "So why don't we go around the room and you can all tell us something about yourselves." Nick told them Harry groaned. "And since you seem to be quite vocal Harry, why don't you go first." Nick said to Harry who smiled and stood up.

"Hi, well I'm Harrison Potter, but you can call me Harry. I was born in Godric's Hollow, which is a small village in south west Wales. Nothing but countryside for miles around, like I said I am a lord back home, I have a son, Matthew who is five years old, though he wishes he was older." Harry said to them. "I like football and baseball, and being an all round pain in the ass." Harry said to them causing a few people to laugh. "And if you want to know where trouble is, it's usually about two steps behind me." Harry said to them. "It seems to know where I am at all times." he added before sitting down back in his seat.

"You have a kid?" the guy next to him asked.

"Yes is that a problem?" Harry asked.

"No it's a little surprising." the man said to him he laughed.

"You're not the only one who was a little surprised." Harry said to him.

An hour later they were walking out into the quad, the rain falling heavily once more, they were predicting snow later in the week. Forks which were a couple of hours drive away already had its latest dusting of snow. Harry and Matthew had been playing out in it the weekend just gone. They'd been in forks three months now, the first Christmas without the Weasley's by their sides had not been a very good one. Though Paul and Seth as well as the pack and their families had tried to make the home sick pair feels a little less alone than they felt.

"So what is Forks like?" Sam asked.

"It's pretty good actually, when you get past the fact that it is almost always raining there." Harry said to him with a smile. "I'm pretty friendly with most of the younger members of the reservation." Harry told him.

"The Quillette tribe?" Sam asked. "Sorry I have a thing for American history." Sam said to him.

"Yes that's right." Harry said to him with a smile. "So where do you come from, I didn't hear you say during that little welcoming ceremony." Harry asked Sam.

"Kansas, but we moved about quite a bit after my mom died." Sam said to him.

"Um sounds like fun, after my parents were killed in a car crash I lived with some people that I laughingly called family for thirteen years." Harry said to him Sam looked at him strangely. "They had some interesting ideas on how to raise me; rather they had interesting ideas on how to abuse me growing up. All the while their own son did the impossible by becoming the size of a small killer whale." Harry explained to Sam who chuckled at the last bit. "So why are you hear now?" Harry asked Sam.

"I took some time out of college after my girlfriend was killed in our apartment." Sam said to him Harry nodded. "Then I went out looking for a fight where ever I could find one, with my slightly unhinged brother." Sam explained.

"And where is he now?" Harry asked.

"He died six months ago." Sam said to him Harry's face darkened.

"I am sorry to hear that… so your picking up your education where you left of I take it?" Harry asked him.

"I am hoping to yes." Sam said to him.

Harry took out his note pad writing his number down, "I'll see you tomorrow, but if you are near Forks maybe we can hook up for a drink or something." Harry said to him.

"I'm not gay." Sam said to him.

"Well while I am glad to hear that, even if you were I have a boyfriend. A drink among friends Sam, not a date." Harry said to him as he put his note pad away. "I'll see you tomorrow, now I have to go rescue the sitters from my insane son." Harry said to the man with a huge grin on his face.

"Sure." Sam said with a smile. "It was a pleasure meeting you Harry." Sam said as a parting good bye.

"And you Sam." Harry added.

Hptwhptw

"Let me get this straight, first day you meet this Sam guy and you already gave him your number." Paul said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"I do love when you get jealous." Harry said to him at dinner that night. Seth and Matthew were also sat at the table; Seth had an amused look on his face at their conversation. "Seth do remember that if you wish to live, you will stay out of their argument." Harry said to Seth who smirked before returning to his meal.

"Dad is you in trouble?" Matthew asked.

"No, Paul is just not accustomed to me having friends outside the pack and Cullen's. Someone he doesn't know from atom I should add." Harry said to him Matthew grinned.

"Way to make me feel this small Harry." Paul said to him with a glare.

"Paul you're blowing this out of all proportion." Harry said dabbing his napkin at his lips before getting up. "You two do not leave this table until those plates are spotless." Harry said to Seth and Matthew both pouted. "Paul lets talk about this away from the kids." Harry said to Paul who smiled at Seth's outraged look.

"I am not a kid." Seth said.

"Are you or are you not the mate of my five year old kid?" Harry asked.

"I am." Seth said.

"Then son you are just that a seventeen year old kid, with a crush on a five year old." Harry said to him Matthew giggled at this. "You have an itch you can't scratch for thirteen years, so how is that right hand of yours doing." Harry asked Seth growled playfully at him.

"I'm still not calling you dad." Seth said to him.

"Thank god for that." Harry said to him they all laughed. "Vegetables as well Matt." Harry said to Matthew who groaned. "Seth make sure he eats them and not you." Harry said to him.

They walked out with their empty plates; Harry dropped them in the sink letting the magic take over and starts the washing up process. "You get Matt and Seth to do this, but you cheat." Paul said to him Harry chuckled.

"I do when he isn't looking." Harry admitted turning to face Paul. "Now would you mind telling me what your issue is tonight, it isn't that I gave someone a phone number at college so don't even try telling me it is." Harry said to him as he pulled Paul to him. "I know you better than that, so what happened that has pissed you off?" Harry asked.

"How is it you know me so well?" Paul asked he hadn't resisted Harry when he was pulled into his arms. The dominant side of Paul wrapped his arms around Harry's slender waist, placing his head against Harry's so that their noses were touching.

"You forget that as much as I am your soul mate, you are mine." Harry said to him. "We have similar tempers you and me." Harry said Paul laughed at this. "So what did Jacob or the blood suckers do this time." Harry said to him.

"I thought you said no insulting the Cullen's in your house?" Paul asked with a smirk.

"I am not insulting them; they like to suck your blood." Harry said to him Paul laughed his hot breath against Harry's lips.

"They have set a date for Bella's turning." Paul said softly, to any one else it would have sounded like an angry man. To him he sounded like a conflicted man, who would do anything to stop what was about to happen. "Sam has okay'd it, for it to happen in Forks." Paul said to him. "He said it was safer." Paul told him.

"Well it is, they will be doing it on territory familiar to them." Harry said to him.

"You can't be serious, you are okay with this?" Paul demanded.

"I am not okay with this, but it isn't my right, nor is it yours to dictate what she wants." Harry said to him. "We could fight them all, we might even with. But how many people will die in that fight, a fight light on light really?" Harry asked him.

"It's not right Harry." Paul snarled Harry slammed his palms against Paul's chest pushing him away. Paul stared at him in shock for a moment before taking a deep calming breath. "Sorry." Paul mumbled Harry nodded.

"Apology accepted your getting better at controlling your emotions." Harry said to him. "I know you have been trying since you entered mine and Matt's life." Harry said to him with a smile on his face Paul returned the smile.

"I love you both." Paul admitted.

"We love you to." Harry said to him Paul's smile widened further at this comment. His heart did this little leap of joy that could have soared over the moon and back again without any trouble. "If you would like I can have a word with Bella, I can't promise that it will make a difference but I shall try." Harry said to him.

"Thank you, I know Jacob would appreciate it to." Paul said to him.

"I'm going to go take a shower, would you mind taking Seth back to the reservation in my car… then come back." Harry said to him.

"No problem, Seth has school in the morning." Paul said to him. "Should I shower before joining you?" he asked.

"No I like you hot and sweaty." Harry said Paul blushed as Harry walked out of the room.

Hptwhptw

"Harry to what do we owe this pleasure?" Carlisle asked him.

"He is here to talk Bella out of becoming one of us." Edward growled Carlisle looked at Harry for confirmation. "Your pack leader okay'd this." Edward said to him.

"I am not a member of that pack Edward; I am however here at the request of my mate. To try and talk some sense in to your girlfriend." Harry said to him Edward sighed. "I myself think she is a fool for wanting to become one of you, I know you feel the same way so don't get defensive with me." Harry said to him.

"Bella you have a visitor." Esme called up the stairs.

"She isn't in love with Black." Edward said to him.

"I know that, Jacob hasn't figured it out yet but he will." Harry said to him.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Bella asked as she came down the stairs.

"I am here to talk to you." Harry said to her.

"Jacob sent you?" Bella asked.

"Probably, but Paul asked me to speak to you directly." Harry said to her she nodded. "Take a walk with me; we can discuss this in private." Harry said to her.

"I won't change my mind Harry." Bella said to him.

"Then there is nothing lost in talking to me." Harry said Edward growled at him. Harry drew his wand and pointed it directly at Edward, whom he glared at. "I'm no normal Human Edward and I am a hell of a lot faster than most wizards. Do not make me kick your ass." Harry said to him the others stared at him incredulously. No one believed for a moment that he could take Edward, but then again they did not know what kind of power Harry had to call upon.

"I'll go with him." Bella said to Edward.

"I don't like this." Edward said.

"_Scougify._" Harry snapped causing the mans mouth to fill with soap suds. Most of the people in the room started laughing as every time he tried to speak suds would come out and his words would appear in writing in the bubbles.

"Okay now you're just scary." Emmett said to Harry laughing.

Harry and Bella walked into the grounds of the Cullen property, it wasn't raining or snowing for that matter today. There was maybe a foot of snow on the ground; Harry cast a heating charm on both of them as they walked.

"What did you do?" Bella asked when she realised, that she was no longer cold.

"A simple heating charm on the both of us." Harry said to him. "Keeps us nice and toasty, in this weather." Harry added she smiled.

"I didn't think wizards existed." Bella said to Harry who chuckled.

"You have no trouble believing in Vampires and Werewolves; you do have trouble believing that there are other things out there that you should be wary of." Harry said to her. "There is more to this world than what you know off, your muggle eyes only let you see some of it. It is a shame really, if you could see it all, well actually if you could see it all, you would probably lose control of your faculties." Harry said to her with a smile she laughed.

"I have no trouble with dealing with Vampires and Werewolves, what makes you think that I can't handle anything else?" Bella asked.

"Because Vampires and Werewolves are common where I come from, now face a dragon on your own and tell me you can handle it." Harry said to her she made a face. "Your myths and legends are mostly creatures from my world that have either died out or are still alive." Harry said to her she nodded. "Dragons are actually more common than you would think." Harry told Bella.

"You met one?" she asked.

"I beat one actually; I have also ridden one so yes." Harry said to her. "Next time you come by the house, I'll show you the model of the one I faced in my fourth year at Hogwarts." Harry said to her with a smile on his face. "It is sat pride of place in Matt's collection of Dragon's." Harry added.

"Seriously you fought one?" she asked.

"Technically I out flew one on a broom but I guess you could say that I fought one." Harry explained.

"Brooms, you ride brooms to?" she asked.

"I ride one of the fastest out there right now, most people ride slower models." Harry said to her.

"Why do you ride a faster broom then?" she asked.

"Because I play Quidditch, which is a wizarding sport." Harry said to her. "I have the hardest job on the team, which is seeker." Harry added.

"Oh okay." Bella said she didn't sound convinced.

"I would offer to give you a ride, but I hear you're a complete klutz from Jacob so maybe not." Harry said. Bella glared at him and he laughed at this. "I am under an obligation to Paul, to beg you not to become a Vampire." Harry said to her.

"He should just stay out of this." Bella said to him.

"Bella if you change to become a Vampire, what has been built here since I arrived could be destroyed. Sam may have given you the okay to do what you want to do, but the other werewolves are not so keen on it." Harry said to her she shook her head at this.

"Sam is the alpha; they will do as they are told." Bella said to him.

"Is that really how much you care about your friends Bella that you think that they should do what they are told." Harry said to her. "Because seriously the amount of hurt you're about to heap on them and your own family for that matter, is it really worth it so you can have your own selfish way." Harry said to her she glared at him.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Bella growled.

"Bella I think you need a reminder of the fact, that Jacob is the rightful alpha of that pack. You could cost Sam everything he has right now if you go through with this, if Jacob really wants to make an issue of this he could fight Sam for dominance." Harry said to her. "What is more he could win. Do you know what happens to a beaten alpha in a werewolf pack Bella?" Harry asked she shook her head. "He is expelled from the pack; he is doomed to live a life alone. Once expelled a pack member can never return to that pack." Harry said to her. "Your playing with more than one life, fuck this up and Edward or not I will kill you." Harry said to her as the Cullen's came out of the house.

"What the hell did you do?" Edward demanded.

"I don't know what you mean?" Harry said to him.

"You changed Bella's future." Alice said to him Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I can't hurt Sam and Jacob." Bella said softly.

"You succeeded." Edward demanded. "What spell did you use, take it off her now." Edward snarled.

"He didn't use any spell on me Edward." Bella said to him. "Besides a heating charm." Bella added.

"I don't understand." Edward said softly. If he had been Human Harry was sure he would have been crying at this point.

Harry walked over to him and drew him into his arms; several of the others were looking slightly worried by this. Edward was so angry and the feelings of betrayal he felt for Harry, made Jasper look the most worried of the group.

"You have an uneasy alliance with the pack; if you go through with this you could destroy more than one life. Do not let your own needs over take the needs of a whole load of people." Harry said to him Edward couldn't believe that he was saying this.

"That's rich coming from you." Edward said Harry laughed.

"I know it is, sometimes doing what is right. Isn't always about doing what is right for you as a person." Harry said to him. "Take my choice to leave England with Matthew, I chose my unhappiness and being safe with my son in a new country. Over the friends and family I have back home, I could go home tomorrow and I would be a part of that family again. I just know that some times doing the right thing isn't always about doing the obvious thing." Harry said to Edward. "Or the easiest thing for that matter, what is right is almost always the hardest thing to do." Harry said to them.

"Thank you Harry." Bella said to him.

"Your welcome, you know you will always be welcome down on the reservation." Harry said to her she nodded.

"Tell Jake I will come down to see him this weekend." Bella said before turning around and walking towards her truck.

"Well you got what you wanted." Edward said to him.

"What I want is for my friends and family to be happy, you are a friend of mine Edward but this was wrong. You were on the verge of destroying people's lives, just so you could be with Bella and anyway you try and look at that. It was just plain wrong, the only person who couldn't see that besides Bella was you." Harry said to him.

"Why do you have to make sense?" Edward said to him.

"Its not that easy you know, I hate having to do what is right rather than what is easy at times." Harry said to him Edward smiled at this. "I should get going, you guys I am having a party tomorrow night, you are welcome to come." Harry said to them.

"What for?" Emmett asked.

"Why not!" Harry exclaimed the others laughed. "You will find your soul mate Edward; it will just take more time." Harry said to him.

"She is my soul mate." Edward said to him.

"No she isn't, if she was I would be dead right now." Harry said to him Edward's eyes widened. "You would be so over come with rage that you would want to kill me, for stealing your mate away from you." Harry said to him. "Goodnight folks." Harry said to them as he started back to his own car. Soon the Cullen's were watching the retreat of the car down the drive.

Hptwhptw

Harry found Paul in the living room trying to extricate Matthew from Seth's embrace both were asleep on the sofa. "Paul go get a blanket for them both." Harry said Paul looked up in shock, he'd not heard Harry come into the house. He had been so worried that Harry would kill Seth for falling asleep with Matthew cuddled up next to him. "I will call Sue and let her know that Seth is staying here for the night." Harry said to him Paul nodded. "I don't have the heart to wake them both." Harry said Paul laughed heartily at this.

Harry took his phone out dialling Sue's number, when Sam answered he realised that people were worried about Seth.

"Hey Sam its Harry." Harry said.

"_Harry have you seen Seth, he isn't home yet." Sam said to him. _

"He is fine; he fell asleep on my couch with Matthew." Harry said to Sam who chuckled. "Paul was trying to extricate Matthew from Seth when I got here. It seems that they have a death grip on each other right now." Harry said to the man.

"_I take it Seth is staying there tonight?" Sam asked. _

"I don't want to wake Matthew, and I would have to, to get to Seth." Harry said to him. "I'll get Paul to bring him back for classes in the morning." Harry said to the man.

"_Thank you Harry." Sue said as she picked up the other line. "I had been worried; he said he would be back by ten it's nearly midnight." Sue said to him Harry laughed. _

"I know he didn't intend to fall asleep so don't be too hard on him in the morning." Harry said as he clicked his camera on his phone. The two of them looked adorable, just the way they were. There was nothing sexual in the way they were sleeping; it looked like Matt had gone to Seth for a cuddle as he did frequently with Harry and Paul. They had just fallen asleep in the process. "I'm collecting photo evidence right now." Harry told them.

"_Thank you Harry." Sam said as the three of them shared a laugh. _

"I went to the Cullen's tonight, you should know that Bella has left Edward, they won't be changing her into a Vampire." Harry said to them Paul smiled as he came back into the room.

"_This is great news Harry." Sue said to him. _

"I know this I should let you guys get to bed and patrol." Harry said to the two of them. "I need to get to bed as well." Harry said to them.

"_Good night Harry." They both said together. _

As soon as Harry was done Paul was back in the room, he had a blanket which was presumably off their own bed.

"It is done with Bella and Edward?" Paul asked Harry nodded.

"I wouldn't go near Edward for a while if I were you." Harry said to Paul who smiled as Harry took the blanket off of him. "Thank you." Harry said as he walked over to the sleeping pair. "Take their shoes of would you Paul." Harry said to the man.

"Do I have to touch Seth's?" Paul whined Harry chuckled as he complied with the request. Paul took the time to take the socks of Matthew's feet which didn't even stir the boy. Seth's eyes opened momentarily as Harry tucked the blanket down between Seth and the sofa.

"Sleep." Harry said to Seth quietly as he bent down placing a kiss to both boys' foreheads. "You are fine where you are and your mom knows that you are here tonight." Harry said to him. "Let's go wolf man." Harry said to Paul as he stood back up.

"You kissed Seth." Paul said with a smile.

"Your going to call me a mother hen now aren't you." Harry said as they exited the room he closed the door quietly.

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **__Well there is chapter 5 for you all to read, I hope you like it, your notice I jumped the story forward a wee bit. Don't worry though I didn't leave anything interesting out by doing this. Happy Easter to you all. The next chapter I will be working on will be for my other story. So this one is about a week away from its next update maybe sooner if I feel the need to write more. _

_Waves to all those in Brazil, not the most obscure place that some one has read this story from but there we go. As promised I have delivered my hello. _


	6. Chapter 6: 24 Hours in Forks

Chapter 6: 24 Hours in Forks

_Hour 1_

Life as they say will find a way, things have a strange way off coming back to bite them on the ass. It was a few weeks after Edward and Bella had broken up. The end of January turned out to be a very bad week for the Cullen's and pack. Harry was home when he got the phone call from Carlisle, he was physically shaking when he put the phone down after he promised to pass the news on to the pack and specifically Jacob and Billy.

Paul who had been watching him as he spoke on the phone, while he hovered over the pans on the stove. "Harry what happened?" Paul asked.

"That was Carlisle." Harry said sounding stunned by what he had just heard. Paul looked worried now. "You need to call Sam there has been a murder." Harry said to him Paul gaped at this.

"Why would this affect Sam? Is it Emily?" he demanded.

"No it isn't Emily." Harry said to him.

"Then who?" Paul asked worriedly. "One of the pack?" he asked.

"No, Bella and her father were murdered some time last night." Harry said to him. "They found the bodies a couple of hours ago. That was Carlisle telling me that it was a Vampire attack." Harry said to him. Though Paul had never been a close friend of Bella's he felt the loss, well he rather felt for Jacob and Billy. "Please tell Sam and meet me down at Jakes place." Harry said to him. "You need to take Matt to Emmett and Rosalie." Harry said to him.

"Like hell I will." Paul snapped.

"Paul, I don't want him at the house with Jacob and Billy. The sensible part of your brain is going to kick in any minute, when it does you will know that the Cullen's couldn't have and wouldn't have done this to Bella." Harry said to Paul nodded numbly. "I don't want to subject Matthew to that loss, not again." Harry told Paul who nodded his head. "Pack up some of his Wii games, they should keep him entertained." Harry said to Paul. "Ask Carlisle to come by with something to help Billy sleep tonight as well." Harry said to him.

"Can do." Paul said to him with a strained and weak smile.

Hptwhptw

_2__nd__ hour_

When Harry pulled up outside Billy's place Sam's truck was already out front. He had driven as fast as the limit allowed him to, it seemed to take forever; Sam met him at the car as he climbed out of it. Harry tried to smile at the man but it didn't work, he felt like he had been responsible in some way for the girl's death. He didn't know her father from atom, but he had been the one to convince the Cullen's back off.

"Have you spoken to Jake or Billy yet?" Harry asked.

"Paul just told me to get here, he didn't tell me why." Sam said to Harry.

"Bella and Charlie Swan were murdered last night; Carlisle says it was Vampires that did it." Harry said to him Sam didn't know what to say to this. He was stunned, had they been responsible for this, had the decision Harry had made to talk her out of this was it their fault. "I keep thinking the same thing Sam." Harry said to him as they headed up to the house.

"Harry what is all this about?" Jacob asked.

"Harry." Billy prompted.

"Billy would you mind moving away from Jacob." Harry said to the man. "Humour me." Harry prompted when the man looked like he wasn't going to comply.

"Harry your scaring me, is it one of my sisters." Jacob asked.

"It is Bella." Harry said to him, Jacob stiffened. "Carlisle called me a little while ago, he was asked to attend the crime scene as the county coroner." Harry said to them. "It looks like Charlie and Bella were murdered last night by Vampires." Harry said. Jacob let out a great scream off pain as and anger. Before any of them realised there was a large wolf in the room. Harry stepped forward; Sam tried to stop him not sure how Jacob would react. "Its okay I've been where he is right now." Harry said to Sam softly as he crouched down to the wolf's eye level.

"How bad was it?" Billy asked his voice broken with emotion and pain.

"I didn't ask, I don't think it would be helpful right now." Harry said to him. "It was Vampires, so I am guessing it wasn't pretty." Harry said as he closed his arms around Jacob's furry neck. "Maybe I should shave your neck a bit Jake." Harry sad the wolf snorted. "Carlisle is going to come by in a little while, with something that is going to help you sleep tonight Billy." Harry said to him.

"No, Jake needs me." Billy snapped.

"Billy you need to sleep, Jake isn't going to be here and we both know that." Harry said to him. Jacob's wolves head bopped up and down at this.

"I could ground him." Sam said Jacob snarled at this idea. "Okay maybe not." Sam said. "Maybe we can pick up a trail." Sam said.

"Stop by the Cullen place, you could use their help. Extra strength and eyes right now would be good for all of you." Harry said to him. "Jake I like talking to you, but not in wolf form do me a favour go change back." Harry said to him Jacob exited the room quickly.

"Where are Paul and Matthew Harry?" Billy asked.

"Matthew should be with the Cullen's by now; Paul should be on his way down here as we speak." Harry said to Billy. "I did not think it wise for him to be around Jacob when I told him the news." Harry said to Billy. "Nor did I want to tell Jacob with Matthew present." Harry told him Billy nodded his understand Jacob came back into the room with a pair of sweats on. "Much better." Harry said to him Jacob smiled a little.

"I need to see her." Jacob said to Harry.

"You may want to see her Jacob, but if this was Vampires, we have no idea what was done to her and Charlie before she died. You need to wait until they are done with their bodies; after Carlisle says it's okay I will drive you down there myself." Harry said to Jacob who glared at him. "You don't want the last memory of seeing her face to be tarnished by what they did to her." Harry said to him. "Trust me I wish I didn't see what I see, every time I envision Cedric. It's not easy that I see him every day when I look at Matthew either." Harry said to Jacob.

"You have Matthew to remember him by, at least that is something." Jacob growled.

"You think that is much condolence to me, you think that doesn't make Matthew ask why his dad isn't here every birthday. The pain doesn't go away Jacob; the best you can hope for is that it will lessen with time. Think of the happy memories you have with Bella, that is what you will make this easier than before." Harry said to him. "They are all you have now, well besides your photos of her." Harry said to him.

Hptwhptw

_9__th__ hour_

Harry was sat in the Black home Paul was sleeping with Matthew beside him. His strong arms surrounding them both, Harry who had been unable to find sleep tonight watched the quietly. It had been a long time since he had had to comfort someone, but he knew the feeling, first with Cedric when he and Cedric's parents had had to deal with so much. Then with Sirius, Remus had been a mess, he'd been so young but he had dealt with more than any of the people he knew maybe with the exception of Billy and Jacob and his sisters.

Harry heard a cough from the door way, he looked up and smiled at Seth, "No news?" Harry asked as he got up from his seat in the living room. Harry looked at where Seth was staring and laughed, "They have been doing that quite a bit recently." Harry said to him. "No need to get jealous though, Paul is just another father to him; he doesn't have eyes on your mate for anything else." Harry said to the boy who smiled briefly.

"No, no news, the trail is cold. We lost them by the ocean. They have called off the search for tonight, Jakes a mess." Seth said to him as they walked out onto the porch. The rain was coming down heavily, Harry smiled a little. He liked it when the weather was like this; it reminded him of Hogwarts, of the weather they got there all year round.

"We'll find them Seth; they will pay for the pain they have caused Jacob." Harry said to the boy.

"How can you be sure of that?" Seth asked Harry turned his eyes on the boy and smiled sadly.

"Because this isn't over yet." Harry told him Seth made a face. "Just before the second war started with Voldemort, it felt like this. There is a storm brewing and we are right in the middle of it." Harry said to Seth. "It doesn't matter whether it was the Vulturi or a rogue element. Because they know what is here now, they'll be back. They won't be able to resist." Harry said to him.

"Way to be pessimistic Harry." Sam said as he came around the side of the house. "But I agree with you." Sam said to him. "How is Billy?" he asked.

"He went to bed about an hour ago, before that he hadn't stopped crying." Harry said to him. "Jacob?" he asked.

"He is a mess; we left him at my house while we went hunting." Sam said. "He shifted and well it wasn't pretty. It was like a mental assault, his grief…" Sam started Harry nodded his understanding. "He wasn't too happy about it; I got Carlisle to give him something to help him sleep." Sam explained.

"I know how he feels only to well." Harry said to Sam.

"Cedric right, Paul when he shifted… he didn't want to." Sam said.

"He told me what your pack telepathy does for privacy." Harry said to Sam with a smile. "Don't worry about it, its not like it was something Paul could do anything to prevent it. You could read about the whole thing in the papers, I know it got international attention, when people learned that Cedric and I were engaged. Well a certain reporter decided to make a sensational headline out of it." Harry said to Sam.

"Paul has a lot to live up to." Sam said.

"His doing just fine, he doesn't need to live up to Cedric. He is a wonderful boyfriend and a very good father." Harry said to Sam. Who tried to hide his shock at this last bit of news? "You hadn't worked it out, Paul sees Matthew as his, and I guess the imprinting on a guy who has a child means that you accept the responsibility that comes with that." Harry explained.

"You guys have been getting very close." Sam said to him.

"You ever noticed that his flat doesn't look lived in?" Harry asked him.

"He moved in already?" Seth asked.

"He moved in about a fortnight ago guys." Harry told them. "Jes you know a guy and yet you don't see that he hasn't renewed the lease on the flat he lives in." Harry said shaking his head. "I'll come by and pick up Jake in the morning Sam; you guys should go and get some sleep." Harry said to them.

"Harry you should to." Seth said to him Harry smiled weakly.

"Sleep won't come easily for me tonight." Harry said to him. "There are some hard choices to make in the coming days gentlemen, ones that weigh heavily on my chest this night." Harry said as he walked back towards the house.

Hptwhptw

_16__th__ hour_

Harry was sadly surprised to find out that Jacob was in as bad a way, as Sam had suggested he was when he and Seth had visited the house the night before. Harry was driving Jacob to the funeral home, where Bella and Charlie had been moved, the silence in the car was often interrupted by dry sobs coming from Jacob. As much as he had never imprinted on Bella, he had been in love with the girl in question.

That and Charlie had been like an uncle to Jacob through out his life, he had been there for him when his mother Sarah had died and Billy had been unable to comfort his own son due to the grief he was consumed by.

Harry pulled them into the parking lot by the funeral home which was surprisingly quiet, almost too quiet for Harry. He couldn't believe that there could be such a normal day, not when everything around him seemed to be collapsing. Harry had pulled in climbed out of the car and locked it again, before realising that Jacob was not out of the car and staring at him wide eyed.

"Uh yeah sorry about that." Harry said to him as he unlocked the car again. Jacob quickly climbed out of the car, shutting the door behind him so Harry could lock it again. "I just assumed that you would be out off the car already." Harry said to him Jacob laughed but it didn't really reach his eyes. "Are you ready?" Harry asked him. "When you see her its going to make this as real as it can possibly be." Harry said to Jacob.

"It's already real." Jacob said to him.

"You haven't seen her yet." Harry said to him. "I asked Jasper to join us here." Harry said to him.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Jacob asked.

"Because you may need him to stay in control." Harry said to the boy as they were met outside the funeral home by Carlisle and Jasper.

Jasper groaned at the onslaught of both new comers emotions; Harry had been trying to safe guard his own emotions. Not wishing to overwhelm Jasper, apparently he hadn't done as good a job as thought. Jasper looked unusually pale even by his own standards; he didn't think it possible for a Vampire to get any more pale than they were.

The walk to that room was all too painful for Harry, who was lost in his own thoughts and grief. Jasper had to admit that he had never guessed that the events of the past two days would have this effect on Harry. Though as an after thought he realised it should have crossed his mind that it would.

"I want to go in there alone." Jacob said as they came to the door in question.

"We are out here if you need us." Harry said to him. "We are here if you need us." Harry said the meaning very different to his first statement. Harry said placing his hand on Jacob's arm as he couldn't quite reach the boys shoulder. "We are all here for you." Harry told him Jacob nodded his understanding before stepping into the room.

"This is going to be bad." Jasper said softly.

"It gets worse before it gets better." Harry told him.

"You would know." Jasper said to him.

"Yeah I would." Harry said his eyes returning to the closed blinds of the room that contained Jacob and Bella's body. "Sorry I know you're here for Jacob." Harry said to him. "And he may not be thankful for it right now but he will be." Harry told Jasper. "How is Edward holding up?" Harry asked.

"His angry, not at you or Sam or Paul. His just angry right now, if we'd been there to protect them…" Jasper started.

"They would have probably died anyway Jasper. You can't be with someone twenty four hours a day, not even when you are a Vampire." Harry said to the man. "You would have let your guard down for an hour and this would have happened." Harry said to him. "And Alice she must be beating herself up right about now." Harry asked.

"You'd be right about that." Jasper said to him. "She hasn't stopped sobbing since we found out." Jasper said.

They were there for a couple of hours, when Jacob emerged from the room he was still crying Harry wrapped his arm around the mans waist and helped guide him out of the funeral home, he didn't say a word to Jacob except to open the door to the car for him. He knew that Jacob would speak when he was ready; there was no point in prompting him right now.

Hptwhptw

_24__th__ hour_

Harry tucked Matthew into his bed before exiting the room, Jacob was down the hall he wanted to be far away from the reservation right now. Billy was staying on the ground floor, he had no idea how long they planned to stay. Not that it really mattered he would put them up for as long as they wanted to stay, they had the space for them.

The funeral would be on the following Monday, there was a large number of people wishing to attend the funeral. Harry had enough dealing with two grieving grown men, trying to be of some comfort to Jacob was no easy feat. While Billy had the elders of his tribe, Jake had the pack but for some reason that wasn't comforting to him right now.

"Sleep tight baby boy." Harry said to him quietly.

"Is Uncle Jake going to be okay?" Matthew asked.

"He is going to be just fine, his friends and family are going to make sure of that." Harry said to Matthew. "Now sleep tight." Harry told him Matthew nodded as Harry bent down kissing his forehead. "I'll see you in the morning." Harry said as he turned on the night light as he left he turned of the main light.

Harry walked into the kitchen to find Jacob necking a bottle off Jack Daniels, Harry walked over slapping the back of his head as he took the bottle from Jacob. Paul was laughing at the look on his friends face.

"You stay here you play by my rules Jacob." Harry said to him. "One off which until you are off age, you do not drink in my house." Harry said to Jacob who gulped. "I catch you drinking my JD; I will give your ass the kicking it deserves. And gross you were drinking directly from the bottle." Harry growled at the man angrily.

"Sorry." Jacob said blushing shame in his voice. Harry walked over to Paul then slapped him about the head causing Jacob to laugh.

"That is for letting him drink out of the damn bottle." Harry said to Paul.

"I'm not diseased." Jacob said.

"No but you are looking to drown in your sorrows and that never ends well." Harry said to him. "I know that from experience by the way." Harry said to him with a smile on his face. "It doesn't feel like it right now Jacob, but it becomes easier to live with, you just need to give it some time. It won't happen tomorrow, it won't happen even in a week from now. That said it will." Harry said to him. "You will know when the time comes." Harry told him placing his hand to Jacob's chest. "You will know right here." Harry said to him.

"How can you say that?" Jacob said.

"Because I love Paul, after Cedric I knew I would never love another person the way I did Cedric. I would never be intimate with another person." Harry said to him. "And I can tell you that Paul is amazing in bed." Harry said that drew a laugh from Jacob and a splutter from Paul. "There it is that's the Jacob I have been waiting to see all day." Harry said with a smile.

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **__Well here is chapter 6 of this story, now I promised that I would write a chapter for life is a roller coaster. The issue here and I need your help with this guys if you have read that story. Whether you would like me to finish it as it is or rewrite it, and add the bits I missed first time out. Be brutal and be honest, if your rude about it I have an ignore button and I am not afraid to use it. _

_Now some addressed the issue of Bella and the Vulturi, and I had planned on her living in this story. The more I thought about it however the more I came to the conclusion that they would kill her eventually. That said I am not saying this is the case that she died at their hands in this chapter. Now someone did pick out another little cross over I did in chapter 5. _


	7. Chapter 7: A Shock for Paul

Chapter 7: A Shock for Paul

Life was slow in returning to normal for Jacob and Edward; both were inconsolable over Bella's death. None of them had been able to piece together what had happened that night, besides the fact that it had been a Vampire attack. Which when you think about it, didn't really help them all that much. There were enough Vampires' in the USA for that not to help narrow things down. Though it was a safe bet that it was likely either the Vulturi or Victoria who had been behind the attack. Both groups had motive according to Carlisle.

Harry was driving into his drive way, having come back from college in Seattle. He was glad to see the door open and Matthew come running out to meet him, Paul was just behind him though he didn't really look all that happy about something. Harry climbed out of the car drawing Matthew in to a hug before kissing Paul on the lips briefly.

"You look like the kid who was denied candy at the candy shop." Harry said to Paul whose mood seemed to not improve by Harry being there. This meant to Harry anyway, that something was not quite right. "What happened?" Harry asked him.

"You should probably see this for yourself." Paul said to him as they walked into the house. Matthew rushed into the main living room of the house; Harry slipped his hand into Paul's squeezing lightly. He could feel the anger rolling off Paul as they walked into the living room. A woman Harry did not know was sat on his couch. She had a conservative dress on, a little girl sat in the plush arm chair away from her. "This is my partner Harry." Paul introduced Harry.

"I am Cornelia Armstrong, I am a lawyer for the estate of the late Sally Lightwater." the woman introduced herself.

"You can cut the crap and get to the point Miss. Armstrong." Harry said to her. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked the little girl on the sofa giggled. "Matt why don't you take the young lady to your play room." Harry said to his son who grinned.

"Come on Lily we got Wii." Matthew said to her the girl looked at the lawyer who nodded.

"I'm sorry ma'am but what does this have to do with Paul?" Harry asked her.

"I had a relationship with Sally, she's Colin's older sister." Paul said to him. "I was sixteen she was twenty two, she left about a month after it ended." Paul said to him.

"Sally left pregnant." Cornelia informed them.

"And Lily your sure is Paul's?" Harry asked.

"I have a DNA test here performed by the Goblins of Gringotts Seattle branch here that confirms it yes." Cornelia said to him Harry held his hand out for the paper in question. When he had it he took out his wand, casting a few charms to check the validity of the paper and confirm it was indeed from the Goblins. Then he actually read the results, his eyes widening before handing it to Paul who looked down at the paper. "I could have told you it was…" she started.

"You just dropped a bombshell on my partner Miss Armstrong, you better believe that as Lord Potter I was going to check and make sure you were lying." Harry said to the woman she smiled and gave a nod of understanding. "It's real Paul." Harry said to him Paul paled. "May I ask what happened to Lily's birth mother?" Harry asked as he guided Paul to a seat.

"Sally was killed in a hit and run a week ago. We have been doing our best to track down her living family since then. They are being informed of what happened as we speak, her instructions with regards to Lily in her will were however quite clear." Cornelia said to them.

"Paul gets full custody of her." Harry said the woman gave him a nod.

"Does she have her clothes and things?" Harry asked.

"It is all in the back off my car." Cornelia said to them.

"Miss Armstrong, why don't you and I get Lily's things? Paul why don't you check up on the kids, make sure Matthew isn't getting pounded into the ground by our daughter." Harry said Paul smiled brightly at this.

"Sure, I need to call the Lightwater's anyway." Paul said to him.

"Take your time." Harry said to him.

Hptwhptw

It took the woman three hours to go over the paper work with them; Paul was a couple of months older than Harry was. Lily who was two years or so younger than Matthew, she was also the spitting image of her father, right down to the scowl that he had when he was angry. Harry found Paul staring at Lily's sleeping form in the bedroom they had set up for the girl in a hurry.

"You know she isn't going to disappear no matter how much you stare at her." Harry said to Paul with a smile as he wrapped his arms around the other mans waist. "Tell me what is going through that pretty little head of yours will you." Harry said to him.

"Why am I even still here, you should kick me out." Paul said to him.

"Why because you made a mistake, for something you did four years before we even met." Harry said to Paul. "Your having a three year old daughter doesn't change anything between us Paul, sure it makes things a tad more complicated but that is it." Harry said to Paul with a smile on his face. "If my life was ever not complicated, I would be very bored by now." Harry told Paul. The big man chuckled at his mates comments. "She has your facial expressions; did you see the look she gave Matthew when he tried to cheat tonight?" Harry asked Paul.

They left the room and headed for their own bedroom, as Harry climbed out of his clothing so that he was just in his boxers. He heard Paul enter the bathroom, when the man came out he was likewise in a pair of boxers. "You do know it is stupid that you keep changing in the bathroom." Harry said to Paul. "It isn't like I haven't seen you in all your glory Paul." Harry said to Paul who gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry it's just a habit." Paul said to Harry. "It is stupid I haven't seen Sally in four years, but I miss her." Paul said to Harry as they climbed into the bed.

"Its not stupid Paul, you knew her and at one point you loved her." Harry said to him. "What you're feeling is normal." Harry told him.

"I missed so much." Paul said to Harry.

"You are here now that is all that matters, that little girl needs her daddy." Harry said to him. "Lucky for her she also has me, because right now you have a lot to learn about kids." Harry said to Paul who smiled brightly.

"I am learning quickly." Paul said to him.

"Yes you are." Harry said to him. "I am proud of you and the way you handled tonight, I was close to calling Sam to get the pack up here." Harry said to him with a smile on his face.

"You thought that I might shift out of anger?" he asked.

"The thought had crossed my mind." Harry said to him. "Your daughter is going to break a lot of people's hearts." Harry said to him.

"I thought you said she was our daughters." Paul said to Harry as he turned over to look Harry in the eye.

"She is, but for right this second in this conversation she is all yours." Harry said to Paul who chuckled as the door to their room cracked opened. Matthew came racing over to them, "Buddy you are not sleeping with us." Harry said to Matthew who glared at him. "So what is it you wanted that got you out of bed?" Harry asked him.

"Bad dream." Matthew said softly.

"I got this one." Paul said as he climbed out of bed. He picked Matthew up who wrapped his arms around Paul's neck.

"Night papa." Matthew said to Harry as the lights were turned off.

"Night my little prongs." Harry said to him.

Hptwhptw

"Lily I'm going to see some friends of mine, while your dad is going to see your grandparents… do you want to come with me or your dad?" Harry asked the girl.

"Go with daddy." Lily said to him.

"Paul I am on my cell phone, if you need me." Harry said to Paul.

"You're not going to come and make sure they don't kill me?" Paul asked.

"They won't kill you, maim you maybe… I can live with you only having one arm." Harry said to Paul who scowled at Harry. "Just tell them you need to be able to walk." Harry said to Paul who smiled. "Anyway I know that Lily will make sure you don't get hurt." Harry said to Paul.

"Uh huh." Lily chimed in.

"Matthew is with me, as Emmett wants a rematch." Harry said to Paul before kissing him on the lips. "You will be fine." Harry reassured him again.

Hptwhptw

_Meanwhile in the UK_

It was early evening when the Weasley family were sat eating dinner; a hawk flew in through the open door of the kitchen. It settled in front of Hermione lifting its leg for her to relieve it of the letter tied to it. She looked down at the letter and smiled, "It is from Harry." Hermione told them.

"Well tell us what he wrote already." Ron said to her the woman chuckled and did as asked.

_Hey guys_

_Word got to me that you guys were being boring old farts… being a marauder I couldn't allow that to remain the case. _

_This is Kite and yes I know how weird a name that is for a Hawk, you can blame Matthew for that. Word got back to me about the developments with Fudge and Umbridge, I know you guys would love me to come back but it just isn't possible to drop anything at the moment. _

_Matt is settled into his new school I have included some photos for you all to look at. The damn brat has grown a foot since you last saw him. Well maybe a couple of inches but he is taller than he was when you last saw him. I'm not sure what Albus has told you all, but I am surrounded by Shapeshifters and Vampires of the non human eating disposition. Seth one of the younger members of the pack has imprinted on Seth, a photo of them together is included. It is completely weird that Matthew has this sixteen year old following him round like a lost puppy dog, he also lets him cheat at any game he wishes. Matt flutters his baby blues at Seth and the boy surrenders. _

_I have my own mate now, by the name of Paul, a hot head to rival even the Weasley's when they have a full head of steam. Photos are included off all of us together. He is really good with Matt who loves Paul to bits. Paul isn't used to being a father yet but he is doing a fine job so I don't have any worries about him. _

_Life here is good, right now as I write this I am on the porch of the house under a heating charm as the snow falls. Let me tell you there is more rain and snow here than even Hogwarts in winter. _

_We miss you all but life is treating us both well. _

_I hope things are good for you all, if you wish to write a reply Kite will wait. He needs a couple of days to rest before his return journey anyway. He likes most kind of meats raw is preferable to cooked, though he will take both. _

_Our love to you all. _

_Harry, Matthew and Paul._

When Hermione finished reading the letter out to the family, the room dissolved into loud talking to find out whether that was it.

"Hermione surely he gave an indication of where to find him." Molly said to her.

"No Molly there isn't anything in here." Hermione said to her.

"Molly. He made his intentions clear when he left" Arthur said to him. "Harry doesn't want to be found by us." Arthur said as the photos reached them. Arthur couldn't help but smile at the three beaming people looking up at him. Matthew waving up at them frantically trying to get there attention. "That must be Seth." Arthur said flipping the photo over to see whether there was a note. "No that's Paul." Arthur said to her.

"I want him back here Arthur." Molly said to her husband. She had been heartbroken when Harry had upped and left with Matthew without any kind of warning. Now that the threat from the government was over, he could come home.

"Molly he isn't coming home, you and Ginny just have to accept that. He is home where he is now." Arthur said to her.

"Home is where his family is Arthur, we are his family." Molly said angrily.

"We are his extended family Molly, this Paul and this Seth they are there family now." Arthur said to her. "We cannot attempt to rob him of that happiness for our own selfish reasons. That man loves us but it's not enough to keep him here, maybe some time soon he will come to visit… maybe he will let us visit him but come home." Arthur said to her as he passed the photos to Molly. "This hasn't been his home for a very long time, not since Cedric died… all this country is to him is a wealth of painful memories and lost loves." Arthur told her.

"It isn't fair." Molly whispered.

"No it isn't, it is just what it is." Arthur said to her she laughed a little at that.

Meanwhile Hermione and Ginny were fawning over Kite, while Hedwig watched from her perch; the humans had been talking about her Human.

"I think we are about to lose Hedwig." Ron said to her.

"I think you are right." Hermione said with a smile. "I don't think I have the heart to try and keep her away from her companion and friend." Hermione said to him.

"Me either." Ron said.

"I think I know which country he is in." Hermione said to him.

"Oh where Hermione?" Arthur asked.

"North America, I think that Seth and Paul are Native Americans." Hermione said to him.

"You could do some research." Ron said to her.

"On what? Do you have any idea how many tribes there are in the US." Hermione said to him.

Hptwhptw

_Back in the USA with Harry _

Harry sat next to Edward by the piano; the man had been working on music since the day of the funerals. Harry couldn't believe that the man had spent most of the last couple of weeks composing music at this very spot.

"You know this isn't what she would have wanted right." Harry said to Edward. "You're doing this all the time, barely feeding yourself. Trust me I have been where you are, and what you are doing is not healthy." Harry said to him.

"I am keeping busy is all?" Edward said to him.

"What you are doing is wasting away Edward." Harry said to him. "Now get of this chair and go join Matthew and Emmett at the TV." Harry said to him. "Don't think about arguing with me Vampire, I will kick your sorry ass if you do." Harry said to him.

"How did you do it?" Edward asked.

"I took each day as they came." Harry said to him. "Some days are easier than others, most of the time in the first year it's hard to find reasons to go on. When I ran out of them I would remember that I had Matthew to think of and raise. My friends and my family helped me get through the rest of it, shutting yourself off to them is never the right thing to do." Harry said to him.

"Says the guy who left his family in England." Edward said to him.

"That is for an entirely different situation." Harry said to him. "Seriously if my family were here right now, you'd be killing them they are that annoying." Harry said to him Edward emitted a laugh when Harry said this. "No more wasting away in front of this piano, get up from that chair now mister and go join your brother and my son at the TV." Harry said to him Edward reluctantly got up from where he was sat. "Move it buster, don't make me go smack down on your candy ass because I will." Harry said to the laughter of the Vampires in the house.

"You wish you could take this ass Potter." Edward growled playfully.

"If it wasn't so ugly maybe." Harry said to him causing the girls to giggle.

"So what is this Lily like Potter details?" Alice demanded as he joined her and Esme in the kitchen.

"Well she is three, the spitting image of her dad… those damn smouldering eyes of his and all." Harry said to her she laughed. "His in a pretty bad way right now, he isn't sure whether or not he is going to be a good dad." Harry said to them.

"I hope your doing something to change that." Esme said to him.

"Honestly I don't have to do anything." Harry said to her when she growled at him he held up his hand. "I would if it was needed Esme, but he is a great parent, he just has to realise that he hasn't got to worry about it. That is something that he will learn in time anyway." Harry explained to them both. "His parenting instincts will kick in soon, he is a natural." Harry said to them.

"And how are you coping?" Alice asked.

"I've been where he is; well I was pregnant with Matthew so it was slightly different. And he won't have to raise Lily alone so that's different to." Harry said to her. "But yeah I'm okay with it; I feel a little weird that the tables have been reversed. Still madly in love with Paul." Harry told them.

"And back home?" Alice asked.

"Now why ask me a question, that you already know the answer to pixie?" Harry asked Alice who giggled.

"You know you're the only one Alice will allow to call her that. I tried I got kicked in the shins." Jasper said to him Harry chuckled.

"It just means that she loves me more Jasper." Harry told him. "If I wasn't dating Paul, I'd so steal your wife from you." Harry said. The room dissolved into laughter at this point. "She is more my height than Paul is the bloody giant." Harry said to them.

"How true that is." Jasper said to him.

"Do you know this Sam person you go to school with?" Alice asked.

"I've had a few drinks with him sure, but I haven't asked him for his life story if that is what you're asking." Harry said to her. "Oh god he isn't sweet on me is he?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, he is a hunter by the name of Winchester." Alice said to him.

_**Authors Note: **__So chapter 7 is done with, I hope you will all like it. And review it; I get green and muscley when I get mad with people. They call me the Hulk I swear to you it's the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Ignore the fact that my fingers are crossed. _

_I have decided to finish Life is a Roller Coaster, then will make my decision as to whether I rewrite it or not. I promise guys if that's what you're waiting for its next on my list of things to complete. It should be up some time tomorrow. _


	8. Interlude 1: What has come to Pass

Interlude 1: La Push of Days Gone By

The first thing you have to understand about life in Forks four years ago is this, their were no Cullen's and their was no Harry Potter. I know what a horrible thing to say, no Edward or Bella to disrupt our lives and no Harry to change our lives forever. Back then I was little more than a scrawny teenager who liked to hang out with the bigger kids, I guess you could say that I was like a little lapdog for Sam. Except I wasn't, I was never a bad looking guy even after the change when I became a fierce warrior with a pole stuck up his ass.

Ouch, Harry just slapped me about the head; apparently I don't have a stick up my ass. That area is reserved for Harry should I ever let him near it. My back side is a one way street I keep telling him. He just laughs at me and keeps saying he needs to show me my prostate. I'm not convinced about that though, the guys keep saying I am worse than a horny Seth who just watched female prisons shower time. I resent that by the way.

So anyway on with the show, normal service will be resumed soon I promise. But tonight I tell the story of my last four years. Some times where we have come from is just as important as where we are going. Tonight you find out about how I slept with a girl called Sally, how she ran away not how she had Lily I wasn't there for that. But I have an idea of how that happened all I can say is ouch and I am glad it wasn't me. Ouch… will you cut that out.

It all started the first day of my junior year at La Push high school of magic. It sounds a pretty good name doesn't it, well its kind of more like a bunch of shacks than a school so don't go getting any funny ideas.

Hptwhptw

_Four years ago_

_September 4__th__ 2006_

He woke up on the first day of school groaning as his mother pushed him out of bed, he landed with a dull thump and a loud yelp. Causing his mother to laugh, "I've been calling you for the last twenty minutes, get your carcass out of that bed Paul." his mother said merrily. Paul groaned as he sat up off the floor rubbing the back of his head.

"Jacob told you to do that didn't he?" Paul asked.

"He is out in the kitchen helping to eat your breakfast." his mother said to him.

"I'm going to kill that kid." Paul growled. His mother left the room so he could get dressed, it took him ten minutes to be presentable and in his uniform. Black trousers white shirt, grey tie which was hideous even by school standards. He could never figure out why the school insisted on a uniform. He entered the kitchen his father was reading the morning paper as he sat down.

"Jake is here half an hour ago, your just getting out of bed, I'm going to make your ass a vibrating alarm clock." his father said to him.

"He might enjoy that." Jacob said to his father causing Paul to blush furiously.

"Jacob should just get here later than he does, but then he would miss out on breakfast." Paul said to him. "He can't boil an egg, and they don't do take away breakfasts down on the reservation café do they." Paul said to him with a grin Jacob glared at him.

"I can cook." Jacob said defensively. "I have news you will want to hear." Jacob said to him.

"Did Seth set fire to his own ass again after trying to light up his own farts?" Mike asked Jacob. Paul and he shared snickers at the memory of the trip to the ER as the result of that stunt. It had cost them two weeks of freedom, Seth was twelve at the time and he was prank worthy. The can had been pointing at his ass when he did it rather than away from it and well. He wasn't able to sit on his butt for a couple of weeks after wards, well sit on it comfortably anyway.

Seth had forgiven them for it eventually, but they had been grounded for their part in it.

"If it ain't that what is it?" Paul asked.

"The Cullen's are back in town, dad is going ape about it." Jacob said to him.

Of course they had heard the stories about that family, if you could call them that. Coven was what his dad called them, the books the pack had on them were woefully inadequate. It was the basic defence against the dark arts books. His dad had told him that if they came back it could mean trouble for the people of the town he didn't know what the hell that meant. But he knew that he didn't like the idea of it one little bit.

"There is an elder meeting tonight." Jacob said to Mike who was one of the elders of the tribe.

"You could have told me that when you came in here." Mike said to him.

"But then Paul would have heard it second and not joint first, that would be bad." Jacob said to him.

Margaret his mother couldn't help but laugh at this; it was typical for the two of them to be like this. They had been friends since they were in kindergarten, Quil and Embry were friends with them of course. Seth idolised Jacob, Paul had cured him of that feeling with him thanks to the burned butt prank but he was okay with that.

Hptwhptw

Their arrival at school that morning was like any other, Paul who was the only one who drove out of the two off them. Jacob walked down to them every morning, for the short drive to work. Mike, Paul's dad had brought him a beat up truck on his sixteenth birthday, he had spent most of the summer and a lot of his work money putting it back in working order.

It had been a labour of love; he loved working at Jacob's dad's mechanic's shop. Sam ran the place for Billy now that he wasn't able to do it himself as easily as he used to. It was a good source of income for Jacob and Billy and the two of them got paid decent wages to do it too. Colin Lightsea and his sister were in the parking lot of the school, "Damn his old enough to be in high school already?" Jacob asked him.

Paul's eyes were on Sally though; the woman was smiling at him. They'd hung out a couple of times at parties during the summer. The woman was most definitely the hottest thing he had seen since the first time he had seen a slice of toast.

"Hey Sally." Paul said to the woman with a bright smile on his face.

"Paul right." Sally said to him.

"You wound me so." Paul said to her.

"You mind not flirting with my sister." Colin growled at him.

"Or what squirt, you need to grow a couple of inches and put on twenty pounds." Paul said to him with a big smile on his face.

"Colin why don't you go find your way to the class." Sally said to him Colin glared at her then Paul who ruffled his hair for good measure. "You to Jacob." Sally said to Jacob who groaned at her.

"You spoil all my fun." Jacob said to her before walking away. "Catch you in class." Jacob said to Paul.

"Your friends are a little immature." Sally said to Paul.

"No his cool, just horny." Paul told her she smiled at him. "Can I take you out to a movie or something sometime?" Paul asked her.

"You're a bit young for me." Sally said to him.

"Age is just a number baby." Paul said to her she smiled at him brightly.

"Okay but you're paying for dinner at MacDonald's afterwards." Sally said to him. "And we are taking my car, not your heap of junk that you call a truck." Sally said to him.

"Hey watch what you call my truck." Paul said. "She's beautiful." he added.

"You are talking about it like she has a personality." Sally said to him.

"She does, right now she is really cranky." Paul said to Sally.

"Six o'clock tomorrow night, I'll pick you up at the end of your drive." Sally said to him.

Hptwhptw

He wasn't sure how it had led to them being in the back of Sally's car but they were, butt naked and well she was as hot as hell under all of those clothes. Seriously he could forget about the rest of his sex life right here right now. For five minutes more with her and some rough and tumble. He knew it had to end at some point though; Sally had graduated last year way ahead of him and Jacob. Sally pushed up at his chest with a smile on her face.

"You know you can't tell any one about this." Sally said to him.

"I know, you could get in trouble if someone finds out right." Paul said to her she smiled and gave him a small nod. "My lips are sealed." Paul said to her she smiled. "Who would believe me anyway, you were the hottest girl in school, and me well I am just Paul Lahote." Paul said with a shake of his head.

"You're pretty cute for a goofball." Sally said to him. "We don't need to go just yet; you have a half hour before your due home." Sally said to him.

"Um I like the idea of round two." Paul said she laughed.

"You are ready to go again, I can feel that." Sally said to him.

Hptwhptw

_Present day_

Well here I am again, you didn't really want to know about all the in and out bits did you. Well even if you did, I didn't start to tell you my past just so you could here about the hotness that is Sally Lightsea. Harry's laughing at me, his gay though so he doesn't see girls the same way I do. He says that I got that damn right. He can be cute like that.

I don't really remember much about that night with her, all I can say about it is this. Look at what I produced, that gorgeous baby girl we call Lily. I never did spill the beans not even to my friends. No bragging honest, I mean seriously who would have believed me back then. Now you're all going to ask how Jacob and I were so close back then, but not so much now. Well technically it's true we aren't as close as we used to be.

The day the Cullen's came back into town, our lives changed and not for the better. Then Bella came into our lives and things really went down hill from there. But that's a story for another day, Lily isn't too happy and I have run out off time. So until Harry let's me tell you a little more about my history goodbye people.

_**Author's note: **_

_Hey guys here's an interlude for you all, I didn't think that this would fit into the normal chapter format. It is a lot shorter than I have done before. But I didn't want to do it all at once. So now you know how it happened that Sally got pregnant. Some where down the line maybe five or six chapters down the road I'll do another one of these about the pack history or something like that. Anyway I hope you liked it. So goodbye for now people and please keep reviewing. _


	9. Chapter 8: Lost Sheep

Chapter 8: Little Bow Peep as Lost Her Sheep

College life was treating Harry well, he'd be home in time to spend a couple of hours with the kids before they went to bed. Lily clung to him and Paul like they would leave the country every time they went to leave the house. Harry knew what the girl was going through, it was something he had probably done after his parents had been killed. Of course Paul and he had been very different to the Dursley's, who lets face it didn't have a kind bone in their bodies.

Harry walked out of class with Sam a week after his talk with Alice, he knew the man was putting on a show. The way he had said Quilette tribe had given away that he may know something about the tribes nature. Once they were alone in the library going over work, he decided to ask about it. Deciding that they needed to at least be honest with each other with regard to their supernatural knowledge.

"Sam when were you going to tell me you were a hunter?" Harry asked the man looked at him in surprise.

"I have no idea what your talking about Harry." Sam said to him.

"Sam Winchester, son of John, younger brother of Dean, son of Mary Winchester." Harry said to him. "I have more than one way to gain knowledge about people." Harry said to him.

"How did you find that our?" Sam asked.

"I have a seer on my side." Harry said to him Sam chuckled. "Of the Vampire persuasion." Harry said to him Sam looked horrified at this. "I was tipped of as to who you were by her." Harry said to him with a grin.

"You hang out with Vampires, are you mad?" Sam asked Harry laughed.

"Only a muggle could ask that." Harry said to him.

"Muggle?" Sam asked.

"What we magic folk call you non magical folk." Harry said to him with a grin on his face. "The Vampires I know don't actually pose as much of a threat as the ones you might have counted." Harry said to him with a disarming smile.

"How can you have children round them?" Sam asked him.

"I'll have to introduce them to you." Harry said to him. "They will find your worry quite funny, considering their father is a shapeshifter." Harry said to him. "He poses more of a threat to them than they do." Harry said to him. "Your still in the business aren't you, that's why you're here right now." Harry said to him.

"No actually I am out of the business, after my brother was killed I decided to get out while I still could." Sam said to me.

"So you're here just for study?" Harry asked the man nodded. "Well I think its time to put my friends and family at ease. You are coming home to meet the folks this weekend." Harry told him Sam made a face. "You do not want the pixie coming down here to drag you to Forks." Harry said to him. "Trust me when I say this is easier on you." he added with a quirky smile.

"I still don't get how the hell you knew about me, I was sure I was careful." Sam said sounding annoyed.

"It doesn't matter how careful you are, not when we have Alice to help us out." Harry said to him.

"And what does Alice do?" Sam asked.

"She is a seer, that's how she knew who you were and what you were." Harry said to him Sam made a face.

"What is the world coming to when a Vampire can see the future?" Sam demanded Harry chuckled.

"Yeah I understand that." Harry said to him with a smile. "It isn't something that they have in life, I think if you asked her she would probably tell you that its as much a curse as a blessing." Harry said to him Sam shook his head clearly not to happy about it.

"What else can these things do?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you about the other two, but I would recommend against calling them things to their faces." Harry said to him. "Even thinking about it could get you into a fair bit of trouble." Harry said to him. "Okay you have Edward, he is the one you want to watch out for if your thinking bad thoughts." Harry said to him.

"He can read minds?" Sam asked incredulously.

"He can hear peoples thoughts yes." Harry said to him Sam made a face.

"You said their was another?" Sam asked.

"There are a few in the coven, but only one more with an actual power." Harry said to him. "His name is Jasper, and unless he wants it to happen I can guarantee that their will be no fight going on around him." Harry said to Sam.

"What is he super strong or something?" Sam asked.

"No he is actually able to manipulate and control other peoples emotions." Harry said to him.

"That's a little bit disturbing." Sam said to him.

"Aren't you glad they don't feed on Humans." Harry said to him.

"A little bit yes, a year ago I may have tried to kill them all." Sam said to him. "We took on a coven once, nearly got our arses kicked for it to." Sam said to him.

"Muggles took on a coven of Vampires and lived, they were either playing with you or they wanted the ones you killed dead anyway." Harry said to him. "Either way." Harry said to him then slapped him about the head. "Don't do anything that stupid again, I actually like you as a friend and believe me when I say you got unbelievably lucky." Harry said to him. Sam glared at him playfully as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Are the rumours true about the tribe you spoke about?" Sam asked.

"What rumours would those be?" Harry asked.

"That they are werewolves?" Sam asked causing Harry to laugh.

"Technically they are shape shifters, they don't turn with the coming of the full moon." Harry said to him. "But yes they can turn into wolves." Harry said to him.

"What causes it?" Sam asked.

"Vampires actually." Harry said to him. "The Cullen's returning to Forks, caused the shift for them." Harry said to him. "They have unusual traits such as the alphas are incredibly tall." Harry said to him.

"I didn't think you could have two alpha's?" Sam asked.

"Usually you can't, in this case you don't." Harry said to him.

"But you just said that they do." Sam said to him.

"Sam is the alpha of the pack, but Jacob is the rightful alpha of the pack." Harry said to him.

"So he fought and lost a fight of dominance?" Sam asked.

"No, he never assumed the role. He never wanted it actually." Harry said to him Sam shook his head. "Quite a bit to take in isn't it." Harry said to him Sam nodded. "Now would you like to discuss me, my story is far more interesting than that of the people I hang out with." Harry said to him.

"Okay what are you a fairy?" Sam asked.

"That would make my life a little more interesting but no, I am almost completely normal." Harry said to him. "Like I said to you, I am a wizard, but I am a bit of a war hero." Harry said to him which was a small understatement on his part if he was completely honest with Sam. "When I was a year old a wizard called Voldemort murdered my parents and tried to kill me." Harry said to him.

"How did he not kill you?" Sam asked.

"My mother sacrificed herself to save me, the fact that she gave her life for me saved me from the killing curse." Harry explained. "I had a scar until I killed him on the top of my head." Harry said to him sweeping his fringe aside to show that his head was clear. "So yes I am a bit of a hero back home, or a villain depending on the mood of the media and government." Harry said to him.

"So not all of you are as good as you?" Sam asked.

"Oh dear lord no, there are dark and light families Sam." Harry said to him. "My family, well its just me Matthew, Paul and Lily now but my point is that my family is one of the lightest families your ever likely to meet." Harry said as his phone beeped an alarm he groaned. "I need to head back home, listen when you come to dinner I'll sort you out some books that you can consider heavy reading. On my world, Shapeshifters and Vampires, there is a condition. When you meet every one you will give them your word that you will not try to kill them." Harry said to him.

"I look forward to it." Sam said to him Harry smiled as he got to his feet packing his books up. "See you tomorrow." Sam said.

"Yes you will." Harry said to him they laughed as Harry left the table.

Hptwhptw

When he got home the Cullen's were at the house waiting for him, Alice smiled at him as he sat down on the sofa having picked up Lily and plopped her on his lap, Paul meanwhile sat down next to him. The man knew what this was about but he didn't say it to Harry, this was Harry he probably could already guess as to what this was about.

"Harry you invited Sam Winchester to dinner on Friday seriously?" Alice asked.

"His not in the family business any more Alice… this is a chance to show him that not all that goes bump in the night is dangerous to him." Harry said to her Emmett grinned at him. "He is here on his own, his brother is dead. The least that we can do is be nice to him, besides he is my friend." Harry said to them. "And who I invite to dinner in this house, is none of your damn business." Harry said as Lily plucked an hair out of his arm. "Lily will you stop doing that please." Harry said to her she looked up at him with innocent brown eyes. "Your daughter is a sadist Lahote." Harry said to him Paul laughed as he took Lily of Harry's lap. "She has your eyes and your need too find mischief as well." Harry said to him with a big toothy smile.

"So we are all to be here for dinner on Friday?" Edward asked.

"That's about the gist of it yes." Harry said to him. "We need to expose him to the right side of magical people and creatures." Harry said to them. "Show him that we aren't all deranged and out to kill him, though the boys may change that when they see how hot he is. I am guessing that a couple of you are going to be drawling Friday night." Harry said to them.

"No chance Potter." Rosalie said to him Alice grinned at him.

"You know I think I agree with Harry." Alice said to them.

"Paul has the real job of getting Sam and the pack to come here and be in the same house as you guys for more than ten minutes." Harry said to them they laughed.

"I don't think that will be a hard sell, they all want to meet this guy." Paul said to him.

"His a muggle who kills things that go bump in the night." Harry said to him.

"Which you and we all could be classed as." Carlisle said to them.

"You guys worry to much." Harry said to them.

"And you not enough." Edward said to him.

"You don't think that the war veteran who has lost every one he has ever thought of as true family, worries enough." Harry stated with a roll of his eyes. "Seriously your idea of my priorities is off kilter." Harry said to him. "Just between you and me, I'd rather have him working for me than against me, if half of what Alice told me is true. A fighter like that by our sides is better than a fighter like that trying to kill us." Harry said to them.

"He has a point." Esme said to them.

"I always have a point, I have a penis." Harry said to them. The men in the room dissolved into laughter at this point. "Now was there anything else you people wanted?" Harry asked them.

"In two days time your going to get a group of visitors." Alice said to him.

"Why do I think I am about to blow a casket." Harry said to her she nodded. "God damn it, why can't those prats take a hint." Harry growled. "I finally sort my life out and they decide to completely disregard my wishes." Harry growled.

"Oh they are doing it because they miss you I believe." Alice said to him.

"They won't miss my boot when it is firmly placed right up there asses." Harry growled.

"Carlisle can you contact Albus, tell him that he has just become little bow peep and has lost his sheep." Harry said to the blond who smothered a smile at Harry's play on words.

"I'm sure he will love that analogy." Carlisle said to him.

"Make sure you use some of that bow peep line would you." Harry said to him.

"I will humour you." Carlisle said to him.

Hptwhptw

Albus Dumbledore was at a loss, the Weasley's had ignored Harry's wish to start a new life. Sure they had both expected the family in question to be hurt by his decision, though they both agreed that they would adhere to the request. Albus had been amused by Harry's attempt at humour, he suspected that the man in question was seething with anger rather than feeling jovial.

"Albus you seem to be a little out of sorts, has something happened?" Minerva asked him Albus sighed looking at her over his glasses. "Has something happened to Harry?" she asked.

"No but the Weasley's may wish they had abided by his decision to start a new in another country." Albus said to her as she sat down in front of the desk. "Harry is not going to be happy that they have disrespected his wishes in the way that they have." Albus continued Minerva made a face at this. The man was notorious for wanting and demanding his privacy, regardless of his fame, he had always been aware of just how to stick it to journalists. Hell Rita Skeeter would never be the same again, she certainly had no career to speak of because of him.

"Harry really doesn't want to know them any more?" she asked him.

"It isn't that he doesn't want to know them any more Minerva." Albus said to her. She looked at him quizzically, waiting for him to continue he sighed. "We are all a reminder of everything that he has lost, Remus's death was the last straw for him. What ever was keeping him here, I believe it died when Remus Lupin did." Albus explained to her.

"But he left to protect Matthew." Minerva said to him.

"I believe that even if there had been no risk to him or Matthew, he would have left anyway. It was only a matter of time." Albus said to her. "Remus told me of their plans to leave before he died, Harry had enough of the country and the wait he was treated by people here. I can't say that I blame him, Harry has been made out to be a villain in our press to many times for comfort. The people of this country has turned its back on him more than once, he has never actually done anything to earn the ire of the country. Well death eaters yes he has, but the rest of us no. Yet at best at times the public have been like sheep. Believing what they are told to believe of him, which has sometimes meant that he has been black listed thanks to telling the truth." Albus explained.

"He can't blame us for that surely." Minerva said to him.

"No he blames me for most of it, I sent him to the Dursley's after his parents died among other things. People died on my watch because of my not acting quick enough or not at all." Albus said to her she shook her head in denial. "Harry may not actually say aloud that he blames me, but it is clear that in some way he does." Albus said to her sadly.

"You did your best for him." Minerva said to him.

"I tried to yes, but that does not mean that he shouldn't hate me." Albus said to her.

Hptwhptw

Thursday evening Harry met the Weasley's at his door, he had heard the door bell go, looking out of his bedroom window he had seen the shock of red hair on most of the people standing in the rain. He had called to Paul that he would get the door. That said he took his sweet time getting to the front door, Lily was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. Stooping down to pick the little girl up he walked to the door, taking a deep breath he opened the door.

"Hello Weasley's." Harry said to them. "I am kind of at a loss to understand why any of you are standing in my door way." Harry said to them. His stare fell on Hermione who blushed He smirked he had been right, this was his best friends doing, who else would have had the brains in the group to locate him properly.

"Harry James Potter it is fucking raining out here you fuck wit." Ron growled at him.

"I guess you had better come in, it will take an hour to get you an international portkey to take you home again." Harry said. "Paul can you bring some towels down please." Harry called up the stairs as Matthew came tearing out off the living room and ran straight into the arms of Hermione. "Matthew get your little butt in here before you catch a cold." Harry growled at him Matthew grinned before dragging Hermione into the house.

"Shoes off and leave them in the hall way." Harry said to them.

"No how nice to see you Harry?" Ginny asked him Harry raised an eye brow at this. "Good point, you can blame Hermione for this, it was her bright idea." she told him as he drew her into a hug all be it a brief one.

"Like I said you had better come in." Harry said to them.

They were soon sat in the living room the Weasley's having dried themselves of with magic so they could sit down on the furniture. Molly had to admit that Harry had impeccable taste. Then she was surprised when Paul walked into the room, the man in question was a lot taller than she thought he would be. She was more than happy to admit, that the man Harry had been mated to was gorgeous and a true gentleman.

"Who is this?" Hermione asked looking at Lily.

"This is Lily, Paul's daughter from another relationship." Harry said to them. "Now would one of you mind telling me why you're here, going against my instructions and Albus's repeated requests to not look for me." Harry said to them.

"But Harry can't you see its safe for you to come home." Molly said to him.

"I don't think you guys get it yet, but England isn't my home any more. This is, Forks and La Push are where I am meant to be now." Harry said to them. "England is my past, Forks and La Push is my present and future." Harry said to them.

"Harry, Paul could come with you." Molly said Harry chuckled as he looked at Paul, he could hear the desperation in their voices.

"Paul has commitments here with his tribe." Harry said to them. "And no they aren't anything he can put of to satisfy your curiosity." Harry said to him. "Even if he didn't we wouldn't be going back anyway." Harry said to them.

"Harry we miss you." Hermione said to him.

"I know, but by coming here you can bet you have alerted god knows how many journalists and people I don't want to know I am here. They will now know where I am, do you not get that I came here for privacy as much as safety." Harry snapped at them.

"Dad." Matthew said to him Harry looked down at him. "They should stay for a few days. Please." he said to him Harry growled and quietly closed his eyes in resignation.

"Fine, they can stay no more than a week." Harry said to him Matthew smiled happily. "Not like I can do much about this now anyway, you can expect a howler in a very public place when you go home Hermione Jean Granger. It will be very embarrassing and possibly even a tad humiliating." Harry growled at the woman who smiled happily at him. "One week people then you all go back to your old life and leave us to our new one together." Harry said to them. "You may return for visits of course, but you will not be getting visits from us for a very long time." Harry said to them. "IE when I am dead and no longer in need of visiting you." he added causing the twins to laugh.

"You really like us that much Harry, visit us when your dead. I feel the love already." George said to him Harry smirked.

"Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione I want to show you my room." Matthew said to them.

"Paul you better get used to your daughter having six uncles and an aunt who are all red heads." Harry said to him. "And two grandparents who are red heads. For sure we won't be able to get rid of them for good now that they have found me. Unless of course you would permit me to kill them all and get it over with." Harry said to Paul who smiled.

"I think I can handle this lot, after all I can have the pack gut them if they get to boring." Paul said to him causing Harry to laugh. "Maybe the Cullens can put them out of our misery, keeps the packs hand clear of blood." Paul said Harry snorted.

"I like the way your thinking." Harry said to him.

"Are you two done yet?" Arthur asked.

"Nope just getting started." Harry told him.

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_

_**Sorry this isn't another chapter guys, one of you said to me that I didn't do a very good job with Sam's reaction. So I have gone back and redone that part of this chapter. I hadn't realised until this morning that I had done such a bad job with it, I hope you guys like what I decided to add. It has increased the wordage in this chapter by a 1000 words or so. **_

_Well there you go folks another chapter, the Weasley's will be here for another chapter maybe two but the main focus of the next chapter is going to focus on Sam and the dinner they were going to have in this chapter. I decided to split this in two however. I figured Harry being a bit cold about them coming to Forks made some sense. They are putting the peace he has worked so hard for at risk, by coming here and yes our favourite prophet reporter may make an appearance. Like I have said before this is a primarily, non Harry Potter character fiction. More of a Harry goes to Forks and stays there, with some of the characters from back home making the occasional appearance. Now as you know we have done a supernatural cross over, I am not confirming anything, but I may do other little bits of crossovers. So if you guys have anything or any one you would like to see drop me a line, I'll think about it and see if it works with what I have in mind. _


	10. Chapter 9: Guess Who Is Coming To Dinner

Chapter 9: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

Friday came around quickly, the Weasley's had not left as yet. Harry had no idea when they would be going for that matter. Molly seemed to want to redecorate the entire downstairs of the house. Which he had to admit he was very happy with, they'd chosen to keep the open lay out. The glass exterior of the house matching that of the Cullen's own house. Harry liked the set up but apparently it wasn't more tightly packed with belongings, like he knew the Burrow was. If you liked the chaos that came with living in a Weasley house hold, then you didn't mind living at the Burrow. Harry however had to admit that he liked the peace and quiet they had when the house wasn't completely full with people.

With all the spare bedrooms taken, Seth had been reduced to the couch when he stayed at the house, which was more often than usual. Jacob and Billy had moved back into their place, so that their would be space at the big house.

"Seth you know you could sleep in your own bed." Harry said as he came into the living room to open the curtains. "I happen to believe that your mother would prefer for you to sleep in your own bed, instead of sleeping on our couch." Harry said to him as he walked over to the sofa and sat down beside him. Wiping his hair out of his eyes, "Neither Matt nor I are going anywhere Seth, so what is this about if it isn't about fear of us leaving?" Harry asked his friend.

"I.." Seth started.

"Tonight you go home and sleep on your own bed. No arguments or your mother will kill me." he added Seth smiled. "My friends from home may be here but every one knows that I wouldn't leave Paul or Lily here while we went back." Harry said to him. "You have about five minutes before the mayhem begins, so go jump in the shower before the Weasley's use up all the hot water." Harry said to him Seth grinned.

The last two mornings he had had to have cold showers, because of the Weasley's. There were so many people in the house, he was sure that half of the people in the house were having cold showers in the morning at that moment.

"I'm sorry Harry." Seth said thinking that he had done something wrong.

"Your welcome up here at any time, but with a full house it would be best for you if you slept at home." Harry said to him. "You will get better nights sleep without sleeping on my couch." Harry said to him. "That and Sam isn't happy with you right now, you keep shirking your responsibilities to the pack." Harry said to him Seth blushed. "Your fears are cute but if I don't make sure you're out patrolling Sam has promised to geld you." Harry said to him. "I happen to like the idea of having grandchildren from my hair when he is old enough." Harry told him Seth smiled brightly. "Now up shower and join us in the dinning room for breakfast." Harry told him.

"Okay Harry I'm going." Seth said as he got to his feet taking his clothes with him, Harry slapped him about the head. "Ouch, what was that for?" Seth asked rubbing the spot on the back of his head that Harry had just slapped.

"For thinking I'd keep you two separate for any length of time." Harry said to him. "Hurting Matt in the process." He growled at the boy Seth grinned as he ran from the room. Harry folded up the blanket up that Seth had been using and headed for the kitchen. Matthew, Lily and Paul were already up. Paul was cooking breakfast as Harry opened the washing machine and tossed the blanket in the wash. "Your be pleased to hear that Seth will be sleeping in his own bed tonight." Harry said to Paul who snickered. "Or on patrol more to the point, Sam has promised not to kill him." Harry added.

"Who knew he could be so insecure." Paul said to him.

"Like you were much better than he is, at one point." Harry said to him Paul grinned.

"Daddy Seth can stay in my bedroom." Matthew said to him.

"Oh hell no, that ain't happening." Harry and Paul said together.

"Morning." Ron grumbled as he came into the kitchen.

"Its help yourself to stuff in this house." Paul said to him. "Cereal is on the top shelf above the microwave." Paul said to him.

"Paul his a pureblood, he has no idea what a microwave." Hermione said as she came into the room right after Ron. She walked over to the cupboard in question and opened it for Ron who was frowning at Hermione and Harry thought it was actually very adorable. "There you go Ron." Hermione said to him.

"Breads in its basket if you want toast." Paul said to him.

"Freshly delivered this morning." Harry said to them.

"You get this stuff delivered to your house?" Hermione asked.

"If you know where to order, you can get anything delivered to your house." Harry said to her. "That bread would have been made last night or early this morning." Harry said to him with a smile on his face.

Hptwhptw

Ron and Hermione joined the family on a trip to the magical quarter of Seattle, Harry and Paul decided that the floo network was the best way to do this. As neither of their cars were big enough for six people to get into them safely. Not without magic and magic tended to compromise the safety structure of the cars it was used on. Ron and Hermione were in shock and awe by the magical quarter, which was much bigger than Diagon alley and more technologically advanced than anything England have.

"Bloody hell, England is back water compared to this place." Hermione said to them.

"No, just two different ways of lives. England is a traditional country. They refuse to use the muggle technological advances. The only thing that they do use is the medical advances. Treatments for cancer, transplants, new drugs that combat old illnesses." Harry said to her. "America has always been a forward thinking country." Harry said to them. "Eventually they will change; they won't have much choice in the matter. People will leave England's magical community for others or just go back to the muggle world." Harry said to them.

"Is it a pureblood problem?" Hermione asked.

"It is a very conservative approach to things on the part of the English." Harry told her with a shrug. "You can make your own mind up on that." Harry admitted.

"You think the ministry is full of idiots though?" Hermione asked.

"It's kind of hard to fight for their corner, when it was run by death eaters Hermione. I think the changes will come now that Fudge and his death eater friends are no longer in control of the country that said I still think that it will take a bit of time." Harry said to her with a smile on his face. "England has always been conservative when it comes to muggle and muggle born rights." Harry told her. "During world war two, the British ministry of magic were heavily sanctioned. While they weren't with Grindleward and Hitler, they weren't active working to stop them either. It was only Dumbledore's intervention that shifted the war towards its end." Harry said to them.

"So they were pro nazi?" Ron asked shocked.

"Yes, but you won't find it in any of your history books. The books that have it in are not available in England's magical books. They are all edited out; most people in England believe that the ministry of magic actively worked against Grindleward." Harry said to them.

"That's disgusting; they were using Albus Dumbledore's success to keep their good names from being tarnished." Hermione said to him.

"You seriously think it's the first time that this has happened." Harry said to her. "Fudge came to power at the end of the last war Hermione; he was a death eater for lord knows how long before that." Harry said to her she made a face. "The last administration in charge of the ministry of magic in Britain claimed to be working against Voldemort while the minister himself was one of his servants." Harry said to her. "At best the man is guilty of treason, at worst his guilty of mass genocide." Harry said to them they found it hard to grasp what had been done to their country of birth.

"But your family is pureblood." Ron said to him.

"And I don't I just know it." Harry said to him. "After I learned the truth about World War II I did some research. My great grandfather was a very good friend of Grindleward's; the same man was minister of magic in World War II for Britain." Harry said to them. "My family has only been light since my grandfather took over the mantle of Lord Potter." Harry said to them.

"I had no idea." Hermione said to him.

"Neither did I, it is why I don't trust Dumbledore quite as much as he thinks I do." Harry said to them.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"He sent me to the Dursley's when he could have cleared Sirius's name." Harry said to him. "He was the man who changed the secret keepers on my parent's house before they died. He knew Sirius was innocent but did nothing." Harry said to her.

"But you get on with him." Ron stated.

"I respect him, I just don't trust him. He used me and Sirius so he could have a weapon to end the war with Voldemort. That isn't the actions of a man who is entirely light." Harry said to them. "He used me and I won't tell you any more than that, but you can find out about why he did this if you check the ministry records on his father's trial." Harry said to them.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"If I destroy the man for you Hermione, you would hate me for it." Harry said to him. "Find out for yourself when you go home, if you have the balls for it ask him for the truth himself." Harry said to her. "He won't give it to you, but you will be able to find it out without him anyway." Harry said to her.

"Is this why he said that you have reason to hate him?" Ron asked. "McGonagal said something about it when she came over for dinner." Ron said to them.

"Oh yes that is what he meant by saying that." Harry said to him.

They'd been sat at a café table, drinking iced tea which Harry had recommended. Harry had a cinnamon hot apple drink, as he had a bit of a cold and it seemed to warm him up no end. Harry smiled at the pair in front of him.

"It must be nice to have your own human toaster Harry." Hermione said to him noting that Harry was leaning into Paul's body.

"Have you touched one of the wolves?" Harry asked she shook her head. "Paul do the honours." Harry said to him Paul used his free hand to place on Hermione's she gasped. "A constant 107 degree body temperature, now ask me how on a cold day I am not incredibly happy that I date a wolf." Harry said to her she laughed.

"Must make sex a lot more interesting." Ron said to him Harry snickered while Hermione gaped at him.

"I will take the fifth and not answer that, on the basis it would be embarrassing for both me and Paul." Harry said to him with a smile.

"Is he endowed like a horse?" Hermione asked.

"I say nothing." Harry said while Paul was spluttering indignantly.

"Damn, he looks like he could be." Hermione said to him. "Anytime you two are up for a threesome let me know." Hermione added causing Ron to yell out indignantly at this suggestion.

"Um no thanks Hermione, I'm a guy person not a fanny person." Harry said.

"Ew fish." Paul said. "Now if you want to lend us your Ron for a threesome, that is entirely reasonable." Paul added with a smirk.

"No bloody way." Ron growled. "My ass is a no dick zone." Ron added.

"Anyway I don't like red heads, they have small penises." Harry said to Paul who snickered while Ron was spluttering.

"My cock is just fine thank you very much." Ron growled at them. "Can we please change the subject." Ron said to them.

Hptwhptw

Ron and Hermione had brought a few things to take back home with them, mainly muggle technology that had been built to work with magic. Harry smiled as Hermione went about explaining everything to Ron, when they were done Harry took them to the local creature store. Harry needed treats for Hedwig

And Kite. With two birds in the house now of his own and Paul's own hawk in the form of Nut they were running though.

"So Harry what is the difference between an owl and a hawk?" Hermione asked.

"Speed." Harry and Paul said together. "Owls are okay over shorter distances, like cross country journeys… but for accuracy and speed over continents then you want an Hawk." Harry said to them.

"So what species is Kite?" Hermione asked him.

"She's a Grey Goshawk." Harry said to her. "Beautiful I think you will agree." Harry said to them.

"And Nut?" Ron asked. "What is with the name anyway?" He asked.

"Nut is a Meyers Goshawk." Paul said to him. "Their subtropical normally and are rare this far north." Paul said to him.

"Like Harry's snowy in England." Hermione said to him.

"Yes Hedwig wasn't native to the UK. The same with Nut she isn't native to the US." Harry said to them. "Nut is the Egyptian goddess of the sky." Harry said to them.

"Is she young?" Hermione asked.

"I've had Nut since I was eleven. My mom and dad brought me her as a present for going to La Push's magical school." he said to them. "Never had much need to use her as a post hawk, so she has been a constant companion for a long time." Paul said to them. "More of a pet than a working hawk." He added.

"Probably going to get a lot more flight time over long distances now babe." Harry said to him Paul grinned.

"She has always wanted to." Paul said to him.

"Hang on you two can communicate with your pets?" Ron asked Harry gaped at him.

"You mean to say you two can't?" Harry asked they nodded. "No wonder you can't control your pets guys." Harry said to them they both glared at him. "It means that Crooks wasn't meant for Hermione, if he was you would be able to hear him. It is part of the bond between wizard and familiar." Harry said to them.

"So why did you leave Hedwig behind if that was the case?" Hermione asked.

"I let her free of her obligation to stay with me. A binding of her magic to mine, which is what the familiar bond is." Harry said to her. "She stayed behind because she knew I wanted to protect my chick as she put it." Harry said to them. "When she rejoined me she bonded with Matthew rather than myself, at my request." Harry said to her she gasped. "Matthew and Hedwig will quite often be caught talking to each other." Harry said to them. "Its quite amusing to watch." Harry added.

"How do you know when they are talking?" Hermione asked.

"Because Matthew hasn't worked out that he can talk to her, without speaking allowed. So I can tell when they are talking." Harry said to her as Matthew and Lily came tearing down the aisle smiles spread across their faces. "It is actually quite cute." Harry said to them as Matthew and Lily grabbed their hands and dragged them around to where they wanted to go. Hermione snickered as Lily pointed at a pen of kittens.

"Please." Lily said to him.

"I don't know what do you think, a cat with a house full of birds?" Harry asked Paul with a smile.

"The birds will get over it." Paul said to him Harry laughed.

"Which one would you like Lily?" Harry asked gently. She pointed at a pure white kitten that was sat in the corner, eyes watching them intently. "She's very special Lily." Harry said to her as he reached over the other kittens. "White cats like this one are deaf, so she or he won't be able to hear you." Harry said to her as he picked the kitten up.

"She says she's a girl." Lily said to him Harry chuckled.

"They are moon cats mixed with kneazle. Half and half, as you can see it is a perfect cross." The attendant said to the couple.

"She is beautiful." Harry said as he held the kitten to Lily so she could stroke her. "I'll take her for now Lily, so we can get her in to a carrier for the ride home." Harry said to her she nodded.

"She stay in my room." Lily said to him.

"Yes she can." Harry told her. "We'll take everything we need for her at home now as well please." Harry said to the woman. "Paul why don't you help Lily pick out a collar for her kitten." Harry said to his partner. "No mister you have Hedwig." Harry said to him. "Maybe once you have learned to look after her properly." Harry said to Matthew who smiled.

"Its okay dad." Matthew said to him.

"We are going to need owl treats and the usual stuff for hawk feed." Harry said to the assistant. "In the case of the hawks, we need enough for two." Harry said to her she nodded. "They prefer beef or lamb." Harry told them.

"Coming up." she said to them.

"I think I may take one of these." Hermione said looking at the hawks.

"They are gorgeous you should." Harry said to her she smiled at him. "Maybe you can then find a home for Crookshanks or let him chase gnomes in the garden of the burrow." Harry said to him with a grin on his face.

Hptwhptw

That night they welcomed Sam into the house, he was surprised to find it full of people. Harry introduced him to the Cullen's first then the pack, Sam was hesitant around the Vampires not that Harry could really blame him. After everything the man had probably seen in his hunts, it was highly unlikely that he would change his opinions over night. The Weasley's who were spending another week with them, were also present.

"Sam, this is my eldest Matthew." Harry said to the man.

"Hi." Sam said to him Matthew grinned at him.

"You want to play monopoly with me, Seth always lets me win." Matthew said to him.

"Maybe later." Sam said to him Matthew shrugged before running of. "And who is this?" Sam asked.

"This is Lily." Harry said to him. "Lily is my adopted daughter, Paul's daughter from an earlier relationship." Harry said to him. "Well one night stand actually, but he likes to think of it as a relationship." Harry pointed out the man laughed.

"Your okay with that?" Sam asked.

"Matthew is mine from another relationship, so why would I have an issue with Lily." Harry said to him. "You should be careful by the way, Lils has a kitten now and it is vicious." Harry said to him Paul snorted.

"You have a large collection of animals." Sam said.

"We have familiars, Matthew has a Snowy owl which used to be mine by the name of Hedwig. Paul and I both have Hawks now Lily has a moon cat/kneazle cross kitten." Harry said to him with a smile. "The others familiars didn't make the trip here, but you will find a lot of the people in the house at the moment who are wizards, all have familiars of some kind." Harry said to them.

"I guess your looking forward to being the real life doctor do little." Sam said to him.

"Yes they are." Emmett said as he came over. Sam stiffened at the approach of the bigger man. "Can take the man out of the hunter, but not the hunter out of the man apparently." Emmett said to him Sam smiled. "I was a hunter in life." Emmett explained. "I hunted dear and stuff not supernatural stuff." Emmett said to him.

"Oh that must have been fun." Sam said to him.

"It was, I was mauled by a bear." Emmett said to him. "Rose found me dying, she took me home to Carlisle and asked him to change me." Emmett said to him. "I was so mad for a while, but I wouldn't be without Rosalie now." Emmett said to him.

"So you never wanted to be a Vampire?" Sam asked.

"None of us did." Edward said to him. "No one in our coven was given the chance." He told the man.

"And yet you stay with the person who changed you." Sam said to him.

"All of us were dying of other causes before we were changed." Emmett said to him. "Well except Alice and Jasper, they joined us a lot later on." Emmett said to him. "Edward was dying off Spanish influenza, I was mauled as I said. The others they can tell you at some point if that's what they want to do." Emmett said to him.

Harry smiled he had heard the story of what had happened to Rosalie and was glad that Emmett wasn't going to share something so personal. With a complete stranger, he looked at Edward who gave a small nod of his head. He had been right the Vampires were just as guarded around the hunter, as the hunter was around them. Harry figured that the wolves would be more at ease with the hunter, simply because they were a limited threat to Human life. Their job was to protect Human life against Vampires and other supernatural nasties.

"Sam I did have another motive to bringing you here." Harry said to him as the night progressed.

"Okay." Sam said to him.

"Lets go outside for a minute." Harry said to him.

They stepped out into the rain, though the porch kept them from getting wet, Harry looked at the man in the darkness of the night. Wondering whether he was about to make a mistake by asking something of the man, especially when he knew that the man had gotten out of the game he had been in most of his life.

"So what do you need?" He asked once they were outside and he had put a silencing charm up around them. "What was that?" Sam asked Harry.

"That was a silencing ward I put up around us, I didn't want people to over hear this." Harry said to him. "I have no problem with them knowing about it once we know if its productive, once we have some information that will lead to finding some people." Harry said to him.

"What is this about Harry?" Sam asked.

"A while back a friend of ours named Bella Swann and her father Charlie were murdered by what we think was Vampires." Harry said to him. "I'd like for you if you can, to see whether or not you can dig something up that will help us find the bastards." Harry said to him. "I assume you still have contacts in your old line of work." Harry added.

"I do, they won't be pleased to know its to help Vampires though." Sam said to him.

"Tell them its to help out some Human friend I.E me." Harry said to him Sam smiled. "I completely understand if your able or willing to do this, but it would help some friends of mine out if you did." Harry said to him.

"What will they do to the people who did this?" Sam asked.

"I imagine that they are going to die painfully." Harry said to him Sam snickered. "Will you see what you can dig up for us?" Harry asked.

"Sure thing." Sam said to him.

At that moment Alice stepped out into the night from the house and glared at Harry, "Did you forget that I can see things Harry?" Alice asked as he dropped the silencing charm. "Really you could have invited me into this conversation you know." Alice said to him.

"True but it would have spoilt the chance to see the look on your face." Harry said to her Alice growled at him. "Anything you want to add, or did you just see us talking?" Harry asked.

"Frustratingly no." Alice said to him.

"I'll let you know if I turn anything up." Sam said to him with a smile.

With that they walked back into the house with smiles on there faces.

Hptwhptw

When dinner came to the end Harry stood up from the table they all had a glass of wine in front of them, well the adults did anyway. "Can I have everybody's attention for a moment of your time please." Harry said to them all. "We have had a wonderful dinner prepared for us by Molly and Esme, after I had my butt kicked out of my own kitchen." Harry said glaring playfully at the pair in question causing most of the people at the table laughed. "I want to thank you all for coming tonight, my old family and my new family alike. When I left England I had no intention of ever going back or talking to the people from my old life." Harry said to them. "I thought it would be safer for all of us if I did this, I am pleased to say that I couldn't have been more wrong." Harry added with a smile. "So I would like us to raise our glasses in a toast. To the past, to our present and to our future together." Harry said to them. "We started of as three big groups and a single guy, now we are a huge family." Harry said to them. "So cheers guys and to us." he added.

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_

_Well guys that's chapter 9 done, I took a week to relax and be more interesting when I came back. Well I am relaxed, I'm not sure I succeeded in the last bit. Let me know if you think I need to work hard will you, I'll probably ignore you but its nice to know you all hate me. Now as you all would have notice I evolved Harry's family story, and yes with in the next couple of chapters their will be a flashback chapter. To tell some of but not all of his families story, and maybe a little about Albus Dumbledore. Now before you all start bombarding me about making this in to an I hate Albus Dumbledore story, let me assure you, thought while Harry doesn't think much of him. He is not about to become the big bad guy. Albus is just a little misguided in his actions not much more, with regards to Harry anyway. Dean may also come back from the dead at some point later, still not going to become the Satan apocalypse ._

_I will be attempting to finish life is a roller coaster in the next couple of weeks as well. _

_Next project is going to be Glee guys I am afraid… something new and fresh, three chapters of the story have already been completed. At least two more to come before its ready _


	11. Chapter 10: Revelations

Chapter 10: Revelations

The following Monday, found Harry Paul and their friends at the airport in Port Angles to see of the Weasley's who were returning home. Harry had quite the heavy heart thinking about the good bye that was to come. Matthew was upset that they weren't staying permanently, while Lily wasn't to happy about losing Hermione and Ginny. Since she was in a male dominated house hold already. Harry couldn't help but smile as the Weasley's took Matthew and Lily into shops around the airport treating them with cash they hadn't even come close to spending on their trip here.

"I don't think our children will ever recover from such spoiling." Paul said in Harry's ear, causing Harry to chuckle.

"Lets hope we can get it in the car." Harry said to him Paul laughed.

"Harry." Ginny said to him catching his attention.

"Hey ginger." Harry said she glared at him as he stepped away from Paul's side he expected Paul to join him but when he sat down next to her on one of the airport seats. "Do you think they make these things uncomfortable on purpose?" Harry asked her she laughed.

"I think that they do it deliberately, the plane seats aren't that much better." Ginny said to him Harry giggled.

"You haven't flown first class that's why." Harry said to her. "It gets better in first class lets just put it that way and leave it that way." Harry told her she smiled as she looked at him. "So what did you want?" Harry asked.

"We won't come back again if that's what you want." Ginny said to him.

"It maybe what I want but it isn't what Matthew or Lily want, so you guys are welcome to come back any time you wish." Harry said to her she smiled brightly at this. "That said if you all come at once again, your getting my boot up your ass." Harry told him Ginny snorted. "My house may never recover." Harry added.

Ginny laughed at this, she had to admit that her family had taken over the Potter house.

"Yes we have kind of taken over your home the last couple of weeks." Ginny said to him with a smile on her face.

"Not that Lily or Matthew have been complaining, I know that Seth will be pleased to have his own bed back." Harry said to her she shook her head, she still couldn't quite get around the idea that Matthew's soul mate was a guy and ten or so years his senior. "Yeah I know its disturbing, if you spend enough time around Seth you would know that Seth has no naughty thoughts about Matthew. Just a hell of a lot of love for him." Harry said to her she nodded.

"And that doesn't worry you at all?" Ginny asked.

"No because if Seth tries anything, he will have no bits to do anything with for the rest of his life." Harry said to her she snickered. "Trust me he knows what is acceptable and what isn't, his mother Paul and I drill it into him at every possible moment." Harry said to her Ginny nodded.

"None of us really wish to be leaving you know." Ginny said to him.

"I had heard a rumour about that, but I know that you guys have to go back to your old lives." Harry said to him. "Which means I get some peace and quiet for a while." Harry said to her.

"Email me Potter, I have a laptop now." Ginny said to him.

"Paul has all of your details." Harry said to her she nodded. "You have our number so call us when your down on the ground in England." Harry said to her. "By the time your down it will be the middle of the night, so I'll be sure to switch the answer machine on." Harry told her.

"Its been good to see you for all of us." Ginny said to him. "I don't think any of us truly believed that you could live without us, at least not until we saw all the people that have become your family." Ginny said to him. "You had better tell Seth that Matthew has four grandparents and six uncles and two aunties. So when Matthew is old enough, Seth had better be nothing but an absolute gentlemen if he wishes to live through the experience." Ginny added causing me to snicker.

"Keep an eye on Ron and Hermione." Harry said to her. "They are going to have the hardest time with the idea that I am not coming home." Harry told her she nodded. "Thus why they stormed in on white horse to try and rescue someone who didn't need rescuing." Harry told her. Ginny laughed but she knew what he was saying.

Just at that moment the flight was called and Harry stood up, Paul was looking at them as were the kids as they got up to rejoin the family. Most of them were talking amicably none of them really realised that the moment to say good bye was here.

"Harry." Ginny started.

"Do me a favour don't say it, they'll work it out for themselves when they get home." Harry said to him kissing her cheek.

"But." Ginny started.

"Its time for a change and we all need it." Harry said to her. "Like I always said your welcome here anytime, just wait a few years." Harry said to them. "Let the wounds of the war heal." Harry told her quietly. "Dissuade them from coming back here, they'll understand why in time." Harry said to her she nodded.

"We love you Harry and we miss you, come back to us soon." Ginny said to him.

Soon enough they were walking through the gate, Matthew clung to Harry as he cried into the bottom of the t-shirt Harry was wearing. Harry had been dreading this moment since the Weasley's and Hermione had arrived on his doorstep. He knew that this would break Matthew's heart to watch their family leave, last time it had been them leaving the country. This time like last time he didn't know when they were going to see them again, it would be for a lot long period of time than this last time.

"Mattie we'll see them again." Harry said to him softly as he lifted the seven year old up and kissed him on top of his forehead. "Come on we can watch their plane." Harry said to him.

"Yes." Matthew yelled.

Harry slipped his hand into Paul's as they made their way to the window, to watch the departing plane. Harry felt a pang of guilt and sadness at the thought that it would be a long time before they saw each other again, it lasted for a moment but at the end of the day this was what they all needed. He needed time away from everything in his past. Ginny had known that he was saying goodbye to them, she had known that it would be a long time before they saw each other again. Harry thought that she accepted that the Weasley's and Hermione were a painful reminder of all he had lost and loved.

They watched until the plane was out of their eye line, high above them in the skies. Harry smiled as he turned to Paul and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I think I am ready to go home." Harry told him Paul nodded. "How about Chinese tonight kids." Harry said to them.

Hptwhptw

That first night alone in the house for the first time, Harry and Paul cuddled up in front of the open fire. The TV was on with a movie in the blue ray player, Harry wasn't actually paying that much attention to the film. So much as he was watching Paul, who was dispelling all myths of him being hard as nails, Paul was currently crying to titanic. Harry found this highly amusing, he had seen the movie enough times but Paul had said that he had never seen it. So of course he would have to educate his boyfriend on matters of the heart.

"If you tell any one I was crying to this movie I will kill you." Paul muttered as the credits started to roll Harry giggled as he sat up. "You weren't even watching the movie, you were watching me." Paul said to him. "You knew what that film might do to me?" he asked.

"I assumed you might blab like a girl yes." Harry said to him with a playful smile. "Why don't you go check on the kids, I'll sort us out a drink and some dessert." Harry said to him Paul grinned as he got to his feet. "Then you have patrol so I can shove you out the door before going to bed myself, at least one of us should be able to get a decent nights sleep don't you think?" Harry asked him Paul glared at him playfully.

"You know I was used to noise of the Weasley's its much to quiet in here now." Paul said to him.

"You still can't have the pack stay here, I would be broke inside a month." Harry said Paul snickered as he slipped out of the living room.

Harry knew the house elves would take care of the fire as he walked into the kitchen, switching the lights on and walking towards the fridge. Harry heard a cough from the door way that lead to the back garden spinning he gaped at Sam.

"How the hell did you manage to get into the grounds?" Harry asked Sam shrugged. "This place is heavily warded to stop someone from getting in without us knowing." Harry explained to him Sam looked perplexed at this.

"I just walked in like normal people would." Sam said to him.

"PAUL." Harry yelled a minute later the shifter was back confused that Sam was here. "Call the guys and get them to do a perimeter check would you please." Harry said to him Paul nodded. "I'll check the wards." Harry said to him Paul nodded. "Then call the Cullen's just to be safe." Harry added then turned his attention to Sam.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sam asked.

"Yes but its not something you could have done." Paul said to him as he left the room.

"What he means to say is that, you should not have been able to cross the wards without our prior knowledge. The Elves wouldn't have been able to grant you access without our permission either, so someone has tampered with the wards some how." Harry said to him.

"That would be bad I take it?" Sam asked Harry nodded.

"It would be bad, to mess with an old families wards to their home. Well lets just say it would not be good for the person who did it and leave it at that." Harry said to him.

"I came by because I found something." Sam said to him.

"I'm all ears." Harry said to him Sam smiled.

"From what my sources have told me, there is a new coven of Vampires. I think you might know one of them." Sam said to him. "The guys mentioned him the other night at dinner, I believe he was called the death munching bastard who got away." Sam said to him.

"Malfoy." Harry said Sam nodded. "Damn." Harry growled.

"Paul we may need to move out of here tonight and on to the reservation while I alter the wards." Harry said to Paul who appeared in the doorway once again phone in hand. "We have a Vampire problem." Harry said to him. "No not them another coven, stopping thinking the worst of the Cullens." Harry said to Paul. Sam snickered lightly at this as Paul turned his attention back to the call he was making and the person he was talking to.

"Billy says we are welcome down at his place tonight." Paul said to him.

"Can you get the kids up please." Harry said to him.

"Why do I have to be the bad guy?" Paul asked him Harry shook his head with amusement.

"Go do it already." Harry said to him.

"They are pretty determined to rid the world of your influence and those you love." Sam told Harry.

"That would make sense, seeing as I swore I'd kill him if I ever saw him again." Harry said to Sam. "Why Bella and Charlie though?" Harry asked.

"No idea, we think it was an attempt to send a message to you." Sam said to him.

"That makes sense, Malfoy was never that smart. Why go after someone directly when their friends will do." Harry said with a shake of his head.

"The pack is meeting us here and so are the Cullen's you and the kids are getting an escort down to the reservation right now." Paul said to him a few minutes later when a ratty Matthew and Lily entered just behind him. Matthew yawned as he walked over to Harry and hugged him. "We need to make sure this place is impenetrable, how the hell do we do that?" Paul asked.

"Battle wards and lock down." Harry said to him. "Easy done to set up battle wards, would rather not lock the house down after tonight." Harry said to him.

An hour later they were heading out of the house and Harry had locked the whole building and its wards down. No one but him or Matthew could open it up again, it would take blood from either one of them to do it. Harry was serious about the safety of the house and its wards, when they went back tomorrow he would make sure that the house could and would repel all Vampires. He had explained to Carlisle and the others to protect against the red eyes he would have to prevent all from being able to get in. Carlisle had told him that they understood and would help in anyway they could.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_Okay guys this is chapter 10, I was caught in two minds on whether to do a flash back interlude for this or just a normal chapter. Thus why it took so long for me to do this Chapter, anyway, I decided to elaborate on some of what happened to Bella and Charlie. Someone said I needed to do more research on Stephanie's story as I said their was an attraction Seth had to Matthew or I implied it. Your note I used the words soul mate rather than imprint. If any of you can work out the difference between the two sets of words, your get a cookie. _

_Keep the reviews coming in guys. _

_Between the last chapter and this one I had 5000 hits on this story. I would love to have that and more for the next one. Until next week guys have a great weekend, and come on the Arsenal on Sunday. _


	12. Chapter 11: First Contact

Chapter 11: First Contact

A week later found Harry and an army of warders brought in from Gringotts, Harry was still miffed at the fact that Draco had some how managed to break down his wards. Sam Winchester had joined in the hunt for the rogue Vampire coven. The thought right now was that said coven would be hiding in the muggle world, Harry didn't think that would likely be the case. Draco was far to against the muggle world, he would stick out like a sore thumb there. He also knew that Draco would have to keep a low profile, he knew that Draco knew he would be looking for him.

Draco would know by now that Harry had people looking for the coven, he would know by now that Harry had put it together or at least thought that Harry close to putting it together. Harry was currently making sure that the wards that were being put into place would protect against Vampires, if nothing else the house would be Vampire prove. Edward had volunteered for this particular duty and it was not a pleasant duty. As he was thrown from the boundaries of the house with an almighty crack as he hit another tree. Harry winced as he walked over to the man and helped him back to his feet, a moment later blood was spat to the floor by the Vampire.

"I hope you are almost finished." Edward said to him.

"Unfortunately for you we aren't." Harry said to him with a smile on his face. "Don't worry though, the worst of the charms are almost over with, soon you won't be thrown against trees anymore." Harry explained to him. "If this stops the Coven in question getting into the estate again, I hope you agree that this is worth your little bit of pain." Harry said to him.

"You try getting thrown into a tree harder every time." Edward groaned.

"You could always cool Emmett down here to help out, I know he likes a bit of ruff and tumble." Harry said to him Edward smirked at this. "Plus I'd love to see him flying through the air like a rag doll." Harry explained. "Your not quite as muscular as he is." Harry pointed out.

"Are you watching someone else other than me now?" Paul asked.

"I've been comparing six packs if that's what you mean." Harry said to him. "Don't worry honey your penis is still the best I've ever had." Harry said to him.

"I will work out harder." Paul muttered .

"That's the spirit." Harry said pecking him on the lips. "Kids okay?" Harry asked.

"Seth and Leah are keeping them occupied inside the house." Paul said to him. "I thought I'd come out and see how things were going, I got to watch Eddie here fly into a tree. Best entertainment I have seen in days." Paul said Edward looked affronted at this.

"I am not here for your amusement mutt." Edward growled half heartedly.

"Oh but you give me so much amusement Eddie." Paul said to him Harry snorted.

"If your going to fight him Paul, do me a favour and throw him at the boundary line, the Goblins are ready to test the next set of wards." Harry said to him Paul's eyes took on a mischievous glint at this thought. "Do remember we need him for a few more tests, so you can't kill him, maybe take a limb or two." Harry said to Paul who smirked.

"You know I really hate you right now Harry." Edward said to him Paul smirked as he charged the Vampire shifting in mid air. Harry winced at the tearing of the designer clothes and shoes Paul was wearing when he shifted.

Hptwhptw

That night at dinner Harry was pulling one of the roast birds that he had in the oven, they had guests tonight which meant among other things the elders were there. The second pack that Sam Winchester had put them in touch with was also here, Paul was helping him out by carving the meet up. Jacob was taking food through to the dinning room.

"Harry let me take over, go join the guests." Paul said to him. Harry had been working flat out all day for this particular event, he looked like he needed to sit down and rest. Harry nodded his head reluctantly pulling of his apron he kissed Paul on the lips before walking into the dinning room. Matthew and Lily were sat next to Jacob and Seth respectfully. Harry took his seat at the head of the table Lily was on a whole load of pillows just so she could eat at the table with the rest of them.

"This is an incredible house Harry." Max the alpha of the Port Angles pack.

"Thank you, its been in the family for a long time." Harry said to him. "Oi." Harry growled at Jared and Seth. "You can bloody well wait until we are all at the table before you start to eat." Harry said to them Emily giggled at the looks. "Sam what are you teaching these kids at your table, do they know what it means to be civilised at a dinner table?" Harry asked.

"Hey." Half the table yelled at this.

"We eat just fine." Jacob said glaring at Harry playfully.

"If your names lucky and you're a dog maybe." Harry teased.

When they were all sat down at the table and were tucking into dinner, Billy looked up at Harry with a smile on his face. He was pleased to find out that the pack here weren't on their own in the world, they had thought that they were alone in this part of America if not the whole of America.

"So do you mind telling us how you met these guys Harry?" Billy asked him.

Hptwhptw

_Flashback_

_Two days ago_

Even with the troubles back home Harry came to college on time, he parked his car in the lot before climbing out of the car. By the time he had reached their class room, Sam was waiting for him outside the door way. They shared a brief manly hug before pulling apart, "I have some news for you, that might surprise you." Sam said to him. "We'll talk about it after class." Sam added as they stepped into the class room.

By the end of class the two of them were laughing and joking, they were more than happy to get back into the open air. Harry was intrigued to hear what Sam Winchester had to say to him. It sounded like it would be important. Harry knew he had drawn the older boy into something that he had been trying hard to get out of in the first place.

They headed back to Harry's car for some privacy once they were inside the car Harry started up the engine and pulled out of the lot. They would pick up what they lost out on the next time they had class. They'd been driving for about twenty minutes when Sam started in on what he wanted to talk to Harry about in the first place.

"A friend of mine has found what we think is some friendly Shapeshifters in Port Angles." Sam said to him Harry let out a whistle at this. "I thought that might get your attention." Sam added with a smile on his face.

"Your kidding me, this is what we need right now some extra back up. The guys in our pack could use knowing that their not alone in the world." Harry said to him Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"I thought that was what you would say, I've had Bobby speak to the pack… they are expecting us if your allow me to sort out the sat nav we can get going." Sam said to him Harry pulled to a stop and allowed Sam to go through the cars sat nav program.

"So what is this place like?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, Bobby didn't tell me." Sam said to him.

Hptwhptw

Harry didn't know what the hell he was expecting when they arrived at where they were going, but this sure as hell wasn't it. The closed of estate of old Victorian style manor houses, which was clearly a magical estate took his breath away. Sam hadn't been able to see it until they crossed the wards on the estate itself. Harry looked at Sam curiously, "Their has to be some kind of mistake." Harry said to him. "Your friend has this one wrong." He added.

"I'm with you on that one man." Sam said as Harry pulled up to the house which the Sat nav told him was their destination. "No Native American would live in a house like this so close to a major city." Harry said to him as he opened his door.

"All I see is white kids." Sam said to him.

"That would be because this is an estate of white families for the most part anyway." A woman said as she came down to greet them. "You must be Sam Winchester, Bobby said to expect you and a friend." The woman added.

"I'm Lord Harry James Potter Ma'am, this here is Sam Winchester." Harry said to her with a bright smile on his lips. "I was thinking we had the wrong place." Harry said to her she chuckled at this. They closed the doors to the car which Harry locked, though he had a feeling that it wasn't really needed given the protections on the estate.

"What were you expecting?" The woman asked. "I am Kara Montague." Kara informed them.

"Native American's actually, I was thinking this would be a hidden settlement, one of the lost tribes or something." Harry said to her she laughed.

"Not all shifters are Native Americans, though the routes for shifters start in Native American mythology." Kara said to him. "Actually your find that we interbred with Natives back in the 16th century." Kara said to them. "Well mated with them, so that part of the mythology may actually be true." Kara added.

"What tribe?" Harry asked.

"Quillette." Kara said to him. Harry and Sam shared a look at this. "Am I missing something?" Kara asked.

"The only shifters we know of besides you, belong to the Quillette tribe." Harry said to her.

"We have a lot to talk about then I think." Kara said to them.

"Yes I think we have." Harry said to her.

Hptwhptw

Within ten minutes of them entering the house they were surrounded by wolves, well humans who could take up an animal form. It didn't take long to realise that they weren't just wolves, the guys told them that their forms varied from land animals to in one case a Falcon. The Falcon a kid named Scott was their scout. It turned out that Kara was the alpha male of this pack and a lioness.

"Hadrian and Kimberly are direct descendants from the Quillette tribe." Kara explained. "Their great great great great grandparents were the founders of this colony if you like. Others joined soon after, it started of as a small collection of houses and well you saw what it has become when you were driving down here." Kara said to them.

"Do you know who your descended from?" Harry asked them.

"The Blacks." Hadrian said to him. "Do you know them?" He asked.

"I am good friends with Jacob." Harry said to him. "Theirs four of them living at the moment, Billy who is the dad. Rachel and Rebecca are the twins and Jacob who is the only wolf in the family." Harry said to him. "If your descended from them you were never going to get away from being shifters." Harry said to him. "Does that make the rest of you all descended in some way from their family?" Harry asked.

"The majority of us are yes, there are a couple of us who came here from other tribes from California and Alaska." Kara said to him.

"What I want to know is how it is you can all take different forms, yet the Quillette pack is stuck in Wolf form." Harry said to them Kara chuckled at this. "But I am guessing you don't know the answer to that either." Harry added.

"Nope sorry dude." A kid called Max said to him.

"Do you imprint as well?" Sam asked the pack shared looks before nodding.

"Yes, their was are a couple of pack members who have imprinted so far." Kara said to them.

"It is the same with the pack back home." Harry said to her. "I got lucky with my mate." Harry said to her.

"So can I ask what brought you here?" Hadrian asked him.

"Sure." Harry said with a smile. "Oh you wanted me to tell you that right." Harry said to him.

"Well duh." Kimberly said to him. Harry and Sam shared laughs at this, before focusing on what they had come here to do.

"We have a Vampire problem in Forks, a rogue coven who has a grudge against me well one of them does." Harry said to them.

"What did you do to piss them off?" Kara asked.

"I killed one of their fathers when they were still alive, before that we were enemies." Harry said to her with a smile. "The father was Human and a bastard as well as a mass murderer, no loss to society and we were at war at the time." Harry informed them.

"So this coven is after you?" Hadrian asked.

"Well they tore down the wards around my home." Harry said to him. "So I'd say yes, it takes a lot of power to do that by the way." Harry pointed out to him. "We think they are targeting me and my family, I have two children." Harry said to them.

"With your mate?" Max asked.

"We both have children from previous relationships." Harry said to him. "Matthew is the eldest and mine, Lily is a couple of years younger and Paul's." Harry said to them.

"So what do you need from us, how can we help?" Kara asked.

"Besides helping us with a Vampire situation, and warning you about the Olympic coven who are friendly. I think that the guys would really like to know that they aren't alone in the world." Harry said to them they all laughed. "They'd be amazed to learn that you guys are descended from Jacob, Jacob's ancestors were among the first to become shifters." Harry told them.

"Boss we could help them." Another said to Kara.

"Yes we can and I think we should, they are family after all." Kara said to them. "You will all talk to your families get permission from them all to join us on this trip." Kara said to the group who all whooped. "Now what was this about the Olympic coven of Vampires?" Kara asked. "Are these the ones who are trying to kill you?" She asked.

"Actually no they are a coven of animal eaters, amber eyes not red." Harry said to her.

"There is such a thing?" Max asked.

"Yeah there is such a thing." Harry said to him.

_End flashback_

Hptwhptw

"So hang on you guys just walked into their territory?" Sam asked.

"We knew that they were coming Sam." Kara said to her counter part.

"Your not telling us everything though." Sam said to Harry.

"Where would be the fun in me telling you everything Sam, you just got reunited with a lost part of your tribe. I think you guys need to ask those questions for yourselves." Harry said to them with a smile on his lips. "I know that Jacob, Seth and Leah are going to be just a few of those who just got new family." Harry told them. "Though most of you just gained family as well, its something that you guys are going to need to find out for yourselves anyway." Harry said to them.

"He has a point, I am sure there is stuff that Harry has left out for us as well." Kara said to them.

"So what do we do?" Sam asked.

"Well we eat dinner then we make plans." Harry said to him. "Then you guys talk and get to know one another, the Cullen's are going to meet us in the clearing tomorrow. I figured that the new pack should meet them, so they know that threat the Cullen's pose is minimal compared to most Vampires." Harry said to them.

"You guys all have so much to catch up on I am sure." Harry said to them.

"How well protected is this house?" Max asked.

"You guys know where it is but you couldn't share that with any one. Even if you had a new pack member join, I would have to divulge the secret to them, for them to be able to see the house. Same goes for a member of Sam's pack." Harry informed them. "This house in that set of terms is safe, but the other charms can be much easily broken with the right curse breaker." Harry said to them.

"So safe unless they know what they are doing?" Kara said.

"They did last time but that doesn't mean it won't be difficult for them to do it next time." Harry said to them. "I'm hoping that we will be ready for them next time." Harry added.

"Damn straight we will be." Sam said to him.

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **__So okay this is chapter 11, I know its been like two weeks since my last update. I went through a block and struggled to work out where this story was going next. Their will be a flashback chapter for Harry's family history coming up some time soon. For right now I hope that you like this new chapter. Please review the story and be kind, if your going to be harsh then at least make it useful to me so I can improve. If not I do have a block button which I will use. The epilogue for life is a roller coaster is almost finished for those who are wondering, it will be finished in the next week. To those who are expecting a hugely fulfilling ending to that story, may be seriously disappointed. I apologise in advance for that. _

_So I decided to add a second pack, this pack is put together of not just wolves. There are lions and a falcon, as well as wolves their will be a panther in there and maybe a gorilla. If you guys have a specific request for a living creature include it in your review. The new Pack is bigger than the Quillette tribes, mainly because they are based in a city, they have the same powers however as Sam's tribe. Maybe more acute in some cases but the same none the less._

_Until next time thank you for reading and take care. _

_Owen. _


	13. Chapter 12: Surprising Happy Revelations

Chapter 12: Surprising Revelations

The next few months were quiet, they had heard that the coven in question my have been building forces rather than attacking with what they had. Of course that was not forgetting the occasional traipse into their territory, testing defences which had lead to a couple of Vampires being killed in the process. No one of major importance in the enemy coven, mean while the houses of the packs in questions were being warded against Vampires and the like.

Harry had been able to make sure that all the houses in the Potter and Black portfolio which belonged to him were protected from Draco's presence. He knew as a Black Draco would have been able to get into the Black properties, which had meant that he needed to visit Gringotts and disown Draco magically from the Black house. The news of this had hit the stands not to long ago, no one could figure out why a dark family would disown a dark child. Of course no one had ever known that Harry had become the head of the house of Black, except the Black family and they had sworn on their magic to keep this new quiet.

People like Bellatrix had been disowned as soon as Harry had come to power in the family; Harry however had chosen not to take that path with Draco and Narcissa Malfoy. In hind sight that was probably a very big mistake, hindsight was a wonderful thing Harry thought. He may have done a lot of things differently in the past, if he had known about the possible outcomes in advance. Which of course he knew was impossible but never mind.

Harry woke up with Paul close to him hugging him and his morning wood poking into Harry's back, an arm draped over his stomach. Harry felt sick to his stomach and the need to puke, "Paul move your ass." Harry groaned at his mate Paul groaned as he rolled away from Harry, who bolted for the toilet, Paul heard the sounds of Harry being sick in the toilet. This was maybe the fourth time this week; he had woken to Harry being sick in the toilet.

"Harry." Paul called as he walked into their bathroom. He saw Harry hugging the toilet, "Harry are you okay?" Paul asked.

"Yeah hugging the toilet at six in the morning is my favourite pass time." Harry growled as he sat up looking at Paul scathingly.

"I think you should see a healer." Paul said.

"You think." Harry grumbled as he got to his feet. He poured himself a glass of what which he used to gargle before spitting into the sink. Before performing the same task again. "I hate being sick." Harry muttered as he walked back into their bedroom. Matthew and Lily were already up and jumping on the bed in question. "What are you two nightmares doing up?" Harry asked them.

"Hey." Matthew growled. "We want breakfast." He added.

"Oh you do, do you." Harry said to him Matthew and Lily both nodded. "Paul why don't you go sort out their breakfast, I am going to call Daniel on the reservation." Harry said to him Paul smiled. Daniel Lightwater was the resident magical healer on the reservation; it would be good to know that Harry was going to be okay.

Hptwhptw

Daniel Lightwater was waiting for him in the clinic when he arrived at noon that day; he'd been running errands so hadn't been able to get to see the healer until lunch time. Who knew having two kids to run about after could keep you so busy Harry thought with a smile on his lips.

"Hi Daniel." Harry said to him.

"Come on through Harry, you are my last patient of the morning session." Daniel said to him. "How are Lily and Matthew, both are over chicken pox now yes?" Daniel asked Harry nodded. Boy had that been a fun month, keeping the two of them from scratching was not as fun as it sounded. Comforting Matthew and Lily had been a pack wide thing. Seth however rather stupidly had never had chicken pox and was currently in isolation as he had it. He would be able to leave the house again in about a week; Harry had no sympathy for said boy on this.

"So what seems to be the trouble Harry?" Daniel asked as Harry sat down.

"I've been waking up every morning for the last couple of weeks needing to puke my guts up." Harry said to him. "I need you to run a pregnancy test Daniel." Harry said to him Daniel nodded his head pointing to the curtains.

"You will find a smock behind their please change, leave your under wear on however." Daniel said Harry laughed.

"I made that mistake with Matthew, I've never seen Poppy blush so furiously." Harry said to him Daniel laughed at this. "She smacked me about the head while I and Cedric were giggling furiously." Harry told him as he went behind the curtains.

"Have you spoken to Paul about this?" Daniel asked.

"I want to confirm this before I talk to him; I don't want to get his hopes up only to dash them or the other way around." Harry said to him.

"I understand Harry." Daniel said to him.

Harry stepped around the curtain in the smock and flopped down on the bed, once he was comfortable Daniel lifted it up until his belly was exposed, "You know if you are this muscle definition is going straight out of the window." Daniel said to him as he squirted some gel onto Harry's stomach.

"Now you just make we want to go to the toilet don't you." Harry said to him Daniel laughed at this.

"It is an effect of the gel." Daniel said to him as he pressed the ultra sound scanner to his stomach. "Lets see what we have shall we." Daniel said to him. "I could do the test but with a guy it can give a false positive." Daniel said to him.

"Yes because if a guy took a female pregnancy test they would come back positive." Harry said to him Daniel nodded his head.

"Yes indeed, you would be my first male pregnancy, though I suspect that your son will be my next." Daniel said to him Harry growled at this suggestion causing Daniel to chuckle. "Yes I imagined you would say that." Daniel said to him. "Here we go, that's your heart beat, but there." Daniel said to him. Harry saw what he was looking at. "Two other heart beats." Daniel said to him.

"Can you tell how far along they are?" Harry asked.

"I'd say three months." Daniel said to him. "Now they are sharing an umbilical cord so they will be identical." Daniel said to him. "Would you like to know what sex they are?" Daniel asked him.

"I think that Paul is going to want to know." Harry said to him.

"Lets see." Daniel said to him it was a couple of minutes before Daniel had his answer. "Well it looks like you are having boys Harry." Daniel said to him Harry smiled brightly at this. "I need you to come in next week with Paul, you know the routine from here on out. Weekly check ups for male pregnancies to check progress. We will need to go through magic letting, so you and Paul give some of your own to the boys while the pregnancy progresses." Daniel said to him.

"I know the routine." Harry said to him.

"Okay let's get you booked in for next week." Daniel said to him.

Hptwhptw

Harry arrived home to find that Paul was back from the garage early, he was looking at Harry concernedly but Harry smiled at him and Paul smiled back at him. "So what a stomach bug or something?" Paul asked Harry.

"Not exactly, but it will cure itself in a few months." Harry said to him.

"Months what the hell do you mean by that?" Paul asked. "Are you ill or not Harry?" Paul demanded of him.

"No not in the natural sense of the words." Harry said to him. "You may want a stiff drink when I tell you this so maybe you should sit down." Harry said to him Paul shook his head vehemently. "Okay I warned you." Harry said to him. "I'm pregnant." Harry said to him Paul gaped at this and decided he would quite like to sit down on the floor. Falling into a dead feint. "I did try to warn you." Harry said as Sue Clearwater entered the kitchen with some fresh food.

"What happened to him?" Sue asked.

"Oh he got a shock." Harry said to her. "A bucket of water should do the trick." Harry said to her as he conjured a bucket of ice water.

"What was the shock?" Sue asked.

"Oh I just found out I am pregnant." Harry said to her she gave a sharp cry of surprise at the new which made Harry laugh. "Don't you feint as well; I would hate to have to wake you this way to." Harry said as he doused Paul with the bucket of water causing him to shoot up sputtering from the shock. Sue laughed as she saw Paul looking around for the source of the shock. "Hey their baby, sorry to wake you up with such a shock." Harry said to him.

"Did I just feint?" Paul asked him.

"Yeah, it was a dead feint." Harry said to him.

"Did you just tell me you were pregnant?" Paul asked him.

"Yes I did, with twin boys. I am three months along." Harry said to him. Paul feinted a second time at this news and Harry chuckled. A second bucket of water later and Paul was sat on the sofa in the living room a glass of scotch in his hand. "How you feeling now?" Harry asked.

"Pretty good considering you nearly gave me a heart attack." Paul said to him. "Twins really and boys at that?" Paul asked Harry nodded.

"Identical twins Paul, you are going to be a kid to children of our blood mixed together." Harry said to him Paul smiled at that. "You are already a father of two, now you get to be a father of four. Not the best timing in the world considering the shit storm that is about to become our lives but nothing we can do about it now." Harry said to him Paul could only agree with that.

"Shit timing." Paul agreed.

"Too late to cry over spilt milk" Harry said to him Sue chuckled.

"How did you know?" Sue asked.

"Morning sickness, it started earlier with Matthew and he was a rough little sod." Harry said to her. "I was four weeks gone when we found out I was pregnant, after I spent ten mornings in a row puking my guts up at six am in the morning. Cedric and I got quite the shock." Harry said to them.

"Matthew you said he was rough on you. How is that?" Sue asked.

"He liked to kick my ribs or bladder. He particularly liked my kidneys in the middle of the night." Harry said to her she winced. "In male pregnancy the child moves around a lot it offers a hell of a lot of discomfort, we aren't really built for pregnancy, so our magic creates a pouch. The stomach aches I had a while back would have been that." Harry said to them. "With two babies in here, it complicates things further. I don't know if they will be able to be born naturally." Harry said to them.

"So how do we make it easier for you?" Paul asked.

"There is something we call magic letting; we pour some of our own magic into them each day. If they are early the magic will help their development along much faster. They could be ready for birth at 36 weeks." Harry said to him. "Earlier than that they would need special care for a few weeks." Harry informed him.

"This is something we can both do?" Paul asked Harry nodded his head. "When does that start?" Paul asked.

"Daniel has asked us to come in next Tuesday." Harry said to him. "You should know I am going to be enormous by the end of this pregnancy." Harry told him.

Hptwhptw

_The Burrow England_

Dinner was on the table which meant that most of the people who lived in the house were sat at it; they were eating in the garden under heating charms. As it wasn't very hot that night, the kitchen wasn't big enough for all of them to sit and eat comfortably. They were half way through dinner when a familiar Hawk swooped down towards them.

It had been months since they had left Forks, none of them had heard anything from Harry or Matthew since then. The other pack members however had written to them, they had sent photos; Ron and Hermione both had a hard time understanding why Harry wanted no contact with them. So to see his hawk land in front of them with a letter attached to its leg surprised them. Why would he break radio silence with them so to speak?

"Well read it Hermione." Molly said to her soon to be daughter in law.

"Oh right." Hermione said.

_Hey every one_

_I won't bother to address this to a couple of you, since you will read it to every one Hermione. I know you weren't expecting this letter, I am sure Ginny told you what our last meeting meant for all of us. I did mean that last meeting to be our last for quite some time. However events here have taken a nasty turn for the worst. If you're wondering what happened to Draco Malfoy then I can answer that for you. His currently part of a Vampire coven, yes the old Ferret has become a Vampire. His ego has increased to the point where he thinks he can tackle an old families house wards in an attempt to kill those inside it. Lucky we stopped that in time, Hermione I imagine would have been quite cross with me. _

_No need to worry though guys our allies here, include a new pack of shifters, they are merriment of different animals and led by a very attractive female in Port Angles. The vampires there created them like the wolves here in La Push. The alliance is strong and Jared has imprinted on one of the girls in the other pack. _

_Life is good here; I have some less shocking and happier news for you all. Paul and I discovered just yesterday that I am once again up the duff. The kids don't know yet and only a couple of people inside the tribe know at this moment. One of them being our healer, a man named Daniel Lightwater, isn't that a cool surname. Anyway we are expecting twins later in the year, boys as I am sure you will all want to know._

_Please for your own safety do not under any circumstances come to Forks, not until we know that this town is safe. The house and its grounds are protected against Vampire invasion this includes the Cullen's. No Vampire could get onto the grounds even if they wanted to right now. _

_Matthew Lily and Paul send you all lots of love and kisses. Well mainly Matthew and Lily but Paul sends his love. _

_We hope to see you all when this is all over and our little corner of the world is safe once again from supernatural forces. Take care of yourselves and know that we are thinking of you all. _

_All of our love. _

_Harry, Paul, Matthew, Lily and as yet the two unnamed children. _

"Well I wasn't really expecting that." Hermione said to them as the Hawk took off from her shoulder giving a trill as a parting goodbye. "Malfoy we can help him with that." Hermione said to them but the others were shaking their heads.

"Hermione he was clear it is not safe for us to be in this fight. I think he knows that it isn't safe for him either, but that is a whole different story. Draco is after him and more dangerous than ever, the only thing that can stop them is his own kind and the shifters. Harry will be a spectator in this fight and he knows that." Arthur said to her. "We do what he asked this time and not get involved. We inform the ministry of what Malfoy has become, they will cut of his finances and that will hinder him and his coven no doubt." Arthur said to them.

"I think that was Harry's intention by telling us, he knew that we could destroy Malfoy's monetary aid to the coven." Bill said to them.

Hptwhptw

The pack were brought down to the house that night for a big dinner, Harry told Paul it would be better for them to tell them. Than for the packs to find out about it when Paul next shifted. Better to them now than for them to find out on their own.

"So guys what is the big announcement?" Sam asked in the middle of dinner.

"Um well you guys Harry and I are expecting." Paul said to them. Every body at the table stopped eating and stared at Harry. Matthew and Lily whooped happily at this news. Harry smiled at their two children.

"When were you going to tell us?" Sam asked.

"Well we only found out a couple of days ago Sam." Harry said to him. "We were adjusting to the news ourselves before we told the rest of you." Harry said to them. "Plus guys it really is none of your damn business. Paul isn't the one pregnant so it doesn't make you guys one short in a fight." Harry told them they all chuckled. "I am the one who is carrying twins." Harry explained.

"Twins?" Emily asked.

"Boys." Harry told her the group smiled.

"This is great news guys, congratulations." Seth said to them.

"So do your friends and family know about this back home?" Sam asked.

"The letter was sent the day we found out it will be a week before they know the news." Harry said to them. "But they know and that's what matters." Harry said to them. "Tonight we forget about the business of battle and we celebrate. So guys tuck in and don't leave a single drop of food on your plates or I will kill each and every one of you." Harry said to the packs that snickered. "Theirs some beers in the kitchen and wine for those of you who can, the rest of you will make do with fruit juice and coke." Harry told them.

_**AUTHORS NOTES:**_

_So okay chapter 12 is here and is in a much lighter tone than the last one. I decided I wanted to make this a bit more like double jeopardy for Harry and Paul while giving them something to focus on for the future which is a good thing. Chapter 13 will come some time next week. Probably when I have at least three thousand hits and at least ten reviews for this chapter. I would like more of both so get your typing fingers out. I am not revealing all of the other packs names and shifting forms just yet but they are coming. Like I said if you have a request let me know, the panther has been received and will be acted upon. So thank you all for your reviews and keep them coming._


	14. Chapter 13: Draco's Escape from Justice

Chapter 13: Draco's Escape from Justice

The court case against him was as clear cut as it was possible for a case to be, after his father's arrest last week the one thing protecting him had finally been taken away from him. He now had to face facts that he was not going to get away with what he had done. Draco Malfoy was a serial killer; he targeted certain people and killed them without conscious. Draco had actually admitted to the crimes on tape and in front of a lot of witnesses. He had no remorse for the crimes that he had committed. He was still under the firm believe even if it was a deluded believe that he would not be sent to jail for the crimes he had committed.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy stands up." The judge said finally at the end of the court case. "Mr. Malfoy you have been found guilty of the crimes that you have been charged with. It is the believe of this court that if you were given anything other than a death sentence you would find some way to escape your fate. That said your death sentence is to be carried out one month from today, your death will come to you via the veil of death. It is the believe of this court, that this death is to easy for you on your own. So you will be given a cell right next to the Dementor's nest." The Judge said to him. "May god have mercy on your soul, for you will find none between nor and the day you die. Get that scum out of my court room, this court case is closed." The Judge added.

"You can't do this to me; I am Lord Draco Malfoy a pure blood. The Mudbloods got what they deserved." Draco screamed at them. "I have done nothing wrong." Draco continued as he was dragged towards the exits. He screamed as dementor joined the auror's the screams were now that of a condemned man relieving the worst of his crimes.

Hptwhptw

It had been a week since he had been brought to Azkaban; Draco Malfoy was the closet prisoner to the Dementors in all of Azkaban. Draco knew by now that their was no one in the world who was going to help him get out of this situation. People like Fudge and Umbridge were in the same position that he was in, from the screams coming around him. He knew that most of the death eaters who had never faced a trial were in here were in here because of his father. And those who were still out and about were no friends of his family.

"I can get through this." Draco said to himself between the moments of solace he got which were few and far between. He was already losing track of the time he spent in Azkaban. Though it had been only a month since he arrived in Azkaban. To him though it could have been as long as a month, it was nothing short of a living hell.

Potter had done this to him; Potter had destroyed his family and his friends. That boy had done the one thing that no one had managed in hundreds of years previous. He had destroyed the Malfoy name and more to the point the Malfoy line. If he could get out of here, he would pay him back in kind. Kill that little halfblooded bastard of Potters, make Potter watch as he killed it slowly in front of him. Yes he would have his revenge on Potter and his whole fucking family.

Hptwhptw

Three days before his execution was due to take place, his life was saved. He didn't know much about it, by the time the rescue got there his mind was without a doubt half way gone. Three more days and he'd be dead anyway, who ever wanted him out of that cell wanted him to be a couple of days from true and complete insanity. He had been dragged out of the cell in the middle of the night; he saw bodies of auror's covering the place.

The next conscious moment that Draco had was that he was in a bed in a house somewhere. Draco looked around the room to find a black boy he recognised in an instant, as Blaise Zabini. A neutral in the war who had clearly seen better days, he looked like he had been beat the crap out of one to many times over the last few days.

"Why?" Draco gasped.

"Someone has to make Potter pay for what he and his friends have done to our culture." Blaise said to him with a smile. "They have made the term mudblood a forbidden word, literally you say it and aurors are aleted as to where you are and at what time you were there. You can be arrested for this shit now you know." Blaise said to him. "Pureblood society has been driven to the point of extinction." Blaise said to him.

"How did you get me out of Azkaban?" Draco rasped.

"The Purebloods who remain free still have friends in high places." Blaise said to him. "The auror chief is in my fathers back pocket, it wasn't hard to get him to help us get you out of your prison cell. It won't be long before they realise that you are not where you're supposed to be." Blaise said to him. "We have a port key ready to take you to America. I don't know where Potter or his bastard child is, so your need to work that out for yourself. Go make sure he pays for what he has done to our country Malfoy." Blaise said to him.

"What about my money?" Draco demanded.

"They couldn't take that away, so its still there for your full use. Just remember once they know where you are they are going to stop it or freeze it. So don't get found out without your money you don't have a chance. Potter is a real threat to you Draco, if he gets wind of you, believe me he won't hesitate to kill you." Blaise said to him.

Hptwhptw

It had been a month since Draco had been in America he was pretty sure that he had the Potters location down to one state. Not that it was very helpful since Washington State was pretty damn big, it wasn't as big as Britain he didn't think, but its magical community was huge. He couldn't go our in public in the wizarding world, not without a disguise anyway. Their were wanted pictures all over the world with his face on them, armed and extremely dangerous.

It was while he was out one night on the prowl in the less pleasant areas of Port Angles that he met his maker. Down by the docks of the city, it was chucking down with rain and he had been running from an unknown force he couldn't see. It was while he standing at the waters edge that something fast bit him, he fell to the ground screaming in agony as the change started to over take him.

Hptwhptw

He came back to the world of the living three days later; he thought his voice would be hoarse for all the screaming that he had been doing. When the most beautiful woman he had ever met came into the room he was in, he was shocked she was so pale her eyes bright red. With bright ginger hair, she could have been a Weasley had it not been for the colour of her eyes. The colour of her eyes was the same shade of a feral Vampire.

"You are awake good." She said to him.

"Who are you?" Malfoy snarled.

"I am your maker, I am Victoria and we have something's to discuss." Victoria said to him.

"Why." Malfoy snarled.

"Why what?" Victoria asked.

"Why did you do this to me?" Malfoy asked.

"From what I know, you are a wanted man, dead or alive preferably dead." Victoria said to him. "You are perfect for my needs. No one is going to miss you." She said to him. Draco could really not think of what to say to this, "You are hungry; it is time for you to feed for the first time come." Victoria said to him. "You will join the rest of my little army." She added.

Draco was in a daze he couldn't believe how good it felt to kill Humans without fear of being killed himself, that first night out with the coven of new born's was amazing. He knew now he had the power to kill Potter no matter what, Potter could not escape him not this time. He would pay for everything that he had done to Draco and his family.

Hptwhptw

The first time they went into Forks to scout out the Cullen's without being seen of course, Draco was amazed to see Harry Potter hanging out with them. He watched in shook as Potter talked to the Cullen's like it was the most natural thing you could possibly do if you were Humans.

"You recognise one of them?" Victoria asked him.

"Yes the raven haired one, the Human." Draco said to her.

"From your old life?" She asked.

"Yes he was my enemy as a mortal; he is the reason why my family is either dead or rotting in jail. He is the reason why I should be dead and non existent any more. He and his mudblood mother are an abomination to our world. He deserves nothing but death." Draco snarled as he went to go forward she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"If you go into that house you will be dead… you shall have your revenge on this boy Draco but not today." Victoria said to him.

"I want it now." Draco snarled.

"No." Victoria snarled. "We will attack when every one is ready and not before." Victoria said to him.

They followed Potter back to his house which was heavily warded; Draco knew that he would not be able to get into the house without an invite. At least now he was a Vampire but how to get in there without being detected until it was too late. He first needed to get away from Victoria, which meant that she had to die but how to do it. He wasn't as strong as her, or so the new born's had been told by her. This may have been the perfect way to keep them docile and stop them from turning their backs on her. Of course if he had known the truth, he would have killed her. A Malfoy bowed to no one unless their name was Lord Voldemort, he certainly would not bow to a mud blood Vampire.

Hptwhptw

Draco's plan to kill Victoria came into place finally a month later, he had been gaining allies among the new born's. Reilly for instance was an excellent addition to his new order of followers, their were six of them in total. The others were to up Victoria's ass to turn on her, but she was hardly ever with them now, she would leave them to their own devices during the nights and most days.

Draco lead the new coven of his against Victoria on a Thursday night, she was sat feasting on a pair of brunette twins. People she had persuaded to come home with her, the intention she had told them was for sex. One was already dead and the other was not far from it as Draco approached from behind his wand drawn. He subdued her with a quick full body bind; even Vampires could not escape that, well not muggle vampires anyway. She was glaring at him as he walked around to face her.

"Ah Victoria, I see you realise that you turned the wrong person finally." Draco said to her. "I have been working towards your death for some time. A Malfoy does not bow to muggle trash like you Victoria, a Malfoy bows to no one." Draco snarled at her with a feral grin on his face. "My new coven will do what you are too afraid to do. Eliminate the Cullen's and all of their allies; the new born does will follow a leader who isn't afraid to show his face to the enemy." Draco snarled at her. "Your plan is doomed to fail because you are weak; mine will succeed because I am strong, because I am a wizard and because I am not afraid of the Cullen's or their tribal friends." Draco snarled before ripping her head of. Once the killing began it did not end until she was ashes, Reilly, Draco's mate made love to Draco on her so called throne.

By the end of the night all but eight of the new born army, that wasn't part of Draco's coupe had either joined the coupe or been murdered. Like their mistress the ones who had died, in Draco's eyes anyway were either to weak or to stuck up the muggle bitch's ass to follow him and were of no use to him either way.

Hptwhptw

Draco Malfoy entered the empty Potter house, the night that they were away for an evening or out with friends he didn't know which. The house was full of photos of the Potter family, a dark skinned Negro or what Draco thought looked remarkably like one standing proudly next to Potter and his son, with a girl next to him as well. Draco smirked so Potter had a new family with some second rate citizen, oh his revenge would be so sweet. First he would kill the people Potter loved then he would kill Potter himself, driving him insane with grief before finishing the job his former master started.

"Take some items of clothing for the children; they will be the first to die." Draco ordered Reilly who smirked.

"Yes boss." Reilly said as he dashed up the stairs.

Draco still had his money; he had hired a black market curse breaker to destroy the wards keeping him out of the house. It had been so easy even if it had cost him a pretty penny, and yet the ministry of this country and the Goblins still had no clue where he was. They knew that he was currently hiding in the country he thought but nothing else. At this point Potter probably knew he was after him, but there was nothing Potter could do to stop him from succeeding Draco was far too clever for that. He was much cleverer than Harry Potter ever would be, he after all was a pureblood and Potter was Half blood. As every body knew purebloods were the smartest people alive, it was that simple, they were the richest people alive as well.

If you weren't part of pureblood society then you had no place in Draco's world. Even though technically now he would not be part of that world, he was a dark creature now, if he was in Britain he would be destroyed for being a Vampire in wizarding society.

Once they had what they wanted, the Vampires left, they watched as the owners came back into the house. Then the Cullen's showed up, not long after that the house went into lock down. Draco couldn't believe that they had been found out, what had he done wrong that had lead to them knowing he had been there. The Potter family left for the reservation, the Vampires followed for as far as they dared. They picked up the scent of the shape shifters closing in on them, so they turned tail and fled.

Hptwhptw

Draco was furious, he had been cut of from his money, and Potter had made sure that the money was confiscated by the British ministry of magic. Potter had known it was him, he had known exactly what he was and he had taken care of it. Draco was nothing more than a poor pauper, the vampire coven was now living on the streets again. They had a warehouse which they used as a base, as they didn't need to sleep they were able to move about freely. That said Draco was absolutely furious. How dare Potter steal this from him, he would die most painfully for this.

Draco's plans had been slowed down, he couldn't afford the curse breaker any more, and he couldn't turn him either. Imperious would not work on him for that matter, so now everything had to be done the hard way. Poor Draco was many things but incredibly smart and forward think he was not; Potter had dealt him one hell of a blow taking his money away from him. There was no way he could get into the Potter estate right now. But that was okay, he could rebuild his army with new born vampires, including wizards in that mix. He would win this war that was all there was to it. Potter would be dead before the end of the year if he had any say in the matter.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_So hey guys this is chapter 13, I decided to close up a plot whole I spotted. Draco sentenced to death and helped to escape by people who were angry with Potter for letting their society be destroyed. I know this is really just a load of little bits of story put together rather than a cohesive story of Draco's time since his break for freedom. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. I'm eleven reviews from 200 reviews for this story, so guys please get me to that number before I post the next chapter. _

_This story has now hit 41000+ hits and I am incredibly proud of that fact. Maybe not the most hit's a story has ever gotten but this one is breaking my own records. So long may it keep going. Until next time have fun and stay save. Keep reviewing guys, I just love to hear what you think. Rudeness will be ignored and a kick from my size twelve steel toe caped boots will be sent to you in the post if you do. _


	15. Chapter 14: To Walk Through Hell

Chapter 14: To Walk Through Hell

Forks was truly gorgeous at this time of year, just before the autumn leaf's fall their golden colour littering the ground that you walked upon. It had been just over a year since Harry and Matthew had come to Forks. Their lives had changed so much in the year they had been there. Matthew now seven was beginning to come into his own, and the boy was definitely starting to look like Cedric more and more.

Harry who was now six months pregnant and enormous. His stomach usually leads him into the room these days. Paul's parents had been buying clothes by the bucket load for the babies, while they pampered their other grandchildren. Paul had been so happy when Amos and Mary Diggory came for a visit, their approval of him being with Harry and being a dad to Matthew was something that he needed so badly. Harry had told him that they would meet him and they would agree with Harry's choice of boyfriend.

Harry waddled into Sam's kitchen just behind Matthew and Lily though in front of Paul who was carrying food for tonight's BBQ. Sam and Emily looked up at the four of them and smiled, "Hey their little man." Emily said to Matthew who blushed furiously causing Harry to snicker. Matthew was beginning to recognise the ladies and the gentlemen in his life much to Seth's chagrin. Harry had snickered at this news. Of course he knew the two were sole mates, but he also knew that Seth had feelings for his son that went well beyond what would normally be considered to be normal or acceptable.

"Sam get Harry a seat would you please." Emily said to Sam who hurried to comply. "How are you doing Harry?" She asked.

"I haven't seen my ankles for weeks." Harry said to her she snickered. "Matt and Paul remind me that I still have them, one of the twins is sitting on my bladder pretty much all of the time. The other one likes my ribcage." Harry said to her as he was helped onto the stall by Paul.

"I haven't had a decent nights sleep in weeks." Paul moaned.

"You think you have it bad, try being in my shoes." Harry said to him. "In fact if you think you have it that bad you can spend some time on the sofa." Harry growled at him Matthew giggled and Lily looked at her father like he was silly or something. "If you think your lack of sleep is bad you definitely need to spend a night on the sofa." Harry said to him.

"Would you like something to drink Harry?" Emily asked.

"Coffee black and five sugars would be absolutely lovely." Harry said to her she raised an eye brow at this. "The babies have sweet teeth." Harry explained.

"They must do you hate sugar in your coffee." Sam said to him as the other wolves and Shapeshifters started to show up Sam Winchester right behind them smiling with the young Amelia. Amelia who had shifted for the first time not long after they had all met for the first time. Amelia had imprinted on Sam Winchester at the first time of asking.

"Hey guys." Harry said to them.

"Harry your looking like a beached whale." Noah the Panther of the group said to him Kayla slapped him about the head for the comment.

"Thank you Kayla." Harry said to her with a smile on his face she nodded her head. "I'd do it myself but my back doesn't want me moving for a while." Harry said to her.

"Your back is that bad?" Amelia asked.

"Its worse now than it was when I was pregnant with Matthew." Harry said to her. "But then again I am carrying two which means extra weight." Harry said to her with a smile.

"What did Matthew weigh?" Emily asked.

"5lbs 6 Ounces." Harry said to her. "He was quite small." Harry admitted.

"You don't have any scarring on your stomach how is that possible?" Nathan asked him.

"A healthy dose of healing magic." Harry said to him with a smile. "Anything is possible if you have the right kind of magic. Well almost anything, it can't raise the dead." Harry said to them with a sad smile on his face. Three of them had suffered very personal and different tragedies in their lives, Seth and Leah the most recent to suffer losses to death.

"Daddy can I have a juice." Lily asked Harry.

"You need to ask Emily Lils. This is her house after all." Harry said to the little girl who looked over at Emily.

"Some fresh orange juice for you Lily?" Emily asked.

"Yes please." The little girl said to her with a bright smile.

Hptwhptw

_Somewhere only the dead go_

Castiel was watching the drama unfurl in the Potter's lives, he had of course spoken to and seen the Potters. All of them in heaven, of which there were quite a few, knowing that Matthew and Harry along with the twins the boy carried were the last of the Potters by blood at least as Lily as yet had not taken the potion that would make her Harry's as well. Though Castiel felt that this would only be a matter of time before the loving man known to many as the boy who lived would take his adopted daughter and make her of his own blood.

"Castiel is it done?" Raphael asked him.

"It is, Dean Winchester has been released from hell as instructed." Castiel said to the other angel who gave a sharp nod at this news. "Was he really needed?" Castiel asked him.

"He and his brother will be pivotal in the war to come." Raphael said to him. "As will those vampires and Shapeshifters that the boy who lived has taken up with." Raphael said to him. "Its in the hands of the Potter boy now, he must be ready to face yet more of his own destiny some time soon." Raphael said to him.

"I do not like that so much is put on the Potter child." Castiel said to him.

"I am not happy about this also but god has his ways as you well know my friend. We must follow his design if there is to be peace, and then a few must suffer." Raphael said to him.

"But why must it be this Harry Potter all the time that is asked to face these challenges?" Castiel asked him.

"Why must the Winchesters brother." Raphael said to him

Hptwhptw

_Kansas State_

Dean Winchester's first conscious thought in the world of the living was by god that hurt like a mother fucker. Of course he didn't remember exactly why it hurt like a son of a bitch but he knew it had hurt. He had just been ripped from the jaws of hell and let me tell you this; being ripped from the jaws of hell is painful. Hell never wishes to give anything back to the world of the living; only two men had ever come back from it. Jesus Christ himself and Dean Winchester, of course Dean had been there just over a year which was substantially longer for him in hell. For him it had been more like forty years.

Dean woke up in the coffin his brother had buried him, which left him with an interesting problem, how to get out of the coffin. It had taken him five hours to break the surface of where he had been buried. Dean was dressed in the clothes he had been killed in, which meant that of course he needed new ones and quick if he was going to get out of where ever the hell he had been buried unnoticed.

It took a bit of wrangling and a night of stealing from some sports shop but he finally had a set of clothes to call his own. It took a bit more to get enough money to reach Bobby's. The older man didn't know what to make of him when he turned up on his doorstep, after dousing him with salt and going through several rituals to prove that Dean wasn't some demon Bobby finally untied him.

"How the hell did you get out of hell kiddo?" Bobby asked him finally.

"I don't know Bobby, one minute I was there the next I was in the grave I was left in." Dean said to him. "Whose stupid idea was it by the way to get a child prove lock installed on the inside of the damn coffin?" Dean asked him.

"They come with that for some reason in Kansas." Bobby said to him. "Someone must have really wanted you out of hell, the question is why." Bobby said to him Dean shrugged.

"Do you know where Sam is?" Dean asked.

"Last I checked he was in college in Washington State." Bobby said to him. "Which was about a week ago?" Bobby said to him. "Port Angles is where the college is, though I am not sure where he is living. Sam got out of the game after you died Dean." Bobby said to the man who nodded grimly.

"Can you find his college address for me and a car in the yard for me to use." Dean said to him.

"Yes on both counts." Bobby said to him.

"Thank you Bobby." Dean said to him.

Hptwhptw

_Washington State_

_La Push reservation_

Dean was watching the house with interest, their seemed to be some kind of dinner going on inside. He could see Sam talking to a large white man who looked way to fat to be healthy. He had been tracking Sam for a while now; he had been shocked to find him in collusion with a coven of Vampires. What the hell was Sammy thinking when he got involved with those things, and what was Sam doing on an Indian reservation.

Dean didn't notice the hulking Lion watching him until it was far too late. By which time his scream of surprise quickly followed most of the people in the house rushing out of the house to find out what was going on. The fat man he had seen before waddled out onto the porch with Sam right behind him. While two of the men present transformed into huge freaking wolves, what the hell were they. He didn't have a clue as he had never seen them before in his life or travels. Well he was being dragged by the ankle into the clearing by the lion.

"How the hell did you get out of hell?" Sam snarled in surprise. "Its okay guys I think." Sam said to the people holding him down.

"How the hell would I know, I was hoping that you would have answers. Then I find you in the presence of wolves and vampires." Dean said to him angrily. "And some really fat guy who needs weight watchers." Dean said to him Harry hissed and as quickly as Sam had ever seen him move. Harry cast a stinging hex powerful enough for his brother to scream in pain. As the hex hit his gentlemen vegetables hard.

"Who do you think your calling fat you scrawny ass jack ass." Harry snarled as he crossed the distance between them he turned the man upside down with a flick of his hand. All of the shifters watching this were doing their best not to laugh. "If you must know, I am pregnant, you narrow minded cute assed twat." Harry flicked his hand again and the man was dropped on his head.

"Take it easy would you." Dean growled as he rubbed the back of his head. "And witches." Dean muttered Harry growled at this and he returned to being upside down.

"Do I look like I have breasts and if you value your penis I would think real hard about it?" Harry said to him. "Speak blond boy quickly." Harry growled at him.

"No you look like a pregnant dude." Dean said to him.

"For once you had the right answer." Harry said to him and let him drop again. "Someone get him inside without killing him, I have ribs on my plate that are calling me." Harry said to them with a grin as he walked back up to the house.

"Boy did you pick the wrong person to call fat today." Sam said to him.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm Sam one of the alpha's here tonight." Sam said to him as he walked back to the house. "If he wants feeding he had better hurry up, Harry will eat what is left." Sam said to Sam with a smile.

"I heard that you furry assed git." Harry snarled at him.

"How does he know what his ass looks like?" Dean asked.

"His talking about the shape shifter side of things." Sam said to him.

"Lions seriously." Dean asked.

"Oh theirs just two of those, the pack from La Push is all Wolves, the pack from Port Angles is all different kind of animals." Sam said to him with a grin on his face. "You have some explaining to do, like how you got out of hell that got you free for instance." Sam said to him.

"I wish I could tell you on both counts, one minute I was in hell, the next I was in the coffin you buried me in." Dean said as they walked up to the house. "And the vampires?" Dean asked him.

"They are working with the packs here." Sam said to him.

"Why the hell would natural enemies work together Sammy?" Dean demanded of him.

"Theirs a threat to the Potters, that's the pregnant guy you met plus five others. From a coven looking to kill them and for some reason Edward Cullen, not really sure what they are after him never bothered to ask." Sam said to him. "Harry normally is the most powerful of the group here magically speaking anyway, but while his pregnant he is at his weakest." Sam said to him.

"Meaning an easy target?" Dean asked.

"Under no circumstances should you underestimate Harry Potter, it will be the last thing you do. Even in his current state Harry is still one of the most powerful people in the group you've seen tonight." Sam said to him.

When they entered the house they found that the whole group had gone back to eating dinner, Dean was sat down next to Matthew who was grinning at him.

"What you looking at squirt?" Dean asked.

"The new guy who got his but kicked by my dad." Matthew replied. "Does that stinging hex still smart?" Matthew asked.

"Matthew stop teasing the guest." Harry said to him.

"His yours?" Dean asked.

"On the occasion I admit that I gave birth to him then yes." Harry said to him. "He is mine." Harry said to him.

"How does a guy give birth?" Dean asked.

"That's not a conversation we are having while there are kids at the table." Harry said to him Dean blushed.

"Sorry." Dean muttered. "So what exactly are you all doing?" He asked.

"You just broached three subjects not for these twos ears." Harry said to him. "You will get your answers Dean, just wait until dinner is over and the kids are upstairs in the spare bedroom." Harry said to him.

Hptwhptw

Several hours later when Harry was sure that Matthew and Lily were asleep upstairs and the room was sound proofed in case one of them decided to fake sleep, Harry slumped into the easy chair and put his feet up on a conjured foot rest. Paul sat down at his feet leaning into Harry's body who was playing with his partner's hair.

"I still can't get used to a pregnant dude." Dean said to him.

"Oh trust me it's a lot less fun to live through nine months pregnancy." Harry said to him. "The worst part is at the end, the best part is at the beginning." Harry said to him. "Everything in between is basically hell." Harry added. "Then if you're really lucky they take it out of your abdomen, if you're unlucky it comes out of your ass." Harry said to her.

"Those are our kids you're talking about." Paul said to him sounding amused.

"You want to push a baby out of that end, and then you can be pregnant next." Harry said to him Paul shook his head. "I didn't think so." Harry grumbled.

"So this Vampire coven that's after you, why are they after you again?" Dean asked.

"Oh I bank rupted one of them and sent him and his father to jail for life." Harry said to him. "I really hate death eaters with a passion." Harry said to him with a smile on his face.

"So what is he doing out of prison?" Dean asked.

"Some of his former allies may have broken him out of prison to pay me back." Harry said to him. "I have a few enemies in pureblood society, that aren't likely to forgive me any time soon for destroying their master." Harry said to him.

"You killed a human?" Dean asked.

"Technically yes, their was a prophecy in there somewhere along with one night that created Matthew I was engaged my partner was killed by said dead man. My parents were murdered by him, I spent seventeen years in hell because of him and I know it's not literally hell but the Dursley's are a close second to actual hell." Harry said to him.

"They must be bad." Dean said. "I just spent the last forty years there." Dean said to him.

"Yeah that would suck majorly." Harry said to him.

"So how can we help?" Dean asked.

"Teach these guys how to fight dirty." Harry said to him. "We've warded the packs houses and my own, no Vampires are getting into the houses of our families." Harry said to him. "These guys play nice; if they are going to win they need to fight dirty." Harry said to them.

"We can do that." Sam said to him.

"I thought you could, I've been stuck doing boring stuff for months. Believe it or not research is something that I have gotten good at." Harry said to him.

Hptwhptw

Harry walked past the newest edition to their house holds room, to hear the brothers talking to each other. Smiling as he turned the lights of in the hall way he entered their bedroom to find Paul cuddled up to Matthew who was sleeping.

"When did we acquire the munchkin?" Harry asked him with a smile on his face.

"About five minutes ago, he was scared, a bad dream or something." Paul said to him as Harry crawled into bed next to the pair. "I think it's the Malfoy problem." Paul said to him Harry nodded as he turned the lights out with a flick of his hand. "I wish I could do that." Paul said to him with a smile on his face as the two of them lay their Matthew turned over to Harry cuddling into him.

"I don't know whether I like what he is doing to this family; I am going to kill him personally." Harry said to the man who shook his head. "I am sick of hiding away from that little shit, because he was caught and has never grown up. Once these two are here I start getting back into this shit." Harry said to him.

Paul knew better than to argue with Harry in this mood.

_**Authors note:**_

_Well here is chapter 14, I was happy to get this one done by the wee hours of this morning. _

_Thank you all for the lovely reviews keep them coming please. 201 reviews and counting and over 45000 hits… which is more than three thousand per chapter if you exclude this one. I'm looking forward to reading more reviews from you all. Keep them clean and keep them pleasant or else. _


	16. Chapter 15: How Things Can Ruin Christma

Chapter 15: How Two Events Can Ruin Christmas

The snow came early that winter, Harry had been very happy when the temperatures started to fall dramatically. If there was one thing that he hated as a pregnant man it was that his body didn't seem to like the heat. In fact he would go so far as to say that he didn't like the heat all that much when he wasn't pregnant. By the time Christmas rolled around, Harry had ballooned to the point that it was uncomfortable to be on his feet. He wasn't sure his body would ever be the same again after the babies came.

Matthew and Lily were excited about the prospect of their brothers arriving, thought they weren't due till January the kids were determined that they would be there before Christmas. They were out in Seattle's magical quarter shopping for Christmas, the Cullen's and the pack were out with them to make sure that they stayed safe. Seth, Jacob and Sam were as close to them as it was humanely possible to be without encroaching on the family's personal space. Sam had refused to allow the family to come out unprotected. Sam and Dean were keeping an eye out for potential threats to the whole group. They were on the roof tops; Harry had seen them at least once on either side of the streets. Edward was keeping an eye on their thoughts so that he knew if something was coming, he was the group's early warning system. Most of the people in the magical streets were giving the large group a wide birth, Harry thought it was like trying to break in the fort Knox or something.

"Presents for the kids coming up." Harry said to Paul who nodded.

"Yay." Matthew said Lily nodded her head as they walked through the streets. "I want a new laptop." Matthew said to them Harry snorted.

"Matthew your old one is only a year old, so no you are not having a new laptop." Paul said to him. "No good looking at Seth either mister, he will be in the wolf house if he even thinks about it." Paul said to the boy who groaned. "You will just have to settle on something a little bigger this year." Paul said to him as they happened across the store they were looking for. Bicycles standing out side for people to view, Harry smiled as his son gave a yell of appreciation.

"I think we did right by deciding that he would like a bike." Harry said to Paul who nodded.

"What about me daddy?" Lily asked as they entered the shop.

"Your see princess." Harry said to her with a bright smile. They walked up the aisle to the pay desk. A young boy was standing at the counter he couldn't be much older than Matthew but looked to be about the same age. "Hi is your mom or dad here?" Harry asked the boy.

"Dad." The boy yelled. A man who looked to be about Billy's age appeared a few moments later.

"Hello I'm Thomas how can I help you?" The man introduced himself.

"I'm Harry; we spoke on the phone a week ago." Harry said to the man. "About a tryc for Lily and a bike for Matthew." Harry said to him.

"Ah yes, the tricycle is here for Lily, as for the bike we can see which he can choose I am sure from the selection we have here already." Thomas said to them.

"Sounds good to me, do you happen to have somewhere I can sit. While the rest of the guys here look around." Harry said to the man who nodded.

"Of course how long do you have left?" The man asked.

"January." Harry said to him. "Couldn't come soon enough." Harry said to him Thomas laughed. "My back is really starting to get on my nerves." He admitted.

"My wife was the same way with Daniel." The man admitted to him.

"I carried Matthew to term, I am hoping that I get luck and that isn't the case with the twins." Harry admitted as his son brought out a chair for him to sit on. "Thanks Daniel." Harry said the boy smiled at him as Harry sat down in the chair sighing in relief as the weight was taken off of his feet entirely. "Matthew behave yourself." Harry said to the boy as he wandered the aisles with Paul and Seth.

"Twins well that would certainly explain your size." Thomas said to him Harry laughed.

"I feel like I am an elephant at this point." Harry admitted. "Certainly I haven't seen my ankles while I am standing for quite some time." Harry added. "We are going to need those bikes delivered to a house." Harry said to them.

"With all these people?" He asked.

"Yes with all these people, there are some safety concerns right now." Harry said to him the man nodded his understanding.

"I understand if you give us an address we will deliver it to your home." The man said to him Harry smiled as he wrote Sam's places address down.

"From there it will get to the right place." Harry said to him.

An hour later the group were headed out of the shop Lily being carried on the top of Paul's shoulders. The snow had started to fall again, so it was bitterly cold and the ice had not dissipated any since it had formed. The streets were treacherous at best so Harry had a couple of guards close behind him as he walked. So that if he did take a trip he would have some one to catch him or cushion his fall if the case was needed.

Hptwhptw

It was early evening when the group decided to make haste back to La Push and Forks, Harry was exhausted as they headed back through the streets of the magical quarter. The group was tired all except the vampires. The wolf pack was ready for a good nights sleep, Harry's eyes were caught by the glint of something from the roof not that far away from them and tapped Sam's shoulder pointing up at what he had seen.

"We have trouble." Sam said to him Harry nodded his hand dipping into his pocket to retrieve his wand. "This should be interesting, how stupid do you think they are going to be attacking us in the open is not what I would call bright." Sam said to him.

"I don't know but I do know one thing, we should not underestimate Draco Malfoy's desire for revenge." Harry said to him. "And trust me after what I have done to him that desire is going to be huge right now." Harry said to him. "I don't really know the meaning of making nice with my enemies. I just kill them and think about the consequences later." Harry said to him the man laughed at this but some how he knew that what Harry said was the truth.

"When you fought this guy you were in a war with his master right." Paul said to him.

"Yeap I killed said master." Harry told them.

What happened next happened very quickly, one moment the group was surrounding them the next their was gun fire from above them. Harry honestly didn't know what the hell was happening for a moment until he felt a bullet tear into his shoulder. He fell to his knees so the next bullet flew over his head impacting into Edward who howled in pain.

His last conscious thought before he lost consciousness was where the fuck was Sam and Dean.

Hptwhptw

Sam and Dean had sent the signal just moments later they had been stunned from behind, when they came to they were surrounded by auror's who were pointing wands at the both of them. "What do you think you were doing shooting at the crowd?" The lead one demanded of them.

"We were watching out for Harry Potter and his family and friends, we signalled to them that we had spotted something. That was the last thing I remember." Sam said to them.

"They do show signs of heavy stunning effects." Another auror said to them. "The shifters also said that they had two men up on the roofs doing what this man said they were doing." The auror said to him with a nod the auror nodded.

"You said someone was shot." Dean demanded.

"Harry Potter and Edward Cullen were shot, both are in critical condition right now, your bullets were tampered with. Poison was applied." The lead auror said to him. "We have to take you both into custody for questioning, so that we can clear you both of wrong doing." The auror told them. "Its just standard procedure." He added.

"Sure we have nothing to hide." Sam said to them Dean looked at him for a moment before agreeing to go with the aurors.

Hptwhptw

The pack and Cullen's sat quietly in the waiting room of Seattle Grace Hospital of Magical Melodies, Paul had disappeared a short time ago to speak to the doctors who were dealing with Harry's case. The doctors had said that Edward's condition would improve with time but he was in a magical coma and would likely continue to be in one for some time.

They'd been working on Harry not just to save his life but that of his unborn children's, Paul had demanded to be allowed in with his mate but the healers refused out right to let him in while they were working to save Harry's life.

Paul came out with the healer and came back over to them, "Carlisle would you contact Harry's family back home and ask them to come here immediately." Paul said to the man who stared at him then nodded. "Harry is in critical condition, they aren't sure if he will survive the night." Paul said to them. "They used acromantula poison on the bullets that hit him and Edward. They delivered the boys a little while ago, now it's in the power of the gods to save his life." Paul said to them.

"I'll call the elders and ask them to drop by." Billy said to him.

Hptwhptw

Molly Weasley was shocked to find Albus Dumbledore at the crack of dawn appearing in the kitchen, "Albus it's early." Molly said to him.

"I am sorry Molly but something rather urgent has come up." Albus said to her.

"Harry?" She asked worriedly.

"Their was an attack last night on him and his family, Harry is in critical condition. Carlisle called to say that you and your family have been requested. He also said that it was urgent and that you should get there as soon as possible." Albus said to her. Molly knew that if things were that bad, she would need to wake up every one in the house and get Arthur to contact those who didn't live in the house which was quite a few people.

"How bad is it?" She asked.

"Bad enough that you are being called this early in the morning." Albus said to her before pulling his head from the fire.

Hptwhptw

_Harry woke up laying on the hospital bed where he had been placed, surrounded by his parents, Remus Tonks and Sirius. Two other people he didn't recognise were standing by their sides and they wore smiles on their faces. _

"_Hello Harry." Lily said to her son he smiled at her. _

"_Am I dead?" Harry asked them. _

"_You are close to death Harry, but you are not quite there yet. You are at what you might call a cross roads." The man he didn't know said to him. "Oh sorry you don't recognise me; I died when you were a few weeks old. I am Stephen Potter, your grandfather this is my wife Mary who died in the same death eater attack as I." The man said to him. _

"_You said I was at a cross roads." Harry said to him. "What are my choices?" He asked. _

"_You may go back or you may go on. Your sons were born healthy not long after you arrived here at the hospital." James said to him. _

"_On to where back to where?" Harry asked. _

"_Back to your body to watch your children grow up and your family expand or on to the next great adventure." Lily said to him. "The choice Harry has and always will be yours." Lily told her son. "You should know however that if you do go back, you have a very good chance of beating Draco and his minions." Lily said to him. _

"_How did he get free?" Harry asked. _

"_A person named Blaise Zabini got him out of there. I believe that he was the master mind behind the release of your enemy. Apparently not too many of the purebloods are happy about how you defeated not only Voldemort or the ministry." Stephen told him. _

"_I figured it would have been someone in the ministry who set him free, out of anger for what I had done to their former employee." Harry said to him with a shake of his head. _

Hptwhptw

Paul had been shown to the special care baby unit where the twins had been taken after they had been born. His first sight of them was in incubators with blankets bunched around them, blue hats on their head and a hospital tag around their ankles. They looked a little small but that was because they were a month early, the healer told him that with a week or so in the unit they would be able to go home. Sam had told him to go down and meet his sons, which was the last thing he wanted to do with Harry upstairs losing his fight to live. His magic at this point was about the only thing keeping him alive and that was where he was supposed to be.

"They are beautiful when they are this age." The Healer said as she approached again. "Would you like to hold one of them?" She asked him.

"I should really get back upstairs." Paul said to her.

"Of course, you should know that every one down here is praying for your mate tonight." The woman said to him with a smile. "He has a lot of people fighting in his corner tonight." She said to him. "Don't worry about your sons Mr. Potter they are in very good hands." She said to him.

"Thank you." Paul said to her not bothering to correct her on his surname. It had a certain ring to it he thought. Standing up from his seat he looked at the woman, "I'll be back later when we have some good news about Harry." Paul said to her.

"They'll be here; do you have names for them?" She asked.

"The oldest is Skylar the youngest is Mikasi." Paul said to her she nodded.

"The one on the right is the oldest the one on the left is the youngest." She said to him with a smile. "Skylar has a small birthmark on his right butt cheek; Mikasi has the same mark on his left cheek." She said to him he laughed.

"That's going to be difficult after they are out of diapers." Paul said to her she laughed.

"I suppose it will be but I am sure you will both manage." The woman said to him. "We'll see you later." She added.

Hptwhptw

When Paul appeared in his mate's room again, he saw that they had gathered a crowd. The Weasley's had shown up and the pack was inside as well. The Vampires were outside in the waiting room sitting quietly not wanting to intrude on the family moment. The Weasley's parted to let him sit down by Harry's side Sam's hand resting on his shoulder the moment he took his seat.

"Matthew and Lily went back to the house with the Port Angles pack and the elders." Sam said to him. "They were both tired and needed sleep; they didn't need to be here right now." Sam said to him with a nod of the head. "Seth went back with them; Matt was clingy and wouldn't leave without him." Sam said to Paul who nodded his head numbly his hand shaking as he took Harry's hand. It almost looked like his mate was sleeping, he looked so serene at that moment though his heart rate was high and the alarms had sounded more than once since he came in.

"Do they know who was behind the attack?" Paul asked.

"Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were arrested a little while ago, after they were caught bragging about what they had done in a seedy bar." Sam said to him. "They are in custody facing charges of attempted murder on two counts right now." Sam said to him. "This was an attempt at revenge, apparently they thought it would be funny if he survived but the babies died. Poetic justice." Sam said to them.

"They may get their wish for him to die tonight." Paul said to him.

"No thinking like that Paul." Molly said to him. "He'll make it." Molly said to him. "Now how are my latest grandchildren?" She asked.

"Their alive a little under weight but a few days in the special care baby unit should have them up and running no problem." Paul said to them.

"They got names yet?" Jared asked.

"Skylar and Mikasi, Harry and I agreed on first names for them a couple of months ago." Paul said to him with a smile. "Harry decided to go with a native name for the youngest son." Paul said to him with a smile on his face.

"Mikasi?" Hermione asked.

"It means Coyote." Paul said to him.

The alarms went off once more at this point startling every one in the room as Healers rushed the room the line on the monitors went flat.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_So here is chapter 15 I hope you like it, I know you will all think I am so cruel for ending the chapter where I did. You can all hate on me for a bit, the second part of this chapter will come when I feel that their have been enough hits on this chapter to warrant it. Please review and tell me what you think of the story. _


	17. Chapter 16: Only The Bad Die Young

Chapter 16: Only the Bad Die Young

The group had been outside the hospital room where Harry had been since he had been brought in, waiting for news. A healer had come out to say that they were rushing him into emergency surgery to repair a bleed on the brain that he had suffered. Now it was a waiting game, the doctors had told them that he could be in surgery for quite some time and that they should go home and get some sleep. Once Paul had snarled at the healer in question telling him that he wasn't going anywhere the subject had been dropped by the healers.

Matthew and Lily had been taken back to the reservation by the elders and the Port Angles pack, no one thought that the kids would want to be here if bad news did come. It had been five hours since the alarms had gone off around Harry. Finally though a rather tired looking healer appeared in the door way to Harry's hospital room.

"How is he?" Paul asked rising to his feet.

"He is sleeping, now we wait and see." The woman said to him. "We repaired the bleed in his brain, we also believe that he has beaten the poison in his system. Now it is up to him and whether or not he wishes to wake up." The woman said to him Paul sighed. "He isn't out of danger yet, the next few days are critical for him but he isn't in as critical a condition as he had been." The woman said to him.

"Can I see him?" Paul asked.

"Just immediate family right now." The woman said to him causing most of the people in the waiting area to laugh.

"Your looking at his close family." Paul said to her she smiled at this.

"Just you then." She said he nodded as he got to his feet. "He is going to look a lot worse than he actually is, so don't be frightened to hold his hand or what ever." She told him as she lead him into the room. Harry lay on the bed, his head wrapped soundly in white bandages eyes closed he looked peacefully at sleep. Paul sighed as he sat down next to the bed taking his partners hand in his own. "His going to look distended for a while, that pregnancy weight is going to have to be lost in work outs once he is awake." She said to him before leaving them alone in the room.

"The boys are alive Harry." Paul said to him. "I've been dividing my time between watching you and the boys." Paul said to him. "The Weasley's are here and they caught the people who were behind this. For once it wasn't Draco fucking Malfoy who did this to us." Paul said to him. "Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson have been arrested, they were caught bragging about it in a seedy little pub not long after it happened." Paul said to him. "I gave them the names you said you wanted by the way, Skylar and Mikasi, mom and dad have seen them. I don't think that they have left the NICU window since they got here." Paul said to him.

Though Paul's parents spoiled their two already born grandchildren, this would be the first time that they would be able to do that from the first day of there lives. Harry knew how much they wanted to spoil the boys when they got into the world. Though Paul was sure this was not Harry's idea of how to bring the kids into the world.

Hptwhptw

_American ministry of magic _

_Interrogation rooms_

_Three days later_

Blaise Zabini sat in the interrogation room chained to the table and in magic suppression cuffs, he knew that he had succeeded in what he had planned to do. Potter was dead, the world would rejoice, well okay maybe not the whole world but the pureblood one would. The most important part of wizarding society would rejoice, pureblood supremacy would reign free at last. No one would ever doubt their power again.

"Mr. Zabini." A dark skinned man said as he came into the room. "I am special agent O'Donnell, I am in charge of the investigation into your actions." O'Donnell said to him. "A little birdie tells me you have been demanding you be released since you arrived here. I have to say that the British ministry has wiped its hands of you." O'Donnell said to him as he took his seat. "This is my partner Agent Parker." The man pointed at the woman who entered with him.

"That's right I did a public service, I should be rewarded for it." Blaise Zabini said to him.

"You are aware that you have been cautioned and that you do not have to say anything." Parker said to him.

"I have nothing to hide I killed Potter." Zabini said to her she chuckled.

"Sorry to disappoint you Zabini, you didn't kill him or his unborn children for that matter. What you did however was piss of a bunch of Shapeshifters who have claimed full line protection rights on behalf of Harry Potter and his mate and children." Parker said to him. "What that means for you and your friend Pantsy was it?" Parker said to him.

"Pansy." The man ground out.

"So do you have a heart." O'Donnell said to him. "If you had shown that early on and that you had a brain it might have saved you from the fate that has been ordered should you be found guilty." O'Donnell said to him. "Your friend Pantsy is in a room down the hall being made the same deal, if you tell us everything and I do mean everything. You will be spared the death penalty and you will be given a life without possibility of parole sentence." O'Donnell said to him. "If she breaks before you do, and since she is a woman I am inclined to think she probably will. She will get it and you will not." O'Donnell said to him.

"I refuse to cooperate with this mickey mouse operation." Zabini said to him.

"Okay then, Parker take him back to his cell be sure to let the dementors know that he is to have special attention." O'Donnell said to his partner she nodded. "Give him an hour then check to see if he has changed his mind." O'Donnell said to him. "Bare in mind in the state of Washington its death by gas chamber in the magical world, I suggest that you change your mind quickly." O'Donnell said to him with a sneer. "Pureblood tactics over here in our courts doesn't work, we believe in fair trials for every one, not what was it you called us. Oh yes trial by mickey mouse jury's." O'Donnell said to him as he was led out of the room.

Screams could be heard shortly after wards as the Dementors took over from Parker and led him to his cell.

"Do you think he will break?" Parker asked when she had returned.

"I believe he will." O'Donnell said to him. "Parkinson is to much of a bimbo to realise that this is the only thing she can do to save her own hide. She still believes that the British will rescue her like they had rescued Malfoy." O'Donnell said to her she nodded. "We won't get anything out of her but we may get more out of her boyfriend after he has spent some time with the dementor's." O'Donnell said to her. "Remind me to thank Auror Danson for the lend, without the British we would not stand a chance of breaking them without the need of truth serum." O'Donnell said to him.

"Yes the minister was quite pleased to authorise Gitmo type interrogation techniques on this bastard." Parker said to him. "Come on then Joe, lunch is on me." Parker said to him.

Hptwhptw

"Where is Draco Malfoy Zabini?" O'Donnell asked the man.

"I have no idea and like I would tell a mudblood like you even if I did know." Zabini snarled at him.

"I am a pureblood you fool, but that doesn't really matter. You have a chance to save your own hide here, trust me if this goes to a court room any hope of a deal you have goes right out of the window." O'Donnell said to him. "Now where is your little friend Zabini?" He demanded as he looked at the little weasel of a man.

"Fuck you." Zabini snarled at him.

"Have it your way, let the Dementors back in. they can keep him company in here." O'Donnell said to him. "Another couple of hours in here with them should do the trick I think." He added Parker nodded. "Enjoy your company Zabini." O'Donnell said to him as the two walked out of the room they were quickly replaced by dementors. You could hear him screaming and begging as they walked down the hall for them to come back.

Hptwhptw

_Somewhere only the dead know_

"Honey it is time to make your choice." Lily said to her son. The world outside had moved so much slower than the one here. For them it had been but three days, thanks to Merlin here it had been so much longer three days had been slowed out to three years. Training among other things had taken place, so that when Harry was ready to return to the place in which he belonged. He would be ready for what he was going to face.

"Already." Harry said to her.

She knew that the longer you spent on the side of the dead, the less likely you were to want to leave it. She had seen him interact with the ancestors of his twin boys and soul mate as well as his adopted daughter.

"Yes baby already, you have learned everything we can teach you." Lily said to him. "Your family is waiting for you and you already know you have to go back." Lily said to him. "You made that choice a long time ago." Lily said to him.

"Its not just about going back." Harry said to her.

"No its about saying goodbye to us for a very long time." Lily said to him with a smile. "You will come back here when the time is right Harry." Lily said to her. "But the world isn't ready for you to say good bye to it yet." Lily added.

"Your mother is right." James said to his son. "That and three of my grandsons and one granddaughter need there dad." James said to him. "Plus god knows how many of them are left to come as well." James said to him. "We are truly happy that you met a man who is so beautiful and righteous as Paul, your going to marry this man Harry and you will do it soon." James added Harry laughed at this with a smile.

"So I go back." Harry said to him.

"Yes, the angels are using you as a kind of messenger. There is a war coming Harry and the light side all of it must be ready for it when it does come." Lily said to him.

"Harry your pack and your friends all of them that is, may be the first and only defence in the coming apocalypse." Castiel said to him.

"The Angels are really going to sit back on their asses as the demons run riot?" Harry said to him the Angel flushed. "I didn't think so, if this comes down to it we both know that the angels are going to get involved, mostly so that they can stop an in coming apocalypse." Harry said to him the man nodded his head.

"Only if the worst comes to worst Harry, your going to be on your own for most of this." Raphael said to him Harry nodded his head.

"I'm ready." Harry said to them.

"You know what to do Harry." Lily said to him as she hugged him. "Remember we are always right here with you." Lily said to him tapping his chest.

"Give them hell kiddo." James said to him.

"We'll be ready, you just make sure that you have my ass when its needed Castiel or I'll take myself to the point of death again. Just so I can come back up here and open a can of whoop ass on your candy ass." Harry said to him their was laughter among the group as Harry looked down the dark tunnel and sighed. "I can do this." Harry said to himself.

"Just remember the hardest part of a journey like yours is the first step." Remus said to him.

"Is there a reason why I haven't killed you for the second time." Harry asked as he started walking. "Smart ass." Harry muttered James and Sirius laughed.

Hptwhptw

Paul was feeding Skylar when a nurse came into the private room.

"What is it?" Paul asked.

"We thought you want to know that Harry is awake and he is talking." The Nurse said to him as she took the baby from him. "Go see your mate Paul, the boys will be here waiting for you when you get back." She said to him he nodded as he left the room. By the time he got back to Harry's room he was running at a pace of knots.

He heard laughter in the room before he pushed open the door. Sam and Dean Winchester were sitting either side of the bed, Harry's eyes travelled to Paul's and he smiled at the man brightly. Paul smiled back as he crossed the room and kissed Harry soundly on the lips.

"Sam and Dean here were just telling me what I missed." Harry said to him.

"Yeap and showing him pictures of the boys." Sam said to him.

"You went with the names we agreed." Harry said to him Paul nodded his head. "That's great Paul, sorry I haven't been about the last three days." Harry said to him.

"You nearly died three times." Paul said to him as he leant down to hug Harry. "You ever scare me like that again and I'll kill you myself." Paul said to him Harry laughed.

"Would one of you get me a wheelchair, there are a couple of people I would like to meet." Harry said to them.

"We are on it." Sam said to him before the two of them left Harry and Paul alone.

"How are you really doing?" Paul asked.

"I've had better days." Harry said to him.

"The elders said your soul wasn't on this plane." Paul said to him.

"It wasn't." Harry said to him with a smile. "I was a long way from home." Harry said to him. "The white guys in this group aren't going to get it." Harry said to him. "They definitely wouldn't get it, they believe in Demons but the rest of it is kind of murky." Harry said to him.

"What did you see?" Paul asked.

"Something is coming and we are right in the middle of it." Harry said to him.

"So we will be ready about it." Paul said to him with a smile on his face.

"I love your confidence baby, but I'm not talking about Draco Malfoy and his gang of thugs." Harry said to him.

"Then what are we talking about?" Paul asked.

"The end of the world, we are talking about the apocalypse." Harry said to him with a worried look on his face. "And we're all going to be in the middle of it." Harry said to him.

"Who told you this?" Paul asked.

"Would you believe me if I said an angel, actually an archangel and two angels, Merlin himself my dead parents someone I suspect might have been god himself, my godfather and Remus and Tonks." Harry said to him. "I spent three years with them, preparing for what is to come." Harry said to him Paul stared at him incredulously. "Three days or something right?" Harry asked.

"Three days." Paul said to him. "What do we do?" Paul asked.

"We finish Draco quickly." Harry said to him. "Get him out of the ball game and we get our game faces on. I know one thing for sure we don't need to be distracted for what is coming next." Harry said to him as the door opened. "Get the gang together and start intensifying their training Paul, tell them what you want which makes it easier for them to believe what I just told you." Harry said to him.

"They probably won't believe it with out proof." Paul said to him.

"And that's one thing I can't show them." Harry said to him. "There are something's that mortals aren't meant to see until after they have died." Harry said to him Paul nodded his head. Sam and Dean came in with the wheel chair. "Thanks guys." Harry said to them.

A few minutes later they were in the NICU, Harry had his arms full of Skylar.

"Hey baby boy, you got a whole family waiting to meet you at home." Harry said softly as he brushed hair away from the baby's forehead. "You have such a full head of hair just like your younger brother." He said to him. "And you poor sod you have my hair." Harry said Paul laughed as he held Mikasi in his arms.

"I had thought that." Paul said to him.

Harry smiled up at him, he knew this would be one of the few moments of peace between now and the end of what was to come. Harry had one comforting thought as he held the baby in his arm, his son in his arms. What ever came next they would face it together as a family not as allies not as friends but as family. The last year had made three groups of individuals into one very large family. The golden light at the end of the tunnel was that he knew come the end of this, one way or another he could rest easy. Let other people worry about the next thing.

"Everything is going to be okay, by the time your in high school, you are going to be in a great world." Harry said to the baby. "I promise you." Harry said to him with a smile.

_**AUTHORS NOTES: **_

_So hey guys this is chapter 16 with my love to all of you guys. I'm about three thousand hits from where I really want to be and its down to you guys so thanks for that. This was going to wait for another hundred hits but I got bored and really wanted to post it. So here it is. If you guys want chapter 17 sometime before the end of the month get reviewing and hit the page eight hundred times each. You would be doing me a favour. _


	18. Chapter 17: The Calm before the Storm

Chapter 17: The Calm before the Storm

Harry and the boys were ready to go home, Harry was more than happy to be seeing the back of the hospital room he had been stuck in for the better part of the last two weeks not including the time he had spent in the coma. Harry had explained all he could to the packs in the time that he had been in the hospital but not everything could be explained some of it had to be seen and that was impossible as where he had been was not for mortal eyes or ears as far as descriptions were concerned.

Harry wasn't all that clear on the time he had spent in the land of the dead, he remembered the stuff he had learned and the time he had spent with his parents. He had not told any one how long he had spent in the land of the dead. It had been longer than the time he had actually been in the coma that had been caused by the attack on himself.

"Lord Potter you are good to go, your final health checks are complete you and the boys are clear to leave." The healer said to him with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Mack." Harry said to the man who smiled as he watched the man climb out of the bed. "Hear that Paul I am good to go, so let's get the hell out of here before they change their minds and keep me for a few more days." Harry said to Paul who laughed.

"You just need to be wheeled out of here in a wheelchair Harry and then you are free to walk where ever you want to walk." The healer said to him Harry groaned.

Hptwhptw

The pack was waiting as they saw Harry's car pull into the long drive way, by the time the car had come to a stop outside the front door of the house the Port Angles pack had joined them on the front porch of the house. Harry climbed out of the car with a smile, "Hey guys what is with all you fools hanging outside my house?" Harry asked them with a smile on his face.

"We came to get a glimpse at the boys; you two have been hogging them from most of ours eyes for days." Sam said to him as he came over to open the rear car door on Harry's side. "The Weasley's and pretty much every one you know here are also inside. We decided to hog you for a few minutes." Sam said to him as he pulled out a car seat with a baby in it. "Which one is this?" Sam asked.

"That would be Skylar." Harry said. "Different coloured hats for the time being, so we can tell them apart without exposing their butts for the world to see." Harry said to him as Paul was relieved off Mikasi by Seth. "Please tell me you haven't imprinted on him as well!" Harry said to him Seth glared at him playfully for his trouble.

"No way dude… his just gorgeous." Seth said to him.

"What my idiot brother is trying to say is that you have a couple of heartbreaker's right here." Leah said to him as Matthew came tearing out of the house to his fathers hugging Harry around the legs.

"Hey big man, you happy to see your brothers home." Harry said to him.

"Yes." Matthew said excitedly.

"Let's get inside before it starts to rain." Harry said to him with a smile on his face. "No one wants to get wet right." Harry said to him.

"No way." Matthew said as Harry took Skylar from Sam.

"No offence but I have spent very little time with them so hands of big guy, have your own kids." Harry said to Sam who smiled at him and gave a nod. "Besides I feel like I need to protect the kids from the hail storm that is Molly Weasley, the moment we go in there they are going to be surrounded by people who are all going to want to hog the boys." Harry said to him Matthew giggled.

"Aunt Mione is cooking." Matthew said.

"God help me, she does know I just got out of the hospital right." Harry said to them they laughed as they finally entered the house. Molly Weasley met them at the entrance to the main living room hugging Harry tightly just after Arthur took hold of Skylar so that the baby wouldn't get squashed by the hugs. "Any one would think that I nearly died." Harry said to them Paul and the others laughed.

"It's good to have you home, Albus is here as you asked for him." Molly said to him Harry nodded he looked over at Paul who gave an inclination of his head. They knew that this was about him coming home and celebrating the birth of the twins properly. The last of which had not been possible because of the seriousness of his condition after the arrival of the twins. This would definitely be one hell of a party today, Christmas/birth celebration all rolled into one.

"I assume that you guys are going to be here for a while longer." Harry said to her she nodded. "Okay then I guess that Seth is going to be stuck on the couch for a while." Harry said to them as he finally got a chance to sit down on the sofa. "Someone go rescue my kitchen from Hermione." Harry said to Molly.

"Hermione isn't that bad a cook." Ron said to him.

"Yeah but I remember having my stomach pumped in sixth year after she gave me food poisoning. Like I said out there I just got out of the hospital, I have no wish to spend more time in the hospital." Harry said to him the room dissolved into laughter.

"Okay I am going." Emily said to him.

"Me to." Lily said to her holding her arms out for Emily to pick her up.

"Okay munchkin lets go." Emily said to her as she picked her up.

"If I here smoke alarms my wand is going to come out and I am going to get cranky." Harry said to Emily who chuckled as she left the room with Lily.

"So okay I get first dibs on holding Mikasi." Ron said to him.

Hptwhptw

Harry was sat in his study while the party was going on down stairs the twins were asleep in their nursery, a silencing spell was being used to keep the music and noise out of the room while the rest of the house continued on with their party. Harry had the baby monitor on so he could hear into the room and know if the baby's were awake. A knock on the door let him know that Dumbledore was there to see him and he beckoned the man into the room with a call of his voice.

"Come in Albus." Harry said to him.

"You have a nice study." Albus said to him as Harry pointed him to the leather high back chair in front of the oak desk that Albus had to admit was one of the most beautiful works of art he'd ever seen. "Where did you buy this?" Albus asked pointing at the desk.

"Brady and Colin, the youngest members of the La Push pack take forgotten arts." Harry said to him. "This was done by them for me my first Christmas here." Harry said to him Albus nodded his head in understanding. "It's hard to believe that it will be two years since I came here this year." Harry said to him. "So much has happened as I know you are aware." Harry said to him.

"Yes Carlisle has been keeping me in the loop so I could tell the Weasley's news." Albus said to him. "These corners have the carvings of animals yes?" He asked.

"Yes they do the wolf for Remus and Paul, the stag for my dad, the dog for Sirius and the dragon represents me apparently." Harry said to him. "Apparently the guys are scared of me when I am angry, I have no idea why, I am completely reasonable." Harry said to him Albus laughed at this. "I only batter the wolves when I think they deserve it the most." Harry said to him with a smile on his face.

"That might explain it." Albus said to him Harry laughed. "So." Albus started.

"Theirs no easy way to put this, I am putting together a team of people who are skilled fighters. The best of the best Albus." Harry said to him.

"Draco?" Albus asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Harry said to him. "They were a little vague about what was heading this way, but they were clear that it was big and it would come soon." Harry said to him.

"Who were clear?" Albus asked.

"The angels." Harry said to him. "I spent more time with them than I did in the coma, time works differently there when the need is necessary." Harry said to him.

"You were in some kind of limbo?" Albus asked.

"No I was in heaven." Harry said to him. "I was given a choice, move on or come home and face the music with regards to this situation." Harry said to him.

"Heaven so if you were there you saw you're…" Dumbledore said to him Harry nodded.

"Yeah I saw my parents and a few people besides them." Harry said to him.

"How can you be sure this isn't just Draco?" Albus asked him.

"Because he isn't powerful enough to pull of an Armageddon." Harry said to him.

"Harry it could be nothing." Albus said to him.

"Except that I think the Angles may have designed what happened to me, so that I could spend some time with people who needed to train me for what is coming." Harry said to him.

"So Draco has come up with an Armageddon plan." Albus said to him.

"No they were clear about this, this isn't someone trying to make an Armageddon happen. Albus this is the Armageddon, the one to end all things, the one that the bible speaks of. The one that the Norse legends speak of or any of the others you can think of. The end of all things, not just humanity, everything." Harry said to him. "Which is why I am putting together teams, I need you to get the old crowd back together, and I need a network of people you can trust to send out feelers. Find us allies and send them our way." Harry said to him. "Forks is the centre of it all, what ever happens it is going to happen here." Harry said to him.

"Harry Forks is a small town, why would anything happen here?" Albus asked.

"Honest to god I don't know, all I know is that they sent me a pack of changers. I know that what's coming scared the hell out of a couple of arch angels and I didn't even think that was possible." Harry said to him. "I know that right now they don't plan on getting involved but at some point soon I don't think that they are going to have much of a choice." Harry said to him.

"Do you have any evidence to back up what you are saying?" Albus asked.

"Nothing I can show you, there are something's that you aren't meant to see until you die or are close to death. Stuff that you don't usually retain when you regain your consciousness if you return from the dead." Harry said to him.

"So why did you keep your memories?" Dumbledore said to him.

"I can't tell you that." Harry said to him.

"But you know." Albus said to him Harry nodded. "I will see what I can do." Albus said to him.

"You need to get your battle armour back on Albus, when this comes if we don't have our best fighters in this; we have no hope of winning." Harry said to him. "You got enough in you for one more fight old man?" Harry asked him Albus chuckled but gave him a nod.

"Glad to hear it, now I believe we have a party to get back to." Harry said to him.

Hptwhptw

Harry walked back into the garden with the baby monitor in his back pocket; Paul passed him a beer as he came over to him and Sam.

"How did things go?" Sam asked.

"He is going to see what he can do." Harry said to him.

"I guess that's something." Sam said to him.

"Assuming he doesn't take his sweet time about it then yes I would agree with you." Harry said to him.

_AUTOR'S NOTE: _

_So hey guys here is chapter 17 this is a bit shorter than the average length of the chapters I send out. I wanted to send out this chapter but was a little stumped with where I was going to go with it. I hope no one is too disappointed with what is in this chapter. Any how the magic number for reviews is ten guys… so if you want to get a chapter quicker then I suggest you hit the review button. I finally got the tenth review for the last chapter yesterday. I almost felt like I was channelling Buffy the Vampire slayer for a little while there. Luckily as much as I love that show I managed to not go down that route. _

_So next chapter may be that long awaited chapter which gives the Potters dark past in a flashback one… it may not but that one is coming I promise you. _


	19. Interlude 2: A Potter History

Interlude 2: A Potter History

So hey sorry about that, I promise that normal service will be resumed shortly. I know you guys want to get back to the story of an Armageddon or the Armageddon. Just a little rule of thumb on that, theirs always someone trying to bring about the end of the world, it's the way the world works. Anyway like I said the story will resume shortly, now I tell you some of my family's dark past. Not all of it mind you because seriously that would take all year just to get out of the thirties.

Now Albus Dumbledore would have you and me believe that my family was a light family from day one, sadly this is not the case. My great grandfather Charles Potter was as dark and dangerous as Lucius or Draco Malfoy for that matter, he was a force behind the Grindleward movement and he was also not against what Hitler was up to. They were muggles after all and to my great grandfather, if you were a muggle you deserved to die. So what if some insane muggle was killing millions, why the hell would a decent pure blood rescue the worst form of humanity. Anyway you get the idea.

Now on with what I have to tell you. Mainly because Paul is currently yelling at me to stop procrastinating, he seems to think that I like to do that.

Without going all the way back to the dawn of time, I think it would be best if I just tell you the last 80 years or so. Now what I am going to tell you has been divulged to me through the journals and pensive memories left in the Potter vaults. Most of what I have to say was not given to me by the headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore. I have some trusts issues because of him and that is pretty much the best way I can put it without destroying the man I love as a grandfathers reputation. Something that I would rather not do at all if I can help it, he was misguided in his youth, sure at points in the recent past it felt like he hasn't changed his ways. That said I'd have to be a very angry person and bitter person to go down that route. As you can probably tell I am no where near being that person, I can't be that person not with Paul and our children in my life.

So on with the story.

Hptwhptw

_October 21st__ 1926_

The winter that year was bitterly cold, it started early. The political campaign of my Charles Potter had come to the end off the road. He had not two days before won the fight for the minister of magic position in the United Kingdom as was customary he had met with the muggle prime minister and the serving monarch of Britain. Something that he was quite disgusted with, he didn't see the need to talk to them, he didn't see the need to keep them informed of what was going on. It wasn't like they could do anything to stop wizards anyway, they were after all just stupid muggles.

"Charles is that you?" His wife asked as she heard the door to their private rooms open. It might have been one of the special service aurors that would be protecting them from outside threats. Being the most important person in wizarding Britain had its clear bonuses and benefits.

"Where is Stephen?" Charles asked her.

"He is already in his crib." She said to him. "He went down about an hour ago." She said to him. "How is the adjustment going to the new regime at the ministry." She asked him.

"Slowly, Richard Longbottom is reluctant to allow my laws to get through his Wizemgamot. That man is becoming to big for his own boots, I may need to get someone to silence him in the near future. Our new regime must go unchallenged by the light side's strongest leaders." Charles said to her as she placed a mug of coffee in front of him. "Thank you Mary." Charles said to her.

"Dumbledore?" She asked.

"Is on the side of the new regime." Charles said to her. "He and Gellert agree with my plans for a better future." Charles said to him. "Pure bloods rule this world it is about time that Longbottom and LeStrange need to learn that the hard way. Damn fools think that letting the mudbloods have an equal say in our world is the best way forward for us all." Charles said to his wife.

Hptwhptw

Richard Longbottom was sat at the bar in Hogsmeade a bar that would later become the three broomsticks, he was drowning his sorrows. The wizemgamot session today had been one very long disaster. Potter was moving the dark families firmly into power. He would never know it but the actions of Charles Potter would put the dark families in power for the rest of the century and some of the next one. The damage wouldn't be irreparable.

All he could see right now however was that people were going to get hurt, muggle borns and half bloods raised in the muggle world. The pureblood supremacist was going to have a far easier time than the people who needed it most.

"Richard why such a long face?" Orion LeStranges asked.

"You know why, have you seen some of the new reviews and ideas that our dear minister has come up with. Well he says that he has come up with." Richard said to him.

"It was a bad day for the light when that man and that family were given the power of minister of magic. Nothing good has ever come out of the Potter house, they are as bad as the Blacks and the Malfoys but nothing ever sticks to them. They have far to much influence in places where we have none at all." Orion said to his friend. "Come Richard, we should eat before you get home to your Augusta." Orion said to him.

Hptwhptw

Richard Longbottom left his friend in muggle London, planning on heading home to his own wife. As he walked through Soho he felt someone grab him from behind. Shoving him into a pitch black alley way, no one could see into it and he could barely see who it was who had shoved him into the alley way in the first place.

"You should have kept your mouth shut about your opposition Richy." The man sneered at him. "We would have let you live if you had allowed our good work to continue." The man continued as he hit him with a crucio curse the man screamed loudly, causing his torturer to laugh in his face as he knelt down next to him touching the mans face.

"You will never get away with this. Your master will be exposed for what he is trying to do to our world." The man snarled.

"Certainly not by you or your little friend LeStrange, apparently you went a little beserk tonight, you killed your best friend and decided to end your own misery with a bullet to the fore head. Oh the same of killing yourself with a muggle weapon of all things, dying like a blood traitor should. In shame a shame that your family will never recover from, but I don't see why we should allow you to die quickly. I prefer that you die a very slow and painful death, probably not even an instant death." The man said to him.

"Kill me you coward." Richard snarled.

"All in good time." The man said to him.

Hptwhptw

Richard Longbottom was found a day later with a bullet sized hole in his forhead and a large gap in the back of his head where the back of his skull had exploded. The official explanation for his death was murder suicide, he was blamed for the murder of Orion LeStrange, the fine that his family were levelled with would almost bankrupt them. It would be years before the family recovered, it would be even longer before the Longbottoms truly trusted the Potters. Neville Longbottoms friendship with Harry Potter both the last living members of their family would start that to heal the damage done by Charles Weasley.

Hptwhptw

_December 8__th__ 1941_

News of what had happened at Pearl Harbour had come as a bit of a shock to the American and British ministries of magic. It had come as a shock to every one, but no one was really expecting the Japanese to attack America. Charles Potter saw this as an opportunity to destroy the equal rights for muggle born movement. If their people could commit such atrocities against each other, then how could muggleborns be trusted to not do the same against the magical world. Feeding on peoples fears was something he loved to do, he knew of course that Gellert Grindleward his old friend was helping out Hitler with his campaign, it truly was a beautiful thing that Gellert was doing. Helping the world be rid of the muggle menace.

"Have you heard the latest from the American ambassador?" Dawson asked him as he entered his office.

"No should I be worried about what they are demanding this time?" Charles asked him.

"They are demanding our help, something about it being the British ministry of magic's duty to get involved in this war and that their would be dire consequences for us down the line if we did not get involved when requested." Dawson said to him.

"He does realise that we can wipe the floor with their upstart community." Charles said to him.

"I don't think he is worried about that, he said that if you think they are worried about reprisals from us then you are as big an idiot as Dumbledore appears to be." Dawson said to him. "He also said that you can meet the business end of an uzi." Dawson said to him.

"What the hell is an uzi?" Charles asked.

"He suggested you ask a mudblood, and ask them what kind of damage one can do without the need for a wand." The man said to him. "I apologise ministry his exact wording was muggle born, it amounts to the same thing however." Dawson said to him Charles laughed at his friends comment. "What do you plan to do as a response?" Dawson asked.

"If it wouldn't cause us to many problems, I'd send the Japanese ministry a case of champagne compliments of a grateful British magical world. It is about time we put that particular colony in its place." Charles said to him. "Send the American's our apologies and tell them that at this time, the British ministry of magic is not in a position to offer aid to their war effort. Send Dumbledore to give them the message, they will love that effort." Charles said Dawson chuckled.

Pretty much every one knew of Dumbledore's allegiance to Grindleward, the man was the lover off the dark lord. People had been pleading with Dumbledore since the outbreak of world war II to step in and stop Grindleward the man was certainly powerful enough to pull it of. People were scared of what Grindleward was going to do next.

"You know they will wish to pay you back if you send Dumbledore." Dawson said to him.

"It had crossed my mind." Charles said to him. "Send him any way and said a reef to the memorial service would you." Charles said to him.

Hptwhptw

_May 1__st__ 1945_

Albus Dumbledore walked into the ministers office looking quite sad about it all really. He had had to kill Gellert Grindleward his lover, it had become embarrassing when every one realised that Germany were going to lose the world but the British ministry of magic was doing nothing to help end it. Grindleward had lost the plot in the last twelve months. He had been pregnant with Dumbledore's child but miscarried if the rumours had been true.

"The job is done?" Charles asked him.

"Yes it is, Gellert had been put out of our misery. All links back to us and our supporting him have been either destroyed or they have been discredited. People will know that we were involved in funding him, that said they will have a hell of a time proving it." Dumbledore said to him.

"We had no other choice Albus." Charles said to him.

"I do wish we could have kept him sane, our plans have been set back because of that mans death." Dumbledore said to him.

"But not destroyed completely we have other ways to get what we want done." Charles said to him.

"There is a mudblood that I am visiting in a couple of days, he will be attending Hogwarts starting next season." Dumbledore said to him. "At least that is what they think he is." Dumbledore said to him.

"And what do you think he is?" Charles asked.

"There is a slim possibility that Thomas Riddle is the last heir of the house of Slytherin, with the right kind of influence if he is what I think he is. He could be exactly what we need." Dumbledore said to him Charles smiled.

"Yes if he is Slytherin's heir he may be perfect." Charles said to him.

Hptwhptw

_August 17__th__ 1956_

The life of one Charles Potter had ended that morning, he had succumbed to lung cancer. Oh the embarrassment of it all, his only son Stephen Potter who had recently graduated from medical school and was home for the summer had been there knowing that his father was on his last legs, his fiance had come home with him though his mother had been against it. The halfblood was dirtying up her house and that was not a welcome thing. If his father had been well enough he would have been hitting the roof, his father would have disowned him if he had had another child. No son of his was going to marry some first generation half blood. It would be another two generations before that whore's blood line would become pure assuming she never gave birth to a squib.

"Stephen I have told you before now to get that mudblood whore out of my house." Mary said to him.

"Mother this is not your house any more it is mine and I shall do with it as I please. I am the lord of this manor and I will remain so no matter how petty you wish to be around my soon to be wife." Stephen said to his mother.

"Your father would have disowned you if he had had another child." Mary said to him.

"Shame you didn't open your legs more often for him then." Stephen said to her she slapped him hard across the face. "I am happy to tell you mother, that I have found you the perfect place to retire to." Stephen said to his mother. "It will be excellent for your chilly nature, I hope you like Siberia all year round mother. I have brought you a two bedroom cottage there." Stephen said to her. "No one in polite society would be seen dead with such a cold hearted bitch as yourself." Stephen said to her.

"I should have drowned you at birth." Mary screamed at him people were starting to stare at them.

"Mother kindly shut up, you are causing a scene and embarrassing yourself." Stephen said to her as he turned walking away from her to talk to the funeral director about getting his fathers body moved. There would be a special election to elect a new minister of magic, Stephen would throw the name of Millicent Bagnold into the mix a moderate left wing politician to replace the far right wing politician that had been his father.

A major step forward he hoped, he didn't know that it would be some time before his dream of a leftie being in office. That said it wouldn't be long in terms of the countries needs. All of which would be undone by the likes of Fudge and Malfoy's cronies. Albus Dumbledore was in the process of creating a dark lord that he would not be able to defeat, the grandson of Stephen Potter would be the one to do that but that would be some time off and people including Stephen would die before it happened.

Hptwhptw

_March 6__th__ 1965_

James Alexander Potter was born on this day, to his parents Stephen and Sarah Potter, the mop of dark black hair that stuck out wildly from all angles identified him as a Potter straight away. Stephen couldn't help but smile, James would be the next generation of hope for the Potter family line. Stephen was no where near equalling up the atrocities of his families past, his father had done so much damage to the families reputation by helping the likes of Grindleward and Hitler, refusing to help the allies until the last possible moment in world war II. He had never been so ashamed in all of his life, when the stories of what the ministry of magic had done or not done during the war to aid the enemy.

"Stephen I have just been told the good news." Albus Dumbledore said from the door way.

"Don't you have a school to run you old fool." Stephen said to him with a smile on his face. "You are most certainly not welcome here right now." Stephen said to him.

"I had thought that we had come to an amicable understanding about my past." Dumbledore said to him. "All for the greater good of our world." Dumbledore said to him.

"You are insane if you think your sleeping with Grindleward and lets not forget you let another dark lord come to fruition in your own damn school. You will be lucky if I let James go to that dump you call a school. So long as you keep running that school the way you are, it might as well close down for all the good its going to do the children that you have at that school." Stephen said to him with a sneer of his own.

"Your father and I made our mistakes." Dumbledore said to him.

"And don't I know it, the rest of the world is still reeling from your last mistake together." Stephen said to him. "I am glad his dead, the disgrace of plotting another dark lord would destroy my families name forever. All thanks to you and your dead lovers greater good cause." Stephen said to him.

"Your father was a great man." Dumbledore said to him.

"No my father was a bigot, just like you are Dumbledore." Stephen said the man looked angry at this accusation being thrown at him in such a public place. "The only difference between him and you, is that he had the good grace to die and your still here sadly." Stephen said to him. "If that's a present for James you can take it back where ever the hell you went, your taint will not be going anywhere near my son." Stephen said to him.

"The world needs people like me if its going to survive Voldemort." Dumbledore said to him.

"It wouldn't have needed you, had you not created him in the first place." Stephen said to him. "I've read my fathers diaries, I read about the plans you and he made for Voldemort or Tom Riddle. The innocent boy he was before you got your hands on him." Stephen said to him. "How often did he beg you for help Albus?" Stephen asked him.

"I am not at liberty to discuss this matter with you Stephen." Albus said to him.

"I thought that would be the case, well if you will excuse me I have a new born son to get back to." Stephen said to him. "One of these days you are going to bite of more than you can chew headmaster, when that day comes I pray that I am there to see it." Stephen added with a smile. "I imagine all the people you have had a hand in their murder." Stephen said to him. "I have no doubt that my father is burning in hell for the murders of LeStrange and Longbottom. I bet however you didn't mind being seen as the public face of the wizemgamot back then did you, you aren't the sort of person who likes to get his hands dirty are you." Stephen said to him. "Having your hand physically in their murders would have been to much for someone like you. A coward who hides behind other peoples power when he wants to be, and a fog horn when he needs to get a point across." Stephen said a parting shot before he re-entered the hospital room to be with his wife.

"Stephen is everything okay?" Sarah asked him.

"Everything is fine, just an unwanted visitor in the form of the headmaster of Hogwarts." Stephen said to him.

"Did he honestly think he would be welcome here today?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, I sincerely doubt it. He may have been friends with my old man but that friendship has never extended to me and he knows that. I have no idea why he was here tonight, what I do know for sure is that it wasn't to send his congratulations. This was probably an attempt to get me to join his order of the phoenix, lord knows how he managed to get a phoenix to bond with him but it has. That mans heart is as black as Lord Blacks, his intentions past and present have never been pro light. No matter what the old man would have his chickens believe." Stephen said to her. "A leopard isn't capable of changing its spots Sarah, that man was Grindlewards right hand man during the war. He used money and influence to keep himself out of a one way ticket to the hague for war crimes as did my father." Stephen said to her.

"Of course." Sarah said to him.

Hptwhptw

_September 1__st__ 1976_

Stephen and Sarah guided James towards the muggle entrance to platform 9 ¾, it would be his first year at Hogwarts this year. James wore horn rimmed glasses his hair was all over the place and he was dressed in a pair of jean and a white t-shirt that already had a dirty great big stain on it. How an eleven year old could get into this kind of mess this early in the morning.

"You can change that t-shirt as well Jamie." Sarah said to her son.

"My name is James." James growled having grown out of the shortening of his name. His mother had been the last of the people in their lives that was allowed to call him Jamie. Apparently that had also changed now as well. Sarah tried to flatten his hair but her hand was swatted away. "Get off mum." James said to her.

"Okay fine but you need to change your t-shirt." Stephen said to him.

"Fine." James growled.

Twenty minutes later the train was moving out of the station, James had changed his clothes but ended up wearing his robes. He wasn't allowed to wear them in muggle London, but now that he was on the train it didn't really matter. He had his dress shirt and tie on along with black trousers and a pair of very nice pair of Italian black leather.

Only the purebloods and half bloods on the train seemed to be in their school robes. Though not many of them were in them as yet.

The door to his compartment opened not long after a black haired boy appeared in the doorway blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"Hi can I sit with you?" Sirius asked him.

"Of course." James said to him. "I'm James Potter." James said to him.

"Sirius Black." Sirius said to him smiling.

"Dad doesn't say good things about that family." James said to him Sirius snorted.

"Who blames him." Sirius said to him with a grin on his face James returned the grin. "There was a time when your family was in the same boat you know." Sirius said to him James shuddered at this. He had heard his parents talking about his grandparents many times, his grandma had come to visit when he was seven. She had tried to get the law to give her custody of him, so that she could teach him how proper wizards conducted themselves. She had died a year ago, his dad had refused to go to the funeral or allow her to be buried in the family plot.

"Dad said my grandparents were disgraces to the name of wizards." James said to him. As a mousy haired boy came in with a sandy haired plump boy. The mousy haired boy looked like he was in rags rather than clothes.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" The mousy haired boy asked.

"Sure." James said to them. "Sirius budged up and make space." James said to him. "I'm James this is Sirius." James said to the other boys.

"I'm Remus." Remus said to him shaking the boys hands.

"Peter." Peter said simply with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you both." Sirius said to them. "I suppose we have to wait until the cart comes round for food." Sirius said to them.

"I've got food in my trunk which is up there." James said pointing to his trunk above his head.

Hptwhptw

_December 15__th__ 1981_

Stephen and Sarah were surprised when the door bell rang, James was home for Christmas no one was expected until the following week. Stephen opened the door to find a drenched Sirius Black with a ruc sack slung over his shoulder soaked through to the bone. The snow was falling heavily outside and it had been sporadically raining when it wasn't snowing.

"Sirius come in quickly, James get towels and a fresh set of clothes for Sirius." Stephen yelled up the grand stair case. Knowing that his son would have come down to see who was at the door so late at night. "What happened son?" Stephen asked as the boy collapsed into his arms sobbing into his chest. "Sarah put some sup on would you please, we need to warm him up quickly." Stephen said as he helped Sirius into the house searching his pockets for his trunk. "Nibs." Stephen called.

"Yes master?" The elf said as he appeared.

"Take Sirius's trunk up to his room please." Stephen said.

"I had to get away from them." Sirius said to him.

"Dad." James said as he came down the stairs. "Clothes." James said handing them to Sirius who smiled at his best friend. "Finally got away from those twats you call family Padfoot." James said to his friend who laughed.

"James Alexander Potter, watch your mouth." Sarah said as she passed him in the doorway slapping him about the head. "Chicken soup is on the stove when you boys are ready." Sarah said to them James grinned at his friend and brother in all but blood. "James, Stephen lets leave Sirius to get out of his clothes, Sirius join us in the kitchen for a late supper when your changed. Stick your clothes in the wash or give them to Nibs." Sarah said to him.

The story came out later about how and why he had left in the middle of the evening, travelling by knight bus to the closet muggle street to Potter mansion. Which was nearly a mile away, it had taken him twenty minutes for him to walk that mile. Turns out that the Blacks had wanted their eldest son to take the mark of Voldemort, when Sirius had refused they decided to torture him for good measure then tried to force him to take the mark. Once their backs were turned he had made a run for it. Sirius would need to see a healer in the morning, to make sure that everything was okay after his jaunt outside in sub zero temperatures. Not to mention his exposure to the crucio curse.

"The boys in bed?" Stephen asked Sarah.

"Well they are in James's bedroom, probably planning pranks." Sarah said to him. "It is the holiday's so I am not going to tell them lights out for a little while. Let them talk, Sirius was due to come here to spend Christmas with us next week anyway." Sarah said to him.

"Another hour then I'll go up there myself." Stephen said to her.

Hptwhptw

July 31st 1986

Stephen and Sarah did not live to see the birth of their first and only grand child, Lily went into labour in the middle of the night. Harry James Potter was born at just after two in the afternoon on July 31st. James unlike his father before him but like his grandfather before him was firmly in the pocket of Albus Dumbledore, unlike his grandfather thought the Albus Dumbledore that James and Lily knew was a much changed man from the Grindleward days.

To the rest of the world people thought that he was the hero of the war, purebloods had changed the history books so he was shown in a favourable light. Just like how they had done for James's grandfather. Only those outside of England knew the whole truth about the past, Hogwarts refused to teach it thanks in part to Albus Dumbledore.

Hptwhptw

_Present Day_

So Hello again, like I said at the start normal service will be resumed some time soon. This is some of the story of my families past, not all of it, I'd need four or five years just to write it. Its back to a war that I know is coming but I can do nothing to stop. The peace for us all is about to be shattered in an end of the world kind of way. Stay save and keep your eyes and ears open, you don't know what is around the next bend. Sadly I do, if you did you'd have a few sleepless nights.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

_So here is what would be chapter 18 if I could be bothered to write it right this second. As I've said from early on there was a Potter history chapter coming your way. And here it is. This is my longest chapter by far. In return for this promised chapter from months ago, I expect some big old reviews, the record I've had is twenty one for one chapter, I'd like to beat it so help me get that target. Chapter 18 will come very soon I promise. So until next time hit a review button and make some authors happy, or I know where you live and I don't mind sending the heavies. _

_Owen_


	20. Chapter 18: One Enemy Down

Chapter 18: One Enemy Down (To Many Left to Go)

The first couple of months home were spent for Harry being a father to his baby's, the house was once again had more people in it than Harry would have liked. The Weasley's once they had known what was going on had insisted that they stay behind and help out. Molly had taken over his kitchen; she was in her element when the packs came by. Cooking up huge feasts for every one at least three times a week. Harry thought that she had underestimated how much food the packs could put away every time they came over at first but after a while he realised that she didn't seem to care.

People like Brady and Colin who were the youngest of the packs were smothered by her affections and teased mercilessly by the pack. One night they had been cover in lipstick by the woman's kisses and crushed by her hugs. She did not like that the two of them and Seth were allowed to go on patrol, she had given Sam a piece of her mind on the appropriateness of letting young teens risk their lives to go on dangerous missions. The whole time this was going on Harry, Ron and Hermione had watched snickering at Sam who looked nonplussed by the whole thing. At dinner he had asked them that very night what was so funny.

"Well you see when we were their age that was us. The war was going on and we were in the middle of it. Mom wasn't very happy about it at all; she refused to listen to reason when we kept telling her that we had no choice. She would find stupid jobs about the house for us to do when ever their was an order meeting, she knew that we were members but she just wouldn't let us be there. It took Dumbledore to go find us for meetings every time; she would scream obscenities at him for five minutes at the beginning of every meeting." Ron said laughing. "I'd make sure she doesn't try the same with Brady and Colin, Harry will make sure it doesn't happen with Seth." Ron added.

"Damn straight I will make sure it doesn't happen to Seth or for that matter Colin and Brady. You don't bench two supernatural fighters just because someone who wishes to mother every one thinks they are too young to get into the fight." Harry said to him.

"And if you didn't I would, no one is taking two of the pack out of the fight just because they are young." Sam growled Molly glared at him disapproving of this kind of attitude.

"Be careful Samuel, you might wake up momma bear." Harry said to him grinning. "I'd rather take on both packs naked and smeared with beef than take Ron's mother of. That and I fancy my chances of beating both packs than I do of beating Molly Weasley." Harry said to him the Weasley's snickered at this comment.

"Who knew that my mother would scare you?" Ron said with a snort.

"Your mother was still changing your diapers until you were sixteen." Harry pointed out to him. "I should point out he still sleeps with a blankey and teddy bear." Harry said to them Hermione giggled as the rest of the room dissolved into laughter.

"Shut it Potter." Ron growled at him.

"That's Potter-Lahote, Weasley." Paul growled at him playfully.

"Oh hell no, it's Lahote-Potter." Harry said to him. "As a Lord I insist my surname comes last." Harry added with a smirk. "Or you could just do us all a favour and take my surname like a good puppy." Harry said to him Paul growled loudly at this and Harry chuckled at him. "I will take that as a no, I feel sorry for Mikasi for one." Harry said to him.

"Why?" Paul asked.

"Mikasi Nicholas Lahote-Potter really you need to ask!" Harry asked him the others snorted. "We will be lucky if he can spell it all by the time he gets to go to high school." Harry told him Paul laughed at this. "Skylar's is a bit better but not much better." Harry said to him Paul nodded his head. "Skylar Alexander Lahote-Potter." Harry informed the others who were looking curiously at them.

"We have cursed our two youngest with difficult names." Paul admitted.

"That and the next litter you want, you are carrying yourself." Harry grumbled the others laughed. "Or we can get Sam to be a surrogate for us; he wants to know what being a pregnant guy is like." Harry said Sam gaped at him.

"I like that idea." Emily said to him.

"It is settled them, Sam is going to be the carrier for our next child." Harry said to her she nodded.

"Hang on he is straight." Ginny said to them.

"Says who, I have never said that in my life." Sam said to her.

"Nope Sam is most definitely bi going by his secret porn collection." Emily said to her Harry buried his head in Paul's neck to cover his laughter which didn't work to well as Sam spluttered.

"Chicks with…" Brady started.

"Brady you finish that sentence I swear to good you will not sit for a week." Harry growled at the teenager. "Good dog down boy." Harry teased him when he seemed to wilt into his seat. "I shall treat you later." Harry added.

"Don't push it." Brady growled playfully.

"Ah but I know a certain lady who wouldn't mind giving you a belly rub." Paul said to him. "Tina was it?" Paul asked.

"Screw you Paul." Brady growled.

"He can tease you but I can't?" Paul asked Brady nodded.

"Owned." Matthew said to Paul cheekily.

"I did have a nice leather collar for him, with fido on its name tag." Harry said causing Matthew to snicker.

"Try it Potter." Paul said to him.

"I think you would look great in leather or PVC for that matter." Harry said to him.

Hptwhptw

A few days later the pack and Harry were out on patrol, Harry's body was back to the way it should have been before the boys were born or before he was pregnant. He had a few pounds that he still needed to shed but his body was regaining its tone and muscle mass. The stretch marks had been removed magically, something that he was thankful for. Harry was in his animagus form of a dire wolf, it was easily the smallest of the wolves on the hunt but by no means tiny. He could hear the others thoughts thanks to him using legitimacy, the pack had been weirded out the first time he had used it out on patrol with them but they had been more than happy to have him along for the hunt and patrol.

The Port Angles pack was sleeping for the first time in three days, during the night rather than through the day. Paul mind you was at home with the kids so that at least one of them was awake during the day; it was a rotation system that seemed to work for them. Though Paul and Harry seemed to think that they were going to miss out on something when they weren't on duty and Paul was insistent that Harry only take part in two hunts a week at most. He really didn't like the idea of his mate being at risk and him not being there to help if things got really ugly.

They'd been on the trail of another vampire's scent; it was so strong that even Harry could pick up on it with his ordinary wolf's sense of smell. He'd been in his form plenty of times since he had become an animagus but he had never bothered to find out how far his sense of smell would take him in this form. That said he was listening to the instructions Sam was giving every body, just in case he missed something and lost track of the others which would have been foolishly dangerous.

They'd been out for nearly four hours and the moon was high above them, so the light in the forest was at its best. The ground they were walking upon was still boggy from the heavy rain they had been having all week. Making tracking by tracks in the mud next to impossible for Harry thought Jared seemed to be having little trouble. Damn him and his native knowledge, tracking like that came naturally according to the boys thoughts around him Leah seemed to be annoyed that she couldn't do it herself nearly as well as Jared could.

Harry's ears perked up at the sound of something close by or far away he wasn't sure but he was pretty sure the others had picked it up before he said anything to Sam about it. The wolf looked at him and nodded his head in the direction of the noise Harry dropped back to the middle of the pack so he had some protection if he needed to shift back to Human form. After all it would take precious seconds for him to transform back, in those moments he would be vulnerable to any kind of attack. He thought about turning back now but then he wouldn't be able to keep up with the pack which could have been equally dangerous for him. Wizard or not powerful as he was or not, in Human form he was vulnerable around Vampires and he knew it.

They broke through the forest into a large opening to find that their was a group of four Vampires, Harry glanced at the wolves who all looked ready for this. Maybe that was why he could smell them, he had smelt not the scent of one Vampire he had smelt four of them. The guys had obviously thought that he was aware of this as they hadn't said a thing to him about it mentally. As soon as the others moved he shifted drawing the sword of Gryffindor to him through magic. The sword appeared a moment later in his hand having answered the summons of the person who was its master.

"A Human kill him." The lead vampire snarled one idiot that was obviously young took his eyes off the ball and made a charge for Harry. Sam took a chunk out of its flank so by the time that it got near enough to Harry for him to strike it. The Vampire was hobbled and it a hell of a lot of pain, Harry swung the sword at the Vampire before it had time to recover its head was rolling across the grass. The blood on the sword was soon absorbed into the sword itself. Harry was moving casting directed fireballs at the vampires. The surprise in the eyes of the vampires as they were dodging these things that were missing the wolves some times in the most obvious ways.

"Draco can't be training you guys to well." Harry snarled as he dodged right out of the way of the leader by the looks of things. "I wonder where he is if he can get mail order." Harry snarled as he drove his sword through the things chest. "I should send you back in pieces as an example to the ass what happens to people when they screw with my family." Harry snarled as he dropped with the Vampire. "What's your name Vampire?" Harry snarled. "That poison, which was injected into your blood stream, is a mix of basilisk venom and your own kind's venom." Harry told him. "Now it won't kill you but it will paralyse you for as long as the sword is in you." Harry said to him with a smile. "I imagine it is agony for you, but since everything is paralysed you can't voice your pain." Harry said to him. "Your friends are already dead kid, and your playing in the premier league not the championship." Harry said as he stood up to look at the others.

"Good job Harry aren't you going to kill him though?" Seth asked.

"No he is useful to us alive, dead he is nothing." Harry said to him. "I am going to need you to take him to the Cullen's guys I will meet you there. I need to contact Albus and get us some truth serum." Harry told them. "I will meet you all there and what ever you do, do not take that sword out of him." Harry said to them.

"How are you going to get back to the house?" Sam asked.

"Apparition, being the only of age Potter currently I am able to get in and out of the house without actually walking through the wards and not even Paul can do that. Which pisses him off; guys do me a favour leave one of them in bits for Draco to find. We need to send the son of a bitch a message." Harry said to him and use the forest to get you to the Cullen house. We don't need the police finding you carrying a body with a dirty great big sword sticking out of it." Harry said to them before disappearing with a pop.

"You'd think he doesn't have faith in us." Leah said amusedly.

"Mom says it comes from being a parent, he feels the need to mother us all at some level in that head of his." Seth told her.

"She would say that, it's like you won't understand this until you're a parent crap." Leah groaned.

"She probably has a point Lee." Seth said to his sister.

"Shut up Seth." Leah growled at him. "You are going to be like forty before Harry lets you have kids with Matthew or something." Leah said to him Seth glared at her. "My point being its going to be a long time before anything other than your right hand is going near your penis." Leah said to him Seth charged at her only to be grabbed my Sam and Jared.

"She's trying to get you to lash out at her Seth." Sam said to him. "Its only going to be ten years before Matthew is off age. At that by that point Harry won't be able to stop you." Sam said to him.

"You want to bet." Seth said to him.

"At least you're not imprinted on his and Paul's daughter; if that was the case I doubt you would survive until puberty. You certainly wouldn't have cuddle privileges." Jared said to him Seth giggled. "I feel sorry for the person who she brings home for the first time." Jared said to him.

"I think I feel sorry for Harry, Paul is going to murder them." Sam said to them.

Twenty minutes later they were met at the Cullen boundaries by Edward and Emmett who took over guard for the vampire being carried by the shifters. Jared dropped the things head at the last moment deliberately knowing that it was going to hit the ground. Emmett chuckled as he picked the vampire up of the floor with Edward who had its feet.

"Now that's an impressive sword." Emmett said to him.

"Harry called it out of thin air or something." Seth said to him.

"He did what?" Edward asked incredulously.

"One minute he didn't have anything in his hand the next he was cutting a vampires head of with a dirty great big sword." Seth told him Emmett whistled.

"Now that was some awesome magic for damn sure, but can we get this thing inside or where ever it is meant to be going." Sam said to them. "I don't want to get wet if the rain is coming." Sam added.

"Isn't it always raining here, isn't that kind of the point." Harry said as he walked down the steps of the house. The order is here and waiting for us to get inside, so shall we get this over with so I can get back to the twins and the four kids before my house is destroyed by the Weasley twins." Harry said to them they all laughed.

"How the hell did you get here and didn't know about it?" Emmett asked.

"I'd answer that but I'd confuse the hell out of you if I did, so lets just say I could so I did and leave it at that shall we." Harry said to him Emmett gaped at him causing Harry to laugh. "Something's are meant to be a secret, if I told you how I did it Emmett I would have to kill you and then Rosalie would be all mad at me for doing it." Harry said to him Edward joined in the laughter after that.

"You keep trying to be funny Harry and you fail every time." Emmett said to him.

"But I get points for trying right." Harry said as he re-entered the house.

Hptwhptw

Albus Dumbledore was not someone who thought he was easily shocked but when he saw the Vampire with the sword of Gryffindor sticking out of his chest; he was more than a little shocked. Not by the sword being here at Harry's call for it, but the fact that it was sticking out of the Vampires chest. That was an impressive sight to behold that Harry had done that to a Vampire and not got himself killed spoke volumes for how far the boy who lived had come since he had been a student of Hogwarts. Albus believed that Harry could probably teach the rest of them a few things, rather than the other way around.

"I'd ask you how you did that, but I doubt that I would be any less impressed." Dumbledore said to Harry.

"Its all about the crouching tiger hidden dragon Albus." Harry said to him with a smile. Hermione laughed at this and so did the tribe and Vampires none of the Brits who had spent their lives in the wizarding world got it.

"If that makes sense I would like to know how." Tonks growled at him.

"It is a muggle thing." Harry said to her. "Shall we get this over with, Albus I hope you're ready to keep this guy in place?" Harry said to the man who nodded. "Okay then Emmett Edward I am going to drag this sword out of the bastard then you have to get him in the chair and tied up before he comes around or this is going to be a hell of a lot more fun." Harry said to the Vampires who nodded. "Sorry kid but this is going to hurt you a hell of a lot more than it will sorry about that." Harry said as he used one foot to get purchase on the things chest then using both his hands he pulled on the thing with a great heave. The ear splitting scream from the vampire cued Emmett and Edward into action and soon the vampire was immobilised in the chair with truth serum rammed down its throat.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"I am in agony." The Vampire snarled.

"It's working at least." Sam said from the corner of the room he was in with Dean.

"Yeap its working." Harry muttered as he looked at the Vampire. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Reilly Dawson." Reilly ground out.

"He was the kid who went missing last year." Seth commented.

"Are you working with Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Reilly said to him.

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Reilly said to him. "He moves the base every few days; I have been watching you with the others for a week now." Reilly said to him.

"What was your mission?" Harry asked.

"To kill the kids and capture you, to bring you back to Draco so he could kill you." Reilly said to him.

"If we gave you the chance to reform and work with us would you?" Dumbledore asked.

"No I serve my master Draco Malfoy." Reilly said Harry gave a nod to Emmett and Edward.

"When you're done questioning him kill him." Harry said to him. "Paul and I should get back to the kids." Harry said to them.

"Harry you can't just kill someone." Dumbledore said.

"You heard him yourself under truth serum Albus, I will not keep some one like that around in the hope you can get them to see sense. It's too much of a risk and we are in an all or nothing war for our lives no second chances, not without reason to believe they want to reform." Harry said to him he walked over to the man. "This is my show now headmaster and we do things my way or the high way; you can't cope with that theirs door. No one will think anything less of the lover of Grindleward." Harry said as he went to leave the room their were shouts from the order who didn't know demanding he apologise while Dumbledore looked on in shock.

"Apologise Potter." Vance snarled.

"You obviously don't know your friend here as well as you think you do." Harry said to him. "I know things about this mans past that would put hairs on even Seth's chest." Harry said Seth glared at him for this. "Tell them Albus, I think they all deserve the truth, I have told my families history to people here. Your order needs to know the person you used to be before the onset of World War 2 and during it if they are to truly follow you right back into hell." Harry said to him. "I think I have sorted out my demons about my family's dark history, its time you did the same." Harry said to him.

"You are right Harry of course." Dumbledore said numbly.

"Good night every one." Harry said to them as he headed for the door with the pack and the Weasley's who were present.

Hptwhptw

"What the hell did he mean by that Albus?" McGonagal demanded of him.

"How dare that brat make those kind of accusations about you?" Vance yelled. "I vote we put him and those mutts in there place." Vance snarled.

"It is time I told you all the truth, if the Cullen's don't mind I will tell the story here." Dumbledore said to them.

"You can use the kitchen." Esme said to him the Vampires knew about the headmaster.

"Thank you." Dumbledore said to her he looked old and tired, he knew that Harry would break this story eventually and he knew why he had done it now. He had to explain this to the order so that every one was on an even playing field. No more secrets, if Harry was right then what was to come, it would be important to make sure that people knew everything where possible.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_So hey guys this is chapter 18, and yes I know I was evil to keep you waiting for a chapter instead of a filler like the last chapter was. Now down to business guys, seriously I got four reviews last time out and to be honest I set the limit at ten before I post chapters normally. So I broke my own rule. For chapter 19 guys I want to see my reviews hit 268. I will wait as long as two weeks to get that before I put the next one up. I love you guys and I love your reviews, so keep them coming because I want to hear from you all. I don't respond to each review because if I am honest I am just to busy to respond to them but that is not to say that I don't appreciate them._


	21. Chapter 19: Dumbledores Tale

Chapter 19: Dumbledore's Tale

Dumbledore had commandeered the main living room of Harry and Pauls house a day later, the order were demanding to know what Harry was playing at. The headmaster didn't know exactly what Harry knew but he was pretty sure he knew everything. The young man who had spoken out against him the night before, when he had tried to save the Vampire from the death he knew that would come at the hands of the pack or the vampire coven. He had known it was some what foolish to believe the Vampire could be reformed, but it was in his nature to try no matter what the odds. He had made so many mistakes in his life, he had hidden so much of his life from the people who chose to follow him. Much like Voldemort before him he had lied to his followers, the only difference between him and Voldemort he liked to think anyway. Was that he was a light lord and Voldemort was a dark lord.

Harry would have contradicted this if he had voiced it, he would have said quite plainly that Dumbledore was a grey lord at best. After his past with Grindleward and the crimes that he had committed their was no hope for Dumbledore being a light lord, he had committed heinous crimes during the war. It was only after American ministry of magic threats, that the English finally stepped into the war and did what they needed to do to put down Grindleward. Dumbledore may have killed his lover, but he had Harry's grandfather had been part of the reason that Grindleward had come to such prominence at the time.

"Albus I think that you need to start explaining things and I think that you should do it quickly." Minerva said to him angrily. He had been sitting by the fire for more than an hour without saying a word while he waited for the order to all turn up. Now that they all appeared to be here he sighed and turned to face them all.

"Thank you all for coming." Albus said to them.

"I hope that we are here to discuss Potter being out of control Albus, how dare he speak of you in that manner." Vance snarled at him.

"I am afraid that Harry has every right to be angry with me." Albus said to them.

"Nonsense the little brat is as dark as Voldemort." Vance snarled as loyal to Dumbledore and as blind to his real activities and his past as most of the death eaters had been to Voldemort's birth records and his blood status. If the truth had come out maybe some of them would have refused the man, but it had not and so many people had died because of it. "We all saw him defy you and order the death of that Vampire." Vance said to him.

"Emily calm down, Harry has his reasons for doing what he did. No one other than the order believe that Harry was in the wrong to order the death of said Vampire, if given the chance he would have killed every one in this room with out a second thought. I wished to try and reform him yes but in hindsight Harry was right to act the way he did." Albus said to her she looked ready to argue with him some more but he held up his hand to stop what ever argument she may have had coming. "Thank you Emily for your trying to protect my honour but where Harry stands, that is an impossible task." Dumbledore said to her.

"Albus what are you talking about." Kingsley demanded.

"As all of you know, I was the one to kill Grindleward in the last dark war before Voldemort." Albus said to them they nodded. "What all of you don't know was that I was his lover for many years before the war and even during it." Albus said to them their was a gasp of shock that rippled around the room people looked at Albus strangely.

"Albus you made a mistake seventy years ago, you loved a man that doesn't give Harry the right to…" Kingsley started but Albus waved his argument away.

"Harry knows and will tell you, that the ministry of the UK refused to get involved in the war. Saying that it was no responsibility of ours to get involved in the war with Grindleward." Albus said to them all. "I was part of the reason why that stance was taken with the rest of the world." Albus said to them all.

"That doesn't explain Potter." Dalton growled.

"I'm afraid it does, his great grandfather was the minister at the time of Grindlewards rise to power." Albus said to him. "The Potters weren't a light family back then, they were as dark as the Malfoys are now. I dare say that even Lucius would not have committed some of the crimes that the Potters did during that war and the wars previous to it." Dumbledore said to him.

"Their you go prove that Potter is dark." Vance yelled.

"Emily do shut up, no one here bar yourself believes that Harry Potter is dark or that he is in threat of being a dark lord." Kingsley snapped at the woman who flushed bright red at the insult in front of so many people. "What else Albus." Kingsley said to him.

"We knew that Grindleward was rising to power as early as the late 1920's, Neville Longbottoms great grandfather also knew about this. He tried his best to stop the events that would over take the world in the 1940's. He opposed Harry's great grandfathers rise to minister of magic, though he didn't have enough support of his own to make it happen. Richard Longbottom was making it very difficult for Charlie Potter to get his laws passed into being within the wizemgamot." Albus explained to them.

"Richard Longbottom died in Soho killed by a muggle." Minerva said to him.

"I have long held the believe that Charles Potter ordered Richard Longbottom's murder and Orion Lestrange's murder. I do not believe that it was a muggle who killed either of those good men. I believe that it was made to look that way and the aurors who investigated the crimes were under orders to not look to hard for the people who did it." Albus said to them there were gasps from around the room. That a Potter would be involved in all of this.

"The history books don't tell these stories." Vance said to him.

"They wouldn't, at least not any history books that were written in the UK after 1945." Harry said from the door way to his own living room. "Every book written in this country after that time, was written by someone who wanted to show Britain in a better light than it actually deserved to be. The Americans would have given you hell if you had suggested that the British ministry of magic did anything more than kill Grindleward when the rest of the world had forced their hand with the threat of invasion." Harry said to them.

"How do you know that Potter?" Vance started.

"I've read my great grandfathers own journals, and no none of which will be available to any one else in this room." Harry said to him. "Albus Dumbledore was far from a mere spectator to my grandfathers thirst for power." Harry said to them. "I do know that Charles Potter ordered the deaths of Lestrange and Longbottom, I also know that he would not have ordered them without the support of the man that he would replace Richard Longbottom with on the wizemgamot." Harry said to them.

"And who would that have been?" Vance demanded.

"Albus Dumbledore." Harry said to her she gaped. "They were very close through out Charles Potter's life." Harry said to him.

"Albus Dumbledore would never have been a dark lord Potter." Vance snapped at him.

"Albus Dumbledore was in love with and had a child with a dark lord Vance, at best he is a grey wizard at the height of Grindleward at best he was a dark wizard bordering on being a dark lord himself. Albus Dumbledore is not all he has told you all he is, you would have to be very stupid to believe that the light shines out of Albus Dumbledore's ass." Harry said to her. "If your going to follow us in to this hell that we are looking into right now, you need to know the kind of man that Vance seems to want to follow blindly." Harry said to him.

"You followed him blindly Potter, as soon as you were old enough though you turned your back on him." Vance said to him.

"I admit I did allow my self to be lead around by the nose by Albus Dumbledore." Harry said to her. "It was only after I gained my inheritance that I became aware of the truth behind his actions in the past and I became to realise what kind of man he was." Harry said to her. "I don't like Albus Dumbledore I sure has hell don't trust Albus Dumbledore, but I know that we need him in this fight so I don't stop him from sticking his nose into this fight." Harry said to him.

"So you admit that you need a leader." Vance said to him Harry chuckled.

"I wouldn't let Albus lead this fight Vance, to do that would be suicide. His wish to reform every bad person he has ever met, is not the kind of leadership that this fight needs. We need people who are going to be able to do what is needed to be done no questions asked. We don't need the philosophy of lets capture and try and reform them until such time as we know it won't work at which time we put them in jail and hope someone doesn't break them out of jail." Harry said to him. "Obviously Vance you are unable to see what is right in front of your nose, so when you leave here tonight you won't be able to come back into this house." Harry said to him.

"Who said you have the right to give any one orders Potter, you are not leading this fight. Go back to your werewolf bitch and have more mutts." Vance said to him Harry clapped his hands and the woman vanished from the room.

"Any one else want to say something incredibly stupid to me." Harry said to them.

"No I think we have covered stupidity for one night." Minerva said to him.

"Albus I will leave you to it, there is food in the kitchen for you all when you are done." Harry said to them they thanked him and he left the room without another word.

Hptwhptw

"Let me get this straight Harry Potter, has allowed you to tell us your version of events concerning his families past and your own." Minerva said to her friend and mentor. She couldn't believe that the man who lived would allow this considering some of the revelations made already tonight about her friends past. She knew that he had changed, all the work that he had done for the light since Grindleward's defeat.

What she didn't know was that their was at least one more secret that Albus had, that their was another secret that could destroy everything he had done to change his horrific past.

"Harry knows that I have at least one more secret to pass onto you all." Albus said to him. "My crimes did not end with Grindleward, they continued onto the war with Voldemort." Albus said to them. "If I had acted to save Tom Riddle from his abusive home, if I had rescued him from the orphanage that he lived in through out his schooling. I may have been able to stop the rise of a dark lord and saved a students life as was my duty." Albus said to him. "I was Tom's head of house, but because of my believes at the time, I refused to help the son of a squib and a muggle." Albus said to them.

"Who the hell is Tom Riddle?" Kinsley asked.

"You know him better as Lord Voldemort." Albus said to him the others stared at him incredulously. "A lot of deaths can be placed solely at my feet." Albus said to them.

"I can see why Harry doesn't trust you." Kingsley said to him. "What else haven't you told us Albus?" Kingsley asked.

The discussion about Albus's past went on for many more hours, Harry did not reappear to talk to them though they could all hear people moving about the house. They were left alone, a few of the order refused to follow Harry or Albus for that matter. Though why they wouldn't follow Harry was a little tougher to answer than it was to answer for Albus. Most of the people who stayed knew that if Harry was talking about a world ending event, he was most likely telling the truth. What ever happened next, they would behind the two leaders of the light. No one had any idea how much of an army they would be amassing or for that matter how much of an army they would be facing or what kind of army they would be facing for that matter.

_**Authors notes: **_

_So hey guys this is chapter 19, its not quite what a lot of you were expecting. I may do a flashback chapter later on to see the whole thing or part of it with regards to Dumbledore's past. Not as long as you guys would have liked I bet. Not all of what you wanted to see with regards to his history or a talk. This Dumbledore's past thing is going to be on going, its not going to get all revealed at once, that would be boring. I try not to do boring unless its yelling at Arsenal on the TV for being crap when they should be winning. Or throwing obscenities at Arsene Wenger for his transfer policy. _

_Annom reviews has been unlocked guys, so those of you who don't want to be members of this site, can now review if you so wish. No excuse for getting up past 278 reviews minimum for the next chapter. _


	22. Chapter 20: The Lost Son

Chapter 20: The Lost Son

It was the weekend of graduation for one member of the pack. So Harry had planned a big party in his honour. Jacob and a couple of the others were a little grumpy about this because Harry hadn't done something like this was them when they graduated from high school. Of course Harry had spoken to Sue and said that they should throw him a party, Seth was after all due to join the family in eight or nine years time. So Harry had closed of a large portion of the back garden, covered it in a large tent as the rain was falling. Seth and his friends would be here in a few hours, the charms with the help of Molly were up to keep the guests warm and the BBQ was standing ready to do its job. Their was a pit in the middle of the tented enclosure which was smoking happily. It was full of a wild boar which Emmett had captured alive much to his detriment. Which was now dead and cooking in the pit.

"You sure we have enough food?" Sam asked Harry with a grin on his face.

"Emily is going to be putting a lot of it away." Harry said to him Sam looked at him quizzically for a moment before he smiled. "You have several people coming tonight all women who have carried children, and one guy who has carried three to term. So I'm guessing that none of the others will be unable to guess that she is pregnant. Especially since she's starting to show." Harry said to him Sam smiled at this and then was surprised that he was being hugged. "Congratulations big man." Harry said to Sam. "And come here baby momma I need to give you a hug as well." Harry said to Emily who smiled brightly. "I guess we have two things to celebrate tonight." He said to her.

"Thank you Harry." Emily said as he hugged her. "How did you do this twice already, I'm all over the place." Emily said to him.

"It gets worse, the last bit is by far the worse though." Harry said to her. "Trust me I'm glad I've had two c-sections." Harry said as Paul came out of the house with two carry cots in hand. "Speaking of which." Harry said as the man came over. "Hey are they okay?" Harry asked.

"I thought since none of us are in the house, we should keep them with us." Paul said to him.

"Stick them by the BBQ and stick a warming charm around them both." Harry said to him Paul nodded. "Guys if you've got presents for Sam, you can put them on the table over there next to the cake." Harry said to a group of people coming into the garden. Albus Dumbledore walked out just behind them all of whom were carrying gifts of some kind most of them were order members. Most of the pack were at the community college and in the case of Colin and Brady school.

"This is big for one boy." Kingsley said to him.

"Yeah I may have gone a bit over the top, but you only graduate once and I think most of the other boys want a graduation party for themselves. So this is likely to be about all of the pack and not just about Seth, though he is the only one who is getting any gifts." Harry said to him.

"What is in that smoking pile?" Dumbledore asked.

"That would the wild boar which is the main attraction for tonight's party." Harry said to him with a grin on his face. "By the time the boys get here that will be done cooking it was put on at about 5 this morning." Harry told him.

"I have never had it done that way." Dumbledore said to him.

"Then you haven't lived Albus, its to die for." Sam said to him as the Winchester brothers came into the tent with some of the alcohol for the nights party. "Thank god for that I could use one of those right now." Sam said as he walked off to get a drink.

"I'll have a cranberry juice Sam." Emily called after him.

"What did you buy the boy in question Harry?" Kingsley asked.

"I brought him a car that will make me feel safe when he is doing stuff with Matthew." Harry said to him the man laughed. "Not the rust bucket he currently owns and runs with the help of Jacob. No matter the wonders that Jacob can pull of with mechanics, that thing is barely safe to run and my son is not going in it with him after tonight." Harry said to him.

"Was that what I saw outside?" Emily asked.

"No that's Dean's car." Harry said to him. "The impaler." Harry said to her she laughed. "Seth's is in our garage hidden from his prying eyes and Jacob's hound dog nose." Harry said to her Emily giggled at this.

Hptwhptw

As the first of their guests arrived that night, Paul disappeared to go pick Seth up from his own schools leaving celebrations. He also had to pick up Brady and Colin from their homes, so while that was happening Harry was busy with Sam putting wards up to keep the rain storm going on outside from coming into the tent. While they were keeping parts of the tent open to allow views of the stunning grounds that this house came with.

"Harry would you like some help?" Albus asked him as he finished what he was doing for the party.

"If you wouldn't mind warding the tents entrances against the incoming rain." Harry said to him Dumbledore nodded. "We are already working in a clockwise direction. So go beyond Sam and your heading in the right direction." Harry said to him with a smile on his face.

"I will do that." Albus said before walking on.

"Harry you are aware that you going to catch a cold doing this." Hermione said to him.

"It has to be done or we are going to be walking through a marsh or something." Harry said to him with a grin on his face. "So if you want to make this easier on me and Sam why don't you help us doing it." Harry said to her she nodded. "Beyond Albus and your going in the right direction." Harry told her as Jacob came tearing into the tent grinning.

"Paul is coming up the drive with Seth." Jacob said to Harry who nodded.

"Okay we are almost done here, Jacob can you check on the twins please." Harry said to him Jacob nodded his head. "Its almost time for their next feed." Harry said to him. "Bottles are on a heater next to the BBQ, then I need you to check on the pit the main attraction should be nearly done by now." Harry said to him Jacob grinned as he ran for the twins.

They were done as Paul came through into the tent, Seth looked stunned as he saw the tent and all the people in it. Colin and Brady were grinning as they nudged him into the tent. Harry smiled as he pulled Seth over to him kissing his cheek.

"Congratulations on surviving high school Seth." Harry said to the blushing boy.

"It wasn't that bad." Seth said to him.

"You obviously didn't go to my high school?" Harry said to him with a grin on his face.

"Was it really that bad?" Paul asked.

"Lets see seven years of fighting for my life at the end of each year, several brushes with death concerning a certain dark lord who would have liked to kill me." Harry said to him Paul nodded his head.

"So pretty bad then." Paul said.

"You have no idea." Hermione said to him. "Molly and Arthur are feeding Sky and Mikasi." Hermione said to him. "Who knew those two would have another set of grandparents who would dote on them more than you two." Hermione said to him.

The twins were just over six months old now.

The war hadn't started yet but it would, this peace they had been enjoying since the fight with Reilly it wouldn't last much longer and they knew it. During the peace however they had been able to train and in Harry's case recover from the attack on his life that had almost killed him and heal from the surgery to remove the twins from his body. Training for him had been completed while he was in that coma.

Now it was about making the rest of them ready for what was coming.

"Harry a word." Harry turned to look at who was calling to him.

"Castiel what a pleasure to see you again." Harry said to the man in question. "Something bad must be on the horizon if you are coming to talk to me on a day like today. Lets go inside the house to talk." Harry said to the man who nodded.

Hptwhptw

Paul watched him enter the house with a complete stranger he had never met and went to stop them both, he was blocked by the Winchester brothers however before he could intercept them.

"What he hell? Get out of my way who was that man?" Paul demanded.

"That wasn't a man." Sam said to him patting his shoulder gently. "And he means no harm to Harry his a mutual friend of both of ours." Sam said to the man who didn't look at all at ease with that statement. He knew all of Harry's friends, he had never met that man before in his life.

"Who is he?" Paul ground out.

"That Paul, was the angel Castiel." Sam said to him.

"Wait your saying that he is a messenger from god?" Paul asked not sounding at all convinced.

"Probably not but he is an angel." Dean said to him.

"Harry is safe with him?" Paul asked him.

"Yes." Sam said simply Paul nodded his head.

Hptwhptw

"I'm sorry to come unannounced." Castiel said to him.

"No your not." Harry said to him the man chuckled. "Your timing could be better but since you are here what do you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked him with a smile on his face.

"Straight to the point then." Castiel said to him.

"I do have a party to get back to." Harry said to him with a smile on his face.

"Yes you do." Castiel said to him. "Your time of peace is coming to an end Harry, we aren't sure when but Satan's minions and demons are on the move." Castiel said to him.

"Do we know the target yet?" Harry asked.

"Yes Sam Winchester, we believe that he is the intended vassal of Satan when he rises." Castiel said to him. "Before he can do that however the seals need to be broken. The last of which is a demon we know of as Ivy. If she is killed Satan walks free among us. The second to last seal is on the grounds of this reservation that your pack lives on." Castiel said to him. "Their last duty is to protect that seal against all odds and no matter the cost." Castiel said to him.

"You mean they have to die?" Harry asked.

"I mean that they may die in the process of this Armageddon." Castiel said to him.

"Wow that really is a burden to carry on my shoulders. I won't let them die for this Castiel so you better get your warriors of their asses. If you guys don't back us up, Satan will be the least of your worries because I will find a way to kill every last one of you." Harry said to him. "Or I will die trying." Harry added and walked away. "Its time for heaven to get their hands dirty in this." Harry called back to him as he disappeared from view.

"Yes it is." Castiel said though he wasn't heard by Harry.

Hptwhptw

When Harry returned to the party he did not look at all happy, somehow Sam thought he looked like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Paul noticed it as well as he came over to Harry, "Harry what did that thing say to you?" Paul asked him.

"Thing? Oh you mean Castiel." Harry said to him. "I now know why this town is important to the apocalypse and it doesn't sit well with me." Harry said to him Sam and Paul's eyes perked up at this. "The reservation has a seal in it, in fact it's the last seal." Harry said to him Paul didn't quite understand what this meant. "You guys are the last line of defence in the eternal fight of good versus evil." Harry said to them.

"Harry what do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Minions from hell will at some point descend on La Push, to destroy the second to last seal. Your job when that happens is to try and stop them." Harry said to them.

"And we will." Paul said to him.

"Or die trying." Harry finished to him. "We can't kill demons like we would Vampires and we can't see hell hounds unless we are wanted by hell itself." Harry said to him. "When this comes if we don't have some way to fight it, we all die to protect that seal." Harry said to him.

"And if we let them break it?" Sam asked.

"Then they can kill Ivy and unleash Satan so that he can once again walk the earth." Harry said to him Sam whistled. "Now you know why I am walking around like the weight of the world is on my shoulders." Harry said to them. "Because we are in an impossible position, if we don't defend it Satan may become free to walk the earth and if we do we will probably die trying to defend it and they will still break the seal and then Satan walks the earth anyway." Harry said to them. "Now you are in the same position as I am." He added.

"How will he walk the earth?" Paul asked.

"He will use his vassal, in this case his personal choice is apparently Sam Winchester." Harry said to him Paul couldn't help but feel down and out about that.

"So we kill Sam we stop this." Paul said to him Harry and Sam gave him an incredulous look.

"Could you really do that Paul take the life of a man who has yet to commit any crime against you and us." Harry said to him Paul shook his head. "I always knew their was evil in the world but theirs evil among us now, we must choose our path wisely. At one end we all die and nothing changes at the other we all could still die but we safe the planet and its people in the process." Harry said to him with a grin on his face.

"Or we could all live happy lives at the end of this." Paul pointed out.

"Yeah I'd like to see the odds on that." Harry said to him Paul shook his head. "Let them have a few more days, then we tell them. Seth deserves to have his party unspoiled by this, talk to Dumbledore and tell him everything." Harry said to Sam.

"We are going to live through this Harry." Paul said to him.

"To bloody right, Satan or not I am to young to look good in a box." Harry said to him Paul laughed at this.

Hptwhptw

The surprise of the night turned out to be the second worst piece of news to be given that night. While people were eating the boar which even Dumbledore seemed to be going back for fourths and fifths helpings of the hot meat. Harry looked up when he heard the doors slide open from the living room at the back of the house. Quil Aterra the III entered the tent and behind him was a man who Harry didn't recognise but from the way the La Push wolves reactions he knew that they did. Sam's reaction was maybe the most shocking when he punch the man out right in front of every body.

"Paul?" Harry asked him.

"His name is Joshua Ulley." Paul said to him Harry's brows wrinkled. "Sam's dad and possibly Embry's." Paul said to him. "He left when Sam was young and he hasn't been heard from since." Paul said to him.

Harry got up and crossed the tent and with surprising strength pulled Sam from his father as he tried to punch every inch of him. "Sam enough." Harry snapped as the man broke free of Harry's grip to go back to hitting his father the man stopped and looked shocked at his friend. "Killing your father doesn't achieve anything besides make a mess of my garden." Harry said to him. "And it answers none of your questions, so ease up on killing him until he has answered your questions. Then you and maybe Embry can kill him afterwards." Harry said to him Jacob and Paul took over from Harry as they took hold of Sam. "Guys why don't you continue on with the party, Embry come with us the rest of you stay here." Harry said to them.

"Why are you coming exactly?" Sam asked.

"My house and Paul and Jacob are coming to make sure you two don't kill your father Sam." Harry said to him Sam looked affronted but followed him into the house Quil's father followed them into Harry's study. "You two sit over there move and I will own your balls from now until the day you die." Harry said to Embry and Sam who both took their seats.

"You know if he wanted to take over this world, I think every one would roll over and ask what do you want us to do first master." Paul said to Embry who laughed.

"Now do you mind telling me why you decided to bring him here?" Harry asked Quil.

"I think that the boys are entitled to see their father." Quil said to him. "And an explanation." Quil said to them.

"He might want to get his jaw seen to first." Paul said to him.

"Episkey." Harry ground out the man yelped as the bones in his body was healed. "Yeap there are less painful ways to do that, but since you decided to come and crash this party and I have already had to deal with one set of news I would rather not have to deal with tonight. I'm all out of compassion. I believe you owe your son an explanation." Harry said to the man.

"And who do you think you are to tell me what I owe any one." Joshua demanded of him.

"I'm the guy who saved you from getting killed by him." Harry said to him. "And I am one of three people who are in the way of him trying to finish the job." Harry said to him. "So give me a little more respect in my house before I let him tear you apart limb by limb." Harry said to the man.

"Okay fierce papa bear calm down." Jacob said to Harry who snorted.

_Authors Note: _

_So any one who thought you were going to get more of an explanation from the chapters title, was being foolishly optimistic. This is chapter 20 and yes Joshua will have a huge part to play in the coming story. No I have no idea how many chapters are left in this story probably at least twenty more chapters maybe many more than that. This story may go on beyond the apocalypse story line as well so don't expect things to get cut after I am done telling the apocalypse story. _

_Reviews are coming and the hits are slowing down a little bit but I can live with that. _

_Chapter 21 will be coming in a couple of weeks possibly sooner depending on when this chapters hit counter hits what I want it to hit. I thought about doing this chapter for Albus Dumbledore's love child and decided not to. When I remembered that Sam's father was missing and that Embry's father may be Sam's. _

_So let me be clear about this, JOSHUA ULLEY IS NOT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE'S LOVE CHILD. I get a review asking whether he is, my size twelves will find your ass. No jumping to conclusions about this, I have it figured out who they are and I have a rough idea when its going to be revealed. Not going to share either of those facts with people who ask about it but I may put it off for a while longer if you ask so don't. _


	23. Chapter 21: This Far And No Further

Chapter 21: This Far And No Further

"Thank you for not letting them kill me." Joshua said to Harry.

"Don't thank me yet, I'm still not wholly against them tearing you limb from limb." Harry said to him Paul snickered. "If even half of what I suspect is true, you may wish for death before I am finished with you Joshua." Harry said to him.

"Harry what do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Castiel paid me a visit as you know." Harry said to him Sam nodded. "I'm guessing my question is why after so many years away, have you come back now. You see these guys want to believe the best if you. Me on the other hand, I'm not convinced by the timing of your arrival its just a little to obvious and clean." Harry said to him. "Sam, Dean get in here." Sam called to the Winchester brothers who he knew would be around or close by.

"Who are they?" Joshua asked.

"They are demon hunters, you don't have to convince me you don't even have to convince your children or the pack. You have to convince them, if once they are done with you they are convinced that you are completely free of outside influence you can rejoin your family and tribe." Harry said motioning to Carlisle and Edward who had just come into the room they grabbed the man and restrained him once he was tied to the chair Harry turned to the pack. "Lets leave Joshua to Edward and the Winchesters." Harry said to them the group rose to there feet.

"And if I fail?" He asked.

"Hope you don't, you will not like the consequences if you do." Sam said to him.

"Sam I'm your father, I would never betray you." Joshua called after him.

"Then you have nothing to fear from them." Harry said as he warded the room from revealing any noise coming from the room. "Sam it needs to be done, if he is possessed we will find out pretty damn quickly and it can be dealt with. If he is in league with the forces working against us Edward will be able to get to the memories." Harry said to him Sam nodded and Harry wrapped his arm around the man's waist guiding him away from the room.

"Should I be worried." Paul teased them.

"Shut up your face." Harry said to him Sam smiled at this. "Get him and Embry a fire whiskey Paul." Harry said to him. "In Embry's case a small one." Harry added Paul nodded.

"I don't need a drink, I need to go for a walk." Sam said to him leaving them in his way.

Hptwhptw

"Why are you doing this?" Joshua begged them twenty minutes later. A red pentagram painted on the floor of the room they were in. Joshua was in the middle of the circle. If he was inhabited by a demon then there was no way that this thing was breaking the circle. Quil senior had come into the room he was the only wizard in the room but he would be the person who could dismiss the ropes keeping the man in place.

"We are doing this to make sure that we are safe when we let you out of your binds. Now if your not possessed you will be able to walk out of that circle without any trouble. If you are you won't break the circle your bounce of it. If you don't try to pass it we will assume that you are possessed and deal with you accordingly." Dean said to him with a smirk. "You see they may not say it but I have no issue saying it. You turning up hear at a pivotal point in what is going to be one hell of a war, its just a little suspect. If you are what I think you are I am going to get that thing out of you and it may kill you in the process. It will not be a quick process, it will be slow and excruciating." Dean told him.

"Dean." Sam growled at him.

"The warding is done Quil you can get rid of the ropes and chair." Dean said to Quil who nodded doing as he was asked the man gave a startled yelp falling to the floor with a loud thump. "I'm guessing that's going to bruise… so do you want to prove us wrong Joshua?" Dean said to the man. The mans head turned upwards black in place of where his pupils should be. Sam smiled at this they had been right. "Which one are you?" Dean asked.

"Azazel, I am surprised you do not remember me Dean. We spent many years together you and I." Azazel said to him with a smirk. "How many souls did you torture for our master Satan himself Dean?" Azazel asked him. "How many souls have you corrupted with your activities in hell." Azazel said to him.

"No where near as many as you have." Dean said to him.

"True, tell me Sammy has any one told you what your role is in all this?" Azazel asked Sam. "They haven't have they, I wonder how long they will wait before they tell you the truth." Azazel said to him.

"What are you on about?" Dean demanded.

"He is the vassal of Satan himself, when my master wises he will take Sam for his own. He will be the man who destroys the world, so now it becomes a question of who is going to kill him first the pack or the Vampires. In the hope of saving the world he has to die, but do any of you have the stomach for what needs to be done. Will you prove yourselves to be the cowards the rest of the world know you to be." Azazel said to them a cruel smile on his face.

Hptwhptw

"Is what he said true?" Sam demanded.

"I was told tonight about your purpose yes. Castiel was clear that you won't automatically be his, I imagine you have to willing agree to become his own." Harry said to him. "I guess we know what he came here for, to sow descent into the ranks. We need to get rid of him I suspect." Harry said to them Sam and Dean nodded their agreement.

"Can it be done and the host live through it?" Sam Ulley asked.

"Depends on how much damage has been done to the host while Azazel has been in him. If its not heavy theirs no reason to say that he won't survive." Dean said to him. "But a dead father is better than one being used by the thing that is in him right now." Dean pointed out Sam Ulley could only agree with that. He wanted his father free of that thing in him.

"We need to try Sam, if he survives we will be able to get our answers." Embry said to him the man nodded.

"Yes lets do it." Sam Ulley said to him. "Do have to be willing for them to take their hosts?" Sam Ulley asked them.

"No that is not necessary, they can cease control of a hosts body without consent." Castiel said to him. "This is Gabriel, we have come to gather Azazel's remains after he has been exorcised. We have a special punishment for him." Castiel told the group.

"And my father?" Sam Ulley asked.

"I do not know how much damage has been done to your father while he has been in that body. If he has been occupying your father for a long time then it is slim that he will survive." Castiel said to him Sam Ulley. "We will have to see Sam, have faith that the lord has a design for you all." Castiel told him that did not seem to comfort Sam Ulley any. He had heard Harry loud and clear when he had said that the pack were the last line of defence against the army's of Lucifer themselves. They were meant to fight and dying trying if they could not win. It was pointless if they didn't have a way to fight what was coming and none of the pack wanted to die for nothing. If they died and couldn't protect the seal, then Lucifer would still walk the Earth and their deaths would have no meaning at all.

"Lets get this over with, our absence is noticeable and we have one angel and archangel who have better things to do and battles to win." Harry said to the group who nodded Gabriel did not look at all happy at Harry's comments. "Either you get your fingers out or Lucifer is going to be the least of your worries Gabriel, because I will tear down the walls of heaven to kill every last one of you." Harry snarled. "And with the kind of power I can wield, I may not take you all down but I'd have fun trying or I could just march into hell and offer my aide to Lucifer himself." Harry said to him.

"You are threatening me." Gabriel said.

"Why yes I do believe I am, can your ego take that?" Harry asked the others around him gaped. "This isn't just our fight but it is your fight and your mess and its time you started cleaning it up." Harry said then walked into the room. "Hello Azazel I was told you had arrived. We have some special guests just for you, I think you know them. Gabriel and Castiel, when we are done with you I imagine what they are going to do to you for the rest of eternity will make us look like a picnic." Harry said to him. "So if you have anything that might just give you a little leniency this is your last chance. So show some humility give us something we can use that will help us find a way to kill or banish Lucifer forever." Harry said to him as Dean and Sam Winchester started to chant.

"You will kill there father if you release me." Azazel said to him.

"That's a risk they know about, they would rather their father die free than remain your unwilling host." Harry said to him. The man started to scream in pain as the ritual really kicked in. Harry turned away to look at the angels. "This is what your war with him is costing your faithful every day, its about time you get of that high chair and help us. We can't win this alone and you damn well know it." Harry said to him with a shake of his head.

"The help is coming Harry." Castiel said to him. "Though I don't think an archangel as ever been spoken to in that manner in the presence of any one, other than another archangel or god himself." Castiel said to him.

"Is that true?" Paul asked.

"It is." Gabriel said to him. "Your parents would be proud." Gabriel said to him Harry laughed. "Your dog father said you have gumption." Gabriel said to him.

"He said that, that doesn't sound like Sirius." Harry said to him.

"He was a little more colourful." Castiel said to him Harry snickered.

"That's Sirius, I like honesty Gabriel and you being who you are, I will always respect that. But I will kick your ass every time I feel like I'm being played like a puppet by the angels or god himself. I'm done being a puppet for any one, spread the word of me. From this day forth, the line is drawn this and no further, you push and I push back. They kill and I kill back, if you aren't with me your against me and tell with the odds." Harry said to him. "I've been fighting the odds all of my life, no reason I should stop now." Harry said to him the angels actually smiled at this.

"They also predicted your response to my early comments." Gabriel said to him. "We may not agree on a great deal many things Harry Potter, we do however stand together at this cross roads. We will this war together and if your friends if you die, it will not be for lack of trying to keep you alive during this conflict." Gabriel said to him.

"Please stop this, it hurts." Azazel roared.

"He is begging for mercy, Wolf no matter how much it hurts you to see him in pain, if you break that seal you are allowing your father further suffering." Gabriel said to him. "He will be free at the end of this, one way or the other. Whether he be in gods arms or your own he will be free." Gabriel told Sam Ulley. Harry crossed the distance between them and pulled Sam to him while Paul did the same for Embry.

"In times of great need your friends are your family, they will get you through the worst and be there to help celebrate your best." Harry said to him. "No idea where that came from but it sounds about right." Harry said Sam Ulley laughed. "If he dies you might have a few minutes with him before it happens." Harry said to him he looked at the angels who nodded their heads. "My suggestion is no matter how hard it may, help him make peace." Harry said to Sam kissing the mans cheek.

Their was a roar and Harry saw the black mist shoot from Joshua's body he winced as Gabriel caught it in a bottle that was pure white, the screams could be heard until a stopper was put on the bottle. Harry sighed as he let go of Sam Ulley who rushed to the side of his fallen father.

"They have a few minutes, he is already dying." Gabriel said to him. "We will meet again and I look forward to it." Gabriel said to him flashing away in a puff of white light.

"His creepy." Harry said to Castiel.

"Four weapons." Castiel said to him.

"Excuse me, four weapons means what?" Harry asked.

"Your chance to defeat hordes of demons, four weapons three built with the iron used to crucify Christ to the cross the over a spear used to penetrate the body of Christ, his blood flowed over it." Castiel said to him. "Against Humans deadly, against Demons there is no way back from them." Castiel said to him with a smile.

"So you know where these are?" Harry asked Castiel shook his head. "You do but you can't say." Harry said to him.

"Yes." Castiel said to him. "You must find them in the form of a quest, united they will be your greatest weapon in this fight. Four warriors four different quests, each must choose his weapon each most choose his quest. None will know what weapon it will lead them to and you must be one of them." Castiel said to him. "I will see you soon, the heralds are calling, a new soul is being welcomed tonight as a hero in our war against Lucifer." Castiel added.

"Thank you my friend." Harry said to him the angel nodded before vanishing himself.

"That was deep." Paul said from the side Harry looked at him.

"It was, you were very quiet are you okay?" Harry asked him running his hand down Paul's cheek.

"I realised tonight for the first time we could all die in this fight, our kids could become orphans assuming that the tribe survives." Paul said to him.

"When the time is right and the time is near, we'll send Molly and Arthur with the children to somewhere safe like England." Harry said to him the man nodded. "With them they will be safe from what is coming this way." Harry said to him.

"I can live with that." Paul said to him.

Hptwhptw

_Five minutes before_

Sam could see the pain in his fathers eyes but the smile on his face as Joshua reached out to touch his sons face. "I am so sorry Sam, I tried to fight him but he was to powerful." Joshua said to him. "I was not a part of the decision process that created you Embry, their was no love between me and your mother just lust. But you are a Ulley and you are Sam's brother in every way that matters and you should be very proud of that." Joshua said to him.

"Your going to be a grandfather." Sam said to him. "You can't die not after we got you back." Sam said to him.

"I will be in a better place, no more pain, no more living with what that thing was doing with my body. The people he killed in cold blood." Joshua said to him. "I die free and without pain and I got to say goodbye to you both." Joshua said to them. "Be free and win this war I'll be waiting for you on the other side." Joshua said. With those words he closed his eyes and chest fell still.

Hptwhptw

"Guys could you get a funeral party together." Harry said stepping out into the hall. Carlisle. "If you could get something that will help Sam and Embry sleep tonight it would be appreciated." He told the man.

"Of course." Carlisle said.

"Joshua." Billy started Harry nodded. "How?" He asked.

"Listen up." Harry called every ones attention. "Tonight we lost one of our own, a demon possessed his body, in the attempt to remove it the injuries he sustained while it possessed him killed him. Sam and Embry need us and we will focus on them and get them through this. Then we get ready because it is coming and I just watched a good man die, I don't intend to see it happen again. So get your game faces on, no more games we have a task and we have been given a means with which to aid us in this fight. Heaven stands with us and between us them and deep blue sea for the first time in a long time the light stands a chance of beating the dark. Maybe not for ever but ending the threat of Lucifer for a long time, so that our children and their children can live in peace." Harry said to them.

"I've seen to many friends die and it stops now, the line is drawn they go this far but no further and mark my words we can and will and we must win this war." Harry called to the room. The room was in stunned silence for a moment before applause erupted around the room. "Sam and Embry need us, lets get this done for them and make it as easy for them as we can." Harry said. "Billy, Carlisle tomorrow I'll need to meet with the pack and the elders as well as the coven. We will need to discuss strategy and start tracking down the weapons." Harry said to them.

"What weapons?" Billy asked.

"The ones we are going to win this war with." Harry said to them.

_**AUTHORS NOTES:**_

_Hi guys this is chapter 21, a very intense chapter which served its purposes. I honest to god didn't know where this chapter would end. It wasn't a very easy chapter to write and its mostly dialogue so I hope you will forgive me for that. Your kind reviews are always welcome, lets give this chapter the respect it deserves. _

_Review the damn thing please, I get lonely when I don't hear your wonderful voices. _


	24. Chapter 22: The Search Begins

Chapter 22: The Search Begins

Days later Castiel arrived in the middle of the night, Harry felt the pull of the wards as he realised that they had been breached. Harry was out of bed and heading down the stairs, when their was a knock on the door. Harry growled that meant it was someone they knew looking out of the window he sighed and opened the door.

"Castiel its three in the morning, you cannot possibly think that waking me up in the middle of the night is going to make me happy to see you." Harry said to the angel who chuckled as he came into the house Harry closed the door behind the man and led the way into the living room flicking on a couple of the lamps that adorned the room rather than the main light. He knew that the packs and Cullen's would be watching the house. He didn't want to draw attention by having to many lights on. If Castiel had come here this late at night for privacy, well then it would be best not to attract attention he thought to himself.

"I apologise for the lateness of this call." Castiel said to him. "I have news of a rather inconvenient nature." Castiel said to him.

"What like, Gabriel has discovered the red light district and turned to a life of crime and debauchery?" Harry asked the angel who actually managed a laugh at his comment. "Castiel you wouldn't be here in the middle of the night if it wasn't important so please get to the point, I would like to get some sleep before the kids are up." Harry said to the man.

"I understand, until last night we were unable to locate the third sword." Castiel said to him.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because it was very well hidden from prying eyes. I had not realised that it was already in our hands." Castiel said to him.

"I don't understand." Harry asked.

"Although it was never meant for your use, you used it in your second year at Hogwarts. You were with the champion of that sword that night, it is why the sword allowed you to use it." Castiel said to him Harry could only think of using one sword in his entire life. He remembered thinking it strange that he knew exactly what it was that he was doing, especially when he had never held a sword in his life before that night.

"Gryffindor's sword." Harry said to him the man nodded.

"It was made by the Goblins and at this very moment in time it is in this house." Castiel said to him.

"I paralysed a vampire with it not to long ago." Harry said to him.

"Yes I heard about that." Castiel said to him.

"If it wasn't meant for me, that means it was meant for either Ron or Ginny, they were the only two people with me that night." Harry said to him. "Worthy anyway." Harry said to him.

"Ginerva was in the chamber with you as you fought the basilisk we know that the sword belongs to her." Castiel said to him.

"Is that all you have for me?" Harry asked.

"I also have the quest which was meant for you." Castiel said to him. "Handing him a scroll, your find everything you need in that Harry and now I must bid you good night, I cannot help you beyond this point." Castiel said to him.

"Thank you Castiel." Harry said as he got to his feet. "If you know where we can find Draco that would be handy." Harry told him.

"My help ends here for now Harry." Castiel told him Harry nodded as the approached the front door to the house. "Typical it has started to rain while we have been talking." Castiel said Harry laughed as he opened the door.

"Good night Castiel, if you spend long enough in this town you get used to the rain." Harry said to him the man nodded as he left Harry shut the door and sighed looking at the scroll. "I would have liked just a few more days of peace and quiet." Harry said as he traipsed back up the stairs to go back to bed he knew their was no avoiding it now. He would have to leave soon, for lord knows where and for god knows how long.

Hptwhptw

"Harry breakfast is ready." Ginny said as she entered his study, she saw him looking out of the window at the stormy weather they were having. He'd been cooped up in this room for two days now, only appearing for breakfast lunch and dinner. Paul had tried anything and everything to get him to drop what he was doing. Matthew and Lily had been sent in when Paul had failed.

"Oh hi Ginny, thank you I will be down shortly." Harry said to her as he looked up from the scroll on the table. "I actually have something for you." Harry said to her.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"We had a visitor two days ago as you know." Harry said to her as he got up from his seat and walked around the desk. When he reached the cabinet that held the sword he opened it and pulled the sword and scabbard out of it.

"Yeah I know that, it's the only thing that people are talking about, since he came you haven't left this room." Ginny said to him Harry laughed as he handed it to her. "Harry I don't need a sword." Ginny said to him.

"You need this one actually, it was never meant for my use. It was meant for you, because you were in grave danger the sword allowed me to use it to save its mistress." Harry said to her. "This is the third sword of the cross, according to our resident angel this is meant for your use. So here you go." Harry said to her as he passed the sword to her.

"Why me?" Ginny asked.

"I don't have a clue about that, why don't you ask him the next time he comes by." Harry said to her she laughed at this. "If I were you, I wouldn't tell Ron about this until you absolutely have to, we both know how badly he over reacts to anything with you being in danger for it." Harry said to his friend. Ginny laughed as the two of them left his study. She headed for her bedroom while he headed down the stairs to the smell of food.

"Morning everybody." Harry said cheerfully as he finally entered the kitchen. Matthew and Paul looked up smiling as Lily squealed with happiness at the sound of his voice. "Someone mentioned something about food and then said something about me becoming a hermit if I didn't come out and play sometime soon." Harry told them.

"Harry you are obsessing over that damn scroll." Hermione said to him.

"Um yes well things have been made slightly easier with that scroll being delivered to me." Harry said to them.

"It means you will be leaving for a while." Paul said to him.

"When I have it figured out yes I will have to leave for a little while." Harry said to him. "But I will be back and I will be coming back with the first sword with a bit of luck." Harry said to him Paul nodded his head. Sure they had discussed this in the privacy of their own rooms, away from the prying ears of the others. Paul was worried that he could be walking into a trap on his own but knew that his partner had to do this by himself as would any one who went on one of these quests.

"You had better be." Seth said to him.

"Do you even know where you are going yet?" Hermione asked him.

"No not a clue." Harry said to her.

"Not much to go on then." Ron said to him.

"It wouldn't be a quest if it was easy to work out where you were going Ron." Hermione said to him.

"I have to agree with Hermione." Dumbledore said to him.

"Well okay then I am glad we are all in agreement." Harry said to them.

Hptwhptw

"Harry." Hermione said to him calling his attention to her from in the library of the house.

"Yes Hermione it isn't dinner yet is it?" Harry asked she shook her head.

"I think I know where the first sword is." Hermione said to him.

"Great want to share with me." Harry said to her.

"If I am right, it is in the magical catacombs underneath the Vatican in Italy." Hermione said to him Harry sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. This wasn't so much a bloody headache he was having now it was a nightmare.

"If that's true it couldn't be in a more inaccessible place on the planet." Harry said to her she nodded her head. "Let me just waltz into the magical strong hold of Italy, break into their sacred vaults and then steal something from them. Then all I have to do is make it back to the surface, where I can use a portkey to get out of the country. Of course if I am recognised in any way, my face will be all over the world as a wanted man for the crime of theft and breaking and entering into the Vatican." Harry said to her.

"Yes well I think I know exactly where it is." Hermione said to him.

"This is good news." Harry said to her. "Though I doubt it is going to be that easy do you?" Harry asked her she shook her head.

"No your going to have to get through some heavy security systems to get to it, not to mention actually breaking into the Vatican as a whole." Hermione said to him Harry nodded his head. "I think we can prepare you for it." Hermione said to him.

"Yeah or we could just ask them politely to give us what we need." Harry said to her.

"Yeah Harry I am sorry but I don't think that is going to work." Hermione said to him Harry laughed at this.

"It would almost be worth asking, just so I can see the look on their faces." Harry told her she laughed genuinely.

Hptwhptw

"This is freaking insane Harry." Paul said as Harry packed a case for himself. "You actually think that you can do this?" Paul asked him.

"What choice do I have Paul? If I do not get that sword we could very well be responsible for unleashing hell on Earth. We need all four weapons to even stand a chance." Harry said to him Paul sagged into his chair. "Paul do you trust me?" Harry asked.

"Of course, what kind of stupid question is that?" Paul asked Harry cupped his cheek and smiled at him.

"Then trust that I will come home to you." Harry said to him Paul nodded quietly. "You have the Weasley's and the pack to help you with the kids, I am going to be gone a week two at most. I first have to know what kind of defences they have before I make my move." Harry told him Paul nodded. "Good, now I need a supply of hair from Emmett before I go." Harry said to him.

"I don't get why you don't take mine." Paul said to him.

"Mainly because if I did, it could be your face on Interpol. At least this way it's a face of a man who doesn't exist." Harry said to him. "They won't find any records of Emmett where they would you." Harry told him.

"Okay but call us daily." Paul said to him.

"I plan on doing that anyway." Harry said to him with a smile. "Come on big boy help me get this stuff into the car would you." Harry said to him Paul laughed.

Soon enough he was in the hall of the house with Matthew in his arms. "You remember what I told you about making sure Paul doesn't do anything stupid?" Harry asked Matthew who nodded. "Okay then you're the man of the house now, if they don't do what you tell them to do I expect you to kick them in the shins or punch them in the groin." Harry said to him Paul and the others spluttered.

"Harry don't encourage him." Paul growled at him.

"And you little miss, I want you to keep an eye on the boys." Harry said to Lily who nodded solemnly brown eyes filled with glee. "Okay I should get going, one way or another I think this should take no more than a week. So expect me when you see me." Harry told them as he opened the front door. "If anything goes wrong, be sure to throw me one hell of a party." Harry added with a wink at Paul who smiled.

"Don't worry we will." Ron said to him.

"I wish you would let us come with you." Dean said to him.

"You two draw way to much attention to yourselves where ever you go so no." Harry said to them as they followed him out into the path and his car was waiting by the front door of the house. "Will the Vulturi be aware of my being in their country?" Harry asked Carlisle.

"I seriously doubt that they will have any interest in you." Carlisle said to him.

"That suits me just fine." Harry said as he opened the door to his car and smiled at them all.

"So hey if you see me on the news as the most wanted guy in the world, be sure to send a rescue party for me." Harry told them laughing.

"Harry." Paul said Harry looked at him. "Stay save." Paul said to him.

"I will do, now back off every one, I have a plane to catch and a sword to retrieve." Harry said to them.

"Good luck dad." Matthew said to him kissing his cheek before Harry placed him on the ground.

"Be good for every one the three of you." Harry said to them.

Hptwhptw

"Mr Cullen welcome to the Vatican." A magical priest said as he entered the building. He was amazed by the size of the city itself, it was tiny and of course it was a country as well. Though compared to the rest of the world it was barely big enough to be considered a city let alone a country.

"Thank you for greeting me at such an early time of the morning." Harry said to him.

"The Vatican was surprised by your request to view the catacombs and our databases, I am however pleased to inform you that you have been granted a limited access pass to said items." The priest informed him, this surprised him a bit, he had expected to be told where he could take his request. Of course it would allow him to get an idea of security measures that they employed to protect what was hidden in the vaults.

"Thank you father, I was worried that I would be rejected." Harry said to him.

"We were curious as to why you would want access." The priest admitted.

"Professional curiosity and some research on some things that I have come across." Harry said to him.

"Ah yes I understand, people finding faith at your time of life is not rare." The priest said to him.

Harry didn't feel like pointing out that the church would rather forbid people like him than give them anything. Homosexuality was wrong in the churches eyes and that wasn't about to change, the fact that he had given birth to three children probably would have been seen as abomination against nature itself if they were asked to comment.

"Are you staying locally?" The priest asked.

"I am staying outside the city, I will be travelling from the centre of Rome to here daily." Harry said to him.

"How long are you in town?" he asked.

"A week maybe two." Harry said to the man who nodded his head.

"Well I have been asked to give you a tour if you have time tonight." The priest said to him.

"That would be wonderful thank you." Harry told him.

_**AUTHORS NOTES:**_

_So here is chapter 22, if you have any ideas for traps or trips for the next couple of chapters, please send them to me in reviews or pms I don't mind which. This next couple of chapters will likely be split in two or three parts. I may do it as one complete chapter I haven't made a final decision on that as yet so bare with me. Show your kindness and review this chapter. _


	25. Chapter 23: A Quest For Peace

Chapter 23: A Quest For Peace

Harry walked into the archives of the Vatican pleased that the cover of Emmett Cullen still worked quite happily. Emmett had been amused by the news that he was about to become one of the most wanted men in Italy if they got caught anyway. Harry had no plans on people finding out that it was him or Emmett who had stolen what he was looking for. In the last few days he had been able to find out where what he was looking for was located. Luckily for him the Vatican was an entirely Muggle settlement. They didn't believe in magic actually he was pretty damn sure they'd lynch any one who they thought were wizard.

In the early days of Christianity he had found evidence of ethnic cleansing against wizards, the church in its early form thought that they were creatures sent from hell itself. Yeah this was fun reading, none of this had ever made the public eye and it never would. What ever deal the wizards had cut with the church was still in place today. Harry set up the avatar of himself in the room he would use. It took some skill to make the camera's think that they had only seen one person in the room not the two that had been in it for just a split second. Harry was soon invisible to the naked eye and invisible to any of the security measures that the Vatican had in place. Even if one of the guards walked past him they would not see hear or sense him. Which suited him down to a t that was for damn sure.

Harry walked through the catacombs occasionally he would pass a guard and he would smile and wave at them. It was something of a joke because he knew that they couldn't actually see him, but it gave him a slight frill to know that he could do that and get away with it. He'd been down their for a couple of hours now, this place was a maze. He didn't think that even the Vatican knew what they had in the bowls of their own palace.

If they did the security around it would be a hell of a lot more tight than they actually were, this part of the catacombs was relatively untouched and relatively unguarded. Harry turned a corner and hissed as he saw half a dozen guards coming his way ducking into a cubby hole to avoid his invisibility failing if the guards touched him. Sighing with relief as they passed he continued walking down the hall way. He figured that they were likely to be the changing of the guard or something. He'd seen it regularly down here but not this close to his target. Harry let the worry pass, he assumed that they changed the location from time to time or something along those lines.

Harry entered the corridor in question and smiled to himself, it had one guard in it as he approached the door in question he pressed a portkey to the man's chest and in the surprised moment before he vanished stared at Harry in shock. A couple of seconds later an avatar of the guard was standing guard and Harry was gone from view again. This would buy him at most a couple of hours, so he would need to be in and out and back in the archives before the guards returned to check on their colleague. It would hopefully be many hours before they discovered something had been stolen from the Vatican itself by that time he would be gone from the city and out of Italy itself. The plan was that no one would suspect the man who was in the archives as he never left the archives and was always reading something or other for research purposes.

The set of rooms he had just entered, were full of relics, stuff that could easily be thousands of years old. Others would be a lot less old if he looked at them closely. Now he had to be very careful, one false move in here and the game was over and he would be detected by the guards. Stuff in here was alarmed, skill was needed and speed as well as reflexes.

As he approached the second door which was shut he growled, damn it this was meant to be open at the very least. Casting a quick spell allowed to know that their was no one on the other side of the door or in the nearby room for that matter. Sighing he grasped the handle and opened the door before stepping inside quietly shutting the door behind him. Everything so far was going as planned but the worst was yet to come. Harry looked around the room as he walked smiling at some of the stuff in the room. He wanted to get this over with and he wanted to go home. He didn't like leaving the kids and Paul alone not when their was a credible threat to them anyway. He knew the pack could take care of them but that didn't mean he had to be happy about that.

The trick was getting out of here as he entered the third room. He was finally greeted by his prize it was on a raised platform held in place by an ornate stand. It was labelled correctly for that matter, so they knew what they had here in this room, which meant that it was protected by alarms. Harry groaned as he took out his tool kit and looked around the platform looking for something obvious then casting a spell on the platform and smiling. It was a pressure system. Easy to rectify with the right spells and the time. He looked at his watch and nodded still plenty of time, as he went about his work he smiled finally something was going the right way for just once in his life. Once he was complete with a replica that would pass some muster he cast a quick switching spell.

"Nice work Lord Potter." Someone said from behind him Harry spun around a lone man stood in the door way. "I expected you to spend much longer than this working out whether you had the time to do what you did." The man added. He stood at six feet in height, with a mane of Ginger hair and a beard that would put Dumbledore to shame.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Alexander Dumbledore." The man said to him. "And I have been waiting a very long time for someone to retrieve that sword. The time is near isn't it?" The man asked him.

"The time?" Harry asked.

"Please don't play coy with me Harry, I am talking about the Armageddon that is coming our way." Alexander said to him Harry nodded his head. "Then these swords and the spear will be of great use to you in the coming fights. Be warned Lord Potter that the fight is closer than you think and you may not be able to stop the devil himself from walking the earth." Alexander said to him.

"So you want to stop me?" Harry asked him.

"Not at all my job as guardian of this sword is complete. You will find three more, people who have passed into the next life like I." Alexander said to him. "I was twenty seven when I died, cancer is a funny and fickle sickness is it not." Alexander said to him.

"Yes sir." Harry said to him.

"You should get going, you have another twenty minutes before someone checks on you in the archives." The man said to him.

"Thank you." Harry said to him as he activated a portkey that would take the sword to his hotel room and the trunk that would contain it hidden in a false bottom.

"Good luck Harry and tell my father what I have told you." The man said as he faded away to nothing.

Hptwhptw

Harry reached the archive with minutes to spare and by the time that the guard arrived he was replacing the book he had been over looking.

"Mr. Cullen I was asked to see whether you would like refreshment?" The man asked.

"No, thank you for the offer, I think I am done for the day actually." Harry said to the man who smiled. "I have all the notes that I could ever want on the subject material. Would you pass on my thanks to your superiors for allowing me the privilege." Harry said to him.

"I will of course pass on that thanks." The man said to him in accented Italian. "Would you like me to walk you out?" He asked.

"Thank you that would be most appreciative, this place is like a wonderful maze isn't it." Emmett said the man chuckled and agreed with him.

"Will you be staying in Italy much longer?" He asked.

"I have a flight booked for later this evening." Harry said to him. "I have some time before I leave to do some shopping but then I must be gone I am afraid. Next time I am in Italy however I plan to take in as much as I can. It is a beautiful country." Harry said to him.

The walk to the doors was a quiet one from their on out he signed out at the front desk and thanked the woman at the desk for the help. He looked at the man and nodded his head before donning a cap to cover his eyes from the sun. It was a sigh of relief that escaped his lips as he found a taxi to take him back to the hotel. He took his phone out and dialled home, after five rings an irritated Sam picked up the phone.

"Potter residence, who do you need?" Sam asked.

"Sam its Harry." Harry said into the phone.

"Harry bloody hell do you know how early it is here?" Sam asked.

"Just after five ish?" Harry asked amusedly.

"Hang on I will put you on speaker phone." Sam said to him.

"Hey babe." Paul called into the phone.

"The kids okay?" Harry asked.

"They've been as good as gold since you left. Molly has had Matt and Lily cooking in the kitchen every day since you have been gone." Paul said to him. "You have news?" Paul asked.

"Yeah I have what I needed, so I will be on the plane tonight heading home." Harry said to him.

"Any problems?" Paul asked.

"Nothing unexpected." Harry said to him which was a slight lie but he didn't want to talk about it on the phone. Not with out telling Albus Dumbledore first and to do that he would have to do it in person. This kind of news wasn't something that you told someone over the phone. "I have a few hours before the flight so I plan to do some last minute shopping." Harry said to him Paul laughed. "Just pull up to the front doors driver." Harry said to the man in the driving seat.

"Si." The man replied.

Harry passed him some money and told him to keep the change before climbing out of the cab, saying hello to the door man he entered the hotel itself. He was soon in his room and had the TV switched on wondering if anything had come up or been found out yet. He had back up plans if he needed to get out of the country quicker than was technically necessary. He hoped that it didn't come to that at the end of the day, if it did he could be in some serious trouble. It would draw attention to Emmett and he really didn't want to do that if he could help it.

"You okay Harry?" Paul asked now that they were on their own.

"Someone soon is going to realise that a guard is missing, it will be a few more hours after that before they check to see whether anything is missing." Harry said to him.

"Do you think they will know it was you?" He asked.

"No I covered my tracks to well, Emmett was in the archives the entire time I was in the catacombs." Harry said to him with a grin on his face. "They won't know who was down their just that someone got into one of the most secure muggle environments in the world." Harry said to him. "Wizards will know it was one of ours." Harry added.

"Good thing that they won't be looking to hard for you then." Paul said to him.

"I'm looking forward to being home." Harry told him.

Just then their was a knock on the door so Harry said his good byes and headed for the door looking through the peep hole he smiled and opened the door. "Yes can I help you?" Harry asked.

"I'm looking for Emmett Cullen." The man said to him.

"That's me." Harry said to him.

"I am Damon Dumbledore and I'd like to help." The man said to him.

"You'd better come in then." Harry said to him. "How did you find me?" Harry asked.

"My mother is a seer she said I'd be able to find my grandfather if I came here to this room on this day." Damon said to him. "While my father was alive he forbade me from searching for my grandfather." Damon added.

"He lives in Scotland all year around." Harry said to him.

"I was home schooled, I've never been a part of the magical world." Damon said to him.

"How old are you?" Harry asked.

"Nineteen." Damon said to him.

"It would be best if I was gone from Italy tonight, if you wish to come I will pay for your plane trip, your grandfather is in America right now." Harry said to him the boy smiled brightly at this and said he'd come. "Do you need to tell your mother you are leaving?" Harry asked him Damon shook his head. "Then lets get my things packed up and get ready to leave." Harry said to him.

Hptwhptw

The arrival at the airport as Emmett Cullen couldn't have been better timed, the news of a break in at the Vatican was splashed all over the news at that very moment in time. News that that something extremely valuable had been stolen was headline news. As yet no one knew whether or not it was terrorists or a thief and that made Harry chuckle to himself. Harry and Damon sat in the first class lounge of the airport. The trunk with the sword had been sent home via portkey, he couldn't risk someone seeing that sword hidden in his luggage. He was leaving the country with more than he had come into it with but that wasn't anything unusual.

"What is he like?" Damon asked.

"Old and smelly." Harry said to the boy who laughed. "He is a character, you will either love him or hate him." Harry said to the boy who nodded.

"Do you like him?" Damon asked.

"No and I don't trust him." Harry said to him. "Your grandfather is a great man Damon but he has committed a lot of crimes in his life. A lot of people have died because of him." Harry said to him. "But his your family and you should get to know him, your presence will soften the blow when I tell him that his son has died." Harry said to the boy who smiled brightly. "You are going to get mothered by a few people so I'd prepare yourself for a shock or two." Harry said to him.

"Where are we going?" Damon asked.

"Washington state a small town by the name of Forks." Harry said to him.

"What's their to do in the town?" Damon asked.

"Generally getting wet is at the top of the list." Harry said to him. "It is the wettest place in the United states or something." Harry informed him.

"So it sucks then." Damon said to him.

"Yes." Harry said with a grin. "Just don't tell my fiance that I said that." Harry said to him Damon stared. "Paul thinks that its about the best place on earth." Harry said to him.

"And you?" Damon asked.

"Just about the most dangerous place on earth to be right now." Harry said to him.

Hptwhptw

After a delay of several hours they were finally allowed to board the plan. By the time they touched down in Port Angles late the next day Harry was pleased to be on home soil again and glad that he would soon be home with his kids. Damon was a great kid, though he wasn't much younger than Harry really but he was a bit wet behind the ears. He had never been in the magical world for more than a flying visit and Harry found himself agreeing with the boys parents, that it would be best if he never met Dumbledore. After all Damon to Harry anyway would only ever be disappointed by what and who he would meet.

They were met at the door to the house by just about every one in the house, people gaping at Damon who was staring at Dumbledore openly gaping at the man Harry chuckled as he pushed the teen forward.

"Go hug your grandfather." Harry said to him.

"You created quite the stir stealing that sword Harry." Hermione said to him.

"I didn't think that I wouldn't, I also thought that I would have a harder time getting it out of the Vatican." Harry said to them. "Albus this is Damon Dumbledore, your grandson, I'm sorry to say that Alex your son died of cancer. He asked me to pass on the message that he was sorry." Harry said to him with a sad smile on his face.

"You were who they wanted in Italy?" Damon asked Harry.

"Yeah sorry about that, you helped me get out of the country." Harry said to him the boy laughed. "We will explain all before I put you back on a plane and send you home. This is no place for a kid who has no practical magical experience." Harry said to him.

"Like hell." Damon growled. "I am in and I don't care what I have to do." Damon said to him.

"Lets get you guys inside." Paul said to them.

Hptwhptw

"Dad." Matthew yelled as he ran at Harry's legs.

"Hey Matt I hear you've been good for Paul and the others while I was away." Harry said the boy nodded. "Good for you baby boy." Harry said as he hugged his son. "Lily pad where is my hug?" Harry asked.

The little girl gave him a big smile as she replaced her brother in his arms.

"Did you bring us presents?" She asked.

"I don't know did I bring you something home?" Harry said with a wicked grin on his face. "Of course I did." Harry said to her. "You will have to wait until the morning for them though." Harry said to her she smiled brightly at him.

"Okay." Lily said to him.

"I hope you guys are hungry." Molly said as she came into the hallway.

"I'm starved." Harry said to her.

"So am I." Damon told her.

"First though I want to see my boys." Harry said to them Paul laughed.

"Their in the kitchen." Paul said to him.

"How about we give the two Dumbledore's some space to talk while dinner is being dished up." Harry said to every one.

_**AUTHORS NOTES:**_

_Hey guys say hello to chapter 23, no traps with this one… it had to be protected of course and your see I tried to cover that as best I could. Will their be reprisals for what Harry did of course their will be the Vulturi are going to be less than pleased about what he did. Rather what Emmett did and yes they will find out. Next three or four chapters won't have much to do with the next sword, so sorry not steam rolling ahead with that. Expect some character death in future chapters as things start to heat up and I am not just talking about Malfoy._


	26. Chapter 24: Enemy At The Gate

Chapter 24: Enemy At The Gate

The week following the return from Italy for Harry had been the least busy he had had in months, he had time to hang out with Matthew and play ball with him in the back yard of the house. Harry knew that at some point very soon, they would deal with Draco once and for all. His second night home Alice had told him as much. Draco was coming to Forks to kill them once and for all, he would have a small army of new born vampires with him. Which of course was what Draco still was, meaning that the group were dangerous but they didn't know they were walking into the waiting arms of two wolf packs one vampire coven and an army of wizards. At least that was the impression that Alice got of the situation on offer.

"Matt time to get up and get ready for school." Harry called as he walked into his son's bedroom, young eyes found his and smiled. Matthew was quickly growing up now, Harry couldn't help but see Cedric in him more and more with each passing year that was for sure. "Molly is doing pancakes." Harry said to him as he crossed the room.

"Cool." Matthew replied as he got out of bed and started to head for the door.

"No teeth hands and face first mister." Harry said to him Matthew groaned. "Then you can go eat like a pig downstairs." Harry said to him.

"But Seth and the others will eat it all." Matthew said to him.

"No they won't Molly won't let you kiddies go hungry, now hands face and teeth mister." Harry said to him. "Your dad is getting your sister up and the twins have been up for an hour already." Harry said to him. "Do you know what that makes you?" Harry asked teasing him a little Matthew shook his head. "That makes you the last one up lazy bones." Harry said sharing a laugh with his eldest child as Matthew rushed into the bathroom. Harry left to returned to the kitchen, he trusted Matthew to do what he had been asked to do and it would be pretty obvious if he hadn't.

By the time he reached the kitchen Paul was already handling a grouchy looking Lily who didn't like that she had been woken up from her sleep.

"Did someone wake the sleeping tiger?" Harry asked as he bent down kissing Lily's cheek she nodded. "I'll deal with him later for you okay." Harry said to her she giggled as Paul looked non plussed at the whole situation.

"How is it you get that, and I get a kick to the…" Paul asked.

"Because I didn't wake her up and you did." Harry said to him Paul glared at him for this comment. "You're the bad guy in this house this morning." Harry informed him. "Your son is a morning person, your daughter is not." Harry explained Paul gaped. "You've had your daughter in your life for almost two years now and you still don't know this." Harry teased.

"Uhuh daddy useless." Lily replied.

"That he is princess." Harry said while the people at the table were laughing.

The twins would soon be a year old and Christmas was just around the Christmas once again, it seemed like time was flying by for every one in the town. Though they knew that a time would come when they would all hopefully be able to take a much needed vacation. A very long vacation when they knew that every body was safe from impending disaster.

"So Harry you never told us what you thought of Italy." Dean said to him.

"I didn't see a lot of it Dean." Harry said to him. "I rarely left the Vatican and I never went far from the hotel I was staying in when I wasn't at the Vatican." Harry said to him. "But it was beautiful what little I saw of it." Harry added with a grin. "I went souvenir shopping in the shops surrounding the Vatican itself and near the hotel I was staying at. I couldn't come home without something for these four now could I." Harry said to them they all laughed.

"How did you find Damon?" Dumbledore asked.

"He didn't I found him." Damon said to him. "The night he stole that sword from the Vatican." Damon added with a grin on his face. "The trouble we had getting out of Italy when the news broke, I actually thought that they knew that Harry had taken it or something. Because at that point I didn't really know that he had taken anything. I just knew that he was in a hurry to get out of Italy and with what was going on he was probably the reason behind the Vatican being in a bit of a panic." Damon explained to the group.

"I can't believe that they didn't click on to the fact that you weren't their for the books." Hermione said to him.

"Neither can I but they didn't thankfully." Harry said to her.

Hptwhptw

Towards the end of breakfast Harry saw that Alice wasn't with them, what ever she was doing it involved her being spaced out at the breakfast table that was for damn sure. Harry looked at Jasper who shook his head he had no idea about what was going on, no more clue about it than Harry anyway which was kind of a relief.

Finally when Alice's eyes opened she was ready to speak

"I don't want to worry anybody but we are about to have company." Alice said to them.

"Lock the house down now." Harry called out he knew the Elf's would understand the order. "Damon since your not combat ready, your kid sitting." Harry said to him as he summoned the sword to his side and the rest of the house got to their feet. "The battle can't take place on the estate they can't get into the grounds without my permission and like that is ever going to happen." Harry said as he attached the sword to his belt and headed for the door.

"Does that thing work on non demons?" Sam asked.

"I guess we are about to find out but I would imagine so." Harry said to him. "If it doesn't I have my wand." He added.

Hptwhptw

Draco Malfoy was so pleased with himself as he and his army approached the wards of the house and its grounds that it never crossed his mind that people would be waiting for him. In fact the fact that his army didn't get of the first volley in the attack spoke volumes for how this was going to end. The first indication something was wrong was when Harry fucking Potter cleaved one of his Vampires in two with that sword of his. Draco couldn't understand it, they hadn't be this well prepared the last time that they had been here. Now their was a freaking army of them.

"It was rather stupid of you to come here without finding out what you were facing Draco." Dumbledore called to him as he destroyed another Vampire. "It was foolish of you to think that we would not be ready for you a second time when you came knocking. You truly are your fathers son." He said to the boy.

"And yet I will be alive and you will be dead when this done with." Draco said to him.

"Its not to late for you to repent your sins Draco." Dumbledore said to him as he batted a curse away from him hitting another vampire as it was garrotted by the spell in question. "Try for a little remorse before you die Draco, it is your only chance at an after life which isn't tortured for eternity." Dumbledore said to him.

"Fuck you Dumbledore." Malfoy sneered at him.

"On your own head be it Draco, Harry is coming this way and I would be worried if I were you." Dumbledore said to him. "He does look to be furious." Dumbledore added before apparating away from the blond who roared with rage. Harry was fast approaching his location scything down Vampires who tried to block his way.

"Potter you die today." Draco snarled at him as he got the blond.

"Only one of us will die today Draco and I am looking at him." Harry said to him. "You know if you had done things differently during school. You would not be where you are now, you would not be about to die at your enemies hands. You would be fighting by my side in what is going to be one hell of a battle." Harry said as he parried the blonds first spell. The spell thrown back at Draco a hundred times faster than Draco could have ever imagined possible. He managed to get out of the way of the spell just in time.

"What is that thing?" Draco snarled.

"This sword here is made in part anyway, from one of the stakes driven into Jesus Christ on the cross he died on. Its up for fighting all kinds of evil though it does seem very good at slaying Vampires where they stand." Harry said to him.

"I shall have it when your dead at my feet Potter." Draco roared summoning a sword of his own he started to fight Harry in close combat.

"Just one thing Drakey poo's your evil and this was created with the light in mind for its use." Harry said as he parried him away. And slammed him with a wandless disarming spell that sent the Vampire flying backwards. "I'm stronger than you are even now you're a vampire Draco, that should have told you what you were facing before you even decided to attack the house and my family for that matter." Harry said to him. "Your arrogance and nothing else is what will get you killed here today Draco. You are a disgrace to the world of wizardry, rather than face justice for your crimes you escaped and have committed more. Death is to good for you, but I won't have your body marring the landscape of my homes grounds." Harry said to him as he stepped closer to the boy and slapped the boys sword and wand away. "You remember the first time we met, how you said that some families were better than others, how I should choose you rather than Ron because you were better than him." Harry said to the vampire.

"And I was right Potter." Draco snarled as Harry pinned him.

"You were but you know what Draco, you still ended up on the losing side in not one but two wars. Your war against me and Voldemort's war against the light. Draco any one would think that you would have gotten a clue the first time I beat you. Sadly not, all that inbreeding you purebloods are known for must have destroyed what little brains you were born with." Harry said to him. "Your going to die here today Draco and with you being the last of the Malfoy's your line will die in disgrace. You could have undone all the damage your father did to the family name but no you had to follow him into hell." Harry said to him. "Not going to beg me for mercy Draco?" Harry asked.

"Fuck you Potter." Malfoy roared as Harry drove his sword into the boys heart then went about dismembering the body.

"Its done." Harry called to the others as he rejoined the battle.

Hptwhptw

The battle was winding down when things went a bit ape shit. Harry could only watch in horror as he saw a Vampire pounce on Paul from behind. He was really to far away to do anything meaningful but the others reacted before he could. By that time however the damage had been done, a crushing blow from the vampire sent a screaming Paul to the floor. That was when things went a little kaka so to speak. Harry lost control of a whole heap of magic in the process of trying to get to Paul sending Vampires and wolves alike flying to get to Paul as he stalked through the battle. Harry was only concerned about getting to his baby and Carlisle who was next to him already.

"Harry." Paul moaned.

"I'm here you idiot." Harry said to him with a growl.

"His left side is crushed, we need to get him into the house and start healing the damage before his bones set like they are." Carlisle said to him.

"Go we'll cover you guys, Paul I'll come as soon as this is over." Harry said to his fiance who could only grin at him half heartedly. "Go." Harry said to the Vampires who did as they were told without argument. "Okay now I am pissed." Harry yelled as he charged in to finish what he started.

The battle was over before the vampires really knew what hit them, Harry and the wolves along with the vampires and wizards cleaned their clocks so to speak. Harry was probably in more of a hurry to see Paul than he was to worry about the clean up operation that would need to take place outside his home before any one came by and saw the blood that had been spilled outside the home.

"Someone clear this garbage of my drive would you." Harry said as he turned to walk back to the house and his partner who was right now in a world of pain.

"Not so fast." Someone snarled from the forest tree him.

"You know I've killed enough Vampires today why don't you run home, I'd rather not spill more blood if it isn't necessary." Harry said not bothering to turn back around.

"If you move I will order the deaths of every one in this fight and in that house of yours." The male voice snarled Harry turned back around to look at who he was talking to. The Cullens were still a little shocked to see them here but Harry stalked back towards them hand on sword.

"Before I kill you for assuming you can order me anywhere let alone the bathroom can I know who you are and why I should be worried?" Harry asked Emmett stared at him incredulously.

"I am Aro of the Vulturi and you stole something from my country not to long ago. You will give it to me now and I will let your friends and family live." Aro said to him. Harry laughed at the man as he walked over to the vampire.

"If you want it come and take it." Harry said to him. "Otherwise if your really smart there is one person you never piss of, I mean really smart." Harry said to him.

"Oh and who is that human." Jane snarled at him Harry turned to her hand wide open.

"Me so basically run." Harry said then from outstretched hand a ball of fire shot out of it heading straight for her face she tried to dodge her but it found its target eventually causing the woman to scream loudly and for the longest time imaginable while it did permanent damage to her face. "You will notice that I didn't kill her, but she will be scarred permanently by what I have just done to her face. And that was not even me trying to do something truly harmful." Harry said to Aro. "You want to see what a bunch of people like me can do to you Aro." Harry said to him. "The sword is where it needs to be, so think carefully about what you say next it will be the difference between whether you leave or you die." Harry said to him.

"I should kill you for what you have done." Aro said to him.

"You would try and you would fail." Harry said to him. "Your out matched and your out gunned so run home and never come back Aro. The next time you show up unannounced you won't walk away understood." Harry said to him.

"This isn't over." Alec snarled.

"Would you like to see what I can do personally little boy?" Harry asked.

Hptwhptw

Harry rushed into the house and up the stairs into his and Paul's bedroom to find Carlisle and Poppy Pomfrey sorting Paul out. Harry was glad to see his old friend the healer in the room, Paul looked to be completely out of it while they worked. Carlisle turned to look at Harry, "How is he?" Harry asked his friend.

"He is in a deep sleep thanks to your friend here." Carlisle said to him.

"It allows us to heal the damage without causing him even more damage." Poppy said to him.

"Is it over?" Carlisle asked.

"We had a run in with the Vulturi." Harry said to him Carlisle winced. "They will be back and calling for my blood after I did what I did to the blond girl." Harry said to him Carlisle nodded his head in understanding. "Anyway when will he be awake?" Harry asked.

"We are almost done and with his metabolism he should be awake shortly anyway." Poppy said to him.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_Chapter 24 is here… sorry about the wait guys… if this appears to be a big rush to get through some major conflicts I apologise. The Vulturi will have a lot more to do with what is to come, so it was introducing a new threat to the group. While also tying up some loose ends, that needed to be tied up because they weren't really being used that much any more. Anyway review the story and let me know what you think. If your new to the story and have just finished it, don't be afraid to let me know what you think. I don't bite unless asked to. _

_Owen_


	27. Chapter 25: The Second Sword

Chapter 25: The Discovery of the Second Sword

Paul woke up to a world of discomfort the next morning, he was saw as hell but he had surprised people by staying asleep for as long as he did. Harry was sat in the corner by the bathroom feeding one of the twins when Paul awoke. He felt like screaming but then realised that he wasn't actually in as much pain as he expected to be in.

"Hello mister." Harry said to the man in the bed. "You do like to keep people waiting, not like your kids though are you. They don't like to be kept waiting by any one." Harry said as Carlisle came into their bedroom Emmett was just behind him carrying the other twin. "Hey guys, Emmett if he is asleep you can put him down in their cot." Harry said to the man who nodded his head before leaving the main room to go into the nursery. "The twins have been giving me and every body one else hell since you were brought here last night." Harry said to him.

"Jasper couldn't calm them?" Paul asked.

"He left last night when they over whelmed him with their emotions." Harry said to him. The others had said to him that it had never happened before but that childrens emotions were sometimes the most primal. For someone like Jasper those feelings could apparently get to much for him. "He didn't quite leave running and screaming for his mommy but it was close according to Jake." Harry said to him Paul snorted at this news.

"I miss all the good things that happen around here." Paul said Harry could only nod. "What else did I miss?" Paul asked. Harry explained what happened after the fight and what happened the with the Vulturi. He also told him as best he could about what happened up at the house while he was still fighting the Vampires. Paul didn't seem to be that surprised by the fact that Harry had not left the battlefield with him or for that matter angry that Harry had stayed while his partner had been in such a bad way. "Damn babe you did that to a Vulturi." Paul said to him Harry shrugged and the man laughed. "You got balls babe, your suicidal mind you but you have balls of steel." Paul added and they shared a laugh.

Paul tried to get up out of bed but Harry pushed him back down onto the bed. "You stay in that bed until Poppy clears you. You do not want to piss of that woman." Harry said to him Paul pouted and tried to sit back up.

"Where do you think you are going Lahote?" Poppy growled as she came into the room.

"I was trying to tell him that you don't go anywhere in the hospital wing unless its cleared with the mistress." Harry said to her she slapped him about the head as he said this and couldn't help but chuckle. "Poppy Pomfrey this is Paul my fiance." Harry said to her she smiled at him.

"Someone finally managed to heal that heart of yours I see." Poppy said to him.

"You know it." Paul said to her Harry slapped him about the head before pushing him back down on the bed he glared at Harry for his efforts. "No beating me or I'll withdraw sex privileges." Paul said to him Harry snorted.

"Last time I checked I was the submissive in this relationship." Harry said to him. "Don't worry Poppy we don't have plans for another child for a while the twins keep us busy enough as it is." Harry said to her she smiled.

"I imagine they would, they really do seem to have their own personalities coming through don't they." Poppy said to them.

"You have no idea, the twins have got us all on our toes these days. Since they started to learn that they could crawl without us carrying them." Harry said to him with a grin on his face. "So what is the verdict with him, is he really that big an idiot or does he just act that way?" Harry asked him with a grin on his face.

"No he took on a Vampire he is as big an idiot as you think he is?" Poppy said to him.

"I am in the room you know." Paul said to him.

"We know." Harry said to him. "If you do anything that stupid again, the vampire won't be the one to kill you, I will." Harry said to him Paul gulped visibly at this.

"I stand by that statement when it applies to you and the Vulturi." Paul said to him.

"That's fine with me." Harry said to him with a grin on his face. "But what I did wasn't really that dangerous for me." Harry said to him. "I have a hell of a lot more power than any one else here and now." Harry said to him. "And that includes Dumbledore." Harry said to him with a smile on his face.

"You sure your ego is big enough?" Paul said to him.

"Nope… lets see beat the hell out of a Vulturi, broke into the Vatican disguised as Emmett stole a sword. Killed Malfoy, killed one darklord and a host of his death eaters, made Dumbledore look like a bigger ass than he actually is." Harry said to him Paul snorted while Poppy slapped him about the head presumably for the last comment.

"Watch your mouth Potter and you are an idiot." Poppy growled at him Harry laughed at this. "As for the state of your fiance, he is ready to leave the bed but he is to take it easy for the next few days or else." Poppy said to them before leaving the room.

"Is she serious about the or else?" Paul asked.

"After I gave birth to Matthew, she tied me to the bed when I went flying." Harry said to him with grin on his face. "I spent two days tied to that bed being force fed by that woman and trust me when I say you do not ever want to have to eat her cooking." Harry said to him Paul snickered. "You should ask her for the full details." Harry said to him.

"I plan on it." Paul said to him.

Hptwhptw

Matthew was waiting for them when they reached the bottom of the stairs and threw his arms around Paul's legs. Harry smiled as he kissed Paul on the lips before leaving two of his men in the hall way to go in search of every body else. Harry walked into the dinning room where some of the family were eating lunch and took his place at the head of the table.

"Where is Paul?" Ron asked.

"Being man handled by a soon to be eight year old boy." Harry said to him.

"You starting to feel old yet Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Not even close Granger, I may have given birth to three children but I still have a better body in better shape than you do." Harry said to her she gaped at him while the others laughed.

"I can definitely confirm that, you'd never guessed that he had given birth to three children if you saw him without his shirt on." Paul said as he entered the dinning room Matthew ran in behind him and jumped into Paul's seat next to Harry.

"I guess you got replaced." Harry said to him the others laughed.

"Budge up bud, take your normal seat." Paul said to him. "Where is every body right now?" Paul asked him.

"The other pack are doing recon they should be back in a few days, after what I did to Jane they want to make sure that we have an early warning system in place should the Vulturi come back in bigger numbers." Harry said to him Paul nodded his head that was a good measure. "We are putting charms on all of the packs houses, to make sure they repel any Vampire we don't want on the properties." Harry told him with a grin on his face.

"Sounds like a good plan." Paul said to him.

"I've already spoken to your mom, her house is among the first to get those protections." Harry said to him with a grin on his face.

"Thanks." Paul said to him.

"That's what the family does for each other you know that babe." Harry said to him.

"What happens next?" Paul asked.

"Honestly until we have a lead, I really don't know, we keep training." Harry said to them they all nodded. "We don't know when it will come all we know is that it will come." Harry said to him Paul nodded his head. "Any news on that Albus?" Harry asked him.

"Not yet but we are hopeful." Dumbledore said to him Harry nodded.

"Then I guess we get to be normal people for a little while longer." Harry said to him. "Which means of course that its time for Mattie's annual bath." Harry said causing Matthew to shake his head violently at his father and glare at him all at the same time. Harry knew that Matthew was growing to hate that nickname for him. "Maybe we can get your grandma Diggory to come make you take that bath." Harry said to him Matthew growled at him for the suggestion. He didn't like how forceful his other blood grandmother could be when she wanted to be.

"Don't do that dad." Matthew said to him.

"Bath tonight buddy whether you like it or not." Harry said to him. "But I don't see why we can't make use of the pool and have a good time before that joyful event." Harry said to him. "If your lucky I might let you have bubbles." Harry said to him Matthew looked no happier about it.

Hptwhptw

The next week Harry was called away, a friend of his in the British ministry that would be able to help. So as he climbed of the plane he was happy to be able to say that he could walk openly around his home country without fear of being attacked by his own ministry. Okay so he didn't really know for sure whether he was safe here in the UK so he had a portkey in his pocket that would get him out of the country in a hurry.

"Harry." Amos called as he walked through into the airports first class lounge. "Its good to see you back on home turf. It has been way to long since we saw any of you." Amos said to him hugging the man tightly. Mary Cedric's mom was standing next to him and was next in line to give him a hug.

"How are all of my boys and my girl?" Mary asked him.

They hadn't needed to but they had been treating Lily like a grand daughter of theirs from the first Christmas that they had sent presents. "Well Matthew is getting pretty damn tall." Harry said to her she chuckled. "Seriously if he keeps growing by the time he is eleven he will be taller than me." Harry said to him with a grin on his face. The two older people laughed at this. "Lily has been taking lessons from Rosalie and Alice so she should be giving us hell through out her teenage years. As for Sky and Mikasi well their crawling so it should make for an interesting few months." Harry said to them.

"Well you went through it all with Matthew, so you should be ready for it." Amos said to him with a smile.

"Not quite the same now though, we have four kids in the house and two of them are still toddlers." Harry said to them.

"Lord Potter the limo is waiting for you." An attendant in the lounge said as he came across to them. "Your luggage has already been taken care of." He added Harry nodded as he followed the other three out to the private parking area, the black limo was waiting for them. "Do you know where you are going?" The man asked.

"Godric's Hollow Wales." Harry said to the man the driver nodded. "If you get us there before night fall I'll trip your charge." Harry said to the man who grinned at him happily.

"Your on mister." The man said to him.

"So what exactly brings you to the UK?" Mary asked.

"Something is coming." Harry said to her.

"Something bad?" Amos asked.

"Yeah something bad, as bad as it can get and I may have deliberately pissed of the Vulturi to make a point." Harry said to him Amos gaped at him.

"You lived to tell the tale?" Amos asked him.

"I'm here aren't I." Harry said to him Amos chuckled. "Their may be a point where you get to look after some kids." Harry said to them. "If this goes the way I think it will, the best place for them will be here." Harry said to them.

"Why?" Mary asked.

"La Push is the centre of what may be the apocalypse, we think that they may be trying to raise something bad on the grounds and the wolf pack was meant to be the last line of defence." Harry said to them with a grim look on his face.

"What are you facing?" Mary asked.

"Demons, it should work out that we have the angels on our side but we still need a way to fight them on our own terms. And nothing we have currently is able to fight them." Harry said to him with a grin on his face. "Well we have one thing that we can fight them with, but there are three others some where on the planet that can do the same job and we will need all four working in tandem to make that strategy work." Harry explained to her.

"And that's why you're here?" Amos asked.

"I have some connections still in the UK and one of them thinks they have a lead for me." Harry said to him the man nodded his head. "Anyway that is why I am here. I have no idea how long I will be here for so I can't tell you that." Harry told them.

Hptwhptw

Harry walked into the ministry through the visitors entrance and checked his wand into security so they could log it. He got some incredulous looks as he walked through the ministry heading for the department of mysteries. Some people glared at him as he walked around as a free man, the people who had supported and believed in everything that Fudge had been spouting about him before he had been thrown in jail for being a death eater. The nastiness of Umbridge and that man was ever present it seemed, so maybe he had been right to keep away from the UK as long as he had.

As he walked down to the corridor to the department in questions he dreaded walking through the door he would have to walk through. He had not been back to that department since the night his godfather had died. Sirius, what he could do with Sirius's help and that of Remus's help for that matter, he missed them both more and more as time went by. He'd seen them of course while he had been in that coma but that wasn't exactly the same. They weren't here every day, he could barely remember them as he had seen them in that coma, it became harder to think about them actually as time went by. Though he knew that his parents would tell him that you couldn't live in the past and he needed to live in the moment or at the very least live for tomorrow.

"Harry." Neville called to him as he approached the door. Harry turned and smiled at the man he had come to see. "Sorry I am running late you can follow me through to my office Harry." Neville said to him.

They walked into the department which was full of workers unlike the last time he had been here, "It took me a while to get used to this place, the trick is to ask for the door you want like the exit when you come into this room." Neville said to him as he called out for the door to his office the room spun until a door opened as it came to the stop. "Like that." Neville said to him with a grin on his face Harry couldn't help but laugh as they made their way into the office.

"This is why I don't ever want to work for the ministry." Harry said to him.

"Probably a good thing, you still have a lot of enemies in this place Harry." Neville said to him. "Their was that stunt you pulled at the Vatican." Neville said to him Harry spluttered. "The Italian's and the Brits put it together." Neville said to him. "Of course the Italians won't get involved so long as you return what you took." Neville said to him.

"That and they can't admit that a wizard broke in and stole something right under their noses." Harry said to him the man laughed.

"What did you take?" Neville asked.

"A sword." Harry said to him.

"Why do I think that there is more to it than that?" Neville asked.

"There is but it is better that you don't know about it." Harry said to him.

"Why?" Neville asked.

"Because if you get the ministries a lot of good people will die." Harry said to him.

"We could help." Neville said to him.

"You'd get killed, hell we all might get killed in this one. The order is in on what we are doing, we have some power maybe not enough but we are working on that." Harry said to him with a sad smile on his face. "You have information for me." Harry said to him.

"What is it? This sword what is it?" Neville asked.

"A sword of Christ, made in part from the iron impaled into Christ on the cross." Harry said to him Neville whistled. "It is one of the few things that can kill a demon, not just destroy it and send it to hell but kill it permanently." Harry said to him with a smile on his face.

"You planning on fighting demons Harry?" Neville asked.

"A whole load of them and yes." Harry said to him.

"You better have some real power behind you." Neville said to him.

"I do." Harry said to him. "The information Neville." Harry said to him.

"When the Vatican realised what had been stolen and its significance people were sent in search of the others like it. A team is headed for Mexico, Cancun to be exact it will be their staging ground. They will be on the ground in four days time. Once their there you won't be able to get to it." Neville said as he took a file out of his desk and slid it to Harry. "You have three days to get what your after, after that its going to be to well protected for you to get to it." Neville said to him. "And Harry they have orders to kill who ever has it, I can't protect you after this. No one will be able to, your be on your own." Neville said to him.

"I've had that happen before Neville." Harry said to him.

"Is this sword worth the price your pay if they catch you with the swords?" Neville asked.

"The world is depending on us to get to that sword before they do Neville." Harry said to him as he stood up taking the file with him and producing the portkey from his pocket. "Keep the Diggory's out of this old friend, they aren't helping us." Harry said to him.

"You have my word." Neville said to him and watched his friend leave the office.

Hptwhptw

"Harry we were hoping that you would be staying for a little while longer." Mary said to him an hour later. "You just got here." She added.

"I'm on a clock now." Harry said to her. "What ever happens don't defend me." Harry said to her.

"Harry what are you planning on doing?" Amos asked.

"Something I may not be able to come back from." Harry said to him. "And I'm okay with that, if it means that the world is safe." Harry said to him. "I love you both but you need to understand that I'm finally at peace with myself and all that I have been through." Harry said to them.

"Be safe Harry." Amos said to him grasping his shoulder.

"Keep my grandchildren safe." Mary said to him.

"I will." Harry said activating the portkey he was gone a moment later.

Hptwhptw

"Harry your back." Paul said to him.

"Yeah I had to make a hasty exit." Harry said to him. "Apparently they know we have the sword." Harry said to him.

"Oh." Paul said to him.

"Yeah that's pretty much what I said." Harry said to him with a grin on his face. "Get a team together, we need to leave like tonight." Harry said to him.

"Why?" Paul asked.

"We have a three day window to get the second sword if we haven't got it we aren't getting it." Harry said to him. "After that we will truly be on our own. The world will likely be after me for the crime of theft from the Vatican." Harry said to him.

"Oh shit." Paul said.

"Now go put a team together and tell them we may be fighting Humans' to get out of this." Harry said to him.

_AUTHORS NOTES:_

_So hey guys I am so sorry that this has taken a month to get here. Real life has really played me a hard month. Writing has not been something on the agenda, though I wanted to write I just didn't have the time to do so. Any how this is chapter 25 and I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, it will all depend on my schedule for the time being. This may not have the happy ending for all the characters as people may well hope their will be. To do this they are having to do some pretty nasty and criminal things and for that there are consequences._


	28. Chapter 26: Viva La Mexicano

Chapter 26: Viva La Mexicano

The plane touched down eight hours later and the group were met by the heat of Mexico, Harry pushed sunglasses onto his face as he stepped down the steps of the private jet they had flown in on. It had taken some doing to get the pilot to file a false flight plan and a bribe at the other end with the police to make sure that it wasn't registered that they were in the country. Though how long that would stay that way was unknown. Harry had thrown around some money around and made things happen pretty damn quickly.

He knew or at least he suspected that they were being watched, Neville had tipped him off to the fact that people knew that he had taken the sword. Said sword was not with them, it was at home but if it was needed he could get it here that was for damn sure. They checked into a little hotel close to the private airport that they had used to enter the country and the same airport that they would use to leave the country from. He wasn't under the delusion any more that they would be able to go undetected, once the people that were after this sword knew that it was gone from its hiding place it wouldn't take a genius to work out that the same people had taken it.

"Harry you couldn't have chosen a better hotel really?" Leah asked him.

"And get noticed because I chose luxury." Harry pointed out she made a face. "When this is all over, I will bring us all back here and we can have a proper holiday in Cancun." Harry said to her she smiled at this. "Until then we make do with what we have." Harry added the woman laughed. "In and out, hopefully with the least bit of trouble." Harry said to them as they sat in one room though they had rented plenty of rooms for every one.

"And if we get trouble?" Sam asked.

"Then we fight." Harry said to him. "We fight to knock out if they are human, if they aren't then we fight to kill." Harry said to him Sam nodded.

"I don't like what this war is doing to us." Sam said to him.

"Neither do I, but if the Vatican is determined to stop us what choice do we have. The alternative is that we let the devil walk the earth, which is not something any of us truly want to experience." Harry said to him Sam nodded his head.

"But we don't even know where to begin." Leah pointed out.

"We start looking for ruins or old buildings that date back to the Spanish." Harry said to her she made a face. "Considering what the sword means, I'd guess a church of some kind. That may just be the pattern for this whole thing." Harry said to them.

"And you really want to kill in a church?" Paul asked.

"Not really." Harry said to him. "That isn't my first choice for how things have to go down." Harry said to them.

Hptwhptw

_London _

"Neville do you have a moment?" Amelia Bones asked.

"Yes minister how can I help?" Neville asked her.

"Our latest intelligence on Harry Potter and his friends is that they arrived in Cancun early this morning their time." Amelia said to him. "Do you know his game plan Neville, I know that you met with him before he left England a couple of days ago." Amelia said to him.

"That wasn't something that we discussed when he was here." Neville said to her.

"Did you ask him whether or not he had the sword?" She asked.

"I did not." Neville said to her.

"If you are helping him Neville, I will not be able to protect you or any of your team." She said to him.

"I am not helping Harry." Neville said to her.

"I hope for your sake that is true." She said to him. "I am ordering three hit squad teams to Cancun to help the Italian's detain Harry Potter and his group for questioning. You will lead the team, if they won't come quietly you are ordered to use deadly force." She said to him.

"You do know that he has Vampires in his camp right." Neville said to her.

"I do, I am sure you will be able to cope with what ever he throws at you." Amelia said to him.

"I hope your right or this could turn into a blood bath." Neville said to him.

"I am sure that Harry won't kill Humans." Amelia said to him.

"I am sure he wont, I am not sure the same can be said of his allies." Neville told her.

"I am sure that he doesn't associate with that sort." Amelia said to him.

Neville laughed internally at that statement, people had no idea what was going on in the world or what the world was facing. It was a sad fact of life that this could very well be the last fight that Harry would be involved in. Neville had spoken to him and he knew that Harry knew, that the chances were their was no coming back from this particular fight. Harry seemed to be at peace with his lot in life this time, Neville guessed that this was down to the fact that he had chosen this path. The path he and his friends were walking now, was a path that they had set in front of themselves.

"Have you heard from Albus since his retirement?" Amelia asked.

"No, the man like many of the order of the phoenix members have dropped of the face of the earth." Neville said to her.

"Is it possible that they have gone to Potter's cause?" Amelia asked.

"I wouldn't like to speculate." Neville said. Of course they have you silly woman, if they are reading the signs as well as Harry they would have gone to arms.

"I will leave you to it." Amelia said to him before leaving his office.

"Very well done Neville." A man said as he came out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Neville demanded.

"My name is Castiel, I am a friend off Harry's and the pack." Castiel replied.

"Why come here?" He asked.

"Because I wanted to thank you in person." Castiel replied.

"What are you?" He asked.

"I would have thought that was obvious." Castiel said to him.

"A demon?" Neville asked.

"No." Castiel replied.

"An angel then." Neville said to him.

"Yes, I am one of the lords workers." Castiel said to him.

"Harry isn't come back from this is he?" Neville asked.

"That is unclear Neville." Castiel said to him. "How ever if he doesn't come back from this, then there is no better way to die." Castiel said to him.

"I am sure that will be of such comfort to his family and children." Neville said to him.

"It never is." Castiel said to him. "Do your job Neville, he won't thank you for compromising yourself." Castiel said to him.

"Even if that means that I catch him." Neville said to him.

"I think we both know the chances of that happening don't you." Castiel said with a chuckle before he disappeared from the room. Neville slumped forward in his chair, what the hell did he do now, he guessed he would have to go with his teams and make it look like he is at least trying his best to catch Harry.

Hptwhptw

_Metropolitan Cathedral _

_Mexico city_

_Mexico_

_2 days later_

_Midnight _

It had taken a lot of work to find out where the second sword was, though he doubted that it would be that easy to get to. Harry walked the halls of the cathedral searching for the sword, it couldn't be that easy and as it turned out it wasn't. They had used a potion in the nights meal to make sure that the people who lived in the cathedral would not wake up while they were searching it. They had also needed to knock a few of the guards but again that had not been difficult. Even though the church knew they were coming, they didn't expect them to be there until after the troops had arrived.

"Harry." Paul called to him.

"Yes." Harry said as he walked over to his mate. "What is it?" He asked.

"You said you wanted to know if anything had a magical signature on it." Paul said to him. "This has a magical signature on it and it seems to be a brick wall." Paul said to him. They'd been searching for hours but without any luck, the sun would be coming up soon and the potion would wear of in three hours. Just in time for morning prayer. Any later and it would raise suspicions, they had to be long gone by then or trouble this way would come.

Harry touched the stones of the wall itself sending a small pulse of magic into the wall he waited. "Come on you son of a bitch light the way." Harry said to the wall in question. It seemed to take a life time but finally a white light appeared in front of one brick and he smiled. "That would go down as a breakthrough." Harry said as he tested the brick and then pushed the thing in . The wall itself vanished revealing a tunnel leading down.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." Paul said to him.

"Get the others and follow me down." Harry said as he conjured a torch and flicked it on. "Get the others Paul." Harry said to him.

He walked down the tunnel for what was probably fifty foot before he approached a single room which came to life the moment that he stepped into the room. Well the lights in the room came to life anyway, the room itself contained very little apart from a table and a chess set. Paul brought the others down a few minutes later.

"Is that it?" Ron asked.

"That's it." Harry said to him Ron looked at the chess board and sighed. "Its down to you old friend." Harry said to him.

"Did I mention how much I hate you right now?" Ron said to him.

"Well just then you did, so yes you have." Harry said to him the others laughed.

Ron glared at him as he sat down at the table, the chess pieces moving caught them all by surprise, Harry and the others walked a short distance away from the man at the table to give him space. "This is like first year all over again." Hermione said to him Harry nodded his head.

"Except that things aren't trying to kill us at the moment." Harry said to her she snorted.

"Do you even have a game plan, to get us out of the country?" Hermione asked him.

"We get out of here with time to spare, we should be able to get out of here in one piece." Harry said to her.

"And if we don't?" Hermione asked.

"Then we fight." Harry said to her she nodded. "I am inclined to believe that this is not likely to go that smoothly." Harry said to her with a sad look on his face.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

"None of this strikes you as being a bit to easy?" Harry asked her she stared at him for a moment before nodding her head. "I think they want to catch us in the act, it gives the church the right to kill us before we have a chance to explain ourselves." Harry said to her.

"That would make the most sense, they could say that we were trying to steal something from them and that they chose to use deadly force." Hermione said to him.

"Yeap basically." Harry said to her as he opened up the bag that was on his shoulder and showed her the contents. "I came prepared any way." Harry said to her she chuckled at this.

"I didn't think you would actually leave that at home." Hermione said to him.

"No signs of Demons at least." Paul said to them.

"You want to see them trying to enter a church?" He asked the man laughed. "That would not end well." Harry said to him.

"Will the angels intervene?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea what they have planned if this little party goes south on us." Harry said to her.

Hptwhptw

"I got it, take that facist priests." Ron yelled at the top of his lungs Harry couldn't help but laugh as a door appeared behind the table. "No instructions really, just have to work it out without any kind of clues." Ron said to them.

"It wouldn't be a puzzle if it actually had an instruction manual now would it Harry said to him.

They walked down the corridor that the door revealed. Now it felt like they were getting somewhere, once again at the end of the corridor they came across another room. Everybody went for their weapons when they were confronted with inferi.

"Okay I really don't like these people." Harry muttered as he drew the sword and charged into the fight.

Hptwhptw

"How is their progress going?" Amelia asked.

"They are almost at the sword." Neville said to her she nodded her head.

"And the source?" Amelia asked.

"They have no idea." Neville said to her.

Hptwhptw

The fight ended quickly, Harry glanced at Paul who nodded before they headed down the next doorway, Harry stopped dead at the sight of the sword that awaited them. "Well that was entirely to damn easy." Harry said to them as he sheathed the sword he carried.

"We just go get it?" Paul asked.

"Looks like it." Harry said to him.

"Who?" Paul asked.

"If I had to guess Sam." Harry said to him Paul looked at the alpha.

"It would make sense." Paul admitted.

"So I should…" Sam said Harry nodded his head. Sam walked over to the sword and was sent sprawling by a static electric shock times a hundred. He yelped as he fell on his ass and glared at Harry. "Not me." Sam ground out.

"Maybe its me." Ron said.

"I can't see why not." Harry said to him.

Ron tried and that's when everything went to hell, out of nowhere twenty people appeared in the room with pops. Harry was not surprised that they were a mix of ministry and church warriors, Harry shook his head he knew this would go south and his first instinct was to go for the sword and prepare for a fight but he really didn't want to do that in a church.

"Potter surrender to us the swords now and we will let you walk away." Amelia said to him.

"We out number you Bones." Harry said to her.

"You really want this to go down that way?" Neville asked.

"You know what is at stake if we let them go with the swords Neville." Harry said to him.

"They say they know what they are doing Harry and you should listen to them." Neville said to him.

"You really want to put your faith in some crack pot priests, whose only connection to god is the hard on they get for small children." Harry said to him with a grin on his face.

"How dare you." Snapped one of the priests. "You having those swords is an abomination against God himself." The priest snarled.

"Who said anything about God being a man?" Castiel asked as he entered the room with Gabriel.

"Hey Cas, Gabe, I had wondered whether you would show up." Harry said to them. He looked at Hermione who had turned very pale. The juggernauts in the arsenal had arrived and Harry knew he had a distinct advantage if a fight broke out right at this moment. "Where are my manners, I should introduce you all, Amelia, Neville paeds, this is Castiel an angel and Gabriel you want to take a guess at what he is?" Harry asked them.

"Blasphemy." Yelled one of the priests who shot a spell at Gabriel who turned red with rage and flung the little man with little effort from his magic at a well.

"Way to go pissing of the arch angel Gabriel kid." Harry said to him. "Hey Cas, give them a glimpse of your wings." Harry said to him.

"You sure about this Harry?" Castiel asked.

"At this point I don't think it would hurt, it might help them realise what a mess they are in." Harry said to him Castiel laughed at this.

"Harry you give in now, you will be out of Azkaban in ten years." Neville asked.

"And when the world ends because of your stupidity Neville what will you say… ops I guess he was right again?" Harry asked him.

"Give us the swords." Neville said to him.

Castiel at that moment choose to show the wings and the priests chose to back of somewhat at that moment. Being magical beings they knew some thing of the supernatural world, taking a step back was something of a good idea at that moment.

"They know what they are dealing with right now." Harry said to Neville.

"I'm sorry Harry but drop the sword." Hermione snarled at him her wand pressing at his neck.

"I should have known." Harry said.

"God would never let the devil walk the earth Harry, you are being fooled by demons." Hermione snapped at him. "When Neville asked me for my help bringing you in or down I agreed to help." Hermione said to him.

"I'm sorry Hermione but how stupid do you think I am." Harry said to her.

"Pretty damn stupid Potter." Hermione said to him.

"I've known since I got back that you had betrayed me Hermione." Harry said to her. "So while you were asleep on the plane I switched your wand with a fake of the twins." Harry said slapping her hand away and driving his fist into her face sending her sprawling to the ground. "I am sorry that they have you convinced of something that you knew to be false at some point. Seeing as the Vulturi don't like us very much right now, good luck getting away from them alive." Harry added.

"You knew that I was setting you up." Neville said to him.

"Of course I knew, Neville you are a terrible liar. Thus why the priests are here instead of tomorrow." Harry said to him.

"Sorry Harry but you have lost the plot." Neville said to him. "The end of the world really, how stupid do you think I am." Neville said to him.

"Pretty stupid." Harry said to him as Hermione picked herself up of the floor.

"You won't surrender." Neville said to him.

"Not today, to much is at stake to let you take me or any of my friends out of this fight. Handing over the swords is committing this world to the rule of Lucifer himself." Harry said to him. "So if you want to fight lets do it." Harry said to them. "You lose if you manage to beat us by the way." Harry said to them. "The whole world does actually." Harry said to them.

"Never Potter." The priest snarled as the group charged Harry sighed sadly before bringing the hilt of the sword crashing down on a fast approaching priests forehead making him fold and slump to the ground with a resounding thud.

"Not prepared to kill with that sword Harry." Amelia asked him as she engaged him in combat both swords disappeared from the battle and Harry's wand as well as Ron's came into play.

"Nope not on church grounds anyway." Harry said to him. "They are no use to us if we can't use them and the power that they come with." Harry said as he deflected the first of her spells right back at her she had to dispel it pretty damn quickly. "I see you don't have that problem." Harry said to her.

"I don't believe in god." Amelia said to him.

"Sad for you." Harry said as he threw several high powered stunners at her.

"Harry will you shut up talking to her and knock her out already." Paul yelled at him.

"I like to play with my victims." Harry said to him. "Plus if they are going to paint me blacker than black then I want to make sure I have earned that title." Harry said to him Paul chuckled

While the battle was going on, Harry knew that they would have a hard time getting out of there by foot so when he felt out with his magic for wards he was surprised to find there were none. This lot in front of him actually thought that they could take Harry and his friends.

"The arrogance you guys show by not erecting shields just cost you." Harry said to her as he apparated next to her grabbed her and apparated out one he had dropped her off at a nice wet location he apparated back to the fight and went about helping his friends. "Sorry about that, Amelia just need to take a dip." Harry said to them.

"Where did you put her Potter?" Neville snarled.

"Just off Dover actually a ship should pick her up before she gets to tired." Harry said to him. "Or you could go rescue her, your choice." Harry said to him. "Your choice really, I mean she will live but she has a better chance of being found quickly if you leave now." Harry said to him. "I'll win Neville and you know it, half your team is down and the rest are in a fight they can't win." Harry said to him.

Hptwhptw

"You mean they actually left?" Emmett said to him.

"Oh yeah they left." Harry said to him.

"But that means that you are on the wanted list." Carlisle said to him.

"In the magical world yes pretty much, I am public enemy number one. The Americans and the Brits don't have a fantastic relationship though." Harry said to him. "So I should be safe here for some time." Harry pointed out.

"And when your not?" Paul asked. "When we are not?" He added.

"Then we move to a house that they don't know about, and trust me when I say that I have plenty of them." Harry said to him. "We are fine and we will be fine for some time to come, but I can't go after any more swords and neither can any one else on that team." Harry said to them. "They know what we look like now." Harry told them.

"How long do you think it will be until they find those weapons?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't think that they know any more than we do at this point, so who knows. We need to find them before they do." Harry said to him. "Or it is game over." Harry added.

"So how do we do this?" Ron said. "And how much has Hermione told them!" He added.

"We do it openly now. It doesn't matter one way or the other, as for Hermione we can assume that she has told them everything." Harry said to them.

"How could you not out her for what she was?" Ron asked him.

"And tip them of to me knowing about the trap. That would have been truly stupid." Harry said to him.

"You knew we were walking into a trap." Sam said to him.

"Yeap, four days really… that was a pretty big tip off. I hoped that I was wrong but in the end I was right." Harry said to him. "Neville was a good friend, maybe when this is over he will be again." Harry said to them. "Guys I am going to bed good night." Harry said as he headed for the door.

When Paul joined him some time later he found Harry writing, "I thought you would be asleep." Paul said to him.

"No I was writing out a will." Harry said to him Paul.

"You can't be serious." Paul said.

"I am deadly serious." Harry said to him. "I want to make sure that the kids are protected in case anything happens to me or you or both of us." Harry said to him. "We need to accept that not all of us are going to live through this Paul." Harry said to him.

"You don't know that for sure." Paul said to him.

"That's right I don't know whether we will all live through this and that is the point." Harry said to him Paul sighed. "I want to make sure the kids are taken care of, if they end up at the Dursley's I swear to god I will kill someone." Harry said to him Paul smiled. "I have some stuff here that you need to fill out as well." Harry said.

"Sam will go nuts." Paul said to him.

"Yeap he will." Harry said to him.

_**Authors Note:**_

_So hey guys this is chapter 26, I am so sorry this has taken so long and it may not be as good as I hoped it to be. So much still needs to be covered, so no we aren't coming to the end and I don't think that it will be any time soon anyway. Like I have said before, the ending to this story is not likely to be a happy one 100%. Send the flames my way if this chapter sucked, that way I can go away and rewrite the chapter completely. Anyway this story has surpassed 100000 hits in the last couple of months. The next update will probably be in a couple of weeks. If my work load doesn't get in my way. _


	29. Interlude 3: Press Clippings, Reactions

Interlude 3: Press Clippings and Reactions

_**New dark lord rises, Harry James Potter wanted for theft murder and treason. Potter betrays world in mad dash to take power away from Britain's elite. **_

_Fudge right all along, boy who lived to be kissed on site if seen in the UK. Found guilty in his absence. The wizarding world condones America for not handing over the Potter boy and his accounts. Italy demands the extradition of the Britain and his allies. Secretary of magic Samuel Larson confirmed last night that he would not hand over an American citizen for a public lynching based on unfounded accusations. American's dismiss blatant evidence as nothing more than circumstantial evidence. _

"_Britain has refused to hand over copies of evidence to the American magical FBI, until such time as this evidence is presented to us. We will not hand over Lord Potter without prove being presented. When that evidence is available we will re-evaluate our stance." Samuel Larson was quoted as saying in front of American press late last night. _

_Minister of magic for Great Britain Amelia Bones had this to say about the American's and Potter, "The American's cannot in good conscience allow a dark lord to rise. Not when said dark lord is as powerful as Lord Potter. The man must be stopped at all course, if America will not hand him over for his death sentence to be carried out then we will have to take steps to go around them." Bones said to this reporter early this morning. When asked about these steps she had this to say, "If necessary we will take Potter by force." Bone told me. _

Hptwhptw

_**World condones Great Britain's actions. **_

_The international confederation of wizards last night issued sanctions against Great Britain and warned Italy about its conduct this morning. In an emergency meeting at the headquarters for the international confederation. _

"_We cannot and will not allow rogue nations such as Great Britain to issue death warrants against certain people without presenting absolute or concrete proof. This is not a dictatorship, where we do what Britain tells us to do when they tell us to do it." Hasim Ahmid supreme mug wrump explained to the press last night. "Whether or not Lord Potter is guilty of these charges, every one has a right to defend themselves. Just because he may have done something that Britain and Italy do not agree with, is not reason enough to give some one a death sentence and ignore their right to defend themselves in a court of law. Even the muggles have the Hague, where they try war criminals, people who deserve no trial what so ever get to give voice to their reasoning's behind their actions." The man continued. "Britain cannot and will not be allowed to be judge jury and murderer of a man who is a hero to our entire world." He added. _

Hptwhptw

_**Hermione Granger speaks out against her former friends**_

_For the first time since this whole mess began, Hermione Jean Granger has broken her silence about her friends actions and the motives behind his actions. _

"_After the war Harry's fame went to his head, when we moved out there to spend time with him and his friends. It became apparent to me at least that he was associating with dangerous creatures who needed to be put down so that they would no longer be a danger to any one in our world or the muggle world for that matter." Hermione Granger explained to me. "He had become the mate to a werewolf, which we all know is dangerous to be around children of any age. This man Paul Lahote was being exposed to Harry's eldest son Matthew who's other father I am beginning to believe Harry may have killed himself so he would not have to share their child with him." Hermione told this reporter with tears in her eyes. "I truly fear for his sons lives, being exposed to a mad man and his minions cannot be good for their health. I fear that they will be badly abused." Hermione explained. _

_When I asked her what she meant by the accusation of abuse she explained._

"_Harry was abused as a child by the Dursley's, his only living family. He has a horrid temper, I fear this has only become worse since he has turned to dark magic and become the next dark lord. The world should fear this man and should do all that we can to make sure that he is not allowed to kill any more people." Hermione said to me. "He would have tried to kill me if he could." Hermione added. _

_When I suggested that the only reason that she had been in danger, is that she had betrayed her friends she got particularly angry. _

"_Harry James Potter is a traitor, he needed to be stopped. So what if I spied on him, I knew he had lost his mind. The boy who lived has killed before, he killed Draco Malfoy in cold blood, rather than trying to save him. As any one in their right mind would have done, Draco Malfoy had served his time for his crimes." Hermione all but screamed at me as she sat opposite me in her office. _

_This reporter would like to point out that Draco Malfoy was helped in his escape from custody by one Blaise Zabini, and that he had gone after the Potter family. This interview ended at this point when Hermione Granger stormed out. I am sad to say that the accuracy of her comments is very much in question. Hermione Granger said several things that worry me, I believe that Hermione betrayed the Potters not the other way around. Time will tell whether or not Britain is painting Harry Potter to be blacker than black to cover something else up or not. I would suggest to the world to not cave to the Britain's demands. _

_If Britain is stupid enough to commit an act of war against the American's then they will reap what they sow. Until next time my readers take care and don't believe all that you hear coming out of the UK._

Hptwhptw

_**Britain Arrests Quibbler Editor**_

_It was confirmed last night that Xenophiliis Lovegood has been arrested, for writing an article which was intended to undermine the ministry. The charge is believed to be treason. America has said that Britain is over stepping its authority. _

"_Amelia Bones and her staff are in threat of suggesting that free thinking people, who do not agree with their view of people should be arrested locked up and the key thrown away never to be found again." Samuel Larson told this reporter. "Britain has become a dictatorship where any body who is able to think for themselves. People who do not buy the company line, are subjugated to abuse and are in threat of being arrested. Have we really got to the stage where Britain is on the verge of becoming another Grindleward esq. Government. Controlling the public with an iron fist, killing any one who disagrees with them." Samuel Larson said. _

_I am highly disturbed by what is happening in Britain, they have been silent about Harry Potter for more than a month now. Their anger has turned to the rest of the world for refusing to do something which they believe to be necessary. Potter may have inadvertently brought about the need to bring Britain under the control of a free thinking occupational government. Then and only then will people around the world sleep well at night knowing that Britain will not attempt to kill people simply for disagreeing with them. _

Hptwhptw

Amelia Bones was furious, no screw that she was murderous and in a murderous rage, how dare these people believe that boy over her. How dare they not do what she ask, Potter needed to be stopped she would make sure that he was stopped if it was the last thing that she did. She had no idea how any one was going to be able to stop him though. He had far to many powerful allies. Hermione had told her that Dumbledore believed in him and what he was doing, so what had the boy done to corrupt or hoodwink the headmaster into thinking the way he did. Had the boy come up with a liquid imperious that was impossible to throw off no matter how powerful you were.

"Amelia." Neville said as he came into her office.

"Yes Neville." Amelia replied.

"You should know that our latest attempts to get the American's to hand over Potter has failed." Amelia said to him.

"Do you believe that we can get close enough to the Potters to take him by force, or his children if we have them maybe we can force him to hand himself over. In return for the safe return of his children to the Dursley's, as we could not in good conscience give them to their actual father or the Diggory's, the Diggory's might try to give them back to this Paul Lahote." Amelia said to him Neville could only agree with that assessment.

"I do not believe we can, our last attempt to enter the country without the authorities knowing was thwarted and the American's have yet to give us back the men we sent. The rumour has it that they are currently in OZ." Neville said to her. The woman shuddered OZ was legendary, no one every got out of their without being released by the people who ran it. If that was the case, they had no chance of actually managing to get them out by force.

"I need you to get me one person you can trust." Amelia said to him.

"For what purpose?" Neville asked.

"If we cannot get Larson to see reason, then maybe a change is needed in that country." Amelia said to him.

"You want to kill Larson?" Neville asked with a raised eye brow.

"That's exactly what I want." Amelia said to him with a smile. "We must stop Potter at all costs." Amelia said to him.

"Even at the cost of our own country?" Neville asked.

"Exactly." Amelia grinned at him madly.

Hptwhptw

No one knew when it happened how it had happened, but while Samuel Larson was making another speech in front of a crowd of people about the British and their need to control everything. One minute he was standing talking the next minute he had a hole between his eyes and three in his chest, the man was down and dead before any one even knew their was an attempt being made on his life. What ever the hell was going on Harry thought as he was watching the live news feed, it would not be good for any one. The fact that the American's for some strange reason were currently supporting, had been a god sent. The Brits being their usual self's made things a lot easier if he had to guess. Governments wanted to stick it to the British and what better way to do that at the end of the day.

"Do you think that the British are behind this?" Sam asked him from his place in the living room.

"Lord I hope so, there is no way in hell they can win in a war against the American's and any distraction this may cause to the British and the Italians for that matter will be all the better for us in the long run." Harry said as Matthew sat down on his lap. "As any one heard from Albus today?" Harry asked.

"He was going to talk to the elders." Paul said to him. "I guess he hasn't come back yet." Paul said to him Harry nodded his head.

"When that man isn't with in my sights I get worried." Harry said to him Paul chuckled.

"Your paranoid." Seth said to him.

"Its only paranoia when you only think people are out to get you. I know people are out to get me." Harry said to him.

"He has a point." Jared said to the others.

"Yeap Harry has an entire country after him right now." Jacob pointed out.

"Technically I have two and the Vulturi after my head." Harry said nonchalantly.

"Way to go being a little to happy about that dad." Matthew said shaking his head.

"I'm proud of that, not even Sirius had that kind of hate on his back." Harry said to them they all laughed.

"What do you think this means Harry?" Paul asked.

"Its started, this is the first stage of the chaos I am sure." Harry said to him the older people in the room nodded. "No going back now… we need to talk to Sam and Dean Winchester, find out whether they have heard anything yet. Then we plan for defence and find the last of the weapons." Harry said to him.

"Is this how war is meant to feel like?" Paul asked.

"Mattie why don't you go see whether you can help in the kitchen." Harry said to him.

"Fine have your tall talk." Matthew said as he ran out of the room. "Besides cookies are being cooked." Matthew yelled at them. Harry shook his head with amusement.

"He gets that from you." Harry said to Paul who grinned at him.

"You think." Paul said simply.

"Harry." Sam asked.

"It feels like last time, the quiet before the storm seems to have passed… this would be somewhere between the hell we are all about to walk into and actually being in that hell." Harry said to him. "When the time comes we can get many of those at risk in the tribe to safety here, so that no one who isn't capable of fighting is no where near the fight when it finally happens." Harry said to them.

"What happened the last time you won a war?" Colin asked.

"A lot of good people died." Harry said to him.

"And this time will be different right?" Brady asked Harry got to his feet and crossed so he was standing in front of the boy kneeling down to his height at the sofa. People in the room watched him as he took the boys hand. The fifteen year old was the youngest member of the pack.

"I am going to do the very best I can to keep you alive Brady, you have my word on that." Harry said to him. "But is this time going to be different, I don't know that and I don't know any one who would know the answer to that." Harry said to him. "All we can do is prey for the best and prepare for the worst." Harry said to him.

"I'm scared." Brady said to him.

"So is every body else." Sam said to him.

Hptwhptw

_**America declares war on the UK, Britain responsible for Larson assasination. Britain condemned by entire war. Potter given protectorate status by United states of America. Untouchable and unreachable for the English. **_

_In a public statement this morning, new secretary of magic for the united states of America Damien West, said that Britain was responsible for the murder of Samuel Larson. Concrete evidence was shown to him by the MFBI, that their was no alternative but to launch a war on magical Britain to end the reign of tyranny of Amelia Bones. Amelia Bones last night said that she was prepared to defend her country and its actions. She confirmed that she had ordered the assassination of Samuel Larson because of his refusal to conform to her demands to hand over the criminal and dark lord known as Lord Harry James Potter. _

_In more recent developments it has been confirmed that Harry Potter has been made a protectorate of the united states of America. Britain will pay for their crimes one way or the other if our sources are to be believed. Until then I guess we wait to see how long it takes for America to smack the Brits down. _

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **__Wow did I have fun writing this chapter, not much of Harry or the others in this one. Sorry about the long wait, life is busy for me right now, so its just about writing when I can and when I have the muse to do so. So here is interlude 3... The next chapter will get here when it gets here so sorry about that guys. _


	30. Chapter 27: The Third Times A Charm

Chapter 27: The Third Times The Charm

With everything else going on around the Potter house hold, actually screw that, with everything that was going on around the world right now. Every body in the know, knew that this was getting bad. Harry had had to go into hiding along with the rest of the group that had been in Mexico, though the American's would not be in a hurry to hand them over to the Brits, they were also clear when they informed the tribe that the group would face war crimes if they were caught. So from free men they were now on the top ten most wanted list in the United States and on the confederation of wizards list as well.

Harry and Paul were sat on the beach of Esme island, the kids were playing in the surf well Matt was the twins were just getting a taste for the water. Just enough for the twins to feel it between their toes. Carlisle had suggested that they get out of the fight for a while, let the heat die down for a little while and let the others worry about what was going on. Harry knew now that until the actual final battle, he wasn't going to be able to do much. The rest of the team were split up among the properties that the Potters owned in places like Brazil and Germany, the least likely places basically that were going to co-operate with the American's or the British for that matter. Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"I don't like this, it feels like we aren't doing anything to help." Paul said to him. Which of course was true, but what could they do. They were simply the most wanted fugitives on the planet right now. People knew about the house in Forks, they couldn't get into it of course but they knew that the Potters lived there.

"Back home we wouldn't be able to show our faces in public, at least here we can let the kids live a normal life." Harry said to him. "We can head to the mainland when ever we like, we know the Brazilian magical and muggle community won't work with the American's in any shape or form, the same goes for the British. Not that the Brits don't have enough to be getting along with right now." Harry said to him which was of course true. If the papers were correct then it was only a matter of days before the British would have to surrender. The American's had control of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade as well. Hell they had a government waiting to take over from the current one when the time was right.

"You think that they know about this place?" Paul asked.

"No Carlisle has never declared it to the Magical community, if the Muggles know about it then they aren't talking." Harry said to him. "The moment we arrived, I put the whole damn island under the Fidelius charm. At this moment in time not even Carlisle remembers this place. He said it was probably for the best if the Vulturi came looking for me." Harry said to him.

"Good point." Paul said.

Probably the scariest part of this whole damn thing, wasn't the American's or the Brits for that matter. It was the Vulturi, at some point every body knew that they would come knocking for Harry and if they could they would kill him.

"Lets not think about this right now Paul, we will drive each other crazy." Harry said to him.

"You really think we can enjoy ourselves while this is going on?" Paul asked.

"For the kids sake yes." Harry said to him Paul nodded. "They need to be our priority right now." Harry pointed out to his mate.

Hptwhptw

_Forks Washington _

Seth had been arrested by the MFBI and hauled into the local sheriffs office, Charlie had not been happy about this but was the man to do. The MFBI wanted information on the fugitives, they were threatening Seth with hard time if he didn't co-operate with them. Seth stared at the MFBI special agent intensely as he listened to the latest round of threats. They were holding him under the terrorist act at that moment in time, though they had no actual proof that the boy was guilty of anything.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Dominic Wood demanded.

"I don't know." Seth said to him.

"I know your lying kid, maybe I'll get some truth serum in here and have you spill the location of every traitor to this country you hang out with." Wood snarled at him Seth smiled at him.

"You could but it won't help you." Seth said to him.

"Why?" Wood demanded.

"I'm sure you will figure it out eventually, you're a smart guy right. I mean between you, you have a double digit IQ." Seth said smart mouthing them. He knew that help would come his way soon, he just had to hold out long enough for it to come.

"You're a smart ass kid, who is in a shit load of trouble… your whole tribe is a bunch of traitors, I look forward to putting them all down like the dogs that they are." Wood's partner snarled at Seth's whose eyes flashed with anger. "Now we see the true Seth Clearwater, angry yet. Your people are the reason why our president is dead." The man snarled.

"You read our file right?" Seth asked the man who nodded. "So you read the warning about pissing us off and how it's a really bad idea." Seth said to him.

"Take him back to his cell, let him go a few more hours without any kind of food or water. Traitors don't deserve either." The partner said to Wood who growled as he hauled Seth to his feet, the other man slammed his fist into Seth's stomach which only made him scream in agony from his broken hand. "What the fuck are you?" The man screamed.

"Someone who you should not piss off ass wipe." Seth said to him.

Hptwhptw

"Seth are you okay?" Carlisle asked as he raced into the jail.

"Fine, hungry those bastards haven't fed or watered me since I got here. The one time Michael tried, Wood's partner snatched it and stunned Michael. I haven't seen him since." Seth said sitting on the edge of his bed. "Please tell me you have come to get me out." Seth said to him.

"Yes that's exactly what I have come to do. Michael came to me when he came to, we got a lawyer, your interrogators are currently on their way back to Washington where they are likely to be brought up on charges themselves. Holding a minor and committing acts which are akin to torture on them, even in times of war is not something that is legal without proof. Seeing as there is no proof of your involvement, well the lawyer we hired is having a field day with the MFBI. They are talking about the compensation claim being worth millions." Carlisle said to him.

"I am sorry that I couldn't help you Seth." Michael said to him as they entered the main office. "The FBI really want your helping in getting Harry and the rest of his friends who went to Mexico." Michael said to him. "Who knew that they were terrorists." Michael stated shaking his head. "Harry seemed like such a nice fellow as well." Michael added.

Hptwhptw

_Esme Island_

Harry woke up from a snooze on the beach to find that Paul was standing next to Seth, "Hey when did he get here?" Harry asked.

"A couple of minutes ago." Paul said to him. "He was arrested by the MFBI, in connection with our crimes." Paul said to him. "Albus agreed to send him here to be with us, probably not the best idea in the world but its safer for him to be here now that the American's have shown that they are capable of using Seth to get here." Paul said to him.

"Seth." Matthew yelled as he ran up the beach tackling the boy hard.

"Hey Mattie." Seth said to him hugging his mate tightly. He'd missed the boy in the week that he had been gone. "Carlisle says that on the plus side, I am likely to get a lot of money in compensation for what they were doing to me… no food or water for more than twenty four hours." Seth said to him. "The hassle and agro that I was under doesn't bode well for them, even if I wasn't actually feeling any off that." He added with a shake of his head.

"Well your stuck here with us for a while." Harry said to him as he hugged Seth kissing his cheek. "And lets be honest here, there are much worse places in the world to be when you are on the run." Harry said to the boy who couldn't help but laugh.

"You seem to be enjoying youself." Seth said to him.

"You kidding, I haven't had a holiday in forever." Harry said to him. "We get through this I am going on a year long cruise around the world. So help me god I am if it kills me." Harry said to him Seth and Paul were laughing at this.

"Its good to know you still have a sense of humour." Paul said to him.

"If I didn't I think I may have ended up crying." Harry said to him. "So Sethie Poos, tell us what we have missed since we left." Harry said to his friend.

Hptwhptw

Dumbledore and what was left of the order of the phoenix along with what was left of the Cullen's were sat around the table at Sam's home. Though neither of the people who normally lived here were sat at the table. Seeing as Sam was on the run for the same reasons as Harry and for that matter Emmett and the likes of Paul and Leah. Harry had set his friend up with a nice place in Sicily.

"Do we have any leads on the third sword or the spear?" Bill asked.

"We do not." Dumbledore said to them.

"Will Harry or the others come back if we do get leads?" Charlie asked him.

"No, Harry has been clear that they won't be returning until we know that they are needed." Dumbledore said to him. "Them coming back draws attention to our fight, they are the most wanted people on the planet at this very moment in time." Dumbledore said to them.

"He really isn't coming back from this." Jared said to no one in particular.

"He doesn't think so, Harry knew what he was signing up for when he got into this fight." Dumbledore said to them. "Provisions have been made for the children of Sam and Harry, in the event that they don't come home." Dumbledore added.

"Why is it always him?" Bill asked.

"I wish I knew." Dumbledore said to him. "But we all know that he won't back out of this fight, we know that he is fighting for the right side. And we all know beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he is willing to die for the cause they all are. They are not children any more and we can not protect them. We can however fight with them and for their children, if we lose this war their will be no tomorrow for anyone." Dumbledore said to them. "We fight so that others don't have to." He told them.

"Harry has a will?" Arthur asked.

"Yes he does." Jacob said to them, he was the alpha in the absence of Sam. "Harry made sure everything is up to date, before they left for Mexico." Jacob said to them.

Hptwhptw

_Sicily _

Sam, Emily and Emmett were all not enjoying their time together in Sicily, Harry said it would be easier to keep tabs on people if they weren't spread across the globe. The Sicily house was easily the most protected house that they were using, Sam was having to get blood for Emmett seeing as if the Vulturi knew that he was there they would all be in danger.

"Hey." Emmett said to them as he walked into the kitchen.

"You sound in good spirits." Emily said to him.

"You kidding me, this is a freaking castle, I found the pool and lord knows what else I will find while we are here." Emmett said to them. Emily was heavily pregnant, the concern was that they would have to deal with that on there own. But Carlisle would be here in a jiffy if they needed a doctor, that was what had been said by Dumbledore. "I guess I am going to be on diaper duty some time soon." Emmett said to them. "We could be here for a while after all." Emmett said to him.

"I wish that we could all go home." Emily said to him.

"I'm not sure we'll ever be able to go home." Sam said to her pointing at Emmett and himself. "Harry's right, for some of us this is going to be a one way street." Sam said to them.

"You can't talk like that, we have to believe that we are all going to come through." Emily said to him.

Hptwhptw

_Esme Island_

"Hello Harry." Gabriel said to him from the beach. Night had fallen, he'd gone for a walk to clear his thoughts.

"Gabriel to what do I owe this pleasure?" Harry asked him.

"We believe that Eve is on the move." Gabriel said to him. "Lucifer's left hand demon." Gabriel explained which made him slightly nauseous.

"Why tell me, I can't do anything from here." Harry said to him.

"You are our vassal Harry, you must carry word back to the order." Michael said to him as he appeared. "I have heard a lot about you, for some reason I always thought you would be taller." Michael said to him Harry laughed at this as he shook the mans hand. "This path is nearly at an end Harry, as I know you already know." Michael said to him.

"Will I find peace?" Harry asked.

"Yes you will." Gabriel said to him.

"And my family?" Harry asked.

"They will be safe if you win." Gabriel said to him. "No one will be safe if you lose." Gabriel pointed out.

"I have longed to see my parents for a very long time." Harry said to him.

"The lord has one final request of you." Gabriel said to him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"When the time is right, I wish to inhabit you." Michael said to him. "You will be my vassal in the unlikely event that Lucifer rises, we will be the contingeny plan." Michael said to him.

"I don't have faith." Harry said to him.

"Of course you do, you have been speaking to us for months… you just didn't realise that you do. I don't need your answer now, but I would like you to consider it. Together we may have the best chance of beating him." Michael said to him.

"They can't know?" Harry asked.

"No." Gabriel said to him Harry nodded his head.

"Good night." Harry said to them. "I think we have every loss on the board now." Harry said honestly. "I have almost nothing else to sacrifice." Harry said as he walked away.

"It is a brave man, who knows that he must walk to his death so that others may live." Gabriel said to him.

"Try telling that to my kids and mate." Harry called back with a hollow laugh.

_**Authors Notes:**_

_**So hey guys I know two months without an update, this one is a humdinger. Life is crazy so I apologise for the wait and thank you all for your kindness, you have stuck with me for the thirteen months that I have been writing this story. Without the support and love you guys show I wouldn't be writing this story. Please review it and let me know what you think. We aren't at the end of the story yet, theirs porbably another fifteen or so chapters to write maybe more. Now you know the ending I have in mind, deaths and blood shed will follow. **_

_**Owen**_


	31. Chapter 28: We fight for tomorrow

Chapter 28: We Fight For Tomorrow

_**The search for Harry Potter enters its third Month.**_

_The magical FBI has stated that it is no closer to finding Lord Harry Potter, than it was three months ago. Lord Potter is wanted in connection with the theft of religious relics from the Vatican. All attempts to stop the monetary flow that the man may have, have been rebuffed by the Goblins. The MFBI does believe that Harry Potter is no longer in the country, but is unsure as to where in the world the man who lived is. Some suggestions are that he may be in a South American country, though the magical communities down there do not share close ties to our own. At least not in the same way that the muggle's do. All known associates of Harry Potter had been pulled in for questioning, though none have been able to or willing to tell the authorities where in the world Harry James Potter is. _

_When asked what will happen to Potter's children when he and his fiance are caught the MFBI had this to say. "The Potter children will be put into the custody of people we deem suitable for their upbringing, the Potter men will have no say in what happens to their children." Special agent in charge Daniels told us. We asked what if the other partner was not involved. "Then Paul Lahote will be allowed to raise his children. With what ever is left of the Potter and Black fortunes." Daniels told us. _

_The Potter and Black fortune is said to run well in to the billions, any and all fines that the Potters may incur are unlikely to make any kind of dent in the financial future of the Potter children. Potter who has been known as a war hero, since the end of the first war, is said to be unstable and extremely dangerous. He believes that an apocalypse is coming and that he and his followers are the only people who can stop it. _

"_We do not believe that Harry has become a dark lord, but he must be stopped before he does become a dark lord. With the amount of power that he has at his beck and call, if he was allowed to become a dark lord there is no one powerful enough to stop him. We would have a dark lord to rival Voldemort." President Pieterson was quoted as saying. _

_When we asked why the last president had believed that Potter was indeed fighting a new threat Pieterson had this to say, "My predercessor and friend died because of that belief, they were murdered for supporting him. This government will not make that mistake." Pieterson said to him. _

_What ever you believe, Harry James Potter has predicted this sort of thing before and he has been right, if the boy is off his trolley then he must be stopped. But can this world really afford to lock him up and throw away the key if he is right. Who knows, all we can say is that as of right now, no one is telling the whole story and the only man who could tell us the whole story is in hiding. _

Hptwhptw

_Isle Esme_

Albus Dumbledore was visiting the isle and visiting Harry, Seth and Paul as well as the kids. Matthew and Lily were out playing while the twins were in their pen playing happily. Albus was happy to see that the adults and kids were looking as well as they currently did. Though he was surprised to find that Harry was showing and he couldn't quite believe that they had kept this quiet.

"Your pregnant Harry." Dumbledore said to him.

"Seven months." Harry said to him. "We managed to get a healer out here when I started getting sick every day." Harry said to him.

"Can the healer be trusted?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Paul said to him. "It was a healer from another local tribe. They are very happy to help us out." Paul said to him Dumbledore nodded his head. "The magical Indian tribes are no more friends of the magical government than the muggle tribes. Our government screwed us in the same way that the muggles screwed our fellow kin." Paul explained. "I have a list of tribes that are willing to join our cause, your need to send Jared to them. They won't listen to a white man, but they will listen to one of their own kind. They aren't shifters but they are wizards, they could be helpful to us." Paul said to him with a smile.

"I'll take the list to Jared when I return." Dumbledore said to them.

"Is that all you came here to see us about Albus?" Harry asked his old headmaster.

"No it is not, I came here to see how you both are, three months isolation is not a good thing." Dumbledore said to him.

"Isolation from our friends yes, isolation no." Harry said to him Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at this. "We go to the main land regularly, the Brazilians won't help the American's any more than the American's would help the British at the moment. Surely you noticed that the world is going to hell right now Albus." Harry said as he looked down at the papers from the last few days. "The American's are so driven to find me and Paul that they aren't even trying to find out whether or not any of our claims are true." Harry said to him.

"Well you did essentially play a part in the presidents death." Dumbledore said to him Harry laughed.

"A very small part of it yes." Harry said to him.

"You think its more than just a vendetta against you?" Dumbledore said to him.

"Cas, says that this guy." Harry said tapping a photo on the front page of the paper. "Is a demon named Lathiel." Harry said to him. "That's who the president's current chief of staff is Albus, the demons are trying to make sure that any body who could potentially derail the apocalypse doesn't." Harry said to him.

"We can stop it before it happens?" Dumbledore asked.

"If we can stop the seals from being broken yes, but we don't have those kind of numbers and we don't have all the weapons yet." Harry said to him with a sad smile on his face. "If we had all the weapons, we'd have a chance." Harry said to him Dumbledore nodded his head in understanding. "Castiel and Gabriel have not been forthcoming with that kind of information." Harry said to him with a smile. "Theirs stuff going on up there, that I am not entirely sure is good for the rest of the universe." Harry admitted.

"Like what?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"God has gone walkies." Paul said to him.

"Literally, god is missing and the angels well their not that organised… some want to help us, some want to help the apocalypse." Harry explained with a shake of his head.

"So not everything you have is good news." Dumbledore said to him.

"Exactly." Harry replied. "I wish I had better news, all I can tell you is that Castiel is looking for God right now." Harry said to him.

"Probably not something I should tell the others." Albus said to them Harry shook his head.

"Let them believe that they have the full might of heaven behind them, anything else and they may just give up hope." Harry said to him with a nod. "Will you stay for lunch I know that Matthew and Lily would love to see you." Harry said to him.

"Yes I think I will." Albus said to him.

Hptwhptw

_Vultura Italy_

The Vulturi had not been in the best of moods for a while now, the news of their losses at the hands of wizards. Even a wizard of Potter's power should not have been able to do anything like he had, they should have killed him and his little friends the first time. It would not happen a second time, their would be no mistakes a second time. They knew of the coming apocalypse of course, they had agreed to make sure that Potter and his friends did not get what they wanted out of Italy. That had not worked either, Marcus was getting very pissed of at the way Potter kept avoiding the Vulturi's traps. Now the man was one of the most wanted people in the wizarding world, but could they find him of course not, the boy had gone underground.

"What news do you have?" Caius asked.

"None my lord, we have no new news on the Potters or their friends. We know that the Potters protected the tribe and the coven before they left. We have tried to get to both and found that we weren't able to find the houses or the reservations. We've had curse breakers try and get through the wards, they have said that short of a miracle they will not be able to break them down. It needs someone of equal strength to the caster to break, the only person close to that kind of power that we know of, is Albus Dumbledore and Dumbledore is not the sort of person who would help us even if we could find him." The man explained Marcus was growing tired of this whole situation.

"Why can we not find him?" Marcus snarled.

"He is with Potter." The man told him.

Hptwhptw

_Forks USA_

The Weasley's and what remained of the order were enjoying dinner when Dumbledore returned, the twins and Ron were desperate for news of their friend. It had been to long since they had been able to see their friend. It was to risky for them to visit the island but that was perfectly okay, so long as they got updates as regularly as possible.

"How are the boys and Lily?" Molly asked.

"The boys are fine, Harry is seven months pregnant with child number five." Albus said to them. "They are in remarkable spirits considering their isolation." Albus said to them all.

"What is the sex do they know?" Arthur asked.

"They don't, they have the bare essentials as far as healers go, so like them we will have to wait until the birth to know the sex of the baby. I hear that Lily would like a sister to play with, I can't say that I blame her, considering that there are four brothers to contend with." Albus said to them with a grin on his face.

"Poor girl." Arthur said. Of course he knew what it was like for his own daughter to contend with six brothers growing up, all of them were older than she was. Ginny had not had an easy time of it for a long time, until she knew that she could fight them off. Though Ron could still be a complete ass about the whole thing.

"Any news from England?" Molly asked.

"The American's are rooting out the corruption from the ministry at the moment, they say at least six months before they have a provisional Government in place." Albus said to him. "The laws entered by Fudge and by Bones are being reviewed, they expect that most of the anti creature and Potter laws to be revoked. Bones is refusing to co-operate with them as is Neville Longbottom." Albus said to them. All of this of course would be viewed as good news by the whole fighting party. "Harry has asked me to get another will ready for after the birth of the baby, he doesn't want the rest of the world to take advantage of his fifth child." Dumbledore said to them. "I will be doing that for the next couple of months." He added.

Hptwhptw

_Italy_

_Potter Villa_

Sam and Emily were on their lonesome, they literally couldn't leave the house for very long at all. It was driving them up the wall in ways that they could never really imagine. The order had elves that brought them food. The house had all the things that they needed, a pool in the back garden, large and expansive grounds, but the no contact rule with people outside of the order and their own pack was really beginning to get to them.

"Hi guys." Harry said as he exited the house onto the patio.

"Harry, please god tell me that you are hear to get us all out of here." Sam said to him.

"We are, Albus said something about you guys going stir crazy, well where I am taking you is no better for isolation than this place, but at least your have us and Seth to keep you company." Harry said to them with a smile on his face. "Esme island is beautiful all year around, plus we get to visit the main land." Harry said to them.

"Why now?" Emily asked.

"Apparently the Vulturi know how to break the wards on this place, as they are weaker than the other homes. They know where this one is, so we need to move you for safety's sake and we need to move you in the next couple of hours so go pack and go pack quickly." Harry said to them Sam gaped at his friend. "I don't know how they got the information, but they have it and we aren't about to lose you or Em… or." Harry started and finished by pointing at the baby.

"We'll go pack now then." Emily said to him.

"Take the weight of your feet Harry you look like you could do with it." Sam said to him Harry laughed.

"Seven months pregnant was no more this time around than last time around let me tell you." Harry said to them as he slumped onto the seat while the other two went and did their thing.

Hptwhptw

_Twelve hours later_

"What do you mean the house is empty?" Caius roared.

"It is just that my lord, the house is completely empty. Anything of worth has been taken from the house, right down to the toilet." The man said to him.

"He did leave this." Jane said to her master. "A letter addressed to you." She added.

Caius ripped the letter open and began to read.

_Dear Caius_

_So glad that your master Marcus sent you to find this house, you guys really aren't that smart when it comes down to it now are you. No you really aren't I really don't know how you found out about the location of this house, but it's a mistake that will not be repeated by me. I hope you have fun with my house Caius, I take it by now you know that the house is just a husk, no matter what you do to it you won't actually hurt me._

_I hope you enjoy my gift._

_Lord Harry James Potter_

"Caius you should see this." His guard said to him. He walked over to the man who answered his question. "It is a clock and its almost at zer…" BANG.

The explosion could be heard all the way across the city, the house itself and all the people in it went bang. Well they were incinerated in the blast is more of an apt explanation. One of the founding members of the Vulturi was dead before he even realised what was happening to him. Harry who had someone watching the house, was told an hour later that the house and every body in it had been destroyed.

Hptwhptw

_Vulura Italy_

_One hour later_

The screams of rage could be heard in the Vulturi strong hold, none of them could believe that their friend and master had been killed along with some of the most powerful guards that they had and all because they wanted allies of Potter dead. They had been foolish to think that the Potters would leave their friends unguarded or unprotected. They'd walked in their thinking that they had the upper hand and people had paid the price for it in the end.

"Find Potter now." Marcus roared.

Hptwhptw

_Isle Esme_

Harry couldn't help the smile on his face, as the explosion in Potter villa made the headlines that night, it had started a fire that was currently out of control but as yet no one was on the dead list. Though they had learned that the Vulturi had been in the house when the bomb had gone off. Harry watched as the kids played while his friends and fiance were sat around him.

"Round two just went to us with the Vulturi." Harry said to them.

"I am just guessing that they are going to be really pissed at us." Paul said to him.

"Oh yeah if they didn't want us dead before they do now." Harry said to him.

"So what's next?" Emily asked rubbing her hands together.

_**Authors note:**_

_So here is chapter 28, my muse is back and so is my posting quickness, so thank you all for being so patient. You guys have been amazing over the last year. I know that this isn't moving at the pace that it has been, but I don't think I want to say goodbye to these guys yet. So suck it up boys and girls. _


	32. Chapter 29: The Team Needed It

Chapter 29: The Team needed it

Back in Forks things had not improved for the pack or the Vampires for that matter. The association they had with the most wanted man on the planet was currently tarring them all with a bad brush. What was left of the pack was staying close to home, patrolling the areas that they were allowed to thanks to the treaty and the vampires doing there bit for the world. The fall out from the death of Caius and the guard at the Potter house had made front page news around the world, at least the house destruction did anyway. There wasn't anything left of the Vampires who had died to link more deaths to the Potter line. How would you explain the abnormalities that they would have found anyway. The Vulturi had sent people to Forks and that was what they were waiting for, Carlisle and the Vampires and both packs coming together to make a show of force. Though the Vulturi really didn't know what they were walking into, they were still a force to be reckoned with.

"Hello Marcus it has been a long time." Carlisle said cordially as he looked at the man in front of him. What was left of the guard was with him and with Aro none of them looked to happy about the wolves being there. "What can we help you with?" He asked.

"We want Potter and the wolves dead." Aro said to him simply.

"Well that's not going to happen." Jared replied.

"Not bloody likely." Shannon said from the group. "We aren't covered by your little problem leech but if you go after any one in the Potter family or the tribe and you have a whole new problem." Shannon said to him.

"And what are you?" Aro sneered.

"I am a were tiger, the likes of which you have never seen before." Shannon replied.

"Give us Potter and the rest of you may live." Marcus sneered at them.

"Under what possible idiocy do you make that threat leech." Jared asked. "Your outnumbered wizards, Vampires and were creatures. You attack us right now and you lose badly." Jared said to him. "But I guess having lost so many of your mindless slaves, makes you pretty pissed. So far you have killed every one who has ever gone up against you. Now though you have met your match in Harry and the rest of us." Jared said to him.

"Let's not forget the legion of Hunters that we can call to help out with the supposed royal family of vampires." Dean put in. "Oh sorry you thought that your filth would be allowed to go unattested in our country." Dean added with a smirk.

"I can kill you Human." Aro snarled.

"Yes but I've been to hell once already, whatever you think you can inflict on me has already been done to me more times than you can count." Dean said smirking at the man. "So you can be mister big evil vampire and the rest of us can laugh and then kill you." Dean said to him. "We have the numbers are you really that stupid to believe that we cannot kill you." Dean said to him with a grin on his face the size of the United states of America. "As I see it you start a fight here and you and what is left of your forces get massacred." Dean said to him with a shake of his head. "But by all means lets fight, a few less of your scum and I will sleep better tonight." Dean said to him with a grin on his face.

"You let this human speak for you Carlisle like you are not its master." Aro sneered at the blond who shocked the man by laughing at him.

"He does speak for all of us yes, but I am not now nor will I ever be his master." Carlisle said to him with a faint smile on his lips as a flash of brilliant light happened and two more people stood in front of the Vulturi. Both of whom looked Human and were indeed for all intents and purposes they were to the Vulturi exactly what they appeared to be.

"More wizards." Marcus sneered at the blond.

"Oh on that you are mistaken. This is your last chance to run. If you do not then you will all die here." Gabriel said to him it was not so much a threat as a statement. If the Vulturi had known what this was about and who these two were in front of them they'd have likely run for their lives as it was they were ignorant of the truth. Ignorance at the end of the day was a dangerous thing, it could even get you killed if you woefully ignorant which in this case the Vulturi were.

"You will die along with the rest of your idiots." Aro snarled at him. Gabriel turned to the others and closed his eyes silently telling the rest of them to close their eyes. He couldn't say it aloud it would defy the point of doing it. The moment he turned back he looked at Michael who gave a curt nod and the two of them flashed their true forms.

It was all at once one of the most terrifying and beautiful things that the Vulturi had ever seen, well most of them anyway. The ones who'd turned their heads or who weren't looking directly at the Arch angels in front of them were saved from the hell that was unleashed on them. Aro had somehow managed to stop himself from being killed but it was a close run thing as he was quite literally singed around the edges. There was a look of true fear on the Vampire's face now as he knew not what he was facing and for the first time in a very long time he was worried that he may not be able to get out of this with his immortal unlife intact.

"One last chance leave now or die." Michael said to them quietly.

"What are you?" Aro commanded.

"We are the arch angels Michael and Gabriel, you have come up against two of our kind there are more of us in the world and this world will always be protected from the likes of you by the likes of us and the people who we stand by today and have come to their aid." Gabriel said to him.

It seemed like an eternity before Aro said anything, when it was probably more like a few seconds. The Vampires who were left standing behind him of which Marcus was not one of them, were all looking scared of what their last remaining master and lord would order. They all wanted to fleet as it were, but without the order from someone whom they had served for centuries in most cases they would not act.

"Kill them all." Aro screamed as he charged. The look of utter madness in his eyes told Carlisle that the Vampire's pride would not allow him to walk away from this. Even though he knew that it meant almost certain death for him and the Vulturi in general.

Aro's charge at the Angels was nothing short of suicide, though Jared had fun with finishing the thing off when it was thrown twenty feet in the air Jared met Aro on the way down his teeth ripping the Vampire's head clear from his shoulders. The rest of the Vulturi became a conflicted mess of minds at this point. The last of their masters was dead and many more of their clan had died already that day but they were not allowed to leave like they thought that they might be allowed to after their master had died.

Nothing could be left of the Vulturi's presence in the world, they all had to go. It was a giant win for the world if they could pull it off. As Carlisle made short work of the Vampire that he was fighting he went to aid Esme who was fighting one of the biggest guard he had ever seen, he was new to Carlisle so he knew that this must have been one of the latest recruits. After all the damage Harry and his friends had done to the clan, it did not surprise him that they had replaced their conrads or slaves with lesser people of the species. It was a gamble though that had not paid off. The wizards with their fireballs and the wolf's with their teeth meant that the fight finished an hour after it started blood and corpses as well as limbs littered the floor around them.

"I didn't think that it would be that easy." Jared said to them.

"If it were not for us it would not have been." Michael said to him.

"How did you know to come to help us?" Jared asked him Michael chuckled as he walked over to the wolf placing a hand on the mans shoulder.

"You have your friend to thank." Michael said pointing at Alice. "Prays no matter who they are from are heard by someone. The moment she sent up a pray for us we came, not a moment to soon." Michael said to them. "Your friend saved your life." He added. "Harry and Paul send there love to you all, with a message that the spear is in Israel." He told them and then just like that the two angels were gone from the seen of battle.

"How did you know we needed help?" Jared asked.

"I had a vision." Alice said simply. "I could not let your death happen, it had to be prevented." Alice said to him and then she walked away from the group in front of her.

HpTwHpTw

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Jared dying at the hands of Aro." Alice said to him. "I can't be sure but I think I saw some of what is yet to come. I think that without Jared we can't win this and before you ask I don't know how or why I know that." She said to him sadly as she looked at her mate.

"What else do you know Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I think Harry is right, I don't think he is meant to survive what's coming. Don't ask me how I know this but I think that he has a higher purpose, he always did I just don't think he realises it yet." Alice said to her mate Jasper nodded. "He has suffered so much already, I wish that one of us could walk that path for him, make his lot in this an easier lot to carry. I fear that his lot is his and his alone to carry." She told him.

"What do you wish to tell the others?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing, I don't think that they will ever be ready to hear it." Alice said to her husband who nodded.

"They don't think they have anything else to lose." Jasper informed her.

"They are wrong, they have one last thing they can lose besides their lives and it will be the worst of them all." Alice said quietly as Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist and locked her tightly in a hug. He could bring no comfort that wasn't manufactured and after what was to come he doubted that any of them would know comforts embrace again for a very long time.

HpTwHpTw

The house on Esme island was filled with the cries of two newborns and the feeling of happiness. Harry had gone into labour some hours before and this having been his third pregnancy things had progressed much faster than any of them had really expected. Carlisle had come to the house to help them out with the birth and the look of utter happiness that the couple had on their faces had made it all worth it. Sometime later Sam and Emily entered the room with smiles on their faces to find the men in question holding the twins in two blue blankets and feeding them their first feed of their lives.

"So this is the new additions." Sam said to them.

"They are would you like to say hello to them." Harry said to them.

"Would we." Emily said laughing as they approached the bed.

_**Authors Note:**_

_So hello guys, it has been a long time since I did one of these and for that I am truly sorry. I have had a busy year, which has meant that my writing has suffered. But I thought that you all deserved a Christmas treat from me to you with love. And this is it, this chapter was originally going to have a much different layout to the one it ended up with. One of our hero's originally wasn't going to make the final stages of this chapter. I decided I couldn't live with killing more of them just yet but instead decided to close one story thread up and set up the hunt for the next weapon. I hope to get another chapter to you early in the new year if all goes well. _

_Until then please have a very happy Christmas or holiday if you don't celebrate Christmas and I will see you all in 2013. _


	33. Authors note: I am sorry

Author's note

So it has been nearly a year since I wrote anything to this story. I know that all of you will be expecting an up date about. This year has been incredibly difficult for me, I have suffered more than my fair share of deaths both familial and friends. The chief among them was my aunt who I was incredibly close to and someone I love very much. Every time I sit down to write more to finish this story I come up blank. Well not blank exactly there is stuff there to write it just doesn't want to be written at the moment. As an effect I am placing this story on hold indefinitely. While I love 'A forked road' At the moment I find myself incapable of finishing it. I am not sure there will be a time where I can bring myself to finishing what I started here.

So sorry to disappoint you all I know this isn't what you wanted to here or read but for now A Forked Road is taking a back burner while I work on new material which is bouncing around in my head. Any one who may be interested in finishing the story feel free to pm to discuss it further.

Owen


End file.
